Revenge of the Shadow Queen Remastered
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: The Shadow Queen has returned, and she's not pulling any punches this time! Will the heroes prevail, or will the Shadow Queen reign supreme?
1. Shadow Queen Returns

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh, how I missed this!" Yukari cackled. "The power, the sheer power of it all!"

"We were the ones who had brought you back, Shadow Queen." Ansem told her.

"Is that right? Well, I thank you for bringing me back… what's your name again?"

"Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. This is Young Xehanort, Xehanort's younger self."

"Greetings."

"I'm sorry, _what? Seeker of Darkness? _That's the best you could come up with? Was that the first thing that popped into your head when you wanted to become a villain? Sounds completely dumb, if you ask me."

"Well, I-"

"Also, Young Xehanort? Really? Who comes up with these names anyway? Xehanort's kind of a stupid name too." Shadow Queen said. "What, did we go back in time or something?"

"It's complicated, but you see-"

"Of course it's complicated. You could make a whole game series about it and everyone would be getting splitting headaches over it trying to figure it out!" Yukari groaned. "Oi, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it." She then looked at herself. "Hmm, while I do look better than that dainty blonde airhead, there's something that bugs me about this body."

"What would that be?" Ansem asked.

"I have no idea, but it feels like I've possessed this body too many times already despite me possessing this body once." Yukari mused before shrugging it off. "Eh, probably just some major deja vu." She said and then walked off.

"Where are you going?" Young Xehanort asked.

"To do a couple of errands." Yukari said and walked off, the two of them looked at each other and shrugged before they followed the Shadow Queen, where they spotted a deceased dragon. "Oh, Gloomtail… what have they done to you?" Yukari whispered and then clapped her hands together, putting her hands on the corpse, silently chanting some words and then backed away. "Arise, Gloomtail!" She ordered as Gloomtail's body twitched, his skin returning to normal and then rolled his body over. He then let out a roar.

"Mistress? You look… different."

"I know, I look pretty hot, don't I?" Yukari chuckled. "Apparently, this body I'm possessing is some sort of Youkai with boundary properties and danmaku. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm willing to experiment." She said.

"Mistress, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing that dress? It doesn't look… good on you."

"Ugh, I _know. _I look pretty. _I hate pretty.__" _Yukari groaned. "I'll have to redo my look."

"Who are these two? They look appetizing."

"These two are Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Young Xehanort. They brought me back to the past."

"So, you're their slave?"

"PFFFT! Hell no! I'm nobodies slave. _These two _are my slaves."

"WHAT?!" Both of them yelled.

"Actually, I can do without one of them. You can take care of the youngster. He looks more annoying than this bonehead right here."

"Bonehead?" Ansem asked in surprise as Young Xehanort looked up and saw Gloomtail towered over him, licking his chops while Young Xehanort backed away slowly with actual fear in his eyes. "Surely, you must be joking."

"Do I look like the joking type to you?" Yukari turned around. "There's something else that must be done." She said and then opened up a gap. "Oh, would you look at that." She mused and then walked in with Ansem following her while Young Xehanort ran inside before Gloomtail could make a meal out of him.

"Blast!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Yukari walked out of the gap. "I think I can get used to that." She said and then walked over to the pedestal, aiming her hand at it and then summoning the Crystal Stars from the pedestal. "My pride and joy… oh, how such a simple creation can turn against me." She frowned, remembering how the Crystal Stars were turned against her.

_"__What are the Crystal Stars doing?!" _She could hear that blasted plumber's sidekicks asking what was going on.

_"__What… what are you-KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

"So, what are you going to do with them? Destroy them?" Ansem asked.

"Tempting as it may be, I will not destroy my beautiful creations." She twirled her finger around the Crystal Stars, dulling their color. "There, now they're not so sparkly anymore."

"What did you do?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Simple. I got rid of that pesky ability where they'll harm _me.__" _Yukari answered. "And now that I'm back, that pesky good-for-nothing plumber will most likely get these in an instant and foil me once again. Grrr… no, I'm not going to sit back and let him take these." She crossed her arms in the shape of an X. "Crystal Stars… SCATTER!" She yelled, as the Crystal Stars shot up from under Rogueport and scattered to different unknown locations. "Good… now for more important things." She said and then made another gap and walked inside, this time appearing on the bottom floor of the Pit of 100 Trials.

**End BGM**

"Oh honey… you let yourself go." Yukari aimed her hand at Bonetail. "Arise!" She ordered as Bonetail rolled himself over.

"AROOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I think it's time for a makeover, wouldn't you say… _Poisontail?__" _Yukari asked, as dark green skin crept underneath his bones, dark purple wings flapped majestically once Bonetail, or in this case, Poisontail, was back to normal. His scales on his tail were black.

"AROOOOOOO-"

"You can stop arooing."

"Ahem, sorry… force of habit." Poisontail chuckled.

"So, you can poison your victims?" Ansem asked.

"I have many different poisons in my system. I can poison people to sleep, poison them to disorient them, poison their entire body until they're the size of a Goomba, and poison them until they're frozen solid!"

"That's my beautiful baby!" Yukari giggled.

Young Xehanort sweatdropped. "I don't think those would be considered _poison.__" _

"Would you like to find out for yourself? You can be my first victim!"

Young Xehanort paled. "I'll pass."

"Now, one more dragon to revive." She chuckled and walked in a gap with the two following her, until they were at Hooktail Castle. "Hooktail… ARISE!" She yelled as Hooktail rolled over and roared loudly.

"Who dares to revive-… master!"

"Hello, my beautiful dragon girl." Yukari smiled.

Young Xehanort looked at Ansem. _"__That's a girl?!" _He mouthed.

Ansem let out a surprised shrug. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Master, you look different."

"I know, I know." Yukari chuckled and opened up two large gaps as Gloomtail and Poisontail walked out of the gaps. "Listen well, you three. I have come back from the dead and jumped through time… I do not understand that second part, so don't question it. Anyway, I am going to make a comeback and you three are to raise hell around the world. Guard the Crystal Stars if you so desire." She ordered as the dragon's nodded. "Oh, and Hooktail."

"Yes, master?"

Yukari aimed her hand at her, as Hooktail felt a major boost of stamina. "I increased your health by a lot, not to mention I got rid of your cricket weakness."

"Ooogh…"

Yukari sweatdropped. "Still makes you queasy just thinking about it?"

"Yes…"

"Well, don't think about it. It'll help you focus."

"Understood."

"Fly, my pets! Raise hell and show the world that I have returned!" Yukari ordered as Hooktail and Gloomtail flew off. "Poisontail. I have a request for you."

"Hmm?"

"I would like you to take me somewhere. It's personal."

"Why can't you do it on your own?"

"I could, but where's the fun in that when I could ride on such a beautiful dragon like you?"

Poisontail chuckled. "Fair enough. By the way, mind if I have that young fellow over there as an in-flight snack?"

"You can do whatever you want with him." Yukari said, and then noticed a blinking white outline of Young Xehanort. "Hmm? Where did he go?"

"Let's just get going." Young Xehanort said, sitting on Poisontail's back.

"My my, someone can not take a joke." Yukari shook her head. "How embarrassing." She then hopped on Poisontail's back and Ansem got on after her. "Fly, my beautiful creature! FLY!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Mario__'__s House…_

**BGM: Super Pipe House (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

Mario paced around his front yard, his hands behind his back as he was grumbling to himself. "Dude, will you relax? I'm sure whatever that guy said was trying to get under your skin." Marisa said, drinking a Mushroom Smoothie with Reimu on the front porch.

"I just can't help but worry. What kind of villain was he referring to?" Mario asked.

"This isn't healthy, ya know." Reimu said. "I say just forget about it. Everyone's worried about you ever since we came back from space."

"Agh, I know!" Mario sighed. "I don't know what's come over me all of a sudden."

"They sure did a number on us, so it's understandable if you're on edge, but why worry? I say just wait until the storm comes and then we can kick all their asses before dinner." Marisa said. "Kingdom Hearts doesn't even sound that threatening."

"I know, but-" Mario turned his head. "Did you hear that?"

**End BGM**

"Hear what?" Marisa asked.

"No, listen. I hear it too." Reimu said, putting her smoothie down, closing her eyes.

Marisa closed her eyes as well, focusing on the noise that seemed to be getting closer and closer. "The hell is that?" She whispered and then Reimu looked up, letting out a gasp.

"Up there!" She yelled as the two looked up and then a dragon came flying down and breathed poisonous fire, forcing them to jump out of the way while Mario's house exploded as a result and had burst into flames. The dragon landed on the ground and let out a roar.

**BGM: More Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hello Mario! So nice to see you again." Yukari smirked.

"Yukari? What are you doing on a dragon?" Marisa asked. "And why did you let it destroy Mario's house?!"

"Oh, that's right, you don't recognize me." Yukari smirked at Mario, ignoring Marisa's question and hopped down. She closed her eyes as Shadow Queen emerged out of Yukari's body, wrapping the body around her. "Recognize me _now?__"_

Mario's eyes widened. "Shadow Queen?! How did you-"

"We brought her back." Ansem hopped off of the dragon, but Young Xehanort stayed on. "You're welcome."

Mario clenched his fists and then Shadow Queen retreated back into Yukari's body. "I defeated you once, I can defeat you again!"

"Oh, is that so? Can you do it without the Crystal Stars?" Yukari asked.

"I can try!"

"Well now… just so no one will interfere." Yukari aimed her hand at Marisa and Reimu, opening a gap behind them and then her shadow hands appeared behind them and pulled them in, closing the gap behind them. "There, now it's just you and me."

**End BGM**

Mario clenched his fists, bringing out his hammer with a glare. "Let's-a go!"

**BGM: Shadow Queen Phase 2 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario ran over to the Shadow Queen, jumping over and hammering her, but she grabbed his body with a Shadow Hand and shoved him into the ground, then she kicked him in the gut, which launched him back but he quickly shook off the pain. "Mmm! I haven't felt this lively in a long time!"

"You're about to not live much longer when i'm through with you!"

"How brash of you." She pulled out a spell card. "Double Black Death Butterfly." She chanted as danmaku shot out in front of her. "Oh, so that's how that works."

Mario traversed through the danmaku and swung his Ultra Hammer at Yukari, but she grabbed the hammer and swung it at Mario to send him flying. Mario quickly recovered and saw Yukari snapping the hammer in half. He let out a growl and ran straight for her, jumping over the stampede of mini shadow hands and then he punched her in the face, but she caught it with the palm of her hand.

"Oh Mario, you need to realize that I know all of your tricks!" She smirked and charged up an attack before unleashing her Shadowy Shockwave attack that launched him into the burning building. To her surprise, Mario absorbed all of the fire around him, his eyes glowing a rainbow-like aura.

"I gained a few more!" He exclaimed. "HEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, unleashing Mario Finale, but Yukari opened up two gaps and had the Mario Finale go behind her. Then she disappeared into a gap and then reappeared behind Mario. She tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around and kicked him in the knees. "Agh!" He cried and then Yukari picked him up by the neck.

**End BGM**

**BGM: The Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Oh my, don't tell me the fight is over already~" Yukari giggled, watching Mario squirm. "You know, you being my slave is still on the table."

"I would never... side with you!"

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I was still going to kill you if you sided with me anyway." She smirked.

"You... you won't kill me..."

"Let me guess, you have a 1-Up in your pocket?" She asked, opening up a gap and Mario's items fell into her hand, including a 1-Up. "Well, what do you know?" She smirked and then crushed the 1-Up in her hand, destroying it and throwing it into a bush. "There, now this will be more fun." She chuckled, and tightened her grip.

"Nnngh!"

Yukari chuckled darkly and threw him to a wall that was still standing from the fire. She walked over to him and pulled out her fan. "Look at you, you're not the hero you used to be." She chuckled, summoning her shadow hands so he wouldn't get away. "Farewell, Super Mario."

She swiftly swung her fan, blood splattering on her face as Mario's body fell limp, lifeless as blood dripped from his neck and the blood gently crawled through the burnt floor.

**End BGM**

Yukari stared at the lifeless body in front of her, smirking devillishly as thunder rolled in behind her and it started to rain. She then picked up Mario's cap before letting out a maniacal laugh before turning to her dragon, Ansem and Young Xehanort. "Come! We are just getting started." She said, opening up a gap big enough for Poisontail and they walked into the gap together.

At this moment, footsteps approached the burnt building. "We heard a dragon attacking Mario! I hope he's okay!" A Toad Guard exclaimed, as Luigi was with them.

"Please be okay, Mario... please be okay!" Luigi hoped as they saw the burnt building in front of them. He quickly went into the smoldering remains as did the Toads.

"Bedroom clear!"

"Kitchen clear!"

"Living room clear... at least, I think this is the living room!"

"Mario...?" Luigi saw Mario's corpse and gently knelt down. "Mario! Wake up! Mario! MARIO!" He yelled desperately, and then he finally noticed Mario's fatal wound, and then the blood on the floor. "No! NO! MAAAAAARIIIIOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, immediately going into a sobbing fit while the Guards noticed what happened.

"No..." A Toad Guard whispered as another guard gagged at the sight.

The third guard clenched his fists. "Alert the princess. She's not going to like this."

* * *

**So, some of you may not know but in my original fic, Revenge of the Shadow Queen was dark. Really dark. In this remake, it's going to retain that darkness. So expect some heavy stuff.**


	2. The Hunt Begins

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts III)**

"Master Hand, are you sure this is a good idea to give the lad some spells that he never had?" Rab asked as they were watching him fight Ganondorf and Ridley.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with giving him some spells from all of you."

"Yes, but it is a bit concerning." Serena pointed out. "You gave him my Whack and Thwack spells." She said, watching him unleash the moves on the two, but it had no effect. "Just like the times I tried those. At least you didn't give him Kathwack."

"You gave him Magic Burst!" Veronica exclaimed. "…Which honestly isn't too bad." She said, watching him unleash Magic Burst right near the edge where Ridley was caught in the blast and was launched away to out of bounds.

"HA! Eat it, Ridley!" Samus taunted while Pikachu and Pichu cheered Luminary on with foam fingers and the Metroid chirped happily.

"You gave him Hatchet Man." Hendrik said. "Normally, that's not a big deal, but that's usable with axes… which is something that I specialize in and he doesn't. He's basically using it with his sword." He mused, watching Luminary use Hatchet Man on Ganondorf that sent him flying, but he was able to recover.

"And worst of all…" Erik looked at Master Hand as did the rest.

"You gave him Kamekazee!" They all yelled, watching Luminary use Kamekazee on Ganondorf, exploding and sent Ganondorf flying away.

"Oh! That looked messy!" Jade cringed.

"Technically, that wasn't my idea… Crazy Hand thought it'd be fun if he added that in."

Crazy Hand laughed. "Just think of all the shenanigans you can pull with that! Now you're not alone in the Kamekazee department!"

Rab folded his arms in annoyance. "I'm extremely conflicted about this."

"Well, in any case, Luminary won so…" Master Hand cleared his throat. "Game! Luminary… WINS!"

Luminary came back to them, covered in soot and his hair was singed while also looking annoyed. "…I am _never _doing that again." He also coughed out smoke.

"Let this be a lesson to you lad: Kamekazee… not even once!" Rab said.

"You did that too?" Master Hand asked.

"Once… to clear out a room of enemies. I'm glad Serena revived me because let me tell you, death by explosion is not how this old fart wants to go out! Crivens, that was horrifying, I didn't think it'd be that bad!"

"I can finally relate to that…" Luminary grumbled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back in my office." Master Hand said and flew off, with Crazy Hand accompanying him while Ganondorf walked in completely annoyed.

"Hey Ganondorf. That was a good match." Luminary told him.

"Mmph." Ganondorf grumbled and walked off.

In another location of the Mansion, Peach was having tea with Daisy and Zelda. "It's a shame that Rosalina isn't joining us." Peach said.

"Yeah, where is she?" Zelda asked.

"She's in Gensokyo helping Viridi find a human to interact with." Daisy said, sipping her tea. "I think Sakuya and that Kairi girl is helping her out."

"Ah… that explains it." Zelda nodded, when suddenly a gap opened up and Marisa and Reimu landed near them. "Oh, hello girls! Just dropping in… literally?" She giggled.

"What the hell just happened…?" Marisa wondered.

"I don't know…" Reimu groaned as the two of them got up.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"I don't know, Yukari was acting all weird and had a dragon for a pet, not to mention she burned up Mario's house." Marisa said. "Oh, and she introduced herself as the Shadow Queen."

"Shadow Queen?" Peach tilted her head. "That can't be right, Shadow Queen's been killed a long time ago!"

"Yeah… if anything, she was probably cosplaying as her." Daisy shrugged.

Suddenly, the front doors slammed open. "MARIO'S BEEN KILLED!" Luigi's voice echoed through the mansion.

**End BGM**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Luigi. "Huh? Mario's dead? He has an extra 1-Up, he'll be okay." Falco told him.

"No! It's serious! Mario's dead!"

"That's a load of bull and you know it! Mario cannot be easily killed, trust me, Bowser's done that plenty of times!"

"Guys… I think Luigi's serious." Palutena said, watching tears fall from his eyes.

"Luigi?" Daisy walked over to him in concern. "Honey, is it true?" She asked with concern, kneeling down in front of him as Luigi quickly hugged her, gently crying into her shoulders. "Shhh, it's okay…" She turned to the others. "I don't think this is some stunt Luigi is pulling… I think Mario's actually been killed."

"What? No… that can't happen!" Peach exclaimed. "Mario would never die!"

A few Toad Guards came running in. "Your majesty… Luigi speaks the truth. We saw the wreckage with our own eyes. Mario…" He turned his head away. "Mario is gone."

"What?!" Peach yelled. "No! Mario can't be dead! That's impossible!"

"Oh, Peachy… it _is _possible." A voice said as they turned to see Yukari standing in the main room after having popped out of the gap. "Hello there. We meet again."

"Yukari?" Peach asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple, I'm here for you." She said. "And as for your boyfriend… well…" She pulled up Mario's cap. "I believe _this _is all you need." She said, tossing the cap to the ground as everyone stared at it in shock and then turned to Luigi and the Toads.

**BGM: World of Darkness (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"It's true… there was blood everywhere." The guard quietly said.

"No…" Peach whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "No… NO!"

"Soak it in… 'cause this is all that's left of the plumber." She said, crushing Mario's cap under her heel.

"Alright, let's take her down boys!" Fox yelled and everyone aimed their weapons at her… well, minus the villains, they simply didn't care. Yukari looked around and chuckled darkly.

"Oh me oh my, whatever shall I do?" She asked and then charged up an attack. "Haaaaaah… YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful shockwave that sent everyone flying. The shockwave was big enough to topple the whole Smash Mansion and bury them underneath the rubble.

"Hey! What is going on?!" Master Hand yelled. "You there! Did you destroy the Smash Mansion?!"

"Yeah! Normally I destroy the mansion when I'm not on my medication! You can't copy me!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Ah, so these are the hands that I've heard about…" Yukari mused and aimed her hand at the two, where two dark tentacle things came out of the ground from underneath the Hands and impaled the two.

"Hrrk!"

"Agh!"

"You two will be perfect for my slaves." Yukari smirked as the tentacles disappeared as the two hands suddenly glowed purple in color. "I am your master now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master." The two said in sync.

"Good." Yukari grinned and turned to some rubble moving as Peach got out, groaning… and then she walked over and grabbed her by the throat. "Oh, Peachy dear… how I'm so excited to do this to you."

"Nnngh… wh-why are you doing this…?"

"Simple. You're the one who messed with my plans. You were the one that held me back when I took control of your body, and you were the one who sacrificed herself to give Mario and his friends a boost of morale! You purposely held me back, you knew what you were doing… and now that I'm possessing a Youkai's body, I can have my personal revenge on _YOU.__" _

"A-aaaack…!" Peach tried to pry her off.

"Oh, I'm so going to enjoy this." She smirked and then noticed a broken lead pipe sticking out of the rubble. "Choking you is boring." She said as she rammed Peach into the lead pipe, where it impaled through her body as she let out a pained gasp of air.

**End BGM**

"PEACH, NO!" Daisy yelled as she had saw what had happened, then Serena and Luminary got up and saw this.

"Serena! Kazing!"

"Right!" Serena nodded, as they both aimed their hands at Peach but Yukari snapped her fingers, seemingly disabling their abilities. "Wh-what?!"

"Don't try to revive them. I disabled your pathetic reviving and healing spells." She said and turned around to them. "Peachy is gone."

"No!" Both of them exclaimed and then a large fireball shot out toward Yukari, where she tilted her neck as the fireball went past her.

"This time, I _won__'__t _miss!" Veronica growled.

"Oh, you poor little midget. You won't even conjure up another fireball!" She yelled, launching herself toward Veronica, shadow claws popping out of her hand as Veronica's eyes widened.

"NO!" Serena yelled as she tried to run and take the hit, but someone else quickly stepped in and blocked the attack with his shield. Hendrik.

"Nnngh! I won't let you harm another victim!" Hendrik yelled, quickly swinging his axe at her but she grabbed the axe with her hand.

"Is this some kind of axe? This has got to be a joke." Yukari said, twisting Hendrik's arm before there was a sickening crack where he yelled in agony. Yukari summoned shadowy hands to surround the two, preventing anyone from attacking the duo. She then knee'd him in the gut, making him double over and punched him to the ground. With a snap of her fingers, the tentacles shot up from underneath Hendrik, skewering him.

"NO!" Jade yelled, her hands over her mouth as one by one, those who were conscious enough to get out of the rubble and saw what had happened. All of them gasped while Yukari dismissed the tentacles and the shadowy hands.

"Anyone else?" Yukari smirked with a 'come at me if you dare' look on her face… and then they heard a monstrous roar where Yukari turned around and saw a massive shell rolling toward them and then when it got closer, it jumped high into the air and uncurled into none other than Bowser. He quickly slammed into the ground with his feet, but Yukari had jumped back in time.

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Theme (Super Mario 64)**

"What did you do…" Bowser snarled. "Not only did you kill Mario… but you killed Peach too?!"

"And how did you know that?" Yukari asked.

"Simple, all of Toad Town heard about it!" Bowser roared. "So, you're the perpetrator who did this to them?! Only _I _can kill Mario… and you killed Peach in cold blood?! You have a death wish… and I PLAN ON GIVING IT TO YA!" He roared, breathing fire but Yukari used her gaps to have the fire go around her, then she snapped her fingers as Master Hand pummeled Bowser into the ground and pinned him there.

**End BGM**

"You bore me." Yukari said and then chuckled darkly. "The hour is at hand. If you fools think you can defeat me, you are welcome to try… but know this… you will perish if you even try to stop me!" She laughed and then looked at the rubble of the mansion. "I think I will make this mansion into something of my image." She chuckled. "It is no longer the Smash Mansion after all." She let out a dark laugh and then used her boundaries to push everyone away from the rubble, and then a dark force field surrounded the rubble.

"Hendrik…" Jade whispered, running over to where he was and holding him close to her.

**BGM: Where is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

Hendrik breathed heavily. "Everyone… I'm… I'm sorry… that I am no… longer you're shield…"

"Hendrik, no!" Veronica whispered as everyone saw him take his last breath, while nearby, Reimu cradled Peach's body while Bowser towered over her while Marisa, Daisy and Luigi looked on.

"Peach… hang on as tight as you can…" Reimu pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rei-Reimu… de-defeat the… Sh-Shadow… Queen…" Peach whispered and slowly looked toward Bowser. "Bowser… t-take care… of them…" She weakly said and took one last breath.

Bowser growled, clenching his fists while several ambulances came by to retrieve the victims who were in critical condition over the fall of the Mansion. The only ones who were still up and at 'em were Robin, Chrom, Kamui, the Phantom Thieves, Link and Zelda.

"What in the world just happened…" Chrom whispered. "Everyone's being thrown into the hospital left and right… even my daughter was critically injured!"

"Urgh… this is messed up…" Ann muttered, holding on to her shoulder where everyone was unaware of someone approaching them. Akira noticed this in his peripheral vision.

"Who's there?" Akira asked, turning around as they all turned to see a familiar face to the Phantom Thieves.

"Akechi?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

Akechi ignored them and walked over to Luminary. "Luminary. It seems as if you have faced an even bigger threat than Calasmos." He said. "Your Sword of Light may be effective against the Shadow Queen… but it will do little damage to it currently. What you need are the Crystal Stars. They are needed once more."

"Okay, what? How does he know all of this?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, my apologies." Akechi said and closed his eyes, before transforming into a beautiful woman. "I am known as The Seer. I can take on many different shapes. I can turn into someone who you have met long ago, or an enemy, or even someone like your best friend." She explained.

"I had a feeling we would've met again." Luminary said.

"Indeed." The Seer nodded. "The Sword of Light can harm anything it touches, but, due to the Shadow Queen's rise of power… it will do you no good." She said and turned to Link. "Same with the Master Sword. Her power is growing by the second and the world will fall into chaos should it get any further. As such, the Crystal Stars are needed once again."

"Well, that's easy then. We can head on over to Rogueport and gather all the Crystal Stars." Daisy said.

"That is no easy task. The Shadow Queen thought ahead and tossed the Crystal Stars to different locations around the world. You may try to locate them, but it will take a long time. I suggest you go to the Hall of the Thousand Year Door and search there." She pulled out a map, but it was blank. "This had survived the explosion, but thanks to the Shadow Queen's meddling, the map is completely blank. The pedestal is the only way to reveal the Crystal Stars' locations." She gave it to Marisa before looking back at Luminary. "The Crystal Stars will weaken her, but only if you have all seven. Once they weaken her, only then will the Sword of Light do any damage."

She turned around to them. "However, the Crystal Stars have limitations as of now, and they cannot help as of now… but I know you will find a way to power them up once more." She said and then looked at Peach and Hendrik. "Guide these unfortunate souls who were taken by the Shadow Queen to Yggdrasil. It is better to leave them in peace then to leave them in torment. So far, she has killed three in her wake. Let us pray that the body count doesn't continue to rise." She said and walked off.

**End BGM**

"…What the HELL was that? What's an Yggdrasil?!" Bowser demanded to know.

"It is the World Tree in Erdrea." Serena explained, pulling out her lyre. "If someone were to be born, then Yggdrasil sprouts a new branch and new leaves, indicating a new life. If someone were to die, then the leaf on one of Yggdrasil's branches withers and falls. It is the cycle of life in Erdrea. It is how Yggdrasil blossoms."

"Yeah, so if you kill off a bunch of people by genocide, then a lot of leaves will fall." Veronica explained.

"So, like Viridi's Reset Bomb?" Robin asked.

"Yes. She may be the Goddess of Nature, but she must realize that her ways do more harm than good. If she were in Erdrea, then she'd harm the world tree."

"Well, that's ironic…" Marisa muttered a bit, watching Peach's and Hendrik's spirits fly away where Serena headed off to Mario's house to play the same song.

* * *

_Sometime later__…_

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Sylvando asked once they were on the ship. Robin and Chrom had brought Tharja, Kamui had brought Elise, Sakura and Takumi, Reimu and Marisa brought over Meiling, Alice, Nitori and Patchouli, Zelda brought Impa over, and Bowser brought over his son.

"Let's get going already!" Bowser yelled, already in his Koopa Clown Car. "I can show you boneheads where Rogueport is at!"

"Then let's go! Onwards to Rogueport, darlings~!" Sylvando exclaimed as the ship set sail for Rogueport. Daisy held Luigi close to her, who was a complete emotional trainwreck while everyone else stayed silent the whole way. Unbeknownst to them all, Yukari watched this from afar.

"Heh, the Crystal Stars… they won't even know where they are. I'm not even concerned." She chuckled and walked off.

* * *

_A few hours later__…_

"There it is!" Bowser yelled as Sylvando saw Rogueport in the distance.

"Alright, darlings! Let's prepare to disembark!" Sylvando exclaimed.

**BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The ship docked, while Bowser landed the Koopa Clown Car and they all hopped off and walked straight for Rogueport Square. Once they stepped foot into the square, a familiar pink Goomba saw them.

"Whoa! Luigi!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Oh… hey Goombella…"

"Who are your friends… and why is Bowser here?" Goombella asked. "Where's Mario?"

"Shadow Queen's back… and she killed Mario and Peach." Luigi said.

**End BGM**

"WHAT?! Oh, that's not good!"

"We need to go to the Hall of the Thousand Year Door in order to find the Crystal Stars… because they've been scattered again from my understanding." Reimu explained.

"Ah! I can show you the way. Come on!" Goombella said as she guided them to the Thousand Year Door, taking them in the pipe and they all jumped in and headed straight for the Door.

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That door is HUGE! Holy crap!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Whew, that's quite ominous…" Erik mused as they walked over to the Pedestal.

"So, what, am I supposed to stand on it?" Marisa asked.

"Yes." Goombella nodded.

"Alright." Marisa nodded and then stood on the pedestal, where the pedestal started lighting up and lights surrounded the pedestal as Marisa held the map up as a beam of light appeared on the map before the light show disappeared and then Marisa pulled the map close to her, where they all gathered to see what would pop on the map.

**End BGM**

Two towers, one red and one blue, popped up on the map, and a small bridge connected to the two towers. The bridge was also hovering above a small lake of water connected to two sewers.

"What is that place?" Reimu asked.

"Hmm, there's only one way to find out." Patchouli mused.

"Come on, let's go to Frankly's. He might know something." Goombella said.

* * *

_One trip to Frankly__'__s house later…_

**BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly yelled. "You can't be serious! Not only are you telling me that the Shadow Queen is back from the dead, but she also killed Mario and Peach?!"

"Yes, and her power is growing by the second!" Daisy said. "We need to find these Crystal Stars to weaken her but we don't know where the hell they are!"

"That is not good!" Frankly mused. "Not good at all!"

"Do you happen to know the location of this place on the map?" Akira asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Frankly nodded. "According to this book that I'm reading. The location of this Crystal Star is in a place known as The Badlands." He explained. "This location on the map is your hint. It may not be exactly in that location, but it is nearby. This location in question is, well…"

"Well, what is it?"

"It's not exactly the most creative name for a place, but according to this… it's 2Fort."

"2fort? …You gotta be kidding me. Who goes and names a place as baby-ish as that?" Bowser taunted.

"2Fort… 2Fooooort…" Futaba rubbed her chin in thought. "Why does that sound oddly familiar…"

"Well, it's a good place to locate the Crystal Star." Akira said. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." Marisa nodded.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that The Badlands are ravaged by people who are in a neverending Turf War. I'm not sure _why _they're at war, but… it is what it is. Tread carefully!"

"Eeek… a war…?" Sakura groaned.

"Cheer up, Sakura. It may not be as bad as you think."

"I hope not!"

"Pffft, this will be a breeze. We can steal the Crystal Star while they're not looking!" Marisa grinned.

"Good idea!" Reimu grinned.

"…For once, I agree with your thieving habits." Patchouli rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Marisa said.

"Onwards, my darlings! Onward to the Badlands!" Sylvando cheered as they all took off running.

Frankly watched them run out. "Good luck, you guys… you are definitely going to need it."

* * *

**Yup! That's right! That's where the first Crystal Star is gonna be! Since I changed up a lot of things in my Galaxy stories, why not do the same for the Crystal Star locations in this story? ;) **

**Phew, made it just in time before the Game Awards though.**

**Now, just so no one will lose track, i'm gonna be making a list in this A/N of all the people who have been killed in this story. **

**Death Count: 3**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**That should be good enough. Take care! **


	3. Meet the Team

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Playing With Danger (Team Fortress 2)**

_"__Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!"_

"Go go go, charge!" A BLU Soldier yelled as he turned the corner, only to get blasted away by a Force-a-Nature, slamming into a wall.

"You're a disgrace to the uniform, pal!" Scout smirked and then ran off to the side and ran up the stairs, and then he heard beeping as he turned his head to see a BLU Engineer casually chilling on a lawn chair while his Sentry scouted the area. It perked up and turned to Scout and fired at him. "Yipe!" He went back into hiding as the rockets hit the wall behind him and exploded. He then brought out his baseball and with a deep breath, he threw the ball outside, catching the Sentry's attention as it rolled right onto the ground of the courtyard. Scout saw his chance and tried to football tackle the Sentry, but instead he bounced off of it and landed on his butt. "Agh!" He winced, holding on to his shoulder.

"Heh, you're dumber than a box of rocks." BLU Engineer smirked, casually drinking his beer while the Sentry started revving up.

"Ah crap…"

"YAAAAAAAAH!" A deep voice yelled as a machine gun started shooting at the Sentry, catching its attention as it was trying to fire back at the Heavy/Medic pair.

"Ack!" The BLU Engineer tried to reach for his Wrangler but his Sentry was completely obliterated, not to mention Medic was healing Heavy up, and then he was shot up by Natasha. "AAAAGH!"

"Phew! Thanks, fatty!" Scout waved.

"Go go go!" Heavy yelled.

"Right!" Scout got back up and attempted to run off.

"Scout!" Medic called his attention as he turned to him, then Medic threw the baseball back at him, where he caught it.

"Thanks doc!" He smiled and ran off, while BLU Soldier wandered out of the Respawn room, only to get his head smashed in by Scout who swung his baseball bat.

"MEDIC!" But no one came.

Scout quickly turned the corner and swung his baseball bat at the BLU Sniper, stunning him and then was shot down by his RED counterpart with his Machina. Scout picked up the baseball and ran on top of the bridge's roof, only to get blown off by one of BLU Demoman's Sticky Bombs, sending him straight into the water. "Gah!" He cried and then swam into the sewers, running over to grab himself a medkit where he opened it up and placed an antidote on his arm to heal himself up while he was still running and tossed the medkit in the water. He then went up the stairs… and was greeted by BLU Pyro where he swung his baseball, but was blown back by the Pyro's compressed air, hitting him on the head to stun him. "Agh! Ow…"

"Mmph mmph mmph…" The Pyro aimed the flamethrower at him with a sadistic smirk… well, if you could tell he was smirking in the first place behind that mask. He was about to pull the trigger with glee… when a glowing red rocket slammed into him, making him explode into bits.

"You're welcome!" Soldier told him as Scout grabbed his baseball and nodded at Soldier where he ran into his base and was about to climb up the steps into the courtyard, but then a baseball nearly hit him where he ducked and glared at his counterpart.

"You got lucky, but this time I won't miss!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Scout yelled as BLU Scout jumped off the deck and attempted to shoot him, but Scout threw his Home Run Bat into his gut, sending him careening to the ground as Scout picked it back up, pulling out his Force-a-Nature and shot him in the head twice to kill him. He then ran up the steps and down the stairs. He quickly made a hard turn to the right and saw the capture point dead ahead. Adrenaline kicked in and with a massive grin, he headed straight for it. Victory for the RED team!

"POW!"

**End BGM**

"AGH!" Scout was blown away and smacked into a wall, groaning to himself. When he came to, he saw a few sticky bombs surrounding him.

"Well now, looks like you've been caught in a sticky situation, lad!"

**BGM: Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**

Scout looked up and saw not only BLU Demoman and Heavy, but he saw BLU Medic and BLU Spy as well. Heavy had his minigun aimed at him but not revving up, Medic was healing up Heavy just in case, Demoman was cocking his Sticky Bomb launcher and Spy aimed his Revolver at him, complete with a sadistic smirk. "Make one move and I'm blowin' ya up, lad!" BLU Demoman smirked.

"Indeed. We won't let you escape with our intelligence _this _time." Spy smirked. "You have been a thorn in our side for far too long, now we have you trapped." He chuckled darkly. "Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah. Go to hell!" He spat, flipping him off.

Spy cackled a bit. "Au revoir, Scout… you _virgin!__" _

Suddenly, BLU Medic screamed… and so did BLU Heavy. The Demoman turned around, only to get shot in the head. The Spy turned around and saw his RED counterpart aiming his Ambassador at him. "Howdy, partner!" He said, pulling the trigger but BLU Spy ducked and pulled out his butterfly knife and attempted to stab him with it, but Spy blocked this with his own knife as the two clashed with their two blades.

Scout's eyes widened, realizing that Spy was buying him time. He quickly got up and ran over to the capture zone and slammed the intelligence on the desk.

_"__Victory!"_

BLU Spy's eyes widened and quickly raised his arms up. Spy smirked and aimed his Ambassador at his BLU counterpart. "I'll see you in hell, you handsome rogue." He pulled the trigger, causing BLU Spy to fall limp to the ground.

**End BGM**

"Geez, Spy… only you would call yourself handsome." Scout rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ugh… no." Scout walked off while Spy chuckled to himself and walked with him.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

The ship docked and then the team hopped off of the ship while Bowser hopped off of his Koopa Clown Car. "Alright, so we're in some kind of desert…" Marisa turned to Sylvando. "You sure this is the place?"

"Of course!" Sylvando nodded.

"Alright, if you say so." Marisa shrugged.

"I suppose if we follow this road, we should be able to reach our destination." Serena mused.

"It's worth a shot." Daisy said.

"Come on, let's go before the Shadow Demon does anything stupid." Bowser growled as he walked off with the others following him on the side of the road. As they walked, a semi truck went rolling by… and came to a complete stop. A shirtless grown man with chest hair in the shape of Australia popped out of the truck and ran toward them.

"Uh… can we help you?" Akira asked.

**BGM: It Hates Me So Much (Team Fortress 2)**

"Of course! I want that gigantic turtle!" He said, pointing to Bowser.

"What do you want with me?" Bowser asked.

"Ohoho! So it talks! Excellent!" He grinned and turned to the others. "The name's Saxton Hale, who are you guys?" He asked as they introduced themselves. "Interesting names, but I could care less at the moment!" He pointed to Bowser. "You there! How about you come along with me? You're the perfect candidate for my new theme park!"

"What's the park?"

"It'd ruin the surprise!" He said and then grabbed his arm. "Come on, you're coming with me!"

"What! Hands off, pal!" He roared and breathed fire at him.

"Whoa!" Saxton jumped back in surprise. "A fire breathing dragon turtle! Now that's even better!" He pulled out a phone. "Hey Bidwell! We're changing the name from Turtle Park to Dragon Turtle Park! It'll make millions!" He exclaimed. "Of course you heard that roaring! It's extraordinary!"

"We should leave…" Luminary said.

"Way ahead of ya!" Bowser nodded as they tried to sneak off.

"Of course, it's a beauty! We'll ship it off soo- hey hey hey, it's getting away! Call you back, Bidwell!" He said and hung up, and then grabbed Bowser by the tail.

"ACK! Let go of the merchandise, pal!"

"I didn't say you could escape!" He said and lifted Bowser up with his two hands, regarding of his spiky shell stabbing his hands. "Wow, prickly devil, ain't ya?"

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Bowser roared, flailing around his arms helplessly while everyone could stare at the sight in bewilderment, as he walked over to the trailer with a whistle and opened the door, throwing Bowser inside. He pulled out a gun and aimed at him as Bowser roared at him, then he fired a dart, hitting him in the neck as he fell over in an instant.

"Bagged ya!"

"Papa!" Junior yelled and ran in the trailer. "What have you done to him?!"

"Oh wow, a father/son pair! That's even better!" Saxton Hale exclaimed. "Don't worry about your dad, mate! I just tranquilized him."

"Well, untranquilize him!" Junior demanded.

"Nah, where's the fun in that? Now you be a good boy and we'll take you two to the theme park." Saxton said and then turned to the others. "So, what are you blokes and sheilas doing in a place like this?"

"Well, we're searching for the Crystal Star." Reimu said. "We're trying to find a place called 2Fort."

"Crystal Star, you say? Can't say I've heard of it. You're looking for 2fort? I've got just the thing." He said, pulling out a map and handing it to Reimu. "Here ya go, Ray Ray. A map to 2Fort."

"Uh… it's Reimu."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Saxton chuckled. "Anyway, don't know what business you have at 2Fort, but if you're looking to get killed, don't say I don't warn ya!" He said and then walked back to the Semi.

"Um, Mr. Hale? Would you please let go of our… friends?" Serena asked kindly.

"Sure I can! …Just give me 10,000 bucks and I'll let them go."

"10,000 BUCKS?!" They all yelled.

"You don't have it? Then they're not going anywhere. Have a good day!" He said and walked off.

"Why you…!" Veronica launched a fireball at Saxton Hale, but he turned around and caught it in the palm of his hand, then he juggled it and then threw it behind him. "WHAT?!"

"Thanks for the magic trick, sheila!" He waved, hopped in the truck and then drove off.

**End BGM**

"…Should we go after him?" Zelda asked.

"He'll be fine. He'll break out before you know it." Impa replied. "Now, where's this 2Fort?"

Reimu looked at the map. "According to this… it's about two miles from where we are. Just need to take the next right."

"Shouldn't take that long." Marisa said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Right." Daisy nodded and then pressed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder who looked down in the dumps. "We'll get rid of her before you know it."

"I hope…"

* * *

_Two miles later__…_

"Phew… finally made it." Marisa said. "That took longer than I thought."

"It wasn't that bad." Takumi told her.

"Hello! I'm wearing dark clothing in the desert!" Marisa exclaimed. "Elise and I had to go into some shade to cool off! Hell, some of us were wearing dark clothing too and I didn't see _them _go into the shade!"

"We're used to it." Luminary said.

"So it was just me and Marisa? Great…" Elise sighed.

"I could've cooled you off with Kacrack." Veronica said.

"By dropping an iceberg on us? You're crazy!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Fine, then collapse in the heat!" Veronica yelled.

"Easy, easy!" Serena told her. "We won't get very far if we go at each other's throats!"

"Let's just find this Crystal Star before we all go crazy." Daisy said. "So, the Crystal Star is beyond these gates?"

"Looks like it." Nitori nodded.

"Welp, let's find this Crystal Star. I'm sure it won't be that crazy." Marisa said.

**BOOM!**

"What the…?"

"YAAAAAAAH!" Demoman yelled, having sticky jumped across the area and was about to land on the other side, but BLU Sniper shot him in the head, making him faceplant on the ground while the two Heavies were in the middle of a fist fight with their Medics cheering them on, Pyro evaporated BLU Soldier who fell in the water with the Neon Annihilator, Soldier rocket jumped and smacked a BLU Scout with the Market Gardener, and what have you.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Soooo… should we head back?" Sakura asked.

"It said the Crystal Star was right here." Marisa said, pulling out the map. "Yeah, right in this location. Come on, let's go in."

"You want to get shot? That's how you get shot!" Alice said, pulling Marisa down.

"WHOA!"

"Yeah, let's not go in there recklessly!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The best course of action would be to wait until it's night… oooor wait until they all kill themselves and we can sneak in." Erik said.

"Welp…" Link pulled out a pot out of his pocket and lit a fire. "Who wants some soup?"

* * *

_Several hours into the night later__…_

**BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"Hey guys? I think they're gone." Makoto caught their attention as they all looked over the fence and saw that it was quiet.

"Oh, I was so used to screaming, gunshots and explosions that I didn't even realize they were gone." Ann chuckled.

"Well, we can go inside now!" Marisa grinned as they climbed the fence while the Gensokyo girls flew over and Luigi jumped over it, landing perfectly on the ground. "Alright, split up. We'll find the Crystal Star that way." She suggested as they nodded and split up in the different paths, while some of them dove into the sewer water and split up to both sides.

On the RED Side, the Gensokyo girls, Team Hyrule, Luigi, Daisy, Chrom, Robin and Tharja searched the entire base. They searched through some hay, some crates, they even looked into the Respawn Rooms, but they saw nothing. "Goodness, where would the Crystal Star be?" Zelda wondered.

"Keep looking, I'm sure we'll find it." Impa told her, opening up a cabinet and saw nothing but medicine. Link immediately saw a pink purse in a cubby and then opened it up, dumping it out and bunch of female products dropped out. Link picked them up in curiosity.

"Who brings makeup to a battlefield?" Link wondered and tossed the makeup away.

Nitori opened up two barn doors just outside the spawn room and saw different kinds of machines. "Oooh, right up my alley!" She grinned and walked in, but didn't see any Crystal Stars. "Aww…"

In the other Spawn Room, Marisa and Reimu opened up a drawer and saw the same things Impa had seen. "Well, that's a waste." Reimu muttered as Marisa walked across the long hallway and looked down the hole. "Find anything?"

"Just a drop outside of this room… that we've already been in."

"Sheesh, how hard is it to find a stinkin' Crystal Star?"

In the courtyard, Daisy and Luigi were looking at the cows in disbelief. "Are they… made out of cardboard?" Luigi asked.

"Good grief, none of this place makes sense!" Daisy exclaimed. "…I wonder if there's a Crystal Star behind them though?" She wondered as she climbed up the fence and jumped down, looking behind the cows.

"Moooooo!"

"They're alive?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Nope, they're not. Just voice boxes… seriously though, no Crystal Star?" She wondered and then climbed the fence once more. "That was a waste of time."

In the basement, Chrom walked out of the medical bay. "Nothing in there." He said as he walked through the hallway and saw Tharja and Robin staring at a door. "What are you guys staring at the door for?"

"We're trying to figure out the pass code. Tharja thinks the solution is simple but I think it's far more complicated."

"Look at the 1 key." Tharja said. "It's more faded than the rest of the numbers. So, going by that logic, I'm pretty sure the passcode is nothing but 1's."

"Alright, let's go by that logic. If that doesn't work… we'll go with something far more complicated." Robin said and then folded his arms with a chuckle, watching Tharja press the 1 key. "It's gotta be far more-"

_"__Access granted."_

"-More… More… complicated… than… WHAT." Robin jawdropped.

"See honey? I told you it wasn't that hard." Tharja smiled and opened the door to the intelligence room.

"I think your wife one upped you." Chrom said.

"Ya think?!" Robin sighed. "Ugh, please tell me the other base had a far more complex security system…"

* * *

_In the BLU base__…_

Ryuji pressed the buttons. "One. One. One… uh… one."

"Oh come on, that won't work!" Ann groaned.

"Yeah, it has to be a complicated-"

_"__Access Granted."_

"-System…" Makoto blinked in surprise. "What was that now?"

"…You're joking right? It can't be that simple!" Futaba exclaimed as Ryuji easily opened the door.

"It's simple!" Ryuji grinned as the rest of the Phantom Thieves anime fell from this.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Morgana yelled.

* * *

_Back in the RED base__…_

"Hello Crystal Star! Come to mama!" Tharja opened up the briefcase with a grin, but when she opened it up. "…You can't be serious…" She picked it up and dumped the entire contents of the briefcase. "Nothing but paperwork, are you kidding me?!"

"All of that for nothing…" Robin mused.

"So, basically this base was a dud?" Chrom asked.

"Unfortunately." Tharja conjured up a fireball and dropped it on the papers, while she put the briefcase back on the desk. The three of them walked out while the fire sizzled out, leaving the contents in soot.

* * *

_One meet up at the bridge later__…_

"Find anything on your end?" Marisa asked.

"Nope, nothing in the sewers." Jade shook her head.

"All we found was a briefcase with nothing but paperwork inside." Ann responded.

"The moat underneath us was empty." Takumi said.

"I am _never _touching sewer water again." Elise said in disgust.

"HEEEEEEY!" Nitori yelled, catching their attention as they looked up to the Crows Nest of the RED base. "I found something that you guys oughta see!"

"This should be good." Patchouli quietly said as they headed to where Nitori was, then she opened up the door to the Spawn Room and they walked in where they saw the spawn doors pried open with a wrench. Nitori ducked underneath the wrench and got to the other side where the doors automatically opened and dropped the wrench.

"Come on in!" She said as they walked in and saw a Teleporter in the corner of the room.

"What's this?" Marisa asked.

"I think it's the key to get us that Crystal Star!" Nitori smiled.

"You sure?"

"Of course!"

"Well, if you say so." She mused and then walked on top of the Teleporter and then teleported to a different location, far from 2Fort.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At the base where RED Team was at in Expiration Date__…_

Marisa popped out of the teleporter and nearly fell over. "Wah!" She exclaimed and looked around. "Where am I?" She wondered as Reimu was the next one out.

"Whoa!" Reimu nearly lost her footing. "…Well, this is not disorienting!"

"You're telling me!" Marisa nodded and then turned to the Teleporter where one by one, everyone hopped out and had to regain their senses before they started moving around again.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Sakura groaned.

"Ugh… me too…" Kamui groaned.

"Nnngh… I've been better…" Takumi held on to a wall.

Once they were all better, they walked around the base until they came across a door. "You think the Crystal Star is in here?" Daisy asked.

"Here's hoping." Akira nodded and opened up the door… to see the RED Team casually chilling, some of them playing cards, Demoman was drinking beer and getting himself drunk, and the rest were casually chilling. They all looked up and stared at the group.

"Uh… eheheh… wrong room!" Marisa said as they closed the door. "Awkwaaard…" She whispered as they tried to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?"

They all stiffened and turned around to see Spy folding his arms with a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Just what do you think you are doing in our base?"

"Uh… nothing, just looking around." Marisa lied.

Spy gave her a "bullshit" look. "I see…"

"So, now if you'll excuse us… we'll be going!" Marisa said and turned to the others. "Quick! Go go go!"

"Right!" Meiling nodded as she turned around to try to run with the others, but smacked into the brick wall that was Heavy. "Ooof!"

"Oh, that's just great." Marisa groaned, and then suddenly, darts hit them in their necks and one by one, they fell limply, out cold.

"Nice shot." Spy nodded to Medic who used the Crusader's Crossbow.

"Who knew zhese sleep darts could come in handy?" Medic grinned.

"Aren't they still in the prototype stage?"

"Nonsense! What harm could it do to zhem? …Well, besides some paralysis on zheir lower left leg… but zhat should only be temporary. I hope."

Spy facepalmed. "Well, let's get these into another room for questioning."

* * *

_Some time later__…_

**BGM: Stink Lines (Team Fortress 2)**

A bright light hit Marisa in the eyes, causing her to wake up. "Agh… mmm…" She woke up and looked around, noticing that she was tied to a chair and was strapped to some machine. "What the…?"

"Hello there." A voice greeted as she saw Spy approaching her from across the table. Soldier was behind him. "What you are strapped to is a machine that Engineer made. It is basically a lie detector. If you are telling the truth, you are free to leave. If you are lying, we will have no choice but to kill you."

"Oh, joy…" Marisa rolled her eyes, folding her arms looking unamused.

"So, let's start with something easy. What is your name?"

"Marisa Kirisame, badass witch of Gensokyo and if you don't unstrap me right this second, I'm gonna Master Spark ya to the next week!"

"HA! You can scare me with that, ya witch!" Soldier slammed his hands on the table. "If I were you, I'd be crying home to hell because we're gonna burn ya like the patriotic Salem Witch trials! Nothing smells like patriotism and America like burning all the witches!"

"Soldier, please." Spy pushed him aside. "You have to excuse him, he's a bit…"

"Problematic?"

"Well… not what I was going for, but… I suppose." Spy mused. "So tell me, where do you hail from?"

"I just said Gensokyo."

* * *

"Gensokyo." Reimu said.

* * *

"The Mushroom Kingdom…" Luigi shyly said.

* * *

"Sarasaland."

* * *

"H-Hoshido…" Sakura timidly said.

* * *

"Nohr!" Elise smiled.

* * *

"Ylisse." Robin said.

* * *

"Edrea." Luminary responded.

* * *

"Hyrule." Link responded.

* * *

"Japan." Akira said.

"JAPAN?! What does Japan want with us?!" Soldier yelled. "I'll have you know we can kick your ass again! We did it twice, and by golly, we'll do it AGAIN, you unpatriotic Pearl Harbor destroying hippies!"

"Soldier!" Spy scolded. "Anyway, so what do you do exactly?"

"I'll tell you what they do! They attack harbors for no reason!"

"Some of us are Phantom Thieves. We steal hearts."

"JAPAN IS NOW STEALING HEARTS?! Those lousy bastards won't get MY heart! I'M ONTO YOU!" Soldier yelled.

"Not the heart you are thinking of." Akira rolled his eyes and explained what they do.

"I see… change the hearts of men to see the error of their ways." Spy mused and then saw the Lie Detector wasn't turning red or anything. "Fascinating."

* * *

"Yup! We're a bunch of cool Phantom Thieves!" Morgana grinned.

"Are you genetically engineered? Is Japan genetically engineering cats? That's completely unamerican of them!" Soldier protested. "I'm gonna shove a rocket up their ass if that's the case!"

"I'm not genetically engineered!"

* * *

"So, you are a thief… but you are not a Phantom Thief?" Spy asked.

"Goodness no! I don't steal hearts. What I do steal is everything else."

"Like our intelligence!" Soldier butted in.

"No. I'm not interested in that. I'm more interested in things like… books."

* * *

"She steals from the library all the time. It's infuriating." Patchouli grumbled.

* * *

"I always sleep through it…" Meiling groaned.

* * *

"So what is it that you are stealing anyway?" Spy asked. "Do you have deep enough pockets?"

"I wish!" Marisa sighed.

* * *

"Buddy, you do not want to know what I store in these things." Link said.

* * *

"I'm not as deep as Link unfortunately." Zelda sighed.

* * *

"You kidding? I don't have deep pockets." Impa rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I don't think our pockets can hold that much stuff…" Serena mused.

* * *

"While I am a thief, even my pockets have limits." Erik said.

* * *

"So, you're saying you're like this because some monster stole your magic?" Spy asked.

"Yes! Turned me into a midget too! I'm not complaining, but still!" Veronica replied.

"Who was the monster? Was it Godzilla? I've always wanted to kill that son of a bitch!"

"No! I don't even know who Godzilla is!"

* * *

"What exactly is it that you came for?" Spy asked.

"The Crystal Star, obviously." Reimu said.

"Crystal Star, you say? What is it?"

"I dunno, some kind of crystallized star that's needed to destroy the Shadow Queen!"

"The Shadow Queen? Who is that?"

"How the HELL am I supposed to know? She's some shadowy demon that possesses people and kills her enemies out of spite for no reason! I don't know, I met her only once!"

* * *

"From what Mario told us… the Shadow Queen is this evil bitch that is hell bent on destroying the world." Daisy said.

"Destroying the world?!" Soldier yelled. "Is she affiliated with Russia? I never trusted those commies!"

_"__What? _What the _HELL_ are you talking about?"

"So, who's Mario?" Spy asked.

* * *

"My… brother… he's no longer with us…" Luigi teared up.

"Oh… I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I will avenge your brother! Show me that son of a bitch and I'll STRANGLE him with my bare hands!"

* * *

"So, none of you are affiliated with the BLU team or any other faction that is trying to kill us?"

"No! We don't even know who you are!" Marisa exclaimed. "We just ran into you by accident! We're looking for the Crystal Star and we bumped into you guys! We have no intention of killing you!"

"I see. Thank you for your time. Bring in the next suspect!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Much later__…_

"Well, they check out. They're not malicious." Engineer said, taking a look at the readings.

"Fascinating…" Spy mused and turned to the crowd. "Apologies for our misunderstanding."

"It's fine… you were just doing your thing, I guess." Daisy shrugged.

"So, now that we know who you are, I think it is time we introduce ourselves." Spy said.

**BGM: Three Days to Live (Team Fortress 2)**

"I'll go first!" Scout exclaimed. "Hey, how you are all doing! The name's Scout! I'm a force of nature and wooing ladies in my jam!" He flirted to the females, winking at them and showing off his scrawny muscles. "So, which one of you lovely ladies want to hang out with yours truly?"

"Ugh, sorry, I'm taken." Daisy said.

"I'm… currently in a relationship." Makoto said.

"I'm dating Ryuji." Ann responded.

"I'm with Luminary." Jade said.

"Sorry, not interested in scrawny boys." Marisa said.

"You're not my type." Reimu said.

"Ugh! I'd rather date someone else." Veronica groaned.

"While I'm flattered, I'd have to politely decline. Sorry." Serena apologized.

"I think you're older than me…" Futaba sweatdropped.

Scout sulked while all the girls rejected him. "Ugh…"

"The name's Soldier! I am from the good old USA and I will tear anyone into bits who destroys America's good name! Ten hut!" He saluted.

"Mmph mmph mmph mmph!" Pyro said in a muffled voice, letting out a giggle and doing all kind of various fire tricks.

"Oh, I like him!" Veronica smirked.

"Oh come on!" Scout complained.

"Aye, lads! I am Demoman… and what makes me a good Demoman? If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be standin' here discussin' it with ya, now would I?" He cackled. "You see lads, I'm from a glorious land called Scotland and we… we like doing fun things! Ya see, I'm a demolitions expert! One crossed wire, one wayward pinch of potassium chlorate… _one errant twitch__… __AND KABLOOIE!" _He cackled.

"How many times have I told you that Scotland is not a real country and that you are an Englishman with a dress!" Soldier mocked.

"Aye! You want to start somethin' lad?!"

Heavy cleared his throat. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy… and _this-__" _He pulled up Natasha. "-is my weapon. She weighs one hundred fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar, custom-tooled cartridges at ten thousand rounds per minute. It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... _for twelve seconds." _He then let out a smirk. "Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe… _maybe. _I've yet to meet one who can outsmart bullet." He pulled out one of the bullets with a sadistic smirk.

"Don't mind this big guy. He may be cruel to his opponents but he's just a big teddy bear to his friends." Engineer chuckled. "Now, I'm an Engineer, that means I solve problems. Not problems like 'what is beauty', I solve practical problems."

"Oh really? What are these practical problems?" Marisa asked.

Engi chuckled. "I'm glad you asked, Miss Kirisame. Now, say you have to stop some mean mother hubbard from tearing you a structurally superfluous new behind. What do you do?"

"Beat him up?" Jade asked.

"Stuff him in the Triforce of Wisdom?" Zelda asked.

"Master Spark his ass?" Marisa guessed.

"Fantasy Seal!" Reimu chimed.

"Steal his heart!" Futaba grinned.

"Hex him until he succumbs?" Tharja smirked, causing Sakura to pale at this.

"Heheh, all good guesses!" Engineer chuckled. "The answer is: Use a gun… and if that don't work, use _more _gun."

"Oh, I like him." Marisa grinned.

"OH COME ON!" Scout yelled.

"Hello!" Medic waved. "I am known as ze Medic on zhis team. I can heal you up in an instant and will also ubercharge you to make you invincible… though I'm fairly certain all of your hearts will need to be replaced by Mega Baboon Hearts. Not a problem, I will give you all surgery if you'd like! …You'd might miss a few ribs though… but don't worry, ribs will grow back!" He said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, lads… he lost his medical license after removing a lad's entire skeleton during a procedure." Demoman told them.

"…FOR REAL?!" Ryuji yelled. "How did he do that?! That shouldn't be possible!"

"To see if I could! It was a success!" Medic nonchalantly smiled.

"Right then… I'm up next." Sniper said. "I'm a Sniper… and snipin's a good job, mates!"

"Oh great, heeeeere we go…" Scout groaned.

"It's challenging work, you're out of doors, I guarantee you won't go hungry. 'Cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead." He chuckled. "You see, I'm a professional… and professionals have standards. Be polite, be efficent, and have a plan to kill everyone you meet! Now, my parents do not care for what I do. I'm an assassin, not a crazed gunman!" He grumbled.

"Now, I'm up last. I am a Spy… I am known to blend in with my surroundings, I assassinate people with my knives, and I am also a proper gentleman."

"A gentleman who's a douche." Scout snarked as Soldier and Demoman snickered at this while Spy rolled his eyes.

"How do you blend in to your surroundings?" Link asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Spy said and then with his Cloak and Dagger, he went invisible.

"Where'd he go?" Marisa asked, and then they heard a casual whistle from behind as they turned around but saw nothing… and then Spy uncloaked himself.

"Right behind you."

"Wah!" Luigi yelped as they turned around as Spy let out a small laugh.

"Now, as for what else I can do." Spy brought out his Disguise Kit and pressed a button, where he suddenly transformed into Scout, then Soldier, then Engi, and then Medic. "I can disguise myself as anyone in this room, I can also copy their voice." He said and then suddenly disguised himself as Luminary, where everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Crivens! It's a perfect match!" Rab exclaimed.

"I also took the liberty to take your DNA after Medic tranquilized you. Don't know why I did, I just thought it'd be a good idea." He said and then turned back to normal.

"That was… unnerving." Luminary quietly said.

"So, now that you got to know us, we do not know where this Crystal Star is located, but given what you have told us about this Shadow Queen… I imagine these Crystal Stars are really important to you."

"Yes, and the first one has located us here, but we don't know where it's at." Kamui explained.

"Well, I think we can help y'all with that." Engi grinned. "I can make y'all a Crystal Star Tracker so you can find it out in our neck of the woods." He turned to Nitori. "Nitori, was it? You call yourself a mechanic… think you can help me?"

Nitori's eyes sparkled. "Of course!"

"Heheh, excellent."

"You might as well get comfortable here. You might be here a while." Sniper suggested.

"That's probably a good idea." Marisa nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else__…_

"Administrator! We have a situation!" Pauling came running into her office.

"Oh, what could it be _now?__" _Administrator asked with a groan, smoking a cigarette.

"Well uh… a lot of these intruders popped in out of nowhere and are currently hanging out with the RED Team."

"Oh, is that right? Well, get Saxton Hale to tell 'em to piss off."

"He's currently busy making a new theme park… something about a Dragon Turtle… of some kind."

"Oh bother… must I do _everything?__" _The Administrator groaned. "Miss Pauling, go tell those insects they have no business being here."

"Right away." Pauling nodded and walked off, getting on her moped and drove off.

The Administrator blew out some smoke. "Good heavens… what is going on in this world? First the CEO of Mann Co gets some kind of new exhibit and now these pests are interacting with my mercenaries? What else can go wrong!" She groaned, completely unaware of a gap opening up behind her. She then heard a giggle. "Who's there?!"

Yukari walked out of the gap. "Hello there."

"Who are you?!"

"You can call me… the Shadow Queen. We have _much _to talk about."

* * *

**MAN, I had a lot of fun with this one! I love writing these knuckleheads!**

**Anyway, just where is the Crystal Star located? Wait and see in the next chapter!**

**And no, i'm not including the deaths that happened in this chapter. Wouldn't make sense considering respawning is what the Mercs do anyway.**


	4. Magic!

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: It Hates Me So Much (Team Fortress 2)**

"So wait a minute, you fire lasers out of this thing?" Scout asked.

"Yup!" Marisa nodded. "It's called the Mini-Hakkero and I fire out these beautiful colorful lasers known as the Master Spark… or Final Spark if I want to add more flair to it."

"Oh really? Like I'd definitely believe a huge freakin' laser would come out of this freakin' thing." Scout said, and then Marisa fired a Master Spark through the hallway. "Ack!" He yelped in surprise.

"Told ya."

"Mind if I try that?"

"Knock yourself out." Marisa tossed the hakkero to him.

"Alright, here we go! Master Freakin' Spar-" The laser accidentally hit him, engulfing him in a laser while Marisa cringed at this… and then the laser dissipated as Scout coughed out smoke while covered in soot. "…I feel so tingly…" He said and then fell over.

"You pointed it backwards."

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!"

* * *

"So, you launch fireworks out of your card things." Soldier said.

"Danmaku aren't fireworks." Reimu told him.

"Really? Because they look like colorful explosions to me!"

"These aren't fireworks!" Reimu said, launching danmaku up in the air and creating colorful explosions. "See? Danmaku."

"Soooooo… fireworks. They look like fireworks if you ask me." Soldier said. "This Genso… somethin' or other is completely patriotic and I LOVE IT!"

"Uuuugh, we don't shoot off fireworks!"

* * *

"Mmph mmph mmph!"

"I don't even know what you're saying!" Ryuji complained. "What do you even look like underneath the mask?"

"Maybe it's just a normal person underneath the mask?" Morgana asked.

"Oh! Maybe he has some kind of scar that he doesn't want to show it!" Elise said.

"Nah, he probably has blimp lips or buck teeth." Ryuji chuckled.

Insode Pyro's Pyrovision, all of them had colorful outfits, balloonicorns were behind them, sunshine, rainbows… all of this made Pyro giddy and group hugged the three.

"Ack! That's the fifth time already!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Lucky for you, I love hugs!" Elise giggled.

* * *

Noir shot up a target dummy with her grenade launcher, but it didn't completely destroy it. "Mmm…" She pouted a bit.

"Aye, lass! I think it's time for an upgrade!" Demoman grinned and pulled out the Loch 'N Load. "That little pea shooter of yours got nothin' on this beauty! Try it out!" He said as Noir took it and aimed at the target dummy, completely blowing it up where nothing but splinters remained.

"Ooooh, I love this!" Noir grinned, taking off her Phantom Thief attire to turn back into Haru, where she was still holding the Loch 'N Load. "Thank you!" She hugged him tightly where he hugged her back in return.

"You're welcome, lass!"

"Don't you think that's a bit overkill?" Yusuke asked.

"Your friend already has a grenade launcher, she's a sadist, and to top it off, she has a Persona that has a minigun inside a dress. How is _that _not overkill?" Chrom pointed out.

Yusuke rubbed his chin in thought. "Fair enough."

"I don't know if it's because I'm drunk, but I feel like those two have the same voice." Demoman whispered.

"Oh thank goodness, you hear it too!" Haru sighed with relief.

"So it's not just me then? Woo!" Demoman fist pumped.

* * *

"So, is it true that you manipulate water?" Engi asked.

"It's true!" Nitori smiled. "Hand me that water bottle over there." She requested as Engi grabbed it and handed it over to her, where she planted it on the table, unscrewing the lid while she was at it. "Watch and learn." She said, and all the water floated out of the bottle as Engi looked on in shock.

"I'll be darned…" He mused as Nitori shaped the water into a hand, offering to shake his hand where Engi gladly accepted. "Shoot, you made it completely solid too!"

"I can make people breathe underwater or have them walk on it, depends on what we're doing." She said.

"Never in my life have I ever shaken hands with water before…" Engi mused. "Incredible! You folks at Gensokyo are quite unique."

Nitori chuckled. "I guess so." She giggled, placing the water back into the bottle before going back on her project that she was working on with Engi.

* * *

"Come on, Meiling! You can do it!" Alice cheered her on.

"Go Meiling go!" Kamui cheered.

"Mmm, I think the big guy is gonna win." Tharja mused.

"I agree." Impa nodded.

"Come on, Meiling darling! Win this!" Sylvando exclaimed, suddenly having pom poms in his hands.

Meiling and Heavy were deep in an arm wrestling match, both of them interlocked and both of them seem to be evenly matched, both of them smirking. "Not bad for little lady." Heavy smirked.

"You're not too bad yourself!" Meiling smirked as the two of them kept at it, both of them struggling to even make any movement… when suddenly, Meiling's arm began to falter as Heavy smirked at this and began to lower his hand, but Meiling refused to give up and desperately tried to gain the upper hand… but in the head, the Russian slammed her arm on the table.

"Hahaha!" Heavy laughed triumphantly.

"Not bad, big guy." Meiling chuckled. "I'm just getting started. Best two out of three!"

"You're on!" Heavy smirked as the two started another round.

* * *

"So, you have asthma?" Medic asked, writing stuff down on a notebook.

"Yes, and anemia." Patchouli added.

"Oooh, you were at your prime long ago, stronger than zhese vampires you live with… but zhese ailments cost you your power."

"That is correct… I've been trying to find something that would cure my disease, but Koakuma and I have been coming up blank."

"Hmm, interesting!" Medic mused. "Perhaps if we can work around zhis, we should be able to get rid of your problems."

"That's good."

"However! It will require a stronger heart… a bigger, _BETTER_ heart!" Medic went to the fridge. "Let's see here… ah, here we go!" He pulled out a Mega Baboon heart, revealing a severed Spy head.

"Kill me."

"Later." Medic closed the door.

"…Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Medic chuckled. "I have no idea!"

Patchouli sweatdropped. "I'm not so sure about this!"

"Do you want to be powerful once more?"

"I'm powerful as is!"

"Yes, but imagine the kind of power you'll have when you don't have asthma and anemia. You could be stopping intruders from stealing priceless artifacts!"

Patchouli closed her eyes, picturing herself throwing Marisa out of the mansion with her spells, also helping out with incidents and becoming her powerful self once more. She took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

"Alright!" Medic grinned, setting Patchouli down and cutting her open while leaving his Medigun on to relieve the pain. He pulled out Patchouli's heart and stuck a device in it. "Hmm…" He mused and placed it to his medigun. "Most hearts cannot withstand zhis voltage… but I'm fairly certain your heart-" The heart exploded, sending it flying over to Archimedes that knocked the poor dove off of his perch while Medic paled a bit. _Not again__… _He thought.

"…What was that noise?"

Medic pulled a needle out of his pocket and gave Patchouli a healthy dose of anesthesia in her neck. "Shhh, it's ze sound of progress, my friend." He said as Patchouli went to sleep. "Now, let's get to work."

A blood stained Archimedes landed on top of Patchouli's body. "Shoo, Archimedes! It's filthy in zere!" He said, shooing his bird away.

* * *

Link aimed a Sniper Rifle at the target and pulled the trigger, but the recoil knocked Link silly and sent him careening to the ground. "Ow…"

"Heheheh, first time?" Sniper teased.

"My ears are ringing and my arms are tingly…"

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Sniper waved it off while checking out Link's bow. "Hmm, regular arrows, Fire Arrows, Ice Arrows, Bomb Arrows… these glow in the dark arrows…"

"Ancient Arrows."

"Ancient? They don't look ancient to me, but whatever." Sniper shrugged. "Bloody hell, you have one of everything."

"Yup."

"Mind if I add another to your weaponry?" He asked and then pulled out his Jarate.

"You're giving me your lemonade?"

"This right here is Jarate. Strap this to your arrow and watch your enemies reel back in disgust!" He grinned.

"So what… you want me to douse my enemies in lemonade?"

"It's not lemonade."

Zelda, who was with the men, had her eyes widen in horror. "No! Don't even THINK about it! Link has plenty of arrows as is and he doesn't need that kind of nasty crap for his arrows!"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked as Zelda whispered in his ear. "…Oh… _ooooh__… _yeah, I'll pass."

Sniper put in away. "Alright, but if you change your mind, it'll be right here." He said and then watched Link fire the Sniper Rifle again… and the recoil made him fall on his butt. "It takes a while to get used to it, mate!"

"You okay?" Zelda asked.

"I think I'll stick with Ray Guns and Super Scopes." Link groaned.

* * *

"Hmm, these are some interesting daggers you have." Spy mused, checking out Erik's supply of daggers.

"What can I say, thieves have got to be prepared." Erik chuckled.

"Indeed… hmm, might I interest you in one of my own?"

"What do you have in mind?" Erik asked.

Spy showed off his daggers. "Some of these daggers have a special feature. Take the Wanga Prick and the Your Eternal Reward for instance. You backstab someone and you instantly become the person you backstab. Their corpse disappears too."

Erik sweatdropped. "I'm a regular thief, not an identity thief."

"No? Then how about the Spy-cicle? You instantly turn your victims into popcicles."

"Nah, turning people into statues isn't my thing."

"Then how about the Sharp Dresser? You hide it under your sleeve and you'll kill your victims swiftly without anyone realizing it was you. I might have done some… _exploring _in my country to get this item."

"What'd you have to do?"

"It's a secret." Spy chuckled.

"Hmm… as tempting as these are, I'm gonna have to pass."

"Very well, but if you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

* * *

**End BGM**

Just outside, Pauling came driving in with her moped and parked it outside of the base. She took a deep breath and hopped off of her moped, putting her helmet on the handle bars and walked inside. She was immediately noticed by Makoto who was walking by. "Hmm?" She turned to Pauling. "Who are you?"

"I am Miss Pauling, who are you?"

"Makoto Nijima."

"Nice to meet you… what are you doing in RED Team's base?"

"We're looking for a Crystal Star and these guys are helping us locate it."

"I'm not sure what a Crystal Star is, but… you guys need to leave."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Well, you see-"

"Miss Pauling?" Engi had walked by to grab himself a drink when he noticed her. "What are you doing here, ma'am?"

"Oh, hello Engineer. Listen, I'm going to have to bring all of you guys in to a meeting."

"Well, I'm not sure that'd be the _best _idea. You see, Medic is currently doing surgery on someone."

Pauling sweatdropped. "Of course he is… well, you can tell him after he's done with the surgery. This is rather important."

* * *

_A few minutes later__…_

**BGM: Sandwich Maker (Team Fortress 2)**

"Great, glad to see most of you are here." Pauling said as they were all in the meeting room. "Now, most of you don't know me, but I am Miss Pauling… or just Pauling if you want to call me that. I am basically the Administrator's right hand woman and well, she's not really happy that you guys aren't here."

"Why?" Marisa asked.

"According to her, you guys are pests that shouldn't be interacting with the mercenaries. To her, friendship is the worst possible thing in existence."

"Well, ain't she a crooked ol' bat…" Ryuji muttered.

"You're not _entirely _wrong." Pauling said. "It is basically in her best interest that all of you guys weren't here right now."

"Well, the magical map brought us here, so like it or not, we're staying." Jade said. "We'll leave as soon as we get the Crystal Star."

"Magical map… Crystal Star? Okay, what in the world is that?" Pauling wondered.

"This is the magical map." Marisa pulled it out and handed it to her. "As you can see, the whole thing is blank except for that one spot. It pointed us to 2Fort, which lead us to these guys. We looked everywhere for the Crystal Star, but it wasn't there."

"The Crystal Star, meanwhile, is a powerful object needed to destroy the Shadow Queen. With all seven of them, we can easily defeat her." Luigi explained. "It is her weakness."

"So the map lead you here?" Pauling asked, folding her arms unconvincingly. "Just how dumb do you think I am?" She asked, then Marisa handed her the map. "…Huh… what do you know…" She mused and then gave it back to Marisa. "Okay, so you get the Crystal Star… then what?"

"We'll be on our way to the next Crystal Star." Luminary told her. "If we don't get the Crystal Stars, then the world will fall into darkness by the Shadow Queen. Tell me, have you felt uneasy for the past while?"

"Come to think of it… I have…" Pauling mused.

"That is the work of the Shadow Queen." Rab chimed in. "If we don't do something about it, the world is good as done."

"Okay… okay, I believe you." Pauling sighed. "You guys are obviously good people, but the Administrator doesn't think that you are, so I'm asking you guys to… hurry up and find this Crystal Star before things get ugly with the Administrator. Trust me, she tends to be… _extreme _with her ways."

"Tell her that she can go suck a fat one." Marisa said. "We're not afraid of her."

Pauling sighed again. "I'm not sire if you guys are really brave or really stupid… I'm just here to warn you guys that you aren't welcome here, according to her." She said and then walked off, and then turned her head to Scout. "And no, I'm not interested in a date right now."

"Crap!" Scout groaned, snapping his fingers as Pauling walked out.

**End BGM**

"So… uh… what do we do?" Daisy asked.

"Keep doing what we're doing!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Do not worry about Miss Pauling. She is just doing what she is told to do." Spy said. "In a way, I kinda feel sorry for her…"

"Welp, the good news is, we finally created the Crystal Star Locater." Engi said. "So we can help y'all find it and see y'all out of here before things get ugly. We just need to-"

_"__AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TODAY… I AM A GOD!" _Medic's maniacal laughter was heard throughout the base.

"-…To wait for _that.__" _Engi said as they ran off to Medic's lab, opening it up as Medic cleaned off his bloodied hands.

"Another successful procedure!" Medic grinned as Patchouli slowly got up, groaning.

"How do you feel?" Reimu asked.

"…It feels like someone is pounding my chest like a drum…" Patchouli said. "Not to mention, pardon my french, it hurts like hell."

"Yeah, that happened to all of us. You'll get used to it." Engi said.

"Quick question! That wasn't french." Soldier pointed out.

"On ze bright side, your power should be back to normal! Though I don't recommend doing extensive activity. I suggest taking it easy for ze time being. Don't do anything strenuous."

"He said exact same thing to us." Heavy pointed out. "Doktor's orders."

"Precisely!" Medic nodded.

"Very well, I'll remain here while you guys collect the first Crystal Star." Patchouli said.

"Excellent! I suggest resting." Medic advised and turned to the others. "So, what did ve miss?"

* * *

_One bringing up to speed later__…_

"Well, that resting didn't last long…" Patchouli muttered.

"Oh no, you aren't out of ze woods yet!" Medic protested. "Let ze Administrator be grouchy about it. She'll cool off and find somezing else to complain about."

"I don't think she'd let this one slide, knowing her…" Spy mused.

"So, anyway, vhat did ve find?"

"We were just about to find out for ourselves." Engi said as Nitori turned it on.

"Alright, where are you…" Nitori quietly said as it started locating the Crystal Star, picking up on its whereabouts. "It's at… some kind of castle?"

"Let me take a look at that!" Soldier said, taking it from Nitori's hands. "…This must be broken, there's no way that it can't be there!"

"Where is it at?" Marisa asked.

"…This thing is busted!" Soldier said, attempting to throw it, but Morgana quickly jumped through and yanked it out of his hands.

"Got it!" Morgana exclaimed. "Now… what is so wrong with it being in a castle?"

"It's not just any castle, it's… Meharfmagufmuf…" He muttered quietly.

"It's what?" Ann asked.

"Merharfmagufwaf…"

"I didn't quite catch that."

"DAMMIT, IT'S MY OLD ROOMMATE'S PLACE!"

The rest of the mercenaries fell silent. "Oh… that's a problem…" Demoman mused.

"Well, it's the only way for us to get it, how bad can it be?" Erik asked. "You have a problem with your old roommate?"

"It's… complicated."

"Well, why don't you make amends with your roommate if it's complicated?" Serena suggested.

"Come on, it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Kamui asked.

"Soldier and his roommate have… had issues in the past, and we were kinda thrown in to his shenanigans." Engi explained. "We can honestly see why those two don't get along."

"He's probably hiding it somewhere in his castle… lousy bastard…" Soldier muttered.

"Well, here's hoping we can get it before something insane happens to all of us." Marisa said.

"…Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed it?" Ryuji asked.

"Now uh…" Engineer looked at his teammates. "While we come back to life after we die out on the battlefield… when we step foot outside, we're on our own. No respawn will save us from this."

"We're totally aware of zhis. Which is why I will heal you!" Medic grinned. "And I imagine some of our new friends will heal us up too!" He said as they nodded as well. "Excellent!"

"Right! Let's move!" Scout exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Yay…" Soldier unenthusiastically cheered.

"I'll be here." Patchouli said.

* * *

_Later__…_

"This place looks a bit… run down." Daisy said.

"I've seen better." Tharja rolled her eyes. "So, you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Soldier took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hello! Merasmuuuus! It's your frieeeend!" He called out but no one came. "Urgh… come out, Merasmus! I just want to talk to you." He said and kept pounding on the door. "DAMMIT, MERASMUS! GET OUT HERE!" He yelled, when the door suddenly creaked open by itself. "Oh!"

"He must not be home." Sniper said.

"Quick! Let's get some toiler paper and TP his house while he's gone!" Soldier suggested.

"No, we're getting that Crystal Star." Marisa said as they walked in.

"Ooooh… fine!" Soldier grumbled as they wandered in.

**BGM: On the Hunt - Gloomy Manor (Luigi****'****s Mansion: Dark Moon)**

"We should split up." Scout suggested.

"Split up?! In a creepy place like _this?!__" _Luigi exclaimed. "That's a terrible idea!"

"Well, we'll be able to find the Crystal Star faster that way." Scout said. "Besides, splitting up is definitely a bad idea in the movies. It's not such a bad idea in reality."

"Remind me how that worked out so well for you when you got yourself blown up and ran over by a train in Well when you suggested we split up?" Spy smirked.

"One time! That was ONE TIME!" Scout yelled.

"Hey! What's with all that racket?" A voice asked as they turned their heads to see a floating bomb book coming out of the hallway. "…Oh, it's you people… with friends!"

"…Why is that book talking?" Veronica asked.

"That… ugh… is the Bombinomicon." Demoman grumbled.

"How ya doin'?"

"That bloody thing stole me eye!"

"For real? How the HELL does a book steal an eye?!" Ryuji yelled.

"Hmm… you know, I could definitely see that." Tharja mused. "A book of unimaginable power stealing someone's eye-"

"It's now a floating eyeball of death that shoots missiles!" The Bombinomicon chimed in.

"-Oho! Fascinating! I must have that book to see what _else _it contains." Tharja smirked. "To think, I could hex my enemies with this lovely thing!"

"That's a totally bad idea!" Demoman protested.

"Lovely, am I? Oh, you have a way with words! I can tell from your power that you are a dark mage!"

"Hmmhmmhmm, that is correct." Tharja smirked.

"Well now, how about giving me a whirl?"

Demoman got between the two. "Oh no, you don't! I'm not letting one of yer body parts come flying off and be haunted!"

"I agree… something about this book rubs me the wrong way." Robin said. "Honey, I'm not letting you go through with it. Who knows what'll happen to you."

"Mmph… buzzkill." Tharja muttered to herself.

**End BGM**

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them as they turned around to see a magician walking in with groceries. "Hey, Bombinomicon! I brought over snacks, and this time I thought we could try-… oh! I did not realize we had guests. Oh, hello Soldier."

"Merasmus." Soldier grumbled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Retrieving something from your house so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Ah, I see… I see… why not stay for dinner?" Merasmus brought out his staff. "I could easily whip something-"

"Hey! Wait! Look at that staff!" Veronica exclaimed, pointing to it. "That's the Crystal Star!"

"The Crystal What Now?" Merasmus asked and looked at the Crystal Star on his staff. "This thing? It's part of my new staff, it's for decoration!"

"We need it!" Futaba yelled. "We gotta take it so we can get out of here and find the next Crystal Star! The whole world is at stake here!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, my squid-like friend."

"_Squid-like? _You hang out with the Inklings for a few minutes…" She muttered.

"Merasmus! Hand it over!" Soldier yelled.

"No! Why would I hand this to you? Besides, you broke my other staff the last time you were here!"

"We needed a baseball bat and Scout lost his! Not my fault your staff is so brittle!"

"I didn't lose it, it was misplaced. _Big _difference!" Scout defended.

"Grrr, it was your fault that the baseball in question was an anvil-shaped baseball!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"EVERYTHING! Everything is wrong with that! Just thinking about it boils my bloo-…" He took a deep breath. "Deep breaths, Merasmus… remember your blood pressure. Now, I would kindly ask you to leave. Bombinomicon, would you kindly ask our friends to leave?"

"Oh, and one other thing." Soldier smirked. "We're gonna come back later and TP your house."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Don't drag us into your argument!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Too late…" Marisa sighed.

"Oooh, you are going to regret that!" Merasmus growled. "_NEVER _anger a magician, Soldier! You are by far the _WORST _roommate!" He exclaimed and snapped his fingers, sending them all to a different location.

* * *

"Crivens! Where are we?!" Rab yelled.

"We're at Ghost Fort!" Spy exclaimed.

**BGM: Thriller**

"FOOOOOOOOLS!" Merasmus emerged from a portal. "Cower fools… Merasmus is here!"

"Let's knock this wizard around and make him wake up into the next century, ladies!" Soldier declared.

"Ohohoho, we shall see about that Soldier! RAH!" He yelled, launching fireballs at the gang, forcing them to dodge them while Pyro used his compression blast to send some of the fire back while the Phantom Thieves put on their masks, quickly summoning their Personas. "Let's see what kind of magic this star can do!" He yelled, swinging it on the ground to create a powerful shockwave that knocked Jade, Demoman and Daisy off of their feet. "Oh, so _that__'__s _what it does."

"Eat this!" Noir yelled, firing the Loch N' Load and hit him with one of the grenades.

"Argh! Yah!" He yelled, firing magic at Noir, forcing her to dive out of the way while he was currently being shot at by Engi's Sentry Gun. "Abo Alabasbas!" He yelled, firing magic at Reimu and Marisa who were firing danmaku of their own, canceling out their own magic. A few arrows hit him on the head. "ARGH!" He cried out as Link and Takumi high fived each other before diving out of a magic spell. Pyro aimed Chrom directly at Merasmus and used the compression blast to send him flying.

"AETHER!" He yelled, slamming his sword into him.

"Oogh!" He growled and smacked Chrom away before quickly dodging a Thoron attack from Robin. Merasmus snapped his fingers as the Wheel of Fate appeared near him. "The wheel spins! Hahahaha!" He cackled.

"Come on, seven! No whammies!" Soldier exclaimed, and then it landed on the Low Gravity fate.

"Gravity displeases me, so I have removed it! …Most of it!"

"Gravity? Pfft, who gives a crap about gravity?" Scout asked, jumping to and fro and shooting him point blank with his Force-a-Nature. Merasmus swung his staff again to create shockwaves, but Elise, Impa and Kamui jumped out of the way, and felt the no gravity's affects.

"Ack! This is so weird!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Yet it's so fun! Hiyah!" Elise yelled, firing magic at Merasmus.

"Nngh, I… could get used to this." Impa said, bouncing her way toward Merasmus who was blocking an attack from Luminary and Jade and slashed down at him.

"Gargh!" He groaned, and then noticed Queen came driving toward him in mid-air, jumping off and launching Johanna at Merasmus smacking him on the head. "Gah! Who throws a motorcyle at a wizard?!" He yelled and then Link jumped into the air after using Revali's Gale and unleashed a flurry of Bomb Arrows at him, where Merasmus made a shield to block some of them, but still got pelted by a few.

"Merasmus! Your time has COME!" Soldier yelled, rocket jumping toward him.

"Gravity RETURNS! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Gravity nooooo!" Soldier yelled as he fell to the ground. "Ooof!"

"The wheel spins once more! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and then the Dancing Fate popped up. "DANCE, YOU FOOLS!" He yelled, forcing Veronica, Serena, Sylvando, Rab, Spy, Soldier, Meiling, Alice, Zelda, Fox, Skull, and Luigi to do the Thriller Dance.

"Ack, why me?!" Luigi exclaimed. "I can't stop dancing!"

"This is bullshit! How am I dancing by myself?!" Skull exclaimed.

"This is peculiar…" Fox mused.

"Crivens! I think I just pulled something!" Rab groaned.

Veronica looked at Spy. "Why are _you _smiling?!"

"Heheh, jealous?"

"No!"

"Dance, darlings! Dance! I feel alive!" Sylvando cheered.

"I feel… weird!" Meiling exclaimed.

"…This is not the strangest thing I've danced to…" Alice mused.

Merasmus smirked. "And though you fight to stay alive, your body begins to spasmus. For no mere mortal can resist, the magic of _Merasmus!__" _Merasmus cackled.

"Are they… being possessed to dance?" Reimu asked.

"I somehow envy Patchy right now." Marisa sweatdropped.

Medic heard some static behind him. "I am fully charged!"

"Now, doktor!" Heavy yelled as Medic hit the ubercharge as Heavy started firing at Merasmus.

"Ack! Gah! Why didn't it hit all of you to dance?!" Merasmus yelled as he was attacked by the others as well. "Ugh… Merasmus must hide!" He exclaimed and disappeared, letting everyone who was dancing take a break.

"Phew… I'm never dancing like that again." Zelda groaned. "Where'd he go?"

"He's blending in with the objects here." Engi called out. "If we can just find him, we can knock that feller out and nab the Crystal Star! He's going to heal himself up!"

"Well, that's going to take forever!" Marisa complained.

"Not unless you have thiiiis~!" Zelda pulled out the Lens of Truth, but then they heard the water rising as they saw Nitori making the water rise.

"I'm just going to flood this place!" Nitori smiled and then sent a torrent of water into the area.

"Oooor… you can do that." Zelda shrugged as a fake bush swept away, revealing Merasmus.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"Uh… aheheh… FOOOOOOLS!" Merasmus yelled. "Behold, the Wheel of Fate spins AGAIN!" He yelled, as it started spinning… and then it hit several whammy spaces. "AHAHAHA! YES! The Bloodening!" He yelled, aiming his hand at the Phantom Thieves as they started screaming as blood started pouring out of their body. "Care for a little EXPLOSION!" He yelled, sending explosives at everyone. "Tornadoes! Hurricanes! You are at the mercy of the weather!"

"Holy crap, he's learned a few new spells!" Scout yelled where Soldier was sucked into a tornado.

"Aaaaagh! DAMN YOU, MERASMUS! YOU ARE THE WORST ROOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAATE!"

"Quick! We gotta stop him!" Luminary yelled, but he was suddenly frozen in place. "Nnngh!"

"Mwhahaha! You like being frozen in time? Ahahaha!" Merasmus cackled, sending him flying to his friends and turned to Robin. "You! I have plans for you!" He exclaimed and then raised Robin up in the air. "How would you like it… if I tore every bone in your body… starting with your arms!"

"You wouldn't…" He winced.

"Oh, but I will!" Meramus laughed, starting to twist his body.

"Nnngh! GYAAAAH!"

"Robin!" Tharja yelled, but was pushed to the side from the wind. "Nnngh!"

"Pssst! Hey you!" A voice said as Tharja turned to see the Bombinomicon hopping over to her.

"You! You exploded Chrom just a few seconds ago."

"I know, he's a lot more tougher than he looks. Just has a bit of a burn wound… but listen, if you're gonna stop that maniac from tearing up your friends, you gotta use me."

"You stole that Scotman's eye."

"I know, I know! But I won't steal your eye… but if you use me, it's gonna cost you something, but it's the only way for you to stop that man. Are you in?"

Tharja hesitated, looking at everyone struggling to get up but failing as Medic was down for the count as Serena was trying to heal him back up, she saw Merasmus laughing evilly and then saw Robin's body being twisted. She clenched her fists and then looked at the Bombinomicon.

**End BGM**

"HAHAHAHA! FOOLS! You should never mess with… a MAGICIAN!"

"HEY!"

"Hmm?" Merasmus turned his head around to see Tharja.

"Hands off of my MAN!" She yelled, firing a large explosive attack at Merasmus.

**BGM: Id (Purpose) (Super Smash Bros Ultimate)**

"ARGH!" Merasmus grunted, making Robin fall to the ground.

"Nnngh!"

"Where did you learn that-… no! Betrayed by the Bombinomicon AGAIN?!"

"Sucker!" The Bombincomicon cackled.

"_Firatus Megarus!_" Tharja chanted, unleashing a fire storm at Merasmus. _"Healmira Negata!_" She yelled, healing everyone back up as she unleashed a powerful dark laser at Merasmus.

"No! No! Stay back!" Merasmus yelled, firing a laser of his own with the two of them clashing.

"_Darkatua__… __NAGAMAKA_!" Tharja yelled, upping the power of the dark laser, where it started moving toward Merasmus, as he tried to fight back, but to no avail. The laser soon enveloped him as he yelled in agony and fell on his knees.

"I… I yield!" He yelled as the laser dissipated. "Please, I beg you!"

"…You shouldn't have messed with my man." She snarled. "_Explodica-_"

"No! Please! Anything but that!"

"-_LAPOONA!_"

A large powerful explosion enveloped Merasmus as he screamed in agony before falling limp in defeat.

**End BGM**

As soon as Merasmus fell, all the bad effects wore off. The blood returned to the Phantom Thieves, the weather stopped, explosions stopped exploding, all was right in the world. "Ugh… so that's how it feels to be bloodless…" Morgana groaned.

"Never. Again! I missed my blood so much!" Oracle exclaimed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Soldier?" Scout asked, and then they heard screaming as Soldier slammed into the ground.

"Ooooh!" Marisa winced.

"I'm okay!" Soldier yelled as he got up, dusting himself off. "Ten hut!"

"…Is he dead?" Alice asked, her dolls aiming their knives at him.

"Nah, he's just unconscious." The Bombinomicon said.

"Ooogh…"

"See what I mean?"

"So wait, if Demo lost an eye, what did big, tall and freaky over here lose?" Scout asked.

"Mmm…" Tharja quietly rubbed her arm.

"Tharja? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I did it to save you… Demo got away with losing an eye… I'm… not so lucky." She said, suddenly coughing out blood.

"Whoa! What'd you do?!" Chrom yelled, aiming his sword to the Bombinomicon.

"I told her that using me would cost her. I would have to take something from her in return. Of all things she requested… it was her life expectancy. The more powerful the spell, the more I drained her life." It explained. "Given the amount of spells she used… I'd say she has… days, maybe hours left in her."

"No… Tharja, why did you-"

"I was desperate." Tharja said. "Besides… I'd rather give up my life for you, then to have yours be given up for me."

"No… no, I don't want this-"

"Robin, I'll be okay." Tharja softly smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "This is a fight where not all of us will live through it. You know this. Everyone here knows it."

"Nnngh… Tharja… I know, but-"

"Besides, this isn't the _worst _thing I've done. Remember a week ago when I-"

"Yes… I remember that all too well." Robin rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I will find a way to bring you back."

"Oh, honey… let's cherish our last few moments together instead of wasting time finding a way to bring me back. By the time you do… I'll be gone."

"…Tharja…" Robin teared up.

"Shhh…" Tharja hugged him tightly. "It'll be okay."

"Mmmph… argh…" Merasmus groaned, sitting back up. "Alright… alright, here's your Star." He said, unscrewing it off and handing it to them. "It was starting to bug me anyway."

"Huh… I thought this would look a lot more shinier…" Marisa mused.

"That's what Mario told us." Daisy said. "It looks so… dull."

Suddenly, the Crystal Star flew up and flew over to Luminary, where his sword glowed brightly in its sheath. Luminary pulled out the sword where its power caused both of them to glow, and when the glowing stopped, the Crystal Star shined beautifully once more. "It's so beautiful…" Jade breathed.

"Well, I'll be darned!" Marisa grinned.

"Come on, y'all. Let's head back." Engi said.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Why would I team up with you?" The Administrator rolled her eyes. "I'd rather live my life to see the world shine than team up with an old bat like you." She said, blowing smoke in her face.

"Oh, Helen…" Yukari shook her head and then a tentacle impaled her in the chest, her eyes widening in surprise and dropped her cigarette. "That was a big mistake."

Suddenly, the door opened up behind her. "Hey Administrator, I've done what you-AAAAH!" Pauling shrieked.

"M-Miss Pauling… run… t-tell those… mercenaries… they need to flee…" She whispered as Yukari removed the tentacle as the Administrator fell limp.

"NO!" Pauling screamed and looked at Yukari in horror. "Y-you're… th-the Shadow Queen that they were… talking about!"

"Oh, so they mentioned me, did they?" Yukari smirked, walking closer to Pauling as she quickly pulled out her gun and attempted to fire, but a tentacle blocked the bullet and yanked it out of her hands, then grabbed a hold of Pauling. "Come here a second, we need to talk."

* * *

_Back at the HQ__…_

"You did _what?__" _Patchouli asked, sounding completely bewildered.

"Yeah, that was the weirdest magician we've ever faced." Marisa said. "But we got it!"

Patchouli smiled. "That's good! …But what about Tharja?"

"I'll still be around for a short time… you can't get rid of me that easily." Tharja said, coughing out blood. "Mmm… ignore that."

"Well, I suppose this is where we part ways." Reimu said, looking to the mercenaries.

"It's been fun, but we'll catch you guys later." Scout said.

"Farewell." Spy smiled. "Until we meet again."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded as a screen popped up in front of them… revealing a bloodied Pauling. "Miss Pauling?!" Scout yelled.

**BGM: Dreams of Cruelty (Team Fortress 2)**

_"__Nnngh… g-guys… help… me…"_ Pauling groaned and then the Shadow Queen emerged on the screen.

_"__Hello heroes."_ Yukari smirked. _"__I see that you got the first Crystal Star. I've also been busy… I've killed your precious Administrator, and now I am going to do the same with her secretary." _

_"__G-guys… she… she destroyed the… Respawn Generator…" _Pauling weakly said, tears escaping from her eyes.

"She did what?!" Engi exclaimed in horror.

_"__How many people are going to die by your hands? How many people will fall while you collect the Crystal Stars?!" _Yukari shouted, a tentacle pulling up a gun and aiming it at Pauling's temple. _"HOW MANY ARE YOU WILLING TO SACRIFICE?! TELL ME!" _She yelled.

_"__S-Scout… I'm so… sorr-" _Yukari pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Scout yelled.

"Oh my god…" Heavy whispered, his hand over his mouth in shock.

_"__You collect the Crystal Stars while your friends get slaughtered. Is that what you want? This is just the beginning. You collected one… but how far are you willing to go to collect them while your friends die?" _Yukari smirked and started cackling before the video feed ended.

**End BGM**

"No freakin' way…" Marisa clenched her fists. "She's gone too far!"

"So… you got any room on your ship?" Sniper asked.

"We have plenty of room." Luminary said.

**BGM: Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

"Good, because she just messed with the wrong people!" Soldier said and turned to his fellow mercenaries. "Men! That Shadow Lady made a mockery out of us and we _will _kick her ass no matter what! Our mission is to collect the Crystal Stars and beat her ass! We will NOT let her get to us! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Sir yes sir."

"LOUDER, I CANNOT HEAR YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"That's more like it! We must be careful, if we die, we die permanently!" Soldier said. "We must make this count by any means necessary! Let's fall out and kick that Shadow Hag's ass!"

"Yeah! For the world!" Spy declared.

"For Miss Pauling!" Scout yelled.

"For the scrumpy!" Demoman cheered, raising his bottle in the air.

"LET'S MOVE OUT ON THE DOUBLE! GO GO GO!" Soldier yelled as they ran out. "And you guys better come with us because we don't even know where the ship is at!"

"We'll show you. Let's go!" Marisa said as they took off, the mercenaries behind them with their weapons drawn.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"RAAAAAAARGH!" Bowser roared, burning the whole place to the ground. "Junior! Is our ride here?!"

Junior saw the Koopa Clown Car approaching them. "Yes!"

"Good!" Bowser nodded, scooping up Junior and then hopped in the Koopa Clown Car. "So long, suckers!" He called out and then took off flying away, leaving a burnt Saxton Hale behind.

"Urgh… maybe I should've stuck with the yetis…" Saxton groaned, coughing out smoke and then fell to the ground. "Bidwell, hand me my towel!"

* * *

**So, did y'all have a good Christmas? I sure did! What did y'all get? I got a few books, new headphones, candy, a 2020 Dog Shaming Calender and even A Hat in Time for the Switch that I am ENJOYING THE HELL OUT OF! I'm currently on Chapter 4 where i'm looking for that last Time Piece at the Twilight Bell. Juuuust need to find that horn so I can grapple my way to that hourglass.**

**Anyway, here's the deceased:**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**


	5. Darkness on Youkai Mountain

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Swing a Fish To Drive Away Flies (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Mmm… are you _sure _this is a good idea?" Viridi asked, as she was joined by Rosalina, Lea, Kairi, Sakuya, Xander and Camilla.

"Come on, if you can be friends with Rosalina, I'm sure you can be friends with this Youkai." Lea said, casually pushing Viridi.

"I didn't say I was friends with her… AND WILL YOU STOP PUSHING ME?!"

"I never would've imagined Axel would be interested in pushing a human-hating goddess to a Youkai." Kairi mused.

"Well, technically, the one who we are meeting isn't a Youkai, she's a human from the outside world." Sakuya explained.

"Outside world…? Uh, you do realize we come from different worlds too, right?" Kairi pointed out.

Sakuya sweatdropped. "You do make a good point."

"I will admit, being in this world full of Youkai is quite… interesting, to say the least." Xander mused. "Hmm, wasn't Leo supposed to be with us?"

"The poor darling had his collar inside out, so he went to go fix it up." Camilla explained.

"That would explain it…" Xander nodded, then noticed Rosalina looking a bit uneasy. "Something wrong, your highness?"

"I don't know… I've been having this strange uneasiness for a while now, not to mention the Organization did that unspeakable thing they did with my Lumas."

"Don't worry, we'll punish them severely for what they have done." Camilla smiled. "You can count on that."

"We're here." Sakuya said as Lea let go of Viridi. "Welcome to the Moriya Shrine."

"Hello hello!" A chipper voice exclaimed as they saw a green haired shrine maiden waving them over. "Over here!" She called out to them as they walked over to her, where she immediately hugged Sakuya. "Good to see you, Sakuya!"

Sakuya chuckled. "Good to see you too, Sanae." She smiled.

Sanae turned to the others, then looked at Viridi. "So! This is the infamous human-hating goddess of nature?"

"Um… yeah?" Viridi nodded.

Sanae walked over to Viridi and then placed her hands on her shoulders, then smiled at her. "Humans aren't all _that _bad."

"Yeah, I've been told that quite a lot…" Viridi sighed, and then Sanae grabbed her arm and was yanked away. "WHOA!"

"Humans aren't bad, Viridi! A lot of humans are good, you just gotta weed out the bad ones." Sanae smiled and dragged her into the shrine.

"Well, she was certainly grabby." Kairi sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it…" Lea scratched his head as they walked into the shrine.

"While it _is _true that humans can be scumbags, there was no reason for you to drop a geological nuke on everyone!" Sanae scolded.

"It was well-intentioned!" Viridi defended.

"Oh, I know, but that's no reason to overreact! Yes, I'm aware people destroy nature, but there are a lot of people who help save nature as well, and chances are, you might as well be dropping bombs on tree huggers! That won't do at all, Viridi!"

"Oh, so it's _my _fault people deliberately step on flowers, cut down trees, poison the atmosphere, not to mention burning forests all because they're lazy enough to not extinguish their fire pits! Yes, I know there are good humans, but there are more bad than good!" Viridi said and pointed to the others. "I know these people are good, but that's not enough! Why should I believe a human like you?" Viridi asked.

"I'll give you a reason why humans are good." A voice suddenly said as they turned to see Kanako coming in and sitting down. "The sole reason why humans are good is because they help fund this beautiful shrine than that rundown trash heap you call the Hakurei Shrine." Kanako smirked. "Believe me, they come for donations and we roll in it!"

"So wait, you're saying humans are good because they have money?" Viridi asked.

"That is correct, goddess! Humans are selfish, but when they give us donations, they turn into selfless beings!" Kanako grinned.

"Sounds like someone needs a lesson in humility." Xander folded his arms.

"Oh, what do you know?" Kanako rolled her eyes. "Sanae brings in blessings, the humans bring in the dough, and everyone's happy." She smirked. "Tell me, do you have _that _in Bore?"

"It's Nohr." Xander corrected.

"I know what I said."

"Sounds like someone _else _is selfish." Viridi glared.

"Bah, the only thing humans are good for is money." Kanako said. "How else am I gonna keep this shrine up and running?" She smirked.

Camilla glared. "So you'd rather keep this running because of your selfish greed, by manipulating the people into liking you and forking over their money, including _the children?__" _She clenched her fists tightly.

"Heh, the busty one got it in one!" Kanako grinned.

"I'll have you know that I'm more than just showing off my chest." Camilla glared.

Sanae sweatdropped a bit. "Uh, okay… can we, uh… change the subject, please?" She requested.

**End BGM**

"Okay, even I can see that this is bullshit!" Viridi yelled. "Humans are anything BUT money! Humans are kind, wonderful, and they're very loving! Sure, they suck and destroy nature, but there are a lot of good people out there! They help fight crime, they steal hearts for… some reason or another, they help save their family! I'll have you know that humans AREN'T made out of money!"

Kanako frowned. "Hmm… just when I was starting to like you."

**BGM: Tension (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Viridi is right. We humans are made out of a lot of different things other than cash." Lea said. "And if you don't see that, then you're nothing more than a con artist who gets away by stealing everyone's money and manipulate a shrine maiden."

"How _DARE _you! You _dare _insult the wind goddess?!" Kanako yelled.

"You know, maybe I should drop a Reset Bomb on _you! _Because what I'm hearing is nothing but garbage coming out of your mouth!"

"Alright, can we please calm down!" Sanae pleaded.

"Silence, Sanae! I'll show these miserable pests not to mess with the one who rules Youkai Mountain!" Kanako yelled. _"Divine Grain: Divining-" _Suddenly, a Guardian grabbed Kanako from behind, holding her hostage. "Nnngh! What…?!"

A portal opened up, and Ansem came walking out. "They do bring up a good point." He said. "Someone else ruled this shrine, but you overtook it. You overthrew her… and milked this place to the ground, not to mention you manipulated Sanae. Not only that, but you almost made Gensokyo fall into a nuclear winter by turning a youkai into a ticking time bomb… and then when a gigantic robot was being built, you immediately decided to gather more faith… all because you are a greedy wind goddess."

"Nnngh, so what if I did?! We need to be better than that stupid Hakurei maiden! It's bad enough Sanae is friends with that idiot!"

Sanae's eyes widened. "L-Lady Kanako… Reimu is not an idiot! Sure, she's lazy, but she's not-"

"SILENCE!" Kanako yelled.

"Hmph… the god you worshipped is showing her true colors, or perhaps she already had… but you were too blinded by your worshipping that you failed to notice. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Kanako found you as a small child and raised you as her own, manipulating you as the years went on until you finally competed with Reimu. Isn't that right, Kanako?"

"Nnngh, so what? She was a nobody when I found her… and she'll _CONTINUE _being a nobody if she doesn't gather faith! She wants to be a goddess so badly, then she needs to gather more faith!"

"Yet you use the faith for your own gain… for profit." Ansem folded his arms. "You don't give any of it to Sanae… you're manipulating the system where everything goes to you to be this powerful goddess of Gensokyo."

Sanae's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with this asshole…" Lea sighed. "Man, these are interesting times…"

The Guardian let go of Kanako and returned to Ansem, then he turned to Sanae while the Guardian turned around and glared at the gang. "Your leader is nothing but a scumbag… but… I can give you all the power you want, if you side with us."

**End BGM**

"No! Don't listen to him, Sanae! You are _nothing _without me!" Kanako yelled. "Do you hear me?! You're _noth-__" _A Keyblade went through Kanako's chest. "AAAAGH!"

**BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Quiet." Young Xehanort said, kicking Kanako down before pelting her with floating icebergs, and then finishing her off by stabbing her in the back with two blades.

Sanae stood there quietly, staring at the murder scene in front of her before she let out a loud shriek. "KANAKO!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"…Now, back to what we were doing." Ansem offered his hand to Sanae. "I can take you where you will be strong."

"You… you are the most horrid asshole we've ever met!" Viridi yelled. "Sure, she was terrible, but there was no need to kill her!"

"Weren't you threatening to drop a Reset Bomb on her?" Young Xehanort retorted.

"I… I…" Sanae looked away.

"Well?"

"…How can I side with someone who murders others in cold blood…" Sanae glared hard at Ansem. "To _hell _with your offer!"

Ansem closed his eyes, chuckling a bit. "I had a feeling you would've said no." He said and then turned to the others. "You probably don't know what happened, but Gensokyo is no more."

"What are you talking about?" Sakuya asked.

"Yukari has fallen to the Shadow Queen, and your friends are off on some fool's errand. They won't win." Young Xehanort said.

"What makes you say that? Who is the Shadow Queen?" Xander demanded to know.

"The Shadow Queen is a dark entity who we have brought back from the dead, the more she remains alive, the more powerful she gets." Ansem smirked. "For example…" He dug in his pocket and pulled out Mario's hat. "This is the remains of the so-called beloved plumber." He said, tossing the hat toward the others.

"Mario's dead? No… that can't be right." Camilla said. "You locked the poor dear somewhere and you're pretending he's dead!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ansem said, pulling out a couple of photos and tossing the photos to them, where they saw pictures of Mario, Peach and Hendrik. "Look no further than the cold hard evidence before you."

"…Dear gods…" Xander whispered.

"The Shadow Queen… I don't know who she is… but she sounds horrifying." Kairi whispered.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against her." Ansem smirked at Kairi.

"Well… we'd give it all we got, though!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Right!" Lea nodded.

"Hmph, is that right?" Ansem smirked and then turned to Rosalina. "I imagine you are pretty horrified."

Rosalina clenched her fists. "First Luigi gets brainwashed by you people… then you go and revive a monster who killed my friends… you both have blood on your hands!" Rosalina declared. "You both are equally guilty… and not just you two, but _ALL _of the Organization!"

"He forgot to mention the Shadow Queen possesses a candidate… and that candidate was Yukari." Young Xehanort added.

_"__YUKARI?!" _Sanae and Sakuya yelled in shock.

"Are you out of your damned mind?!" Sakuya yelled.

"Like I said… Gensokyo is over… _we _will take over." Ansem said.

Rosalina summoned her wand. "If you honestly _think _you'll take over my friend's world… you will regret it."

Ansem smirked. "But do you have the power to take out _this?__" _He asked, summoning the Solar Flare Heartless with the snap of her fingers.

"M-M-Mama… M-M-Mama…!"

Rosalina gasped, her arm visibly shaking, a tear escaping her eye. "What's got you so shaken?" Lea asked. "It's just a Heartless…" He said and then summoned his Keyblade. "Watch and learn!" He smirked and then leapt into the air.

"Axel, don't! That's the Heartless Rosalina was talking about! They turned her Lumas into a Heartless!" Sakuya yelled.

"Wait, _what?! THIS _is the Heartless?!" Lea asked before being hit by a laser. "Rrgh!" He was knocked back but stood his ground.

"M-M-Mama… M-M-Mama!"

Rosalina covered her ears, pulling her head down and closing her eyes. "Turning children into a monster and using them against their mother… that's _unforgivable.__" _Camilla growled, gripping her axe tightly.

Ansem aimed his hand at everyone. "If you cannot fight your own children, then what chance do you have against _us?__" _He smirked. "Begone!" He yelled, firing a dark explosion that knocked everyone out of the shrine, and off of Youkai Mountain, landing at the base of the mountain.

**End BGM**

"Urgh… well, that could've gone better…" Xander muttered. "Is everyone okay?"

"I've survived worse…" Kairi said, shaking it off while Lea dusted himself off.

Camilla quickly held Rosalina into a hug. "Shh, it'll be okay…" She whispered.

"What… what the hell just happened…?" Sanae asked, still trying to figure out what happened.

"Well, now you were dragged into our mess…" Viridi said, grumbling. "Completely unwillingly, I might add."

"What the hell!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Suwako walking up to them, holding grocery bags. "I go to the supermarket in the Human Village for five minutes and Youkai Mountain goes to shit!" She exclaimed. "That's the last time I ever go pick up some oranges."

"It's not your fault, Suwako…" Sanae sighed.

"Everyone!" A voice called out to them as they saw Eirin running up to them. "You have to come quick! There's been a major discovery from Ansem the Wise and Vexen!"

"Where are they at?" Sakuya asked.

"At a lab made by someone named Professor E. Gadd. Come on!" She said and ran off as the others looked at each other and took off with her, but Camilla stayed by Rosalina's side.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Salty Stallion, Ocean Theme (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Wow! This looks beautiful!" Scout exclaimed as they had set sail.

"Ya know, you could turn this into a battleship, then we can blast anyone dumb enough that will get in our way!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Goodness no, darling! I would do no such thing!" Sylvando said from the wheel.

"Just suggesting!"

"Oi, what's that thing heading right for us?" Sniper asked, pointing up in the distance as they looked up to see the Koopa Clown Car coming in and landing, and then Bowser and his son walked out.

"Bah, if I ever go back to that blasted area, it'd be too soon!" Bowser grumbled.

"Uh… papa?"

"Yes?" Bowser looked to his son as he pointed at the mercenaries who were pointing their weapons at them. "…I get hijacked by some shirtless man and I come back to freeloaders on my ship!"

"State your name and business before we take ya down in the name of America!" Soldier ordered.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy guys… they're friends." Marisa said. "…Well, technically, acquaintances, to be precise."

"Guys, this is Bowser and Bowser Junior. Guys, meet the mercenaries." Reimu said, where they introduced themselves.

"So what, we're adding more people to our little adventure?" Bowser asked.

"Apparently so." Luminary nodded. "And for the record, this is Sylvando's ship, not yours."

"Details, who needs 'em! So… what have I missed besides being acquainted by a scrawny man, a maniac with a bazooka, a discount pyromaniac because I'm the original pyro, Sir Drinks-A-Lot, two four eyed men, a sandwich eating teddy bear, Mr. Uninteresting and a walking health hazard?" Bowser asked.

"Mr. Uninteresting?" Sniper mouthed.

"Well, we got the first Crystal Star." Daisy said, as Marisa pulled it out of her pocket. "It was in the possession of a magician who happens to be Soldier's roommate, who was crazy enough to mess with gravity, bring out the wild weather, caused the Phantom Thieves to bleed out-"

"Never again…" Ann shuddered.

"Oh, and he was defeated by the Bombinomicon."

"The Bombinwhatsit?" Bowser asked. "Sounds like a fancy name for that… uh… Necro-something or other that Miss Dark and Brooding always wanted."

"You're right. I used it to defeat him in order to save everyone from that chaos." Tharja said. "However, the more powerful spells I used, the more my life was shortened. I have days, possibly hours left to live. The Bombinomicon was saying that a sacrifice had to be made in order to use it."

"You got off lucky… that bleedin' thing made me lose an eye without even usin' the damned thing!" Demoman exclaimed. "Not to mention it's possessed and shoots off rockets off its socket for some damned reason!"

"You lost an eye, you lost your whole life ahead of ya… well, we better make the most of it and get these Crystal Stars before anyone else loses their lives!" Bowser declared. "Hell, I'll put my life on the line if it means saving you punks."

"…Would you really do that?" Luigi asked.

"Pffft! No! No one will kill the King of Awesome, thank you very much!" Bowser declared.

"Fantastique, he has an ego…" Spy rolled his eyes.

"So! Did I miss anything else?"

"I performed surgery on the frauline right here!" Medic said, pointing to Patchouli who was reading a book by herself.

"What, did she break a bone or something?" Bowser asked.

"Nein, of course not! I gave her a bigger heart and got rid of zhose pesky ailments that was holding her back. Without zhe asthma and anemia, she's on her way to become her most powerful self once more!"

"Huh… wait, what do you mean by bigger heart?" Bowser asked. "Did you just shove a Mega Mushroom on her heart or…?"

"Mushrooms? Nein! I gave her a Mega Baboon heart!"

"…I'm not even going to ask what that is."

"Alright, darlings! We're heeeere~!" Sylvando exclaimed.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"This crummy place is what lead you to us?" Scout asked as they walked into town after docking.

"Aye, doesn't look that bad… just needs a good fixer upper." Demoman mused.

"This place is run by criminals, from what Peach told me." Daisy said.

"Sounds like my kind of place if I were still living my old life." Erik said.

"If they ever decide to rob me, I'll just launch a fireball at 'em!" Veronica declared as they went into the Warp Pipe, but the mercenaries looked at the pipe quizzically.

"Is that a sewer pipe?" Scout asked.

"Well, shoot… if this is the way, then I don't see any other options." Engineer said as he hopped on in, but when Heavy got in, his upper body got stuck on the pipe.

"Dah! Help me!" Heavy requested, where Scout climbed on top of him and started jumping on him to try and shove him in there.

"Mmmph! Come on! Work, dammit!"

"This reminds me of zhat children's show where zhey try to pull and push a yellow bear out of a rabbit hole… or was it a grizzly bear?" Medic mused.

"Dude! Lay off the sandwiches! Argh!" Scout yelled.

"Little man doesn't have strength to push me down!" Heavy smirked.

"You kiddin'? I worked out last week!"

"You were using stuffed animals as dumbbells!" Soldier pointed out.

"I'm stronger than that! Urgh… mmph! Aaaargh!"

"Mmmph!" Heavy was suddenly grunting as he was suddenly being pulled in, as he suddenly screamed and was sucked into the pipe.

"Hahaha!" Scout showed off his scrawny guns. "Yeah! I'm strong! I'm… floating in mid-air." He said as he let out a yelp and fell into the pipe.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Down in the sewers__…_

Luigi was using a plunger to plunge the pipe, thrusting it over and over. "Mmph! Rrrgh!"

"So I can go down the pipe easily, but the sandwich eater can't?" Bowser asked.

"That's peculiar…" Engineer mused and then saw a massive bulge coming down the pipe. "Oh! That must be him!"

"Almost… got it! HIYAH!" Luigi gave it all he had, pulling Heavy out of the pipe. "Gotcha!" He grinned and then Heavy got up, smiling.

"You did well, comrade!" Heavy smiled, giving Luigi a bear hug.

"Ack! C-can't… breathe!" Luigi wheezed as Heavy let go of him, and then everyone else slid on in.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good…" Demoman groaned. "Never drink and slide down a pipe, lads! Uuuugh…"

"They should have that in America! Fast travel all the way!" Soldier exclaimed.

"As long as it doesn't get my suit dirty, we should be fine." Spy said, dusting himself off. "So, shall we be off?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Marisa grinned.

* * *

_Getting stuck in more pipes later__…_

"Ah, Luigi… mind if I have plunger so Heavy can get himself unstuck later?" Heavy requested.

Luigi chuckled. "Luckily, I have a spare." He said, handing him a plunger.

"Thank you!"

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, I'll be damned! That's the biggest door I've ever seen!" Engi exclaimed.

"Vhat a curious door! Zhis is the Thousand Year Door?" Medic asked.

"Holy crap… they look bigger than the Empire State Building!" Scout exclaimed.

"Nah, they don't look _that _big." Soldier said as he walked up closer to it. "Although, now I'm getting closer to it, it looks like it _could _rival it! How completely unamerican!"

"Hmm, these patterns are very interesting…" Spy mused, and then Marisa stepped on the pedestal, where the lights shined brightly.

"Oh! A light show? Are we going to be watching fireworks?" Soldier asked as they saw the map float up, a beam of light slammed into it and then floated down into Marisa's hands. "Boo! That was the worst fireworks display ever! I want a refund!"

_Oh dear Yggdrasil, is he always like this? _Jade thought to herself.

_Somehow, he__'__s making Cirno look smart. _Reimu thought as they gathered around on the map to see what it contained.

**End BGM**

The Eiffel Tower popped up on the map, but a symbol appeared in front of it, looking to be the peace symbol. "Sacre Bleu, the Crystal Star is in France!" Spy exclaimed.

"Oh! I always wanted to go to France!" Ann grinned.

"The city of love? Blegh…" Futaba groaned.

"But what's that symbol in front of the tower?" Erik asked.

"It looks like the Peace symbol." Luigi mused.

"Peace symbol?! Dammit, France has been overrun by hippies! I'll give 'em all a buzz cut if it's the last thing I do!" Soldier growled.

"Well, let's see where this takes us this time." Luminary mused as they all nodded.

* * *

_Back at Frankly__'__s…_

**BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Fascinating…" Frankly mused. "So the Crystal Star was in a different place that wasn't in 2Fort… interesting!"

"What could that mean?" Goombella asked.

"Last time, the Crystal Stars were located in exact locations. A castle, a tree, an arena, a steeple, an island, a sanctum, and the moon. But… now it looks like the Crystal Stars are sending us a message on where they currently are. If the Crystal Star was located in a magician's castle, but it showed us 2Fort… so, if my theory is correct, the Crystal Star is showing us a point of interest this time instead of its current location. So while it is showing us the Eiffel Tower, it may be somewhere else. If anything else, it could be a hint of where you need to go… and if it brought you to these mercenaries, it could lead you to another team… and if I am not mistaken… this symbol right here…" He quickly ran to a shelf and headed back to his desk, opening the book. "AHA!"

"What is it?" Marisa asked.

"This symbol right here… it is none other than the symbol from the organization known as Overwatch!"

"Overwatch? …Tell me it's a better organization than these XIII losers." Ryuji hoped.

"Yes! It was disbanded some time ago, but they were a team of operatives who helped to fight the Omnic Crisis. How they were disbanded… there were some rumors of a terrorist attack destroying their headquarters, but there have been rumors that they're trying to get the team back together." He said. "Hmm… if that's the case, then the Crystal Star could lead you to some of the team in France."

Soldier looked to Spy. "Have you ever heard of them?"

"Not to my knowledge, no… I do not look over the news. If there was an Omnic attack, whatever that is, it was a long time ago."

"Fair enough!"

"I would exercise extreme caution, however. There is a team willing to put a stop to them… they call themselves Talon."

"Pffft! I'm sure they'll be nothing." Marisa said. "We'll just grab the Crystal Star and knock Talon's heads together if we ever come across them!" She grinned.

"How bad can they be? They're probably just a bunch of chuckleheads." Scout smirked.

"We can take 'em on no sweat!" Ryuji smirked.

"We must exercise caution though… I'm having a bad feeling we're going to be messing with the wrong crowd." Luminary said.

"Agreed. Something feels… off about this Talon folk." Rab said.

"We will be three steps ahead if they are worse than we thought." Robin said.

"Agreed." Chrom nodded.

"Bah, we can just roast 'em!" Bowser said, fist bumping Pyro.

"Be careful out there… there's no telling what'll happen." Frankly warned.

"We'll be alright. Let's go." Marisa said as they walked out of the building.

**End BGM**

"We might be in over our heads… we have to be careful." Akira advised.

"Right. There's no telling what we'll get ourselves into." Alice nodded.

"Ah, you're just a bunch of worrywarts. Nothing bad will happen to us!" Marisa grinned.

"…Why do I have a feeling you're going to eat those words?" Takumi groaned as they got on the ship and shoved off to their new destination.

* * *

**I was toying with the idea of writing up an Overwatch scene (AKA the start of Overwatch 2), but I thought i'd save that for next time... that and the others visiting the Moriya Shrine took longer than I thought. Oh well!**

**Anyway, time for another death count!**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

_**Kanako**_

**Think i'll italicize the recent deaths to show off that more people were killed in a chapter. It'd be easier, I think.  
**


	6. The World Needs Heroes

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

An airship flew over the Atlantic Ocean, flying through the clouds. Inside the airship, there was a lone gorilla sitting on a seat, looking at the various names accompanying said seats. Morrison, Amari, Lindholm, Ziegler, just to name a few. The gorilla looked down at a photograph of his team, looking somewhat sad. "Winston?" A girl caught his attention as he looked up to see said girl accompanied by a small little robot.

"What's on your mind, Mei?"

"Do…" Mei looked over to the empty seats. "Do we have enough people for this mission?" She asked with concern.

Winston smiled at her. "As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." He said, reassuring her. Mei smiled with relief and turned the dial on her back, cryogentically freezing it while Winston looked back at his picture, placing it on the wall near him, the smile disappearing. "If you're going to show, now would be a good time…"

A bell dinged in the ship, the two (Snowball, Mei's robot friend included) turned to the pilot of the ship. "Attention!" She raised her hand up in the air. "This is your captain speaking." She said, lowering her arm and pressing buttons on the control panel. "We are on final approach to Paris!" The airship gently descended through the clouds.

"That's our cue!" Winston exclaimed with a grin, grabbing his weapon, the Tesla Cannon, while Mei locked Snowball on her backpack.

"You may now power on your electronic devices. Weather is nicely cloudy with a hundred percent chance of-" An explosion was seen in Paris. "-_Null Sector Invasion!__" _The plane circled around the city, an omnic robot looked at the airship before going back to shooting things. "Winston, clear us a spot to land. We'll be right behind you."

Winston smirked. "You better be." He said, opening up the hatch as he and Mei looked at the chaos down below.

"Why is Null Sector attacking now?" Mei asked.

"I don't know, Mei… but the people down there need our help, and right now… we're all they've got." Winston jumped out of the airship, letting out a gorilla roar in the process while Mei watched… then she turned to the pilot. "Tracer, are you sure he'll be okay?"

The pilot, Tracer, smiled. "Of course he will be!" She grinned and looked for a place to land, but then also noticed a ship pulling up near a dock. "Huh, they came at a bad time… who would be crazy enough to dock at a crazy time like this?"

* * *

_Down below, with the crazies__…_

"Woohoo! We made it just in time!" Sylvando exclaimed. "Nice work on the turbo boosters, you two!" He said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Nitori said, fist bumping Engi.

"Turbo boosters on the back of the ship, not even I would think of that." Marisa said. "…But remind me why you guys did that?"

"Let's see, Shadow Queen is getting more and more powerful by the minute and if we take our sweet time, Shadow Queen would be unstoppable." Nitori said. "If we don't take action, then all is lost."

"Nitori is right, now we need to move." Spy said, seeing explosions all over Paris. He let out a sigh. "You leave Paris to go fight a never ending war over gravel, and you come back to see your home exploding."

"We got to move, ladies!" Soldier yelled. "We must find that shiny star before Paris gets blown up! …On second thought, let's wait until Paris burns because they are cowards!"

"We are not cowards." Spy glared.

"Oh really? Then what did you guys do in World War II, again?" Soldier smirked.

"Guys, look!" Reimu pointed toward the distance, seeing some Omnic robots running toward them with their weapons drawn.

**BGM: ROBOTS! (Team Fortress 2)**

"Robots? Ah great… Gray Mann's here too!" Demoman groaned.

"No… zomething about zhese robots are different…" Medic mused, and then they heard Heavy charging up Natascha and lit 'er up.

"Heavy _hate _robots!" Heavy yelled, gunning them down as they fired back at them.

"Come on, let's go!" Luminary yelled as they ran off of the ship and charged at the Omnics.

"Junior, get to the Clown Car! You'll be safer in there!" Bowser ordered.

"Right!" Junior nodded, running back as he went into the Clown Car, turning it on and flying it up, shooting cannonballs at some Omnics that had already pinned Luigi. "Look alive, plumber!"

"I'm tryin'!" Luigi exclaimed, pulling out a Fire Flower and absorbing it as he quickly blasted some Omnics back.

One particular Omnic aimed directly at Veronica who had thrown a fireball at an Omnic, but it started twitching like crazy before collapsing, exploding a few seconds later as Spy grabbed his Sapper, smirking as he ran off while the Phantom Thieves quickly destroyed the Omnics, Haru destroying tons with the Loch N' Load. "I love this so much!" Haru exclaimed.

"See? I told ya it was efficient!" Demoman exclaimed… and then suddenly the ground underneath them started shaking. "What the…?"

"Is this an earthquake?" Robin asked.

"Guys? You're not going to believe this…" Reimu said, pointing up ahead to see a gigantic Omnic walking nearby.

**End BGM**

"Holy dooley!" Sniper exclaimed in surprise.

"That thing is bigger than the giant ones _we__'__ve _faced!" Scout exclaimed.

The giant omnic stopped moving, turning around… and then started firing a gigantic laser from its chest, hitting the ground and shredding everything in sight. The ground exploded shortly afterward. "Whoa!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Come on, we're going after it!" Reimu yelled as they ran off. They noticed a huge wall of fire in front of them, so the Gensokyo girls flew over it, Soldier and Demoman both rocket/sticky jumped over the wall of fire. Link, meanwhile, summoned Revali's Gale and took Zelda's hand as they flew up together.

"Ugh, showoffs!" Scout yelled.

"We need to find an alternate route!" Luminary exclaimed.

"Wait, I got it!" Serena exclaimed, closing her eyes and clapping her hands. "Hang tight, everyone!" She yelled, as everyone started hearing gunshots from the giant mech.

* * *

_On the other side of the wall__…_

"Get everyone out of here… I'll hold the line." Winston said.

"But… you said to stick together…" An injured Mei protested.

"Don't worry-" He looked up at Tracer. "I'll be right behind you."

"You'd better be." Tracer said, picking up Mei and running off while Winston grabbed his weapon and ran out of cover, staring directly at the gigantic Omnic in front of him. The giant omnic aimed directly at him while the girls looked back. The omnic fired at Winston, unaware of a cyborg ninja running on a rooftop, and then he jumped off and quickly deflected the bullets, hitting two Omnics while hitting the big one, knocking it into a building to stun it.

**BGM: Zero Hour (Overwatch 2) (Start at 1:13)**

"Genji!" Winston exclaimed when the cyborg ninja turned to look at them. With a nod, Genji brought out his shuriken and threw them at the Omnics with precise strikes. At the exact moment, they heard a horn as a truck came driving through debris, then it flipped around and a giant man came flying out.

"HAMMER DOWN!" The giant yelled, striking down the omnics after slamming his hammer into the ground. At the same time, a flail came out of nowhere and struck the remaining omnics, destroying the rest as it returned to a young woman. Reinhardt and Brigitte were here!

"YES! The cavalry's here!" Tracer cheered, before heading off to join the fight… and then Winston looked up, seeing a cyborg-like being shooting down some Omnics, destroying them easily.

"Hello, Winston!"

"Echo!" Winston exclaimed, then he noticed in the corner of his eye, seeing the Gensokyo Girls, Soldier, Demoman, Link and Zelda jumping off a rooftop and striking any Omnic that had somehow survived the onslaught from the cavalry.

"Who are they?" Tracer asked.

"I don't know, but we could use all the help we could get!" Winston exclaimed, and then a bright light shined brightly from above as an angel, Mercy, gently but quickly descended, landing near Mei.

"Let's get you back in the fight!" Mercy said, healing Mei up.

"Cool!" Mei grinned.

"Dear lord, is that Jesus?" Soldier asked. "No one told me he looked pretty!"

"I don't think that's him, lad." Demoman told him, sweatdropping.

Suddenly, a loud noise caught their attention. They turned to see the massive Omnic getting back up, ready for round two while also having a massive hole in its chest thanks to Genji reflecting the shot back. It started charging up its chest laser as Marisa and Alice turned to each other and nodding as Marisa brought out her Mini-Hakkero and Alice summoned her dolls, both of them firing their respective lasers while the Omnic fired its laser. The three of them connecting the laser and initiated a power struggle… however, the Omnic aimed its arm at the two and fired missiles on the ground, hitting the two as they screamed and were knocked back.

"No!" Winston yelled.

"Interlock shields!" Brigitte yelled, using her and Reinhardt's shields to block the laser while Mercy ran over and healed the two up while Reimu were by their side… while Soldier was firing rockets at the Omnic.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" Mercy asked, healing the two.

Winston had an idea, turning to Mei who was comforting a child. "Mei! Your backpack!"

"Huh?" Mei then gasped. "That could work!" She quickly unstrapped it and put it on the ground. "Tracer, Pulse Bomb!"

"Here you go!" Tracer smiled, handing her one of her Pulse Bombs.

The Omnic moved closer, still firing the laser while Brigitte and Reinhardt struggled to hold the shield up. "It is getting hot!" Reinhardt warned. With Echo's quick thinking, she fired pulse shots at it to catch its attention, where Reimu, Meiling and Patchouli did the same with their danmaku, the latter seeming to be holding back on her power as they quickly dodged its missiles as it stopped firing the laser.

"Ready!" Mei called out, giving it to Winston.

"Go long!"

"Right!" Tracer nodded, Blinking ahead while Winston activated the Pulse Bomb, throwing it as hard as he could into the air, and then Tracer Blinked ahead, grabbing it. "Got it!" She said, but then noticed the Omnic reaching for her in slow motion as Tracer looked on with her eyes widening.

_"__Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" _Genji yelled, slicing cleanly through the hand and cutting it off while Tracer saw her chance and blinked inside the hole. Demoman looked at Genji in surprise, unsheathing his Eyelander and looked at it.

"Can you do that?" Soldier asked.

"I don't think I can, lad…"

Tracer landed inside the Omnic, placing the cryogenetic bomb inside and Recalling out of it, rejoining the others as the bomb exploded, freezing the Omnic and then it crumbled, sending snow everywhere as it extinguished the flames.

**End BGM**

"Ugh…" Marisa groaned, getting up. "That could've gone better… you okay, Alice?"

"I'm alright." Alice said and turned to Mercy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mercy smiled, and then noticed the others hopping off of the rooftops.

"Oh sure, _now _the fire is extinguished." Scout rolled his eyes.

Serena sighed. "Goodness, I used Kaswoosh for nothing…"

"Don't beat yourself up." Jade put her hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks, Jade." Serena smiled while Winston picked up the picture from the ground, smiling at it.

"Victory is ours, my friends!" Reinhardt cheered, now having his helmet off.

"Hi Lena!" Brigitte waved.

"Brigitte?! Oh my gosh, you've grown!" Tracer exclaimed. "Oh!" She blinked over to Mei. "Everyone, this is Mei!"

Mei shyly waved. "H-hi, everyone."

"_Ice_ to meet you!" Reinhardt grinned.

"Ugh!" Brigitte groaned, rolling her eyes. "Reinhardt…"

"Good to have you on board."

"Thank you…"

Winston smiled and walked over to his team. "Monsieur…" A female cop spoke up. "Does this mean… Overwatch is back?"

Winston let out a chuckle. "Yes… yes we are!"

"Ya know, I kinda pictured Overwatch being… bigger." Daisy whispered.

"Same here." Bowser nodded.

"So…" Winston turned to the group. "Who are you guys?"

"Just a bunch of lovable badasses, at your service!" Marisa grinned, earning an elbow from Reimu. "Ooof! What?"

"You see, we are-"

"Let's do introductions at headquarters." Mercy suggested. "Just to be on the safe side."

Winston nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

_A few hours later, at Watchpoint: Gibraltar__…_

**BGM: Stink Lines (Team Fortress 2)**

"That is quite the tale…" Reinhardt said, having sat down in the base. "Our world is soon to be destroyed by this dark witch… and if you don't have these Crystal Stars, all will be lost."

"That is correct." Luminary nodded.

Winston folded his arms. "Mmm… this is not boding well. First Talon appears from the shadows, then as soon I get the message out that we need to get out there again and saving Paris from an invasion, this happens." He said. "This cannot be a coincidence."

"If we don't do something, the whole world will not be the same. It'll be ruled by under the Shadow Queen." Reimu said. "I don't want to live in a world with the Shadow Queen as our dictator… she needs to be stopped."

"Aye! And in order to do that, you need our help!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see a midget of a man approaching them.

"Papa!" Brigitte smiled.

"Torbjorn! Good to see you!" Reinhardt laughed heartily.

"Hello, you two." Torbjorn smiled, hugging his daughter and the big guy. "I have also brought a friend over." He said, motioning to the shadows as an Omnic droid walked in.

"Another one?!" Marisa yelled.

"Let's kick this tin can to the dump!" Soldier yelled.

"Wait wait wait!" Torb got in front of the droid. "He's with us! He's a friendly robot, he's not like the rest!" He said and then turned to the robot. "Bastion, meet my friends and… _acquaintances.__"_

"Beep boop!" Bastion waved.

"Heh, he's a cute feller, isn't he?" Engi asked, walking toward the robot with Nitori, both of them checking him out.

"I wonder if we can upgrade him… he's looking a bit rusty." Nitori mused.

"Ah, I fixed the feller up!" Torbjorn grinned proudly, then looked around. "So! Where's the little blinker?"

Winston chuckled. "She's getting… acquainted with one of our new friends."

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Alright, you ready, love?" Tracer asked.

"Oh, you bet, sweetheart!" Scout smirked.

Tracer chuckled. "I won't go easy on you."

"Well, what are you standing around there for? Let's do this!"

**BGM: Faster Than A Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2)**

Scout and Tracer both ran at each other, pulling back their fists and punching each other, their fists connecting to their cheeks as they were knocked back. Both of them smirked as Tracer blinked in front of him as Scout looked around, seeing her in various spots as Scout brought out his Homerun Bat and swung the baseball, smacking Tracer in the head as she blinked ahead at the wrong moment. "Ooof!" Tracer groaned, causing Scout to smirk as he swung his Sandman repeatedly, dazing her before letting out a mighty home run swing that sent Tracer flying toward a wall. "Mmmph!"

"Home-freakin run!" Scout smirked, but Tracer Recalled, disappearing in front of Scout's eyes and then she appeared behind Scout, kicking him in the back of the knee. "Agh!" He cried as Tracer sweep kicked him to the ground as she jumped up to axe kick him, but he rolled out of the way and punched Tracer in the face, giving her the one-two punch. Tracer retaliated by kicking him in the gut and then flip kicking him. In mid-air, she brought out her Pulse Pistols and shot him, forcing him to dodge the attacks as he brought out his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol and shot Tracer, the bullets clashing with one another and Scout's bullets fell to the ground while the pulse bullets evaporated.

The two of them walked closer until Scout kicked her in the knee, which she retaliated by punching him in the gut, this knocked both of their weapons off of their hands. The two of them proceeded to slug each other where Scout went for an uppercut, then brought out his Sandman and tried to swing at her, but she caught the bat and yanked it off of his hand. "Sorry, love!" She smiled, swinging at him in the face but he ducked and then sweep kicked her to the ground, knocking her down.

"Cheers, love!" Scout mocked as Tracer glared at him before getting back up and tackled him to the ground, but Scout kicked her off of him as they reached for their weapons and grabbing a hold of them. Scout aiming at Tracer with her own Pulse Pistols and Tracer aiming at him with the Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, both of them panting.

"…So, call this one a draw?" Tracer asked.

"Heh, yeah… I was thinkin' the same thing."

**End BGM**

Tracer got up, helping Scout up and giving him his weapons while he did the same thing. "You're pretty good!"

"You're not so bad yourself, sweet cheeks." He flirted.

Tracer giggled. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Is it working?"

"While I'm flattered, I'm already taken." Tracer said.

_"__WHAT?!" _Scout yelled before sighing. "Dammit, who's the lucky guy, is it that ninja guy? Is it that big fella with the hammer?"

"None of those." Tracer brought up a picture. "Meet my love, Emily!"

Scout jawdropped. "I… WHAT?! I… aaagh, I didn't know you swung that way!"

Tracer laughed. "Don't worry about a thing, Scout." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "You didn't know."

"Yeah… I guess you're right…"

"If it helps, they could be an alternate universe where you and I are together." She winked.

"Ugh, I'm already jealous of my alternate self…" Scout grumbled, causing Tracer to laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, love!" Tracer giggled.

"Soooo, is that Brigitte chick available?"

"I don't think you're in her league." Tracer said, walking off.

"Okay, what about that Mercy girl? She looks available!"

"Doubt it!"

"Oh come on, work with me!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Patchouli__…_

"You are powerful, and yet you aren't unleashing your true power?" Mercy mused.

"It's just… while I'm grateful I have a new heart and my anemia and asthma are gone, I'm… nervous." Patchouli said. "It's just, I'm worried there might be a side effect… or what if the surgery didn't go as well as he thought and my heart explodes when I unleash my power?"

"That would cause some concern…" Mercy said. "I do not think there is anything to worry about."

"Of course!" Medic chimed in. "I may be insane, but I am very thorough with my operations. Ze chance of the operation failing and you getting yourself killed is next to nothing."

"And if something does happen, we'll help you!" A voice chimed in as they saw Elise and Sakura approaching them. "We'll make sure that new heart of yours doesn't explode at all!"

"I will help too." Mercy said.

Patchouli softly smiled, a tear escaping her eye. "Thank you."

* * *

_With Luigi__…_

"I, too, know what it is like to lose a brother." Genji said, sitting down with Luigi. "Hanzo and I had our differences… which lead to my near death… but I have been reborn in this new body, thanks to Angela." He said, looking at Mercy chatting with Medic and Patchouli. "I have also found peace with myself after finding my master, Zenyatta." He explained.

"So… did Hanzo like, die?" Daisy asked.

"In a way… he is. The brother I once knew is long gone."

_"__Real life is not like the stories our father told us. You are a fool for believing it so!"_

_"__Perhaps I am a fool to think that there is still hope for you… but I do. Think on that, brother." _

"Part of me believes there is still hope for him." Genji said, gently putting his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "Your brother fought valiantly against the Shadow Queen, and died a hero. I may not know who he is, but he sounds like a great man." He turned to Luigi. "You are tormented by the fact that this Organization brainwashed you in order to fight your friends, your brother… this has happened before?"

"Yes."

"And you choose to hide it in order to not get nightmares of you doing something horrible… I know what that is like." He turned his head to Luigi. "Luigi, sooner or later, you will have to confront it. You may be brave… but I feel like you need to be braver. There may come a time where you'll have to face your fears, a time where you will have to move on and fully embrace it, just like I have done with my new body. It won't be easy, but I will help you."

"…You sure?"

"Yes. I will."

Luigi softly smiled. "Thanks…"

Genji nodded and turned to Daisy. "You have a good man, I suggest you help him as well."

"Of course!" Daisy smirked.

* * *

_With Winston__…_

"The Crystal Star Locater is tracking the Crystal Star far from here, but we're not sure where it's at." Nitori said as Winston took a look.

"Hmm…" He mused as he moved over to the map. "I think I have a feeling where it's located."

"You do?" Engi asked.

"Of course, judging by this picture… I have a feeling it is located in Route 66, specifically near the spot where the Panorama Diner is located."

"Okay, so we head on over there." Nitori said.

"However! Before we do that, I have a feeling we need to go somewhere else first."

"Where do you have in mind?" Engi asked.

"Well, I have a feeling a good friend of ours will help us with our mission." He said, pulling the map up and turning to his friends. "How do you feel about South Korea?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a different area__…_

"Overwatch is making a comeback… how disgusting…" A deep sinister voice grumbled. "I say we kill them all and get it over with."

"Patience, Reyes. The world will be ours… Overwatch will fall quickly."

"Meh, I'm not sure why they're coming back. Those amigos have been disbanded a long time ago, why are they now?"

"The world doesn't need more heroes…"

A gap opened up. "Oh good, you share my sentiments."

**BGM: Danger! (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team)**

"Who are you?!" Reaper aimed his pistols at the intruder.

"Oh, is this how you treat people? I'm flattered." Yukari chuckled. "The name's Shadow Queen… and I've heard so much about Talon. Doomfist, Reaper, Sombra, Widowmaker, Moira and Sigma. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"How do you know of us?" Reaper growled.

"If you value your life, you'd lower your weapons." Yukari threatened, tentacles popping out of the ground.

Doomfist moved his hand in front of Reaper, as if telling him to lower the weapons. "What do you want from us?"

"You're saying you don't want Overwatch to be back, then why don't you join me?" Yukari asked. "I have a few heroes that you can also dispose of as well."

"And what if we say no?" Reaper asked.

"The last person who rejected me got executed."

Doomfist smirked. "You seem to underestimate us… If we refuse, it will take a lot more than executing us. We are not easy to kill."

Yukari smirked. "Oooh, I like you." She said.

"It is interesting how you come to us for help… what's in it for us?" Moira asked.

"You want to take control of the world? I want to take control of the world myself. We can work together… I can even make you my top commanders as we rule this world together."

"Taking control of the world? My my, it seems fascinating! The songs people will sing about us will be extraordinary!" Sigma exclaimed. "…You do hear singing, right? This glorious melody…"

Doomfist looked at his fellow companions and with a nod from everyone, he turned to the Shadow Queen with a smirk. "When do we start?"

* * *

**Holy CRAP! That was a good Pokemon Direct! While I am a _bit _disappointed that we didn't get Gen 4 remakes... I'm perfectly okay with that because we got something better! POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON REMASTERED, BABY! WOO! I SO can't wait to get that when it comes out! ...Might have to wait a bit to get it though since i'm broke. (I went a bit _too _crazy last year... ahahaha!) But holy cow, this is amazing!**

**Also Expansion Passes for Sword and Shield! I wasn't too thrilled about it and I ranted on my forum... but that was the "broke" part of me that was talking. I'm actually excited! (That awkward moment when you somehow mistook Avery to be a chick. I didn't catch the "he" part because I was still a bit sleepy while watching the Direct. What is with Nintendo and their obsession with early morning Directs? Y'all in the East Coast don't have this problem! *cries in living in the Rocky Mountains*)**

**But back to Mystery Dungeon! That game was my JAM back in the day and playing the demo just filled me with nostalgia! ...Though why'd y'all have to end the demo when Diglett was captured by Skarmory and took him to Mt. Steel? Don't tease me like that! At least let me kick Skarmory's ass _before _you end the demo! Argh! **

**I was surprised by the amount of quality of life improvements in this game, like Diglett giving you a shortcut to the mission board at Pelipper's... not to mention they rehauled Makuhita's Dojo, which completely surprised me! **

**...But wait, in that trailer, we saw Mega Evolution... and if there's Mega Evolution... *looks at Team ACT, 2/3 of Team Meanies and then Rayquaza* ...Son of a bitch... i'm gonna get my ass handed to me... aaagh, this is gonna be fun... NOT.**

**Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to gush so hard about Mystery Dungeon. Take care, y'all! **


	7. Talon

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

"Alright, so is everyone gathered?" Winston asked, looking around and then nodded, pushing his glasses to his face. "Alright, so we have picked up on the Crystal Star at a place called Route 66, but we are going to make a quick pit stop to South Korea. We're meeting a friend over there that could help us get the Crystal Star that we need."

"Question!" Soldier raised his hand up. "Can we go up north and blow up a small midget?"

"No."

"Aww…"

"And no, we're not sneaking in."

"Dammit!"

"That would be suicide if we went up there anyway." Mercy pointed out.

"What are they talking about?" Marisa whispered.

"It's best if you don't know, lass." Torbjorn said.

"So, we best be prepared. There's no telling-"

Suddenly, a transmission popped up on the screen, catching their attention. Winston immediately pressed the button.

_"__Can anyone hear me? This is Lucio! I need some back up ASAP! Null Sector is invading Rio and there's a lot of them! I can't take them out all on my own. If Overwatch can give me a hand, then that'd be great! I can't hold them off by myself!"_

The transmission cut off.

**BGM: Last of the Brave (Halo 3)**

"Okay, change of plans." Winston said. "We'll send half a squad to Rio to help out Lucio and we'll send half a squad to South Korea. We'll rendezvous at Route 66 where we will get the Crystal Star."

"That's a great idea." Reimu said as the others nodded.

"I call dibs on Rio de Janero!" Scout raised his hand. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Let me guess, you want to go there and see if you can pick up some ladies on the beach?" Spy snarked.

"How did you-… Uh, I mean… no!" Scout lied. "Although, if we do find any ladies in Rio, I'll scoop her up while saving her from those robots!"

"With _those _noodle arms?" Tracer teased, causing Demoman and Soldier to laugh.

"Hey! I'll have you know that these guns are packing!"

"Really? I don't see it."

Brigitte put a hand on Scout's shoulder. "By the time we get to Rio, everyone would have been evacuated. Any lady you'd be picking up would be old ladies who couldn't get out quick enough." She grinned, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Did I forget to mention you all suck?" Scout folded his arms in annoyance.

"Take good care of zhem." Medic told Mercy as they were splitting up.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching over them." Mercy smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you darlings, but this is going to be fun!" Sylvando exclaimed, hopping on the ship as those who were heading off to South Korea, consisting of Marisa, Patchouli, Luigi, Daisy, Genji, Tharja, Robin, Heavy, Medic, Zelda, Luminary, Jade, Serena, Torbjorn, Bastion, Haru, Makoto, Futaba, Sakura and Takumi.

"You sure the others will be okay?" Luigi asked.

"They'll be fine." Takumi replied. "After all, they're going to help out a friend."

"Yeah, they'll meet up with us later. Let's go!" Marisa exclaimed.

**End BGM**

Sylvando turned the ship around and then pressed a button, causing the ship's turbo boosters to activate and off they went while the airships flew off. Marisa would watch the airships fly off. "Don't do anything stupid, Reimu…"

"Oh, I'm sure she's telling you the same thing." Patchouli said, reading a book.

"Right…" Marisa nodded, sitting down and watching Luminary and Genji sparring with their swordplay, letting out a relaxed sigh, leaning on one of the walls and put her hat down to cover her eyes. She put her arms behind her head and started to take a nap.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at South Korea__…_

**BGM: Sky High (DAGames)**

A giant pink mech rose from a platform while a girl was walking over to it. "Alright, Hana. It's all ready to go!" A boy called out.

"What?" She called out.

"I said it's all ready to go for testing!"

"Thanks, Taihun!" Hana grinned, getting inside the mech. "Ready!"

"Alright, let's see you go wild!" He said.

_"__What?"_

"I said… argh! This song is too loud!" He yelled, pointing to the radio.

Hana rolled her eyes, gripping the control sticks and smirking at some targets. "D. Va engaging!"

The mech roared to life and charged ahead, D. Va pulling the triggers and destroying the targets with the Fusion Cannons. Some other targets came up as the mecha came to a stop and then fired missiles, destroying them all. Some targets came up and started shooting at the mech, but it brought up its Defense Matrix to nullify the shots and then fired at the target to destroy it. The ceiling then opened up where D. Va activated the thrusters and flew up high into the air where she found a bunch of flying targets.

D. Va smirked at this, firing more micro missiles at them while also quickly maneuvered through the targets as they started moving around, quickly getting destroyed. Some of the targets started chasing after her and started firing at her, but she did a barrel roll and then a somersault as she was then behind them and started firing at them to eliminate them. She then flew down on a platform and crushed one target before she pressed a button, making it go on auto pilot mode as she pulled out her Light Gun and started shooting at some targets while taking cover. The mech went off on its own and started shooting some targets who were firing back.

Once D. Va had done enough damage with her Light Gun, she hurried over to her Mech which was busy crushing a poor robot with its foot as she got back into it and turned off the Auto-Pilot. She then walked back into the lab and got out of her mech, powering it down and then also turned off the radio.

**End BGM**

"Whew, that was fun!" She smiled, happily walking over to a table and opening up a bag of potato chips.

"You like that song too much."

Hana chuckled. "Oh, you're just jealous that someone didn't write a song about you."

Taihun sweatdropped. "Oh, we're going _that _route, are we?"

She giggled. "Yup."

Taihun noticed something pop up on a screen. "Hmm?" He wondered and then took a look at it. "There's a ship heading right for us?"

"Huh?" Hana walked over to the window to see what was going on, seeing the ship in question. "Hmm, never seen that before." She mused, watching it dock. She immediately walked out with her Light Gun equipped in her pocket. "Excuse me, what are you doing docking here? This isn't-"

"Hello D. Va." Genji greeted.

Hana blinked in surprised. "Genji? What are you doing here?"

"Coming here to pick you up."

"Pick me up? For what?"

"We'll explain in the base."

* * *

_One explanation in the base later__…_

"I see…" Hana sat on top of her mech with her legs crossed and her arms folded. "So this Shadow Queen person is plotting to take over the world and is getting more powerful by the minute, not to mention we need these Crystal Stars in order to help get rid of her, otherwise the world will never be the same?"

"That is correct." Genji nodded. "Winston believed that you would help us retrieve them."

"…Why should I believe you? This sounds like some made up story that the internet made up just to get some clicks, or those message boards claiming _this _person is getting into Smash Bros. Hmph. Why would I believe you guys?"

"Because we've seen what the Shadow Queen can do." Daisy said. "She's left countless bodies in her wake and it'll only get worse. She's killed Mario, Peach, Hendrik… these two people that the mercenaries work with… it's only going to get worse."

"You're making this up." Hana frowned. "Give me a reason why I should believe you."

"If you insist." Luminary closed his eyes. "O power of the Diamond Star… come forth!" He called out, as a shining light glowed brightly before them, the Diamond Star appeared out of thin air. Hana jawdropped and nearly fell off while Taihun looked amazed.

"What is that…?" Hana asked.

"Duh, it's a Crystal Star." Marisa said. "And if you want more proof…" She pulled out the map and tossed it to her where she caught it, looking at the map.

"It shows the Eiffel Tower." Hana pointed out.

"Yes, but that's where it lead them to us." Genji said.

"I see… was the Crystal Star in Paris?"

"No, but it's in Route 66."

"Then why is it showing the Eiffel Tower?"

"The Magical Map is a mysterious entity. I imagine it's more of a hint of where to go next." Serena spoke up. "The Crystal Star is located on this 66th Route of… wherever it is, but I can assure you that we mean you no harm."

"The lass is right. We're here to recruit ya, not be your enemy. We are all telling the truth." Torbjorn said.

"Mmm… I don't know about this…" Hana quietly said. "If I leave, then Korea would be overrun by the Omnics… and speaking of omnics, why did you bring one _here?__" _She glared at Bastion.

"This one is a friendly one. He's not like the others." Torbjorn explained.

"I see… I don't trust it."

"You don't have to trust it… what matters is that you come with us."

"No. If I don't stay, then the city will be destroyed by the Omnics! I have to stay."

"So you would rather be a one-woman army up against the Shadow Queen?" Robin asked.

"If it means saving my home, then yes!"

"You won't have a home with that attitude." Robin folded his arms. "She's a lot more powerful than you think. If you think you can go up against her without the aid of the Crystal Stars, then that's a suicide mission. Your home will be gone in an instant."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hana said. "My mech can easily destroy the Shadow Queen!"

"No, your mech will be the one destroyed and little miss psychopath would have your head." Tharja said.

"You underestimate me, I'm the best there is in this city!"

"Well, what if your mech fails you during the mission?" Tharja folded her arms. "Sounds to me that you're nothing but an arrogant child. If you go down, then who's left to save the city?"

"Obviously, my squad!" Hana smirked. "We're the defenders of this city."

"And yet, if you claim you're the best… then they would easily fall as well. This Shadow Demon is far worse than these toy robots that you fight. She'll level the whole city… and as a matter of fact, she can simply make these gaps that can-"

"Gaps?"

"Portals for who she's controlling." Marisa explained.

"-Like I was saying, she can make these gaps where she can easily go through your defenses and make a mess of things. You would have failed by the time you got in your mech." Tharja said. "And _if _you managed to fight the Shadow Queen, you will not stand a chance."

"She's right. We've seen what she can do… and she's merciless." Jade added.

"…She doesn't scare me." Hana said. "You're making it sound like she's this unstoppable monster, but what if she isn't? I can handle her."

"You can't."

"I can and I _will. _If I go with you, the Omnics will come to the city unguarded. I'd rather stay here and fight to the very end."

"So, you're saying you'd rather not go with us?" Marisa asked.

"That's right."

Genji sighed. "Very well… we will not force you. Let's go." He said as they walked out of the lab and went back to the ship.

"Hana… mind if I say something?" Taihun asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You're saying you can handle it on your own… but remember the last time you faced those Omnics? You barely survived that encounter. You almost drowned when you hit the water… and last I checked, you needed my help. You can't always play the hero by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… what if they're right? This Shadow Queen doesn't sound like your average fight."

"But if I don't stay here-"

"I know what you said… but listen to me Hana." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Go with them, I'll hold down the fort."

"Wh-what?! Are you crazy?"

"You taught me how to pilot a mech, didn't you? I know everything that you taught me… not to mentioned you built me my own mech." He added. "I may not be as skilled as you, but me and your little squad can handle it while you're gone."

"But-"

"Hana… please… go with them. The world is more important." He said, watching Hana clench her fists.

* * *

_Back on the ship__…_

"Well, darlings… looks like this was a bust. Let's go to that Route 66." Sylvando said, turning the ship around and took off.

_"__Wait!" _A voice said as they turned to see D. Va's mech landing on the ship, and then D. Va got out. "I'm coming with you."

"What?! You actually are?" Sakura asked. "But you said-"

"Let's just say… I needed some persuading." Hana chuckled a bit. "So… shall we get going?"

"Yes, let us go." Genji said, smiling through his mask.

"Alright, darlings! Let's head off!" Sylvando exclaimed, shoving off to Route 66, turning on the ignition to turn on the turbo boosters, taking off toward Route 66.

* * *

_Later__…_

**BGM: Sand Dune of Spirits (Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon)**

Sylvando docked at a river and then hopped off. "Well now! Looks like we're here!" He said as everyone got off and walked around, spotting the Panorama Diner.

"Winston _did _mention it was near the diner." Genji mentioned as they walked over to it, seeing a massive train wreck in front of the diner.

"Goodness, what happened here?" Sakura asked.

"Seems like a massive fight went down and it looked like this train was caught in the crossfire." Daisy mused.

"That's probably it." Robin nodded as they walked around before some of them went inside the diner to see if the Crystal Star was in there, while some of the others looked around the perimeter of the diner. It was then that Makoto spotted a cave entrance.

"Guys! Over here!" Makoto called out to the others, and then she pointed to a cave just below the canyon below. "I think that's where the Crystal Star is located."

"Hmm…" Futaba brought out the Crystar Star locater that Nitori had made for her, the screen pointing up to the cave. "Yup! That's where it's located!"

"Sweet! Let's go!" Zelda grinned as they hopped down to the cliff where Patchouli used her magic to cushion the fall for some of the others, specifically Heavy and Medic.

"Thank you!" Heavy smiled as they walked into the cave, going into some corridors before approaching a large room.

**End BGM**

There was a small opening in the ceiling of the cave, where a sunbeam hit a small ledge, and right in front of them lied the Emerald Star, shining dimly. "There it is!" Serena exclaimed.

"Sweet! Let's go get it!" Marisa grinned.

"Wait!" Luminary exclaimed. "This is too easy." He said as he walked forward, Sword of Light in hand. "Come out! Show yourself!"

A gap opened up. "My my, you're not as dumb as you look." Yukari walked out with a bladed fan in her hand.

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"_You!__" _Daisy glared.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" Yukari smirked.

"This is the Shadow Queen?" D. Va asked, her hands trembling on the control sticks. _Why__… __why am I trembling all of a sudden?_

"Hmm, it only seems there are only half of you this time…" Yukari mused. "But, let's not worry about that."

"I'll have you know it's all of us against you!" D. Va called out. "You can't take us all down!"

"Hmm, yes… I do seem to be outnumbered. What is a Shadow Queen to do?" Yukari mused and then opened up a gap. "How about we even the odds?" She asked, and then the members of Talon walked out individually.

"Talon!" Genji exclaimed.

"There, now we're evenly matched." Yukari said, conjuring up a throne made out of thorns. "However, I think I'll sit this one out and watch. You do whatever you want to do."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts III)**

"Now then… let us begin." Doomfist said, jumping off of the cliff and unleashing Seismic Slam onto the ground, knocking them off of their feet from his brute strength, but they got back up… then suddenly Reaper appeared behind them with his Shadow Step and started shooting them, but they had avoided the attacks and started hitting back. Sombra appeared near Daisy.

"Hola." She greeted before kicking her to the side while Sigma gathered up debris and shot it at Genji who quickly slashed it in half.

Marisa quickly fired danmaku at Moira, but she quickly faded away and reappeared in front of her, grabbing her by the throat. "Nnngh!"

"Was that all you got?" She asked. "I can do better than that." She smirked, dark aura coming out of her hand and watched Marisa squirm. "Yes, squirm for me. Your power is fading by the second." She smirked.

"O-Oh yeah…?" Marisa winced, pulling out her Mini-Hakkero and aiming it at her gut, before firing a Master Spark point blank range, sending Moira back.

"Urgh! As if a colorful laser will do you any good." She smirked, launching a ball of darkness toward her that sucked up her energy as she fell on her knees. "You're not as powerful as you look."

"Marisa!" Patchouli yelled, clapping her hands and slamming them to the ground, where powerful fire geysers emerged from underneath Moira and then she quickly sent a healing spell toward Marisa. "Don't let your guard down!"

Marisa shook it off. "Right!"

Doomfist charged up a Rocket Punch while getting hit by Takumi's arrows and then let loose, slamming Takumi into a wall and crushing him into it. "Stay down." He said and turned around to see Sakura who shrieked, pulling out her bow but he backhanded it off of her and grabbed her by the throat, punching her face and tossing her to the side. He then heard a war cry as turned around to see Heavy firing bullets at him from Natasha, which he blocked with his bionic arm while Medic quickly healed up Sakura behind him. Doomfist punched the ground underneath him to knock Heavy to the ground. "You are slow. Humanity will not survive without augmentation."

"Rrrgh… Dat is vhat you think." Heavy glared, tossing Natasha to the side and cracked his knuckles. "Put up fists!" He exclaimed. "No bullets from your tiny arm. We fight like men!"

Doomfist chuckled. "Very well. I will oblige." He said as the two men walked up to one another and Heavy slugged him right in the gut, but Doomfist retaliated by punching him in the head, knocking the Russian back. He shook it off and proceeded to punch him while Doomfist punched him at the same time, their fists connecting to each other. "You are strong, but…" Doomfist's metallic arm slowly pushed the Russian's arm down. "I am stronger. You are weak." He punched Heavy to the ground, then picked up the Russian and punched him straight to Medic who was shooting at Sigma while also healing up Genji.

"Ooof!" Medic grunted as he was brought down and then turned to the brute. "Nnngh, Heavy… I am fully charged!"

"Hit charge!" Heavy yelled, getting back up as Medic hit the Ubercharge. "YAAAAAAH!" Heavy let out a loud war cry and smirked at him, getting in a stance before quickly pointing his finger guns at Doomfist. "POW!"

"Mmf!" Doomfist hit a wall, cracking it in the process as he got up and glared at Heavy.

"Hahaha! I am Bulletproooooof!" He yelled, grabbing Natasha and gunning him down but Doomfist quickly used a Rising Uppercut to gain momentum in the air before using Seismic Slam on the two, getting between them and punching Medic away, separating the two which Heavy was no longer Ubercharged while it deactivated for Medic, while Doomfist elbowed Heavy in the chest and punched him away. He then looked up at a platform.

"Now!"

Medic got up and aimed his Blutsauger at Doomfist to quickly pelt him with needles… until a sniper bullet struck him between the eyes, sending him crashing to the ground. Heavy saw this and gasped. "DOKTOR! NOOOOO!" He yelled.

Doomfist nodded, looking up at the platform where he saw Widowmaker on her knee, reloading her sniper rifle. "One shot. One kill."

"There's a sniper?!" Marisa yelled, unaware of Yukari smirking, who had made another gap just for Widowmaker while the others were coming out, allowing herself plenty of time to get herself ready.

"Not on my watch!" D. Va yelled, quickly firing micro missiles at her, forcing Widowmaker to get to another ledge with her grappling hook, but a fireball cut the grappling hook in half, forcing her to land on the ground as she turned to see Sylvando waving at her, having breathed fire from his mouth. Widowmaker turned her Widow's Kiss into a semi-automatic and quickly shot at them while D. Va's mech no longer worked. "Wh-what?! Why is nothing working?!"

"Esa seria yo." (That would be me.) Sombra smirked and aimed her gun at D. Va, but suddenly her mech came back online. "What?!" She yelled as the mech kicked Sombra away. "Dammit! That should have worked!"

"You're all good, D. Va!" A voice yelled as Sombra looked up to see Oracle's Necronomicon.

"A fellow hacker?" Sombra asked before smirking. "Muy bien." She said, quickly going into Stealth Mode and then throwing up a Translocator up at it, perfectly attaching to it as she Translocated up there and snuck inside.

**Pause BGM**

"Alright, time to give my friends a boost!" She grinned, but suddenly her powers were deactivated. "What?!"

"Everything can be hacked… and _everyone.__" _

Futaba turned around to see Sombra approaching her. "My my, fancy place you got here… it would be a shame if it were hacked." She said, aiming her Machine Pistol at her. Futaba sat there in surprise before smirking, and then suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I had a feeling something like this would happen." She said, pressing a button as her systems were back online. "Hack me all you want. I have a counter measure for it."

**BGM: Byte Bashing (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Sombra scowled, pulling the trigger on her but she conjured up a shield to protect herself. She then ran over and kicked her in the gut before pulling out a laser pistol to shoot her but Sombra rolled out of the way until she got closer and kicked Futaba in the knee and then flip kicked her in the air, but Futaba shot her point blank to knock her back. "No es suficiente!" (Not good enough!) She yelled, quickly hacking Futaba, who summoned a keyboard and started typing stuff in, counter-acting Sombra's hacking skills. "Nnngh! What?!"

Futaba smirked. "Hacked ya!" She said, forcing Sombra to run at her and knee'd her in the gut before she typed in the controls and unhacked herself. She then quickly turned around and aimed her gun at Futaba who aimed her laser pistol at her.

"I have to say, you're not have bad, amiga. What say you that we team up and destuir a los demas?" (Destroy your friends)

"Sorry, I don't speak Greek." Futaba said, shooting her in the shoulder.

"Urgh! That was español!" Sombra growled, attempting to hack her Persona but Futaba quickly went to work to try and unhack her stuff while also hacking Sombra at the same time, before Futaba pressed a button that caused a boot to come out and booted Sombra out of the Necronomicon.

"And stay out!"

**End BGM**

**Resume Shrouding Dark Cloud BGM**

Sombra landed on her back, groaning. She glared hard at Oracle's ship. "No deberías haber hecho eso, niña." (You shouldn't have done that, girl.) She gave it a glare. "I'll come back for you." She said and disappeared.

Bastion was in his Sentry mode and shot up Sigma who was blocking with a shield as he was also blocking Torb's turret. Zelda teleported behind him and quickly unleashed Din's Fire, but he blocked it with his hand before sending Zelda up in the air with his zero gravity before shoving her into the dirt with a smirk. He paid no mind to D. Va who went past him as she was heading straight for Shadow Queen. "Shadow Queen! Your end has come!" She yelled, shooting her with the Fusion Cannons but she blocked them all with her bullets.

"Oh, how boring." Yukari yawned and put it away. "You done yet?"

"Take THIS!" She yelled, firing Micro Missiles at her, which she summoned a gap and opened up another, hitting D. Va with the missiles. "Argh! Jeoldae andwae!" (No way!) She shouted and quickly fired at her but she blocked with her umbrella before summoning tentacles and skewering her mech, shredding it to bits. She let out a gasp, realizing that her friends were right… there was no way that she could take her on by herself. The tentacles threw the mecha to the side.

"You were unwise to challenge me. Now you will pay for your life!" Yukari smirked, aiming at D. Va who could only look at her in horror while she aimed her hand at her, firing tentacles at her… but suddenly a lightning bolt struck Yukari on the head. This didn't make her flinch but it did cancel out her attack as she turned to see Luigi.

"Th-that was for Mario!"

"Oh… the timid plumber." She said, having an idea and grabbed the Emerald Star. "Emerald Star, unleash thy power!" She yelled, as a shockwave enveloped the whole area, freezing everyone up on the spot… except for the Talon members.

"What is this?" Reaper asked, having been in a shoot out with Haru.

"The Power of the Crystal Star." She said, casually walking over to Luigi and picked him up by the throat, having time resume for everyone.

**End BGM**

"You fool… you call that an attack? Your cowardice cost you your brother and your friends… and now you're going to pay dearly once more." She said and turned to Daisy who was getting healed up by Serena while Luminary unleashed Kafrizz on Widowmaker, dodging the attack and shooting him but he blocked with the shield. "Hey, tomboy!" She yelled, catching Daisy's attention. "Look what I have!"

Daisy gasped. "Get _AWAY _from him!" She yelled.

"Or you'll do what?"

Daisy's hand to crystal. "_This. _If you harm him… I swear, I'll-"

"Oh, you mean… _this?__" _Yukari smirked, scratching Luigi's chin as he let out a yelp while Daisy's eyes widened, her body trembling in anger.

"You… you _bitch__… _YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" She quickly ran over to Yukari, leaping over with a loud scream.

"Hmm, predictable." Yukari hummed, tossing Luigi to the side and blocked the Crystal Punch, aiming her hand at her chest. "All too easy." She said, as a tentacle went through Daisy's chest.

"NOOOO!" Luigi screamed as the others looked on in horror while Talon simply smirked, then Yukari dropped Daisy to the ground, blood pouring out of her body.

"You couldn't save your girlfriend." Yukari smirked. "You could not save them… their death is on _your _hands. Imagine them still being alive if you had done something!" She yelled. "Your brother, your friend, your girlfriend… they all died because of _you!__" _She laughed, watching Luigi cry over Daisy's body. "Their blood is on _your _hands!"

"No! That's a lie! You killed them!" Marisa yelled. "You're pinning the crime on him!"

Yukari smirked at Luigi, watching him curl up into a ball. "It's working. He's nothing more than a blubbering mess."

"I… I couldn't save them…"

"Ah! It's working… he's blaming himself." Yukari smiled and turned to the others who were glaring hard at her. "Oh, don't give me that look. Sigma."

"Het universum zingt voor mij!" (The universe sings to me!) Sigma called out, unleashing Gravitic Flux on them all, and then slammed them to the ground shortly after.

"Meteor Strike!" Doomfist yelled, jumping up and slamming into the ground to send them all flying.

"Now… it is time for you all to die. Enjoy your failure." Yukari smirked, raising her free hand to snap her fingers, but something glowing caught her attention as a wall of fire rushed toward her. Her eyes widened and quickly dodged to the side… and then a spiked shell slammed into her. "OOOF!" She yelled, slamming into the wall in front of them.

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Theme (Super Mario 64)**

"Direct hit!" Bowser yelled as the other team arrived while Yukari got up, groaning and saw Reimu unleashing Fantasy Seal on Talon, exploding them as they were all knocked back from it.

"Glad we got here in time!" Winston called out as they jumped in to help. "And we brought a friend!" He said as Yukari looked up to see a Brazillian man skating on the cave walls and then jumping in the air.

"Oh, let's break it DOWN!" He yelled, slamming his Sonic Amplifier into the ground, boosting everyone's defense with his Sound Barrier. "Lucio, at your service!"

Mercy aimed her hands at both Medic and Daisy. "Heroes never die!" She yelled, her hands glowing but they suddenly stopped glowing. "What?!"

"Sorry, your revival spell has been canceled." Yukari said, aiming her hand at her before chuckling, raising her hand up in the air. "Emerald Star, unleash thy-"

_"__It's high noon." _

A bullet suddenly struck Yukari's hand, making her drop the Emerald Star. "ARGH!" She yelled, holding on to her hand. "WHO DARES?!"

"We also ran into him!" Echo smiled, pointing to a man approaching them while smoking a cigar.

"Howdy. The name's McCree."

"What do we do?" Moira asked once they regrouped.

"Tch… alright, you have your Crystal Star." Yukari said. "But this is far from over." She said, opening up a gap and running in with the others.

**End BGM**

"We're too late… we didn't get here fast enough…" Tracer said, looking at the corpses as the mercenaries gathered around Medic with Heavy cradling him, a tear escaping the Russian's eyes.

"No freakin' way… this can't be happening…" Scout whispered.

Soldier took off his helmet. "You were good, doc… _real _good. Maybe even the best." He somberly said while Bowser towered over the dead Sarasaland princess.

"No…" Bowser clenched his fists. "She was the best fightin' princess out there… and she dies… if she were to die, it would be from my hands on _my _terms." He snarled.

"Papa…? Are we going to win this fight?" Junior asked.

"Junior… we most definitely are." Bowser said. "That lady has shed enough blood in her life." He said and put a hand on Luigi's shoulder. "This ain't your fault, green stache. This is _her _fault."

"It's all my fault… it's all my fault…" He whispered while Luminary picked up the Emerald Star, using his Sword of Light to bring its light back.

"Are you sure we're going to win this?" Erik asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"…I hope we do." Luminary said, listening to a melody from Serena, playing from her lyre.

"Yggdrasil… please watch over these souls." Serena lightly whispered and then used Omniheal to heal her friends up.

Winston sighed. "We won… but at what cost…"

Hana looked at them, looking at her nearly destroyed mech and then back at Medic and Daisy's corpse, then saw their souls appearing out of their bodies. She clenched her fists shortly afterward. "We will avenge them. No one needs to die from _her.__" _She said as everyone nodded, slowly walking out of the cave while Bowser picked up a crying Luigi while Patchouli lifted up D. Va's mech with her magic and then had it float out with her friends.

* * *

**The deaths just keep piling up. Will they succeed or will they die trying?**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

**Kanako**

_**Medic**_

_**Daisy**_

**It's only gonna get crazier from here. **


	8. Next Destination

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi****'****s Mansion 3)**

"Good news, my friends! I have found a breakthrough with this Shadow Queen nonsense!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked.

"You see, the Shadow Queen knows about the Crystal Stars… but what she doesn't know, is that there are other objects that could counteract this menace!"

"Are you suggesting something more powerful than the Crystal Stars?" Xander asked.

"Well, only the Crystal Stars can harm her. _However! _I have been doing research with Eirin and we have found something that you might like." E. Gadd turned to Eirin. "If you would!"

"Of course." Eirin grabbed a remote and aimed it at a screen. "While the Crystal Stars hold immense power, they can only do so much… however, we have discovered something far more potent that could turn this around." She said and pressed a button, showing seven hearts. "The Pure Hearts. These have shown that they can bring worlds back to the way they were originally, and even destroy barriers. The same could be said about these seven." She pressed another button to show seven Stars. "The Star Spirits."

**End BGM**

**BGM: Star Spirits****' ****Request (Paper Mario)**

"Why do two of them have a mustache?" Lea wondered.

"I'm more interested in the glasses." Kairi said.

"One of them is pink and another's blue… they're the odd ones out!" Viridi said.

"They're all special in their own way." Rosalina told them. "I have actually met them in the past."

"You have?" Eirin asked.

"I have. They would often visit… and they helped me shape into who I am today." Rosalina said. "They even went out of their way to grant me immortality. I didn't ask for it… but they insisted because Lumas should have a mother to take care of them. This happened right after the first Luma transformed into a comet to cheer me up."

"That's… that's so beautiful." Sanae whispered.

"At first, I didn't like the idea of living forever… but in time, I grew used to it. They even granted me cosmic powers.

"So that would explain it…" Viridi mused. "When we first met, I could sense immense power from you, but I didn't know what it was… now I know."

Rosalina nodded and turned to Eirin. "What are you suggesting with the Star Spirits?"

Eirin smiled. "I am so glad you asked, princess." She said. "You see, with the Star Spirits help, they could help us overcome the Shadow Queen's presence… and with their extraordinary power, along with the powers of the Pure Hearts, it will be enough to even revive the dead."

"Revive the dead?!" Xander exclaimed in surprise.

"That's… amazing…" Camilla breathed.

"Indeed." Eirin nodded.

"So, can the Crystal Stars revive people too?" Kairi asked.

"I doubt it, but if they ever did revive people, I wouldn't even be surprised." Eirin said.

"Heheheh, maybe in some alternate universe." E. Gadd chuckled.

"True." Eirin nodded.

**End BGM**

"So, we go get these Star Spirits and the Pure Hearts and boom, we're good to go!" Lea grinned. "Problem solved."

"There's just one problem." Eirin said. "The Organization. They were the ones who revived her and possessed Yukari… and her power is growing by the second. I have a feeling the Organization knows about these and will do everything in their power to prevent us… and then there's the Pure Hearts themselves. Only someone with a purest of heart may interact with them, and unfortunately, Mario and Peach are dead. So this might be next to impossible." She said, before Lea started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You say that it's impossible, but we have a pure heart right here!" Lea said, pointing to Kairi. "Little miss red head right here is a Princess of Heart, and last I checked, Princess of Hearts have the purest hearts that can't be corrupted!"

"Is this true?" Eirin asked.

Kairi nodded. "That's right. I am."

Camilla smiled at Kairi. "The way I look at you darling… I sense no darkness within you." She said, giving her a hug.

"Aww, thanks Camilla." Kairi smiled back, returning the hug.

"Then we've got our Pure Heart!" E. Gadd cheered.

Eirin chuckled. "Well, this will make things interesting."

"Well, come on, let's go meet those Star Spirits!" Lea exclaimed.

_"__Without a guide? How bold of you." _A voice said as a beam of light came through the ceiling as a being walked out of it. "You'll be lost without such a guide."

"What the heck… a figurine?" Viridi asked.

Rosalina's eyes widened. "No way…"

"Hello Rosalina, we meet again."

"You know this thing?" Lea asked.

"I have. His real name is unintelligible to everyone, but he has another name." Rosalina smiled and turned to the figurine in question. "Hello, Geno."

Geno nodded at Rosalina. "It's been a while."

"Oh please, his name can't be that hard to memorize." Lea turned to Geno. "Lay it on me!"

"If you insist. My true name is-"

* * *

_Just outside__…_

A few Shy Guys walked by, chatting amongst themselves. _"__HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO MEMORIZE THAT?!" _Lea yelled, startling the Shy Guys as they ran off in a hurry.

* * *

_Back inside__…_

"I… uh… repeat that, please?" Sanae asked with a sweatdrop.

"Let's see… carry the L… I think there was an L in there…" Sakuya rubbed her chin.

Kairi had a notepad out and was trying to write that down. "Could you repeat the first phrase again? I can't remember what you said." She said while Viridi had smoke coming out of her ears trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"Oh goodness! I think I'll stick with Geno." Camilla sweatdropped.

Geno laughed. "I had a feeling you'd react like that." He said, looking at Lea who had the biggest "WTF" look on his face.

"Come on, let's head over there." Kairi said with everyone nodding.

"Before we do, I would like to go pick up a friend real quick." Xander suggested. "I've a feeling we need all the help we can get."

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Where Is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

The voyage back to Rogueport was a somber one. Luigi was practically in a fetal position, the Mercenaries were mourning the loss of their doctor, especially Heavy. Everyone didn't know what to say to cheer any of them up while Brigitte, Winston, Torbjorn, and Nitori were fixing up Hana's mech, but even she wasn't interested right now. She was leaning on the mast of the ship, not looking very happy. It wasn't that she nearly died or the fact that her mech got beat up pretty good… it was the fact that the Shadow Queen completely annihilated her in practically ten seconds flat according to her. The thought of her getting destroyed so easily pissed her off. The once happy-go-lucky D. Va was now completely angry.

McCree blew some smoke out of his cigar, casually sitting on a box while Yusuke and Chrom were sitting with him. "So… this is a bummer now, ain't it?"

"Unfortunately… that seems to be the case. We won, but at what cost?" Yusuke sighed. "No matter what we do, they seem to be one step ahead of us."

"Not to mention she has new friends." Chrom said. "They wiped the floor with them easily… a man who has a metal arm, a sniper, some lady with dark powers, a hacker, a phantom… and then a guy with gravitational powers." He clenched his fists. "None of this makes sense!" He said, punching the wall in frustration, basically breaking it. "Not to mention Tharja is on death's door when she saved us all from that damned magician!"

"Well… I may not have been there, but I'm pretty sure Tharja had no other choice." McCree said. "Unfortunately, when you're in war, not everyone gets out alive."

"You think I don't know that?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Easy, Chrom…" Yusuke put his hands on his shoulders. "Easy."

Chrom sighed. "Sorry… this Shadow Queen has been getting on my nerves… _especially _when she put my daughter in the hospital when she dropped a building on us! The nerve of her…"

"I'm sure you're daughter is making a speedy recovery." McCree said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Lucina."

"Lucina… now that's a fine pretty name for a daughter." McCree chuckled. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be pissed off too… but I don't think that would solve anything right now. For now, we must focus on the mission, get the Crystal Stars and take down that son of a bitch who did this."

"Right… thank you, McCree. Yusuke."

"Anytime, pardner." McCree chuckled.

"What he said." Yusuke smiled.

"…Do they even hear themselves?" Ryuji asked. "It's like they're the same person but with a split personality!"

"It's freaky…" Ann muttered.

"And to think Ryoma has the same voice…" Robin mused.

"THERE'S ANOTHER?!" Ryuji yelled.

"Apparently so!" Morgana exclaimed.

"I don't think I could handle four of the same person at once…" Veronica said, sweatdropping.

Reimu looked ahead of the ocean, sighing. "Hey Reimu, what'ya thinking about?" Marisa asked, walking to her.

"I'm just sad…" Reimu turned to her, giving her a sad look. "Do you even think we'll make it? We only have two out of seven and… well…"

"Of course we'll make it!" Marisa smiled. "There's no way in hell we'll ever lose!"

"Our friends are dying left and right… and the more we get, the more of us will die…" She clenched her fists. "Marisa… promise me you won't die on me."

Marisa smiled. "I won't die on ya! Promise me you won't die either."

Reimu formed a soft smile. "I won't." She said, hugging her tightly where Marisa hugged her back.

"Land ho! We are approaching Rogueport, darlings!" Sylvando called out.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The ship docked and then everyone walked out, Bowser carrying the depressed plumber on his back as they walked to the warp pipe and hopped in, with Heavy using the plunger to plunge his way inside… and then Reinhardt got in, but found himself stuck. "Mmph! Mmmph! My friends! I am stuck!"

"Reinhardt, maybe you wouldn't be stuck if you weren't wearing the armor!" Brigitte exclaimed. "You could've left it on the ship!"

"Yeah, like my mech." Hana said.

"Nonsense!" Reinhardt attempted to pry himself out, but couldn't get in. "Rrrgh… come on!"

"Give me the hammer." Brigitte said.

"I'm not sure what that'd do, but okay." He gave Brigitte the hammer.

"Thank you." She nodded as she jumped up in the air, readying the hammer. "HAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wait, you're gonna use the hammer on me?! Wait a second! Let's talk about-"

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Brigitte swung the hammer down, shoving Reinhardt through the pipe.

"YOOOOOOOOW!"

Mercy winced. "That looked… painful."

"You might need to heal him up, Angela." Genji suggested.

"Of course." Mercy nodded as they hopped in.

**End BGM**

* * *

_One healed up Reinhardt later__…_

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Glad you learned your lesson the first time." Brigitte said, hauling Reinhardt's armor.

"I feel naked without it…" Reinhardt grumbled, as he was in a simple undershirt and shorts.

"You'll be fine." Tracer chuckled.

"Wooooow… those doors are huge!" Mei exclaimed.

"Wouldn't take much for me to open it." Reinhardt said.

"Ya know, I wouldn't be surprised." Lucio chuckled as they walked to the pedestal as Marisa hopped on it and raised the map in the air, a beam of light hitting the map and then the lights disappeared, lowering the map as everyone gathered around to take a look at the map. A spot lit up and a massive building popped up, gates forming around it, banners decorating it, a bell popped up on top of the building, and then to top it all off, a strange red symbol appeared in front of the building.

"What the heck is that?" Marisa asked.

"It… looks like a fairy…" Link said. "…I think."

"Doesn't really look like a fairy." Impa mused.

"Not the ones we're used to, at least." Zelda said. "Come on, let's go ask the professor."

**End BGM**

* * *

_At Professor Frankly__'__s…_

**BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Great news, my friends!" Professor Frankly exclaimed. "Your next Crystal Star is at a very special place!"

"Where is it at?" Luminary asked.

"This symbol right here? It's a fairy… and it's the mascot of a famous guild in a faraway land called Fiore. In a town called Magnolia, there lays a guild that had made a comeback recently. It is none other than Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail? Never really heard of it." Marisa said.

"I don't think any of us have heard of it." Bowser said.

"Oh, you are in for a treat! Fairy Tail holds powerful mages who can take a run for your money if you're not careful with them. Their guild had gone under for five years, but they had made a comeback when they had won the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh, I am so jealous!" Goombella exclaimed.

"How have you heard of them?" Reimu asked.

"I'm a professor, I study a lot!" Frankly said. "I was bound to hear about Fairy Tail sooner or later."

"So we head over to Magnolia then… great, now we know where to go." Jade said.

"Indeed. Stay on guard though. The Shadow Queen is getting a lot more powerful."

"We know… she even has new friends that killed a few of us." Takumi said. "Talon… we had a run in with them…"

"Are you okay, Takumi?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not okay! I got my face shoved into a rock wall! That bastard… I've got some arrows with his name on it! He'll _pay!__" _

"_TALON?! _They sided with HER?!" Frankly yelled. "Ooooh, you must be very careful! They're nothing but bad news! Here's hoping Fairy Tail will give you a much needed boost!"

**End BGM**

"Yeah… here's hoping." Marisa nodded as they took off back to the ship, where Sylvando took a hold of the wheel.

"Next stop, Magnolia! …Wherever that might be!" Sylvando said.

"I think these two will help." Luminary closed his eyes. "O Crystal Stars, please help us locate the next Crystal Star. Help us find Magnolia!" He called out as the Crystal Stars popped up and scattered their sparkly dust to form an arrow, pointing them to their destination.

"Well, alright then!" Sylvando exclaimed. "Let's move out, darlings!" He called, turning the ship around and turned on the turbo boosters, following the arrow to their next destination.

* * *

_**Surpriiiiiiiise! **_


	9. The Guild

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Salty Stallion, Ocean Theme (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"We should be getting close! I see land up ahead!" Erik called out from up on the lookout post.

"Good! We'll see how strong these Fairy Tail darlings are! Maybe they're completely strong as Frankly said!" Sylvando grinned.

"One way to find out." Marisa said.

"It's ready!" Brigitte called out.

"Oh good!" Hana grinned, walking toward her new and improved mech and happily went inside. "Oh yeah! This is more like it!"

"We also added in a special feature to your cannons. Gave it some more 'oomph' to it, if you will." Engi said.

"Can't wait to try it out!" She grinned as she crawled out of the mech, giving the mechanics a thumbs up with a wink.

"So, what do you think we'll see when we get to this Fairy Tail guild?" Morgana wondered.

"A tightly knit family." Makoto said.

"A bunch of hooligans who knows how to fight." Ryuji grinned.

"Strong mages, I'm assuming." Haru mused.

"A bunch of smart people and one idiot…" Ann said. "There's one in every group."

"Oh! Perhaps there's a small group of people who specialize in defeating demons!" Futaba exclaimed.

"Maybe some sophisticated folk." Yusuke said, and then all eyes went to Akira.

"How about you, Joker?" Morgana asked.

"Hmm… if I had to guess, it'd be a closely knit family but they're all hooligans in their own ways, and yet most of them are smart enough to know what they're doing while a few of them march to the beat of their own drum." Akira said. "…That's just my guess, though."

"I wonder if they have any pets…" Morgana wondered.

"Well, I, for one, think there will be plenty of cute chicks out there!" Scout grinned.

"Ha! I'm going to laugh if they reject you." Tracer teased.

"Oh, one of them will come around. They always do."

"That, I would love to see." Spy mused.

"Maybe a Fairy Mage will knock some sense into this plumber right here." Bowser said.

"Bowser! Don't be like that, he lost all of his friends and family!" Jade scolded.

"You don't think I don't know that! Usually, Green 'Stache over here is still his happy go lucky self… things never go his way and he still puts a smile on his face!" He exclaimed. "Can ya blame a Koopa King for being worried about the guy?"

"Worried in your own way?" Mercy asked.

"Exactly!"

"He is going through a difficult time. Let him grieve. He will come around when he wants to." Genji advised. "People grieve in their own way. Sometimes it takes them a while for them to stop grieving. Luigi is one of those people."

"Genji's right. Let's give Luigi some space." Mei said.

"Mmm… alright, but if he's not up and about soon, I'm gonna slap it out of him!"

"I don't think that would be a wise idea…" Winston mused.

"To you, it's not." Bowser rolled his eyes, while Sylvando hit the switch to turn off the ignition and turned off the turbo jets, then went they got to the pier, Sylvando threw the anchor down and came to a stop.

**End BGM**

"We're here, darlings!" Sylvando exclaimed as they walked off the ship where a few onlookers looked on in bewilderment, seeing a dragon turtle, a giant man wearing armor, a gorilla, a girl in a mech, a shrine maiden, a witch, a shadow demon, and a few others.

"This feels like some kind of ongoing joke… like they all walk into a bar." One onlooker said.

"You too, huh?"

"Excuse us, do you know where we could find the Fairy Tail guild?" Marisa asked.

"Fairy Tail? It's far from here."

"We're not in Magnolia?"

"Magnolia? You're in Hargeon Town! Magnolia is a few miles from here."

"Oh… thanks anyway." Marisa walked off with the others. "Hargeon? I have no idea what this place is."

"Well, we'll just have to figure out where they are." Akira said.

"Right, but where would we even find Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild?" Reimu asked.

"Ask around, duh!" Bowser said, carrying the plumber in his arms.

"Right… maybe they'll know where we'll get to Fairy Tail." Luminary said.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail?" A voice asked, catching their attention to see a scarlet haired woman wearing armor.

"We're just looking for it… who are you?" Reimu asked.

"Erza Scarlet… and I demand to know why you are so interested in Fairy Tail!"

"Look, lady, we just found out Fairy Tail existed like yesterday." Marisa said. "So why don't you cool it and-" A sword was summoned and the tip of the sword was inches away from Marisa's nose. "-Ack!"

"What business do you have with Fairy Tail? It sounds to me that your group is suspicious… Especially when a few of you are decked out in armor, and one of them is a mech! Now state your business with Fairy Tail or so help me, I'll cut you down if you even _think _of harming Fairy Tail!"

Luminary took a step forward. "We're just here to find the Crystal Star. We just recently heard about Fairy Tail… we had no idea it existed until recently. We were told that there were strong mages that could help us out on our journey."

"Crystal Stars? …You are searching for them as well?" Erza asked.

"You know about them?"

"Well, to be honest, just recently there have been sightings of a Crystal-like Star somewhere in Fiore. My team wants to look for it, but they don't know where to look for it, so I've been doing some recon and asking around… but I still haven't found any leads." Erza said. "Not to mention the atmosphere has been quite tense… so forgive me for aiming my sword at you. You seem like you have good intentions." She said, making her sword disappear.

"Weeeell now!" Scout walked over to the armored woman. "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we introduced ourselves." He grinned. "I'm Scout, but you can call me Romeo." He smirked, raising his eyebrows seductively.

"Oh… mon dieu…" Spy groaned, facepalming.

"…I'm sorry, what?" Erza looked at Scout in surprise.

"Why don't the two of us get to know each other really well… alone in a diner?" Scout smirked.

"For goodness sake!" Makoto exclaimed, grabbing Scout's ear. "You're completely hopeless!"

"Ow! OW! Watch the ear, Makoto! OW!"

Erza's eyes widened in surprised, then looked at Makoto. "Makoto…?"

"Huh?" Makoto turned to Erza. "Something wrong?"

"Mmm, sorry… your voice caught me off-guard. You sound exactly like her."

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Ryuji yelled.

"Makoto and Caeda sound exactly like and you didn't even bat an eye." Morgana said.

"I think that Mae girl had the same voice too." Ann mused.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some people had the same voice as Marth…" Bowser muttered.

"Huh… that's good to know…" Makoto mused.

"So, you're looking for the Fairy Tail Guild? I'll show you." Erza said and turned around, guiding them. "By the way, what are your names?" She asked as they introduced themselves. Erza turned back to them and nodded, forming a small smile. "Well met." She said and walked off.

"Man, she's cute with that smile… why'd you drag me away like that? I could've had it!" Scout grumbled.

"It was like watching a headless chicken trying to mate with another headless chicken… it was too painful to watch." Makoto said.

"Hey, they could've made it work… for like a few hours until they finally kick the bucket."

"Even so… that was just embarrassing."

"Yeah right…"

* * *

_Up ahead of the group__…_

"So, why are you looking for this Crystal Star?" Erik asked.

"Well, surely you haven't felt the tense atmosphere recently, haven't you? Rumors of a Crystal Star circulating somewhere in Magnolia, the atmosphere is filled with dread and tension… surely, it can't be a coincidence." Erza explained. "If I had to wager, this Crystal Star must be destroyed."

"Funny you should say that." Luminary said, summoning the two Crystal Stars.

Erza's eyes widened. "Th-there's more?!"

"Seven of them to be exact. The Crystal Star in question cannot be destroyed." Luminary explained. "However, they are key to destroying the Shadow Queen."

"Shadow Queen? Who's that?"

"A dark demon who is threatening to destroy the world. She was defeated by Mario, who was Luigi's brother. However, she somehow came back from the dead and possessed one of Reimu and Marisa's friends… and killed Mario. Not only that, she killed Peach because she believed that possessing her earlier made her weak. She's been on a rampage ever since… and she drained the Crystal Stars' powers to where they wouldn't even hurt her. We have been gathering and restoring their power through this." Luminary showed off his Sword of Light. "With it, we can restore their power and destroy the Shadow Queen. She has been getting more powerful by the minute, and we're doing everything we can to stop her… however we had lost a few allies along the way because of it."

"So that is why you were looking for us… not only is a Crystal Star nearby, you think we can help you." Erza said.

"Right." Luminary nodded.

Erza chuckled. "Well, you found the right people. We'll help you defeat the Shadow Queen."

"It'll be dangerous."

Erza smirked. "Luminary, if there's one thing that you should know, we face danger all the time."

"It'll be more dangerous than what you're used to."

"Then we'll just have to be smart about it."

"Oh, I like her." Erik chuckled.

* * *

_Sometime later__…_

"Is that it?" Marisa asked.

"Yes, that's it." Erza nodded, staring at the giant guild in front of them.

**BGM: Main Theme (Fairy Tail)**

Everyone stared at it in awe, their mouths wide open. "Come on!" Erza smiled and walked ahead as the others followed ahead. A few townsfolk saw them but shrugged it off. "We're back!"

"Erza! Did you find any leads?" A small midget of a man asked.

"About the crystalized Star? No… but I found something better." Erza said and then motioned to her new friends.

"Oh? Who are they?" He asked as they introduced themselves. "I see! Welcome to Fairy Tail… I am the headmaster of the guild, Makarov. Make yourselves comfortable and we'll get to learn more about ya!"

_And thus, began the montage!_

"Aye! I see you like drinking alcohol, lass!" Demoman smirked.

"Heh, I can hold my liquor." The lass, Cana, grinned.

"Care for a wee contest to see who can last longer?"

"You're on!" Cana smirked, grabbing herself a bottle as did Demoman. The two of them smirked and downed the bottles, then they ordered a second one… and then a third one. Demoman was getting drunker but he smirked.

"Oh… is that the -hic- best ya got, lass?"

"Bet you can't do this." Cana grabbed a barrel and started chugging as the drunken Scotsman jawdropped at this. "Give me a barrel, lass!" He said as Cana tossed him a barrel as he took it and started chugging it… for about three seconds.

"WOOOOOOO! WOOOOO… wooo…" He fell into a drunken sleep shortly afterward.

"Ha! You can't hold your liquor like I can!" Cana grinned.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out! You're saying you can steal hearts?" Natsu asked.

"That is correct." Akira nodded, pulling out a piece of paper. "You see, we don't actually steal their hearts, but we can make them change their ways by fighting their cognition. If we kill them, then they will die in real life… it will get ugly if that happens. We try not to do that."

"So, a change of heart, basically…" Laxus mused.

"See! You got it!" Ann grinned.

"…Can you repeat that in English? Ya lost me." Natsu said.

"Where did we lose you?" Ryuji asked.

"You lost me at… cog-what's his name."

* * *

Erza was out in the courtyard, having herself a duel with Genji. "Hiyah!" Erza yelled, quickly slashing Genji repeatedly as Genji quickly blocked the attacks with each strike and then Genji parried them.

_"__Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"_

Erza's eyes widened, jumping back and quickly blocking the attacks as Genji slashed through her swords that she had summoned and then pointed his blade at her. Erza smirked, changing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoning her blades to surround him. "…Fascinating…" Genji mused. "How about we call this one a draw?"

"Fine by me." Erza nodded, returning to her normal armor and shaking hands with Genji, then heard clapping as they turned to see Sylvando.

"Brava! Brav-a! That was impressive swordplay, darlings!" Sylvando smiled and then looked at Erza. "Are you by chance, a knight?"

"Technically, no. I just like wearing the armor. I feel… secure. It's a long story."

"Ah, I see… I, too, am a knight." Sylvando said. "There is a pledge back at my home that we knights always recite."

"Oh?"

Sylvando smiled. "A knight's word is his bond, his kingdom, his master! He serves the weak untiringly, challenges the strong unflinchingly! And never retreats in the face of adversity!"

Genji folded his arms. "That is a great pledge. It is honorable."

Erza smiled, folding her arms. "I'll have to remember that." She chuckled.

* * *

"Hah!" Reinhardt yelled, going into an arm wrestling competition with Elfman.

"Come on, comrade!" Heavy cheered.

"You can do it!" Bowser cheered.

"Come on, Reinhardt! You got this!" Brigitte exclaimed.

"You three are manly… I'll give you that…" Elfman smirked. "But there's no way you can outman _ME!__" _

"You talk too much, comrade!" Reinhardt smirked, the two of them struggling. "Hrrrgh!" He grunted, until he slammed his hand into the table. "Aha! I win!"

"Best two out of three!" Elfman declared.

"You are on!"

* * *

"Hah!" Jade quickly went for a roundhouse kick on Lucy, but she ducked and delivered a kick to her own, which Jade blocked and then ran over, delivering a few punches and delivering a round house kick that knocked Lucy on her butt.

"Ow…"

"You need to work on your hand to hand combat." Jade said, and then reached her hand out. "Come on, let's try that again."

Lucy smiled a bit. "Right!"

* * *

"Your guns are weak. Try this!" Soldier said, handing Alzack and Bisca his weapons. "Alright, fire!" He yelled, as the two fired the rocket launchers… and were knocked off their feet, but the targets exploded anyway. "You did it! Do you two feel patriotic!"

"Nnngh… we feel something alright…" Bisca groaned.

"Urgh… I think I lost feeling in my arms…" Alzack groaned.

"That's normal. Do it again! Drop and give me twenty once you're finished!"

* * *

"What?! She can do that?!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"Yes… it's unfortunate…" Serena sighed. "She can cancel out our reviving spells to where it's useless."

"She canceled out my reviving powers as well." Mercy said.

"Oh my goodness…" Wendy whispered.

"Wendy, you don't have any reviving magic." Carla pointed out. "You should be good."

"I know… but it sounds like she can cancel out my healing magic too."

"If she ever gets that chance… I don't want to think about it…" Serena shuddered.

* * *

Gray studied Mei's ice that she was creating. "Hmm… it doesn't have that much oomph…" He mused. "Here, let me give ya a boost." He suggested, placing his hands on her cryomatics and his hands glowed. "Alright, give it a try." He said, pulling away as Mei aimed at the target and fired, this time making walls of ice in an instant.

"Oh wow!" Mei exclaimed.

"There we go. Now you won't have to rely on one ice wall at the time. You can also form shapes with this ice too."

"Thank you so much, Gray!"

"Heh, you're welcome."

"Um… Gray…"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you take your clothes off?"

"Huh?" Gray looked down and saw that he was in his underwear. "AAAAAAAH!" He yelled as Mei looked away, blushing.

"D-don't worry! I didn't see anything!" She yelled, unaware of Juvia staring at the two, fuming.

"How dare she see my beloved's abs… only I can see such a thing!" She yelled as Mei heard her and turned around.

"Oh! Hello!"

"Don't you hello me!" Juvia yelled and then aimed her hand at Mei. "You've made googly eyes at my darling Gray while he was naked! You are my love rival!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"DON'T DENY IT!"

"Geez! What goes on in that head of yours?!" Gray yelled.

* * *

"Losing a kingdom must have been rough." Makarov said, sitting on a bench with Rab.

"Aye… it's been rough, but Jade and I have made it work. We have located my grandchild and we haven't left him since. All that matters is to see him grow into a grown young man. In a way, our ragtag group is family."

"Heh, that's how I feel about these kids myself. We're family, and I can't help but smile, watching these kids grow. It brings a tear to my eye."

"Aye, it sure does."

"To our crazy family!" Makarov said, holding a mug.

"To our crazy family." Rab chuckled, clicking his mug to Makarov's and the two took a swig.

* * *

"Gihihihi! Look at ya… and I thought Levy was a half-pint!" Gajeel mocked, patting Veronica's head.

"I'm not a child!" Veronica said. "I'm a grown woman! I'm Serena's twin sister!"

"How can you be a twin when she's tall and you're just a child?"

"Rrrgh! I'm telling you, I'm a grown-up! When I was captured, they were going to drain me of magic, but something happened and they drained my age instead!"

"Eh? How does one drain someone's age? That doesn't make sense… that shouldn't even happen!"

"Well… Apparently, it does happen!" Veronica exclaimed, and then heard a yelp from Scout as they turned to see Makoto dragging Scout away from the bar.

"Ow! Ow! Can't a guy flirt with a bartender! OW!"

"I thought it was rather cute!" Mira called out. "Oh well…" She shrugged, then looked at someone at a bench as she walked off.

"God, he's hopeless…" Veronica sighed.

"Somethin' tells me he sucks with flirting."

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

"Hey… Luigi, right?" Mira asked.

"Yeah… that's me…"

"Hey, don't feel too bad…" She smiled. "Would your brother and friends want to see you moping around like this?"

"But how can I smile with all of them gone?"

"They want you to smile… I'm sure they're cheering you on and wanting you to be happy." Mira smiled.

"You sure…?"

"Of course!" She nodded. "Don't you worry about a thing. They may be gone… but they're still with you in your heart." She wrapped her arm around Luigi and brought him close to her, gently placing his head on his chest as she heard him whimpering and saw some tears falling. "Shhh… it'll be okay." She hugged him tightly.

"Th-thank you…!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Whoa… these spells you have in your spell book… it's extraordinary!" Levy exclaimed, looking through Patchouli's spell book.

"It is. I've learned quite a few spells."

Levy read through a couple. "This is amazing! And you have a lot of spell books?"

"Yes… that were stolen from Marisa."

"I'd bring them back!" Marisa called out.

"You said that several months ago!"

"Fascinating… oh, I wonder if I can learn a few spells myself!" Levy mused.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Sometime later__…_

A man walked into the guild. "Oh, hello Gildarts." Makarov greeted.

"Well, that explains the mech outside." Gildarts mused, looking at everyone chatting amongst themselves. "Hey, Natsu! You were looking for that Crystal Star, right?"

Natsu's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"Well, we found a lead… but they want you outside."

"Oh?" Erza wondered as Team Natsu and the Heroes walked out, along with Makarov. Gildarts guided them into a forest and then stopped. "Alright, we're here." He said as two beings walked out from their hiding spot. Team Natsu immediately recognized them.

"Jellal! Meredy!" Erza exclaimed in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We found a lead." Jellal said. "We thought you and your large group of friends would like to know the whereabouts."

"Yeah! We need that Crystal Star." Marisa said. "Where is it at?"

"Well… some of you are probably not going to like this." Meredy said.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Lucy asked.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Yukari walked along a road, humming. "So… this is the infamous Nirvana." She mused. "Destined to destroy anything in its path… and was determined to destroy a fake guild… Cait Shelter or whatever it was called. Oh, it's too bad it's irreparable… could you even imagine the carnage I would do with this lovely thing!"

"Can't you repair it yourself with your boundary magic?" Hooktail asked.

"No, it relies solely on magic, and I've a feeling if I used my boundary magic, it won't do it any good. That, and the legs have been extremely damaged, so that won't work either."

"Oh…"

"Still… it is a shame. I probably would have loved using it."

"So, you are leaving me here with the Gold Star?"

"By now, the heroes have caught wind of where the Gold Star is located and are closing in on their approach. You must do everything in your power to make sure that won't happen."

"Understood."

"I have given you a health boost. That should be enough for you to win." Yukari walked off. "If you'll excuse me, I must find a way to figure out how to replicate this."

Hooktail looked at her master. "Mistress!"

"Hmm?"

Hooktail smirked. "I have a request."

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back at the guild__…_

"Nirvana?!" Lucy yelled. "The same Nirvana that we stopped from destroying Cait Shelter?!"

"The very same." Jellal nodded. "Luckily, as you know, Nirvana is completely irreparable, so whoever is stationed there won't reactive it. It would be next to impossible."

"Still… you can't be too careful." Reimu said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Meredy turned to Wendy. "This might be hard for you… considering it holds some bad memories."

Wendy sighed. "I know… but what choice do we have? It's either we get the Crystal Star from the Shadow Queen or the whole world is doomed. We have to do something."

"She's right. We'll go there." Erza said.

"Very well… I wish you all the best of luck." Jellal said as they all turned away and walked off. "Erza!"

"Hmm?" Erza turned her head as Jellal walked closer to her.

"Listen… about earlier… when we were at the beach…" He sighed. "The-there's something you should know… I…"

"-Don't have a girlfriend?"

Jellal blushed. "Y-you know?"

**BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I knew you were lying a long time ago." Erza chuckled, as Jellal took her hands.

"Erza, I-"

"Shhh… don't say another word…" Erza whispered, the two of them closing their eyes and leaning in.

"Oh!" Meredy exclaimed, smiling at the two of them.

"Come on, Erza!" Soldier yelled, grabbing Erza's arm and dragged her away.

***record scratch***

"You're falling behind! Keep up!" He said, completely unaware of what was going on.

"B-b-b-b-but… but-"

"No buts! Let's go!"

"Nooooo!" Erza pouted.

Jellal sweatdropped. "What just happened?"

"I don't know… and I _don__'__t like it." _Meredy grumbled.

* * *

_A few minutes later__…_

"Alright, we're off!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Good luck, you guys!" Makarov called out.

"We will! Come on, Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

The heroes, plus Team Natsu ran off. "Gray darling! Wait up! I want to come with you!" Juvia called out, chasing after them.

"Well, there they go…" Levy said.

"Mmmph…" Gajeel stood up.

"Hey, what are you- wah! Hey! Put me down, ya big oaf!" Levy complained, as Gajeel put her over her shoulder.

"Come on, we're going. I want to see this star for myself." He said. "Lily, you coming?"

"Of course!" Pantherlily nodded and went after them.

"I'm going too!" Elfman said, standing up.

"You are?" Lisanna asked.

"Of course. Someone's gotta teach that little pipsqueak how to flirt like a real man!" Elfman said and then walked off. "See you later!"

"Stay safe, Elfman!" Mira called out.

"I'll come back a man!" Elfman exclaimed and walked out.

"Well, there they go." Makarov chuckled, watching them all disappear. He took a swig of his mug when he heard footsteps approaching the inside of the guild. "Hmm? Oh, hello, what can we do for ya?"

* * *

_With the others__…_

"…We have to go on _THAT _thing?!" Natsu yelled, sweating buckets when they saw Sylvando's ship.

"Of course! Erza said that boats are the fastest way to get to Cait Shelter… so that's what we're doing!" Sylvando smiled, as they all got on the boat… and then Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lily and Elfman joined them shortly after.

"Don't worry, Natsu! I'll boost you and Gajeel back up!" Wendy smiled.

"What's with him?" Nitori asked.

"Natsu's a Dragon Slayer… and so is Gajeel. They have motion sickness." Gray said. "Wendy's a Dragon Slayer too, but she can tolerate it for the most part."

"Oh dear…"

"Ready darlings? Let's go!" Sylvando exclaimed, shoving off… and then Natsu and Gajeel went down for the count.

"We just moved!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Ugh, this is gonna be annoying…" Bowser grumbled as Wendy patched them up with Troia while taking off to Cait Shelter.

* * *

**So, for those who are curious, this takes place right after the Grand Magic Games, but way before the Tartarus Arc. I think I should have explained it better the last chapter... whoops!  
**


	10. Hooktail's Revenge

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Salty Stallion, Ocean Theme (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"So let me get this straight." Marisa said. "You two boneheads have motion sickness, yet you don't get sick when two flying cats are carrying you?"

"What, that's a problem?" Natsu asked.

"It's just dumbfounding! I mean, surely, you'd get sick while some cats are carrying you in the air!"

"They don't have turbulence unlike boats and carriages, blondie." Gajeel smirked. "Flying is the way to go!"

Marisa sweatdropped. "Uh-huh…"

"Should we tell them about airplanes?" Bowser chuckled.

"Let 'em figure it out." Tracer responded with a chuckle.

"So, can you fly?" Happy asked as he, Carla and Lily were looking at Morgana.

"Well, not exactly." Morgana said. "I do have other means of transportation for the Phantom Thieves."

"That being?" Carla asked.

Morgana smirked. "Watch and learn!" He said as he jumped into the air, transforming into a bus and landing on the deck. "Ta-dah!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Happy and Carla yelled.

"Fascinating…" Lily mused, who was also surprised, but not as bad as the other two Exceeds.

"A cat that can turn into a vehicle… that's a new one." Lucy rubbed her chin in thought while Levy pulled out a sketch book.

"Hold still. I want to sketch this!" Levy grinned, sketching it down while the Exceeds went inside Morgana.

"Holy cow! I wasn't expecting something like this!" Happy exclaimed.

"This shouldn't even be possible." Carla said.

"It's amazing…" Lily breathed.

"So, I heard you're a water mage." Nitori said, leaning on a railing.

"Yes, that's right." Juvia nodded, conjuring up a ball of water.

"Throw it up in the air." She requested as Juvia tilted her head but tossed it in the air, and to her surprise, Nitori manipulated the water and formed it into a heart. "I can manipulate water too." She smiled. "I'm a Kappa, we manipulate water all the time."

"That's impressive!" Juvia exclaimed as Nitori tossed the water heart into the ocean.

"I can also manipulate it to the point where you can walk on water or even have you breathe underwater too!"

"As a water mage, I can already breathe underwater… but that's impressive!"

"You know it!" Nitori grinned.

"I see it up ahead!" Gray called out. "We're almost there!"

"Gray, your clothes." Reimu pointed out, as he was in his underwear.

"AAAAAH!" Gray yelled.

"You seriously have a problem." Erik deadpanned.

"A major problem." Jade agreed.

"You'll get used to it." Erza chuckled.

**End BGM**

The ship docked at the port, and they all got off of the ship where they started walking. Team Natsu leading the way as Gajeel was carrying Levy on his shoulder, who was reading a book. "Well, you sure got over your protesting quick." Engi mused.

"You get used to it. He does it all the time." Levy chuckled.

"Then what was with that protestin' earlier?" Scout asked.

"Sometimes I feel like I can walk on my own and not be his personal carry-on… but hey, it is what it is." Levy shrugged.

"Ha ha! Something tells me Gajeel does that because he likes ya!" Reinhardt laughed.

"Aye, I do agree!" Torbjorn said.

"Beep boop!" Bastion nodded.

Gajeel glared at the three. "Just for the record, I don't like her!"

"Hmph! I don't like you either, you lunk head!" Levy folded her arms, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Ah, another lover's quarrel! They liiiiiike each other~!" Happy teased.

"CAN IT, CAT!" Gajeel yelled.

"Those two seem to be awfully close if they don't like each other." Serena mused.

"Yeah, it's like they actually do." Veronica smirked.

"They do seem to fight like an old married couple." Haru mused.

"That does seem to be the case." Yusuke nodded.

"Heh, that was how Robin and Tharja acted all the time before they got married." Chrom said.

"I was beginnin' to wonder how those two got along…" McCree chuckled.

"It wasn't my fault he was acting like a brat. He was playing hard to get." Tharja said.

"You were being a stalker." Robin said.

"Not my fault you were so cute. Now look where we are." Tharja smirked.

"Heh, right." Robin chuckled.

"A mage and a dark mage not getting along and they still ended up hitched… who woulda thunk it." Ryuji said.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Makoto said.

"Yup." Lucy nodded.

"Aaagh, alright, what's the deal!" Gajeel grumbled. "First that Yusuke kid has the same voice as that sword guy and the cowboy, but now that school girl has the same voice as Lucy? What's going on!"

"Maybe some people drink some kind of "Same voice" juice." Natsu said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Salamander!"

"Same voice or not, it doesn't matter." Erza said. "What matters is that we work together, regardless of someone having the same voice."

"Yeah, and besides, I think it's pretty awesome that some people have the same voice." Elfman said. "I wouldn't be surprised if I shared a voice with someone. They'd be a real man!"

"Pfft, oh yeah, like what? Some small red frog or a man who screams "I am here" a lot?" Bowser snarked. "Or better yet, some green alien that hangs out with some spiky haired emo dude that shoots lasers out of his hands?"

"If that's what it takes, then they are men!" Elfman smirked.

"…I give up…"

"We're here." Erza spoke up as they saw the spot of where Cait Shelter used to be.

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"This is where I grew up…" Wendy informed the others. "Carla and I had lots of fun here… but then we discovered it was a lie." She said, explaining to the others what had happened.

"Oh my goodness…" Serena whispered.

"All of it was a lie… just to make you feel at home." Veronica whispered. "I'm… I'm not sure what to say."

Jade walked over to Wendy, kneeling down and putting her hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're okay? Revisiting the home you once knew to be real would be hard on anyone."

Wendy looked to Jade. "It's okay, Jade… I can handle this." She smiled. "I know it's hard… but we have to be strong for what's ahead."

Jade smiled. "Right."

The group walked through the former grounds of the guild, climbing up a cliff behind them and then saw Nirvana a good distance away. "Wow…" Marisa whistled. "Now _that__'__s _a weapon." She said.

"Indeed… luckily it's destroyed." Erza said and turned to Marisa. "Let's go."

"Right!" Marisa nodded as they slid down the cliff and headed over to one of the legs of Nirvana, traversing through the forest until they got to the leg itself.

**End BGM**

"Okay, so how are we going to get up there?" Scout asked.

"We fly." Alice said.

"Well, yeah, but most of us can't fly!" Scout pointed out. "Soldier can rocket jump, Demo can sticky jump, you Gensokyo gals can fly, Erza has an armor where she can fly through the air, Kamui can turn into a dragon and fly-"

"Well, technically… I can't really fly. I use my water to propel myself." Kamui pointed out.

"WHAT?! Now you're telling me this?!" Scout yelled before sighing. "Ugh… anyway, the Korean Gaming Girl can use her mech-"

"I have a name, you know!"

"The Angel can fly, the cyborg girl can fly… that just leaves the rest of us!"

"Allow me." Gray said, chuckling. "Ice Make: Stairs!" He yelled, creating a flight of stairs.

"Huh! That'll work." Scout chuckled.

"Ooooh!" Mei admired the craft of the ice stairs as they walked up the stairs until they got to the top of Nirvana.

"It's a city… or what's left of it." Brigitte said.

"Dadgum… would you look at that architecture." Engi mused.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, lads." Sniper said. "Something ain't right."

"Yeah, be on your guard." Luminary drew his sword. "You never know what we'll come across."

"Stick together too." Spy added as they walked along the ruined city, their guards up and their weapons drawn.

Luigi lagged behind, hugging himself and feeling absolutely depressed. "Mmm…" Luigi moaned a bit, unaware of a gap opening up near him. He felt something touch him as he turned around and saw nothing. He turned back to catch up with the others, but a shadow hand grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. "Mmmph!" He cried, and then was dragged into the gap.

"So, green stache, you ever going to cheer up?" Bowser asked as he turned around. "…Green stache?" He looked around. "Hey! Bonehead! Where are you!" He exclaimed and turned to the others. "Hey! We're missing a plumber!"

Everyone turned around. "What was that now?" Reimu asked.

"Wasn't Luigi behind us?" Genji asked.

Erza clenched her fists. "Something's up. Be on your guard!"

"Hehehe… so, you're the infamous Fairy Tail." A voice said as they turned around to see Yukari approaching them, casually holding her umbrella.

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Are you that Shadow Queen we've been hearing so much about?" Natsu asked.

"Hmmhmmhmm, that is correct." Yukari chuckled.

"Alright, you've possessed our friend for far too long!" Marisa yelled. "Get out of Yukari's body right now!"

"Oh no, I actually like this body… hmmhmmhmm, it's much more suitable that that pathetic damsel." Yukari smirked.

"Hey, queenie!" Bowser roared. "Did you make Luigi disappear?"

"Oh, that miserable green man? I let him fall into a pit of despair… which is what I will do to the rest of you."

"So, you've decided to kick Luigi while he's down! That's unmanly of you!" Elfman yelled, pounding his fists. "We'll take you on right here!"

"Oh, you won't be the one fighting me… you'll be fighting my pet." She said, snapping her fingers as they heard roaring, and then Hooktail slammed into the ground.

**End BGM**

"A DRAGON?!" Lucy yelled.

"That's the same dragon from before!" Marisa exclaimed.

"No… this one's different!" Reimu said.

"It is a shame that I can't find any possible way to make a replica of Nirvana… so, I'm going to take my frustrations out on you." She said as she gently floated up in the air. "Hooktail. _Dinner.__"_

**BGM: Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Hooktail roared, slamming into the ground to send a powerful shockwave that knocked them down, and then flew toward them, ramming into all of them to split them up. "Let's see… which one of you morsels shall I devour first!" She then turned her attention to Tracer. "Ah, you look delicious." She smirked and breathed fire, but Tracer blinked to the side and quickly shot her up while running as Lucio was running on some roof tops and shooting Hooktail up as well. Hooktail would try to knock Lucio off by using her tail to destroy the buildings, but Lucio jumped up and Mercy caught him and swung him to another roof top.

Soldier, Demoman and Haru shot their rockets and grenades at them while Makoto, now as Queen, drove Johanna with Heavy riding behind her as he shot Natasha at the dragon who clawed at Bowser, luckily he rolled out of the way as Hooktail turned to the duo and breathed fire, but Queen floored it and jumped off of a roof where she landed on Hooktail's back. She pressed a button and dropped mines on the back and rode off her back, jumping off of her head as the mines exploded.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled, as Taurus came out swinging and slashed at Hooktail's foot, who quickly kicked him away and was then shot up by Engi's Sentry, Torb's turret and Bastion in Sentry mode, forcing Hooktail to jump up in the air and go to a different spot, where she came across Kamui. Kamui turned into her dragon form and unleashed a torrent of water at her which she breathed fire, colliding into each other and making a steam cloud.

During this stand off, Veronica clapped her hands together and unleashed Kacrackle on her, slamming an iceberg on her from above and then Elfman jumped up in the air, turning his arm into Black Bull and swung down, slamming Hooktail into the ground. He then jumped off where Gajeel came running in with a smirk. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He yelled, smacking Hooktail in the jaw and knocking her over while Marisa flew above and dropped a Deep Ecological Bomb as Hooktail roared in agony and then cards suddenly surrounded her as she looked up to see Reimu getting ready, forming her arms in an X.

"FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled, as a large explosion erupted as Hooktail roared in agony… and when the smoke cleared, the dragon collapsed.

**End BGM**

"Ha! You call that a powerful dragon, Shadow Queen! That was nothing!" Marisa laughed.

Yukari put her hand on her cheek. "Oh me oh my, whatever am I going to do?" She asked and then dug in her pocket. "Well, you wanted a request, Hooky… and I'm going to give it to you." She said, pulling out the Gold Star.

"The Crystal Star?!" Luminary yelled.

"Oh yes, I found it inside Nirvana." Yukari said as she tossed it in Hooktail's mouth, making her swallow it. "Oh Hooktail, consider this your power up!"

"Mmm… _MMMM!__" _Hooktail moaned, standing up as her scales suddenly turned golden, her size growing a little bigger and her eyes turned yellow. "This power… THIS ULTIMATE POWER!" Hooktail yelled, letting out a loud roar.

**BGM: L****'****Emineza Oscura (Kingdom Hearts III: Re:Mind)**

"Your power and your defense has increased!" Yukari smirked. "_Sic __'__em." _

Hooktail roared, and then breathed fire, forcing them to dodge as the ground exploded when the fire hit it. "Explosive breath?! Watch out!" Erza yelled as Hooktail stomped on the ground as crystal spikes rose from the ground, forcing Levy and Genji to get out of the way. D. Va fired rockets at Hooktail who breathed fire at her, forcing her to move out of the way as Winston jumped into the air and landed on her back, pounding her on the neck, but spikes rose from her back as his eyes widened and jumped off in time, but Hooktail backhanded Winston toward a wall, sending him flying across Nirvana.

"Winston!" Tracer yelled and then a shadow loomed over her as she looked up and saw Hooktail about to crush her, but Scout came running over and dove, pushing her away while her foot crashed into the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah!" Tracer nodded, as both of them got up and shot up Hooktail who roared and attempted to bite down, but Tracer grabbed Scout's arm and blinked away with him to avoid being eaten. Hooktail then breathed fire at McCree who quickly rolled out of the way and shot her up with Echo's Plasma Shots, while Chrom came running in and slashed at Hooktail, using Double Edged Dance on her and then used Soaring Slash to finish his combo while Robin used Thoron, then Chrom jumped back to meet up with Robin. Hooktail looked at the two and breathed fire at them.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, redirecting the flames to a nearby building, causing it to explode as Luminary jumped up in the air with Erik as Luminary unleashed Hatchet Man on her while Erik slashed her a few times with his knives, Rab unleashed Zammle on her and Jade quickly doing Crushed Ice, and then a Harvest Moon shortly after. Sylvando came running in with a Dragon Slash attack.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, shooting ice arrows along with Sniper and Takumi at Hooktail while Erza ran over, requipping to Black Wing armor and slashing at Hooktail's face before getting headbutted away and then Marisa unleashed a Master Spark as Hooktail breathed fire, both of them connecting… but Hooktail's flames overpowered her and slammed into Marisa, sending her flying away after a huge explosion.

"MARISA!" Reimu yelled as Marisa slammed into a wall. Patchouli let out a growl, clapping her hands together and slammed them into the ground.

"Emerald Megalith!" She yelled, as jewels rose from the ground and shot out at Hooktail, stabbing her while she snapped her fingers as the jewels exploded as Hooktail roared and breathed fire at Patchouli, who quickly used Jellyfish Princess, but the explosion was enough to knock her out of her watery shield. Juvia, Kamui and Nitori quickly unleashed torrents of water at Hooktail, colliding into Hooktail's fire breath, but Hooktail's fire breath was more powerful than the water and pushed back, hitting all three of them and an explosion sent them flying.

"We're getting creamed out here!" Alice yelled, firing lasers with Shanghai while she, along with Ann and Joker, were covering Marisa who was being healed up by Mercy, Sakura and Elise.

"Nngh… we have to keep trying!" Marisa winced as Hooktail saw the small group and smirked, breathing fire at them but Natsu got in front of them and took the full brunt of the attack, as the fire breath exploded on Natsu.

"NATSU!" Alice yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura screamed.

"…Wait, what's that sucking sound?" Elise asked as they saw Natsu eating the flames and sucking it dry.

"You guys alright?" Natsu asked.

"B-but how…?!" Ann yelled.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu smirked, giving them the thumbs up and turning around. "Now I got a fire in my belly." He chuckled and jumped in the air, as Hooktail was preoccupied by Ryuji, Lucy and Yusuke. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Hooktail in the cheek.

"Mmmph!" Hooktail grunted as she swung her head to knock Natsu back, but he got back up.

"Tell me something, gold butt… have you seen a dragon named Igneel?"

"Never heard of him!"

"Worth a shot!" Natsu's body burst into flames and launched himself to Hooktail. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"

Hooktail licked her lips, getting into position and then when Natsu got close, she quickly chomped down, swallowing him whole. "NATSU!" Lucy, Happy and Wendy screamed.

"…No way…" Erza whispered, her eyes widened in horror.

"That idiot!" Gray yelled.

"Ohohoho! That was delicious!" Hooktail smiled.

"Grrr…" Brigitte raised her Rocket Flail in the air. "RALLY TO ME!" She yelled, as a yellow aura surrounded her as Pyro, Spy, Heavy, Soldier, Bastion, Levy, Gajeel, Reinhardt rallied to her as they felt a power boost as they started firing while Reinhardt raised his shields while D. Va and Junior rained missiles and cannonballs at Hooktail.

"Solid Script: Iron!" Levy yelled, throwing it at Gajeel who ate it up.

"I'll avenge that bonehead! IRON DRAGON ROOOOAR!" Gajeel yelled, until Hooktail flew up in the air and with a smirk, breathed fire all around the vicinity and throughout Nirvana.

"TAKE COVER!" Erza yelled as the top of Nirvana exploded and sent everyone flying and screaming while Yukari sat in the air, drinking some tea.

"My, what beautiful carnage~!" Yukari hummed.

**End BGM**

The smoke cleared as Hooktail landed on the ground as everyone struggled to get up. The healers of the group desperately trying to get up to try and heal everyone, while Hooktail towered over them. "Now you humans realize… not to mess with the Shadow Queen!" Hooktail roared, her mouth lighting up and standing on her hind legs. "THIS IS THE END!" She yelled… but suddenly started groaning. "Mmmph… wh-what…?"

"Hmm?" Yukari wondered as she flew down. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I… I don't know… I… I feel like I'm having indigestion…" Hooktail winced, as Yukari noticed her stomach bulging.

"What on earth…?"

"What's going on…?" Mei asked.

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!__" _They could hear something roaring from the inside of Hooktail… and then her own stomach burst open as Natsu burst through Hooktail's underbelly and landed on the ground, with the Gold Star in his arms.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

Yukari let out a shocked gasped as Hooktail roared in agony… before falling on her back, her color changing back to red. "Hooktail! Hooktail no!" Yukari yelled as she ran over to her. "Hooktail, stay with me!"

"M-Mistress… I… I feel… cold…" Hooktail whispered as her breathing slowed. "F-Forgive me…" She whispered before her breathing finally stopped.

"Oh… baby…" Yukari whispered, a tear escaping her eyes and gently hugging her face. "…What have you done…"

Natsu chuckled, tossing the Gold Star up in the air. "What'd I miss?" He grinned.

"What have you done… _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!__" _Yukari screamed, suddenly grabbing Natsu by the neck. "You… you killed my creation… YOU MONSTER!" She screamed, slamming the hot head into the ground.

"Gah!"

"You'll pay! YOU'LL PAY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She yelled, summoning dark hands to block anyone from helping Natsu. She quickly punched him repeatedly. "You kill my dragon… I'LL KILL YOU! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Luigi was in a fetal position, surrounded by darkness. The Shadow Queen brought him in here and he tried to get out… but voices were egging him on.

_"__You're weak."_

_"__You'll never be as good as you think you are."_

_"__If it weren't for you, your friends would still be alive."_

_"__Pathetic!"_

_"__You'd be better off as a nobody! No one will truly remember you!"_

_"__Weakling!"_

There was nothing Luigi could do… he was tormented by these voices in this endless torment that Shadow Queen had sent him too. As far as he was concerned… he was better off in here with no one caring about his disappearance.

Footsteps slowly approached the plumber, but Luigi paid no attention to the footsteps. The footsteps stopped and someone was towering over him.

"Really? You're giving up just like that?"

Luigi's eyes widened. It sounded like _his _voice… but how? He looked up to see himself staring at him, his arms folded… but this wasn't himself… it was Mr. L.

"Give me a break, the Luigi I know never gives up this easily."

"Wh-what are you doing here? Y-you're… a figment of my mind, aren't you?"

"You could say that, yes." Mr. L nodded.

"…What do you want?"

"To get you out of this funk. It's annoying."

"But how? I've let everyone down… I've let my friends get killed…"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes… I've failed them…"

"You're only failing yourself by wallowing in self doubt and throwing a pity party!" Mr. L suddenly picked him up by the shirt and slapped him. "Snap out of it!"

"Nnngh!"

"Listen to me! Would your friends be happy that you're being moody like this? Would Mario, Peach and Daisy WANT you to be like this?!"

"N-No…"

"They do everything for you, and they would want you to do the same! It's time for you to stop being a moody son of a gun and help out everyone else! You have the Thunder Hand, you have your Ultra Hammer, you have your moves that you do in Smash! Use them! It's time you step into the spot light once more! Tell me something… what is it that you always say when you win a race?"

"I'm-a Luigi… number one?"

"Bingo!" Mr. L smirked. "You are a Mario! Mario's never back down from a fight and they always get back up no matter what happens! You are strong… you are number one!" He dropped Luigi, but he did not fall to the ground. "Mario, Peach and Daisy are counting on you! You were possessed by Xehanort, so now it is time that you get some payback! Who are you!"

"I'm-a Luigi… NUMBER ONE!" He yelled.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Mr. L smirked. "…Now… there's something else that needs to happen."

"What is it?"

"It is time for you to embrace the light and the darkness together." He said, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I am thou… thou art I…"

"The heck are you doing?!"

"Don't ruin the moment!" Mr. L scolded. "We shalt merge together as one… and together, we will vanquish this darkness that is spreading across the land! With our friends!"

"This is getting cheesy…" Luigi sweatdropped.

"Would ya stop ruining the moment!" Mr. L scolded again, bopping him on the head.

"OW!"

Mr L closed his eyes, merging himself with Luigi. "It is time for you to stop pushing me away… and we become as one!" He exclaimed as he disappeared, where Luigi started glowing as he closed his eyes. He reopened them with fierce determination and electricity crackled between his fingers. Luigi puled the tip of his cap down.

_"__Let's-a go!"_

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

Yukari pounded Natsu into the ground, as his face was swollen and bloodied while all of them were unaware of clouds rolling in. She threw him to a wall. "You… will… DIIIIIIE!" She screamed, as something caught her attention as she looked up in the air. "What is it now?" She wondered as a crack in the sky began to take shape… and then a lightning bolt struck it, going through the crack and slamming into Yukari. The crack disappeared shortly after as a figure was on one knee, looking down. "What…?"

**BGM: Luigi****'****s Theme (Mario Strikers Charged)**

The figure smirked, and then swiftly Thunder Punched her in the gut as Yukari's eyes widened from the punch and sent her flying to a wall. "Nnngh! What?!" She growled, seeing Luigi standing before her, electricity crackling through his body. His eyes were glowing blue, but he was wearing Mr. L's outfit. "You broke out of my prison?! How?!"

"By sheer determination!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yukari yelled. "But no matter, I'll kill you right here! Your friends died before me, so you'll join them!" She exclaimed, firing dark tentacles but Luigi jumped up in the air and shot a lightning bolt at Yukari, before shooting down and slamming into her like a lightning missile, sending her into rubble.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my friends… _MY FAMILY!__" _

Yukari got up, squaring up. "Fine then! Come at me then!" She yelled.

"Your majesty!" A voice said as Yukari turned to the side and Sombra appeared next to her, as she whispered something in her ear.

"Good… then our work here is done." Yukari said as she turned to the others. "As much as I would love to kill you, I've got places to be. My cohorts left a present for you back at your guild. Ta ta~!" She waved as she and Sombra disappeared into a gap.

**End BGM**

Luigi's electricity deactivated as he turned back to normal. He then turned to the others with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

"Well… we exploded when you were gone, but we're okay." Bowser said. "About time you showed up though."

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned, sitting up as Serena and Mercy healed him up, his face back to normal. "What the crap was that about? She didn't have to punish me for killing her dragon!"

"If this is what she's like when she's angry… I'd hate to see her what it's like when she's calm." Gajeel said as Lucy ran over to Natsu, hugging him.

"Oh Natsu! I'm so glad you're okay!" Lucy smiled. "You…. You… You smell like dragon guts!" She pushed him away, knocking him over. "Ugh! Seriously, take a bath!"

"Gah!"

Luminary walked over to the Gold Star and picked it up. "Eugh!" He groaned. "This too smells like Dragon guts…" He winced as the Sword of Light brought the light back into the Gold Star.

"Now we have three!" Ann cheered.

"…Wait, what did the Shadow Queen mean by 'they left us a present at the guild'?" Levy asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Elfman said.

"Quick! Back to the guild!" Erza yelled.

* * *

_One trip back to Magnolia later__…_

Everyone ran toward the guild, hurrying as they could… and then they saw Cana weakly limping, holding to her arm as blood was coming down her forehead. "Cana!" Natsu yelled. "Cana, what happened to you?!"

"Nnngh… wh-when you left… we… we were…" She collapsed.

"CANA!" Levy yelled as Mercy felt for a pulse.

"She's still breathing… barely. Quick, Serena, help me heal her up!"

"Right!" Serena nodded.

"…What happened…" Erza whispered as the rest of them ran off to the guild, seeing smoke coming out of the guild as they quickly ran in… and what they saw made their jaws drop and their hearts stop. The guild was a mess. Benches were destroyed, bodies were littered all across the guild hall, blood was splattered on the walls. "Talon was here" was written on a wall. Part of the guild had crumbled as a result. Not even Makarov had survived.

"No! NO!" Elfman yelled. "Mira! Lisanna!" He exclaimed, quickly cradling his sisters. "No… what happened?!

"E-Elfman…"

**BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

"Mira!" Elfman teared up. "What happened?!"

"A-as soon as you left… th-these people came in… act-acting all friendly… and when our g-guards were down… this… this blue lady threw down… something that poisoned us all… weakening us to where we were unable to escape th-the massacre…"

"B-but… you're immune to poison!"

"I kn-know… but… I wasn't strong enough… to get destroyed… by the man who plays with… g-gravity… and they destroyed me… e-easily… not even Laxus… was able to take them down…" A tear escaped her eyes as Elfman looked up to see Laxus' lifeless body pressed against a wall. "Elfman… p-please… be careful…"

"Stay with me, Mirajane! Please!"

"I… love you… Elf… man…" Mirajane took one last breath, and went limp.

"No… NO!" Elfman yelled. "MIRA!"

"They… they were one step ahead of us…" Erza whispered, clenching her fist in frustration. "_Dammit!__" _She yelled as Wendy fell on her knees, starting to cry while Natsu punched a pillar in frustration.

"They killed our friends… right behind our backs…" Natsu growled, a fiery aura surrounding him. "You guys wanted us to help you defeat the Shadow Queen? Well… now you got some Fairy Tail mages ready to kick her ass! We'll avenge them!"

"Cana escaped… but the others weren't so lucky…" Morgana whispered.

"They'll pay for this…" Marisa said, clenching her fists.

With everyone saying their goodbyes to their guildmates, and Serena guiding their souls to Yggdrasil, all of them walked off to Hargeon. Their eyes were filled with determination, grief, and anger. They were ready to strike back, ready to avenge their fallen comrades.

* * *

**Now you know who walked into the guild as soon as everyone left to retrieve the Gold Star.**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

**Kanako**

**Medic**

**Daisy**

_**Fairy Tail**_


	11. Newfound Power

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Shooting Star Summit (Paper Mario)**

Rosalina walked up the summit with Geno behind her. "You sure this will work?" Rosalina asked.

"Positive." Geno nodded.

"Alright." Rosalina nodded, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes, clasping her hands together. "O Star Spirits, hear my prayer, guide me to Star Haven!"

Geno sweatdropped. "That's not exactly how the prayer works."

"Bear with me, they only told me the prayer once… like a thousand years ago. You'd think I'd remember that when I had a bunch of things going on in my life?"

"Fair point." Geno nodded, and then suddenly the stairs leading to Star Haven opened up. "Huh! What do you know."

"I guess that worked." Rosalina said as the two of them walked up the stairs to Star Haven, where they headed into the Star Shrine shortly after.

**End BGM**

"Why… if it isn't Rosalina!" A voice cried as Eldstar appeared before her, as did the other Star Spirits.

**BGM: Star Spirits****' ****Request (Paper Mario)**

"Hello everyone." Rosalina greeted warmly with a smile.

"What brings you to Star Haven? It's rare of you to come visit." Eldstar mentioned. "Oh, hello Geno!"

"Greetings."

"I am sure you are aware of what is going on in the Mushroom Kingdom." Rosalina said. "I'm certain you're feeling it?"

"Yes… we have sensed dark power for a good while now." Misstar responded. "We looked into it, and it looks like it has something to do with an old fart and the return of the Shadow Queen."

"That is correct." Rosalina nodded.

"And it seems like something is going on in Gensokyo." Klevar said. "Youkai Mountain has been taken over by the Heartless and the Organization."

"Yes." Rosalina nodded again.

"Mmm, these are indeed dark times." Eldstar mused. "Darker than when Bowser came to steal the Star Rod."

"I have learned that you _and _the Pure Hearts are able to revive the dead, is this true?"

"That is indeed correct." Muskular nodded. "However, it takes a considerable amount of strength for us to use such power. We will be weakened by the time we do it and will take a considerable amount of time to regain our strength. It won't kill us, but it will sure feel like it!"

"We must only use it when the time is right." Mamar said.

"Indeed. We should not waste it while the Shadow Queen is alive and well. She will only kill them again if she finds out they are alive." Skolar said.

"Their spirits have been taken to Yggdrasil in Erdrea. To just simply take their souls away _from _Yggdrasil… it'll be quite the negotiation." Kalmar said. "Especially when several souls have been lost in a land known as Magnolia. We are calling it the Fairy Tail Massacre."

"Oh my goodness… Shadow Queen did this?" Rosalina asked.

"_Technically__… _no. However, she did hire a team to do her dirty work while she's attempting to guard the Crystal Stars. They call themselves Talon." Mamar said.

"And if you think Shadow Queen is being lazy and having a team to do her work, you'd be wrong. She's still getting her hands dirty." Klevar said.

"Hmm… while it is true that the Crystal Stars are key to defeating the Shadow Queen… I fear that it is not enough." Eldstar said. "While the Luminary is restoring the power of the Crystal Stars… I am imagining Shadow Queen is doing something to counteract her weakness… whatever it is, I am not sure."

"So, what are you suggesting we do?" Geno asked.

"Rosalina, I think it is time for an upgrade." Eldstar said. "You hold immense power and that wand of yours is pretty handy… however, I think it is time for you to hold something more powerful than that wand."

"Oh?"

The Star Spirits separated, revealing the Star Rod. "Our very own Star Rod."

Rosalina's eyes widened. "You… want me to have this? But, no… you know what'll happen if the Star Rod is removed from the Star Shrine! No one will have their wishes granted!"

"You are correct on that, however… the more Shadow Queen is around, the less likely anyone's wishes will come true, especially if she's at her full power, which she is rapidly approaching! If she's at her full power, everyone will be at her mercy. No dreams will be granted because everyone will be mind controlled by her. It'll be the end of the world at this point!"

"But everyone is trying their best to put a stop to her." Rosalina said.

"While that is true, they're merely exhausting themselves… which is what Shadow Queen wants." Eldstar said. "Please, accept our request and take the Star Rod."

Rosalina clenched her fists and walked over to the Star Rod. She looked at it carefully and looked at her wand. Was the Crystal Stars enough to stop the Shadow Queen, or are they right? She took a deep breath, hesitantly reaching for it but stopped herself. "Are… are you sure about this?"

"You are very wise, Rosalina. You know how to use your powers wisely. Please, take it." Mamar requested. "When you are done with Shadow Queen, we want you to hold on to it for a little while longer. Who knows what that Xehanort will do."

Rosalina took a deep breath. "I trust you… you have guided me into the person I am today." She said, gently taking the Star Rod and pulling it off from its pedestal. "I am humbled by this opportunity that you are giving me."

"We trust its power to you." Eldstar said as one by one, they disappeared.

**End BGM**

"You feel alright?" Geno asked.

"I feel… conflicted." Rosalina responded. "I am not sure about this."

"It's only natural if you feel conflicted about holding the Star Rod. You are only human, after all."

"Right." She nodded and put the Star Rod away.

Geno put his hand out. "Shall we meet up with the others?"

"Yeah, let's go." Rosalina said, taking his arm as the two of them closed their eyes, a light aura surrounding the two before they disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

**BGM: Flipside (Super Paper Mario)**

A dark corridor opened up on the Flipside Tower, where Kairi and everyone else walked out. "Wow! It's so pretty!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Definitely." Lea nodded and turned around to look at Demyx. "Thanks, ya doofus."

"Ah, don't mention it!" Demyx grinned.

"So, this is Flipside… fascinating." Camilla mused.

"It is remarkable, I'll give it that." Xander nodded.

"Indeed." A voice said as Ryoma walked up. "To think a place such as this exists."

"I take it that we are all here?" Sakuya asked.

"Yup!" Sanae nodded.

"I'm here too!" Suwako said.

"Alright, let's go find those Pure Hearts." Lea said. "Kairi, can you sense them?"

"I can." Kairi nodded, as she pressed a button as an elevator popped up as they walked inside and went down the elevator, as Kairi would guide them over to the first Pure Heart. "Oh… it's so pretty."

"Wow! I've seen seen a heart that gorgeous!" Sanae's eyes sparkled as Kairi walked over to it, pressing her hand on the pedestal.

The Pure Heart reacted to Kairi's touch, as it glowed brightly and then disappeared from the pedestal, only to appear in Kairi's hands. "Whoa…" Kairi whispered.

"Just like that, huh?" Lea wondered. "That was easy… how does it feel?"

"It feels… warm." Kairi whispered, smiling.

"Ah! I was wondering when you would come." A voice said as they turned around to see Merlon approaching them.

"Excuse us, but who are you?" Xander asked.

"I am Merlon. I reside her in Flipside and I am also a wizard." He explained. "I have been foretold in a dream that you were to come in the world's most desperate hour." He said. "You are searching for the Pure Hearts in order to revive everyone who has fallen from the Shadow Queen, correct?"

"…How do you know all this?" Xander narrowed his eyes, reaching for his sword.

"I have told you already, I am a wizard."

Sanae sweatdropped. "That doesn't help much."

"You can relax, I am on your side." He said.

"Easy, Xander… no need to cause a mess." Ryoma told him.

"Mmm…" Xander put his hand away.

"In my vision, I have seen a lady with a pure heart able to extract the Pure Hearts from their pedestals along with a group of friends. They use this power to revive the dead along with the Star Spirits." He explained. "They use this power once after the Shadow Queen has been defeated… however… there is one detail in my vision that I have trouble remembering."

"What's that?" Camilla asked.

"Mmm… I can't seem to recall, but I do remember bits and pieces. You fight a creature who guards the last Pure Heart… but the Pure Heart in question wasn't in Flipside nor Flopside… I can't seem to recall what it was."

"No one can remember the full extent of their dreams." Suwako said. "How long was it since you had this dream?"

"Mmm, I imagine it was a few months ago. I could remember it perfectly, but now I can't recall where it was."

"A dark creature… I wonder what it could be?" Xander wondered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to meet this dark creature in an alley." Demyx chuckled, opening up a portal. "Welp, I'll see you guys later!"

Ryoma swiftly took his arm. "Oh no, you don't. You came with us, so you're staying."

"Wh-what?! Oh come on, you can't be serious!"

"I do recall seeing you in my dream too." Merlon said. "You are not getting out of this."

Demyx sweatdropped. "Why would a chicken like me fight a monster like _that?__"_

"Maybe you finally grew a pair." Lea snarked.

"Hey!"

"You all worked together… so you are staying." Merlon said, causing Demyx to sulk.

"Agh… I know you guys should've gotten Vexen instead…" Demyx groaned.

"Relax, I doubt it'll be as bad as Merlon described it." Sanae said.

"Now, I assume you know where the next Pure Heart is located?"

"Yes. I can feel it calling to me." Kairi nodded.

"Your heart is in the right place. Now go." Merlon requested as they nodded and walked off… however, a light shined brightly behind them, catching their attention as Rosalina and Geno appeared before them. "Ah! More guests!"

Rosalina turned to the others. "Hello, sorry we took so long."

"Ah, don't sweat it." Lea said. "It's all good."

"Hmm? Your wand looks different." Suwako pointed out.

"Yes, I don't seem to recall your wand looking different. What's the occasion?" Xander asked.

"Well, it's a long story."

"You can explain it on the way to the next Pure Heart. Come." Ryoma said as they walked off together, unaware of a portal opening up behind them on a pedestal, with Xigbar walking out.

"Yusuke Kitagawa, Chrom, Jesse McCree… and now Ryoma." Xigbar mused. "Huh… to think they share the same voice with Ira. Who else has the same voice as them? Still… someone had stolen a Pure Heart, eh?" He suddenly smirked. "That suddenly gives me an idea with the Crystal Stars." He chuckled and walked back into the portal.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With the heroes__…_

**BGM: Where is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Well… this is a kick in the face, isn't it?" Marisa asked, sighing.

"Yup…" Reimu nodded, watching Erza training against Link and Impa.

"They'll regret that…" Natsu grumbled. "That Shadow Queen is going to pay!"

"Alright, let's all just calm down before we do something we'll regret later." Winston said. "All of us are mourning over the loss of our friends, but we shouldn't lose ourselves to revenge."

"He's right… we're better than this!" Erza said, blocking an attack from Link. "I believe this is what the Shadow Queen wants… to lose ourselves and then do something we'd regret."

"We're not going to give her what she wants from us. That's not going to happen." Jade said and then turned to Cana. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmph… terrible…" Cana grumbled. "I'm glad you caught me when you did, but… I'm not sure why I'm still alive. I should be _dead.__"_

"Survivor's guilt… it happens to the best of us." Chrom said.

"I know that! But…" Cana sighed. "To think I held on for so long… hiding outside of the guild after getting creamed by that Doomfist guy…"

"That Doomfist is no man…" Elfman growled. "These Talon folk… they're nothing but _cowards!__"_

"We'll make sure they get what's coming to them." Lucy said. "But for now… we shouldn't lose ourselves like this."

"Do you think we'll win?" Wendy wondered.

"I don't think we will… I _know _we will." Marisa grinned. "After all, the more she kills, it just motivates us more to kick her ass when the time is right!"

"Gihi! I like the way you think!" Gajeel smirked.

"I'll kick her ass so hard, that Shadow Queen will _WISH _she got beaten up by George Washington and Abraham Lincoln! Those two are WAR heroes!" Soldier declared. "They never lost, so why should we!"

"…I think you got your history mixed up, love." Tracer said, sweatdropped.

"Dah. That he has." Heavy nodded.

"It's Soldier. The lad's always a doofus." Demoman chuckled.

"Oh, never you mind!"

"Alright, darlings! We're here!" Sylvando exclaimed, pulling up to Rogueport.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"This place is a dump…" Gray said.

"Tell me about it." Marisa agreed. "I'm glad we don't stick around that long."

"Eh, it's not that bad." Luigi said.

"Well yeah, because we haven't gotten mugged yet." Scout said.

"I'd like to see 'em try to mug _me.__" _Bowser smirked as they headed over to the warp pipe.

"Armor!" Brigitte reminded as Reinhardt sighed and took off his armor, handing it to her. "Thank you~!" She smiled and then hopped in.

"There has got to be a less humiliating way…" Reinhardt grumbled.

"Nah, you just gotta grin and bear it." Gray said.

"Right… but at least I wear undergarments." Reinhardt said as he hopped in.

"What's that supposed to mea-AAAAAH!" Gray yelled, covering himself up.

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia exclaimed, blushing hard.

"Dude. Get some help." Marisa said.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Once at the Thousand Year Door__…_

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Holy crap!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the Thousand Year Door. "Look at the size of this thing!"

"Fascinating…" Erza mused.

"Hmm… anyone else getting deja vu here?" Lucy asked.

"You too?" Carla asked.

"Yeah… for some reason, I feel like we've been here before." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Luigi asked.

"Well… it feels like we've gone on some mission over some ancient treasure…" Lucy said.

"I think you're just losing it, Lucy." Natsu said. "I don't feel the same way!"

"I will admit it… there is some familiarity to this place." Erza said. "I wonder if I saw it in a dream…"

"All of us?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange." Wendy rubbed her chin in thought.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Cana asked as Elfman shook his head. "Thought so."

Marisa stepped onto the pedestal, lifting the map into the air, the light show happened and the map lowered to Marisa as she caught it. "Alright, let's take a looksee." She said as they all gathered around to see where the next Crystal Star was located. A stadium popped up in the middle of the map, the Ruby Star appearing in front of the stadium as well.

**End BGM**

"Is that a stadium?" Mei wondered.

"Looks like it. Come on, let's go to the professor." Marisa said.

"Actually! Why don't we just come to you?" A voice asked as they turned to see Frankly and Goombella approaching them.

**BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"With your ever expanding group, I don't think my office can handle it anymore!"

"Sorry…" Reimu apologized.

"No need to apologize! I probably should have expanded my lab had I known something like this would happen." Frankly chuckled. "Now then, let's take a look at where you're headed next." He said as he and Goombella studied the map.

"Oh my goodness!" Goombella exclaimed. "Is that where I think it is?"

"Yup, it looks like it!" Frankly said and turned over to the others. "You, my friends, are heading to the Galar Region!"

"Galar?" Robin asked.

"Yes! It is basically a recently newly discovered region." Frankly said. "If the Crystal Star is here, then that could mean one thing."

"That we're headed someplace light hearted?" Junior asked.

"Yes, but given the fact that the Shadow Queen is moving around, who knows what she might do. You mustn't let your guards down just because you're about to go see a lot of Pokemon. Be on your guard!"

"You got it!" Marisa nodded.

"Let us be off!" Sylvando exclaimed as they took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Welcome one and all to another glorious battle in the Hammerlocke Stadium!" An announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "You know her all the way from Postwick, the girl that's always on fire, the lady who has most of all the badges, the girl with a mouth on her and is also Scottish, GIVE IT UP FOR GLORIA!"

The crowd went wild as Gloria walked into the stadium, waving to the crowd.

"And her opponent, the man with the Dragons, the man who loves taking selfies… Gloria's final opponent before she goes off to face the champion… GIVE IT UP FOR… RAIHAAAAAN!"

Raihan walked into the stadium, as a Rotom Phone was taking pictures of him as he let out a chuckle, then the two of them met at the center before going to their sides. "Alright, you faced all the other gym leaders, but this is where your journey ends!"

"Oh, you really think so, eh? We'll see about that!" Gloria smirked. "I'm gonna beat your arse into submission!"

"Heh, the folks don't lie." Raihan smirked, pulling out two Pokeballs. "Gigalith! Flygon! Let's rock!" He exclaimed, tossing them in the air.

**BGM: Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

Gigalith and Flygon came out of their Pokeballs, both of them letting out their battle cries. Gloria smirked at this and took out two Pokeballs of her own, one of them being an Ultra Ball. "Roserade! Darmanitan! Let's kick some arse!" Gloria yelled, calling out her Pokemon.

"Rose!"

"DARMANA!" Darmanitan exclaimed.

"Roserade! Throw some Toxic Spikes on the ground and use Petal Blizzard! Darmanitan, use Superpower on Gigalith!"

"Oh, gonna play it like that, eh?" Raihan smirked. "Gigalith, use Stealth Rock and use Rock Blast on that Darmanitan! Flygon, Crunch up that Roserade!"

All their Pokemon obeyed their commands as Roserade laid out some Toxic Spikes and unleashed Petal Blizzard. Darmanitan charged at Gigalith and unleashed Superpower on it, sliding the Gigalith back after it used Stealth Rock, but it retaliated with a Rock Blast at point blank, sending the Darmanitan flying back but it recovered while Flygon flew over and tried to chomp down on Roserade, but it quickly jumped back… but Flygon was faster and bit down on its shoulder. "Rose!" Roserade winced.

"Great, now hold it there while using a Thunder Punch!"

"GON!" Flygon yelled, unleashing a point blank Thunder Punch on Roserade.

"Rade…!" Roserade cried.

"Oh, I don't think so! Fok it up with a Giga Drain!"

"…A what now?" Raihan asked in surprise as Roserade grabbed a hold of Flygon and unleashed Giga Drain on it.

"Gon…" Flygon groaned, releasing its grip on Roserade's shoulder.

"Petal Blizzard!" Gloria ordered as Roserade unleashed a Petal Blizzard to finish it off.

"Fly…" Flygon groaned as it fell to the ground… and then Raihan put it away.

"You did good." Raihan smiled and then pulled out another ball. "Sandaconda, let's rock!"

"DARMANA!" Darmanitan was knocked back by another attack by a Rock Blast.

"Darmanitan, hang in there!" Gloria ordered as Darmanitan let out a cry and suddenly changed into its Zen Mode, hopping about like an angry snowman. "Alright, now we're talkin'. FOK THAT GIGALITH UP WITH AN ICE PUNCH!" She yelled as Darmanitan bounced up in the air.

"DARMANA!" Darmanitan yelled, using Ice Punch.

"Sssssand!" Sandaconda got in the way and used Protect.

"Fire Fang that snowman!" Raihan ordered as Sandaconda stretched out and bit into Darmanitan, quickly defeating it.

"Rrrgh… return!" Gloria put Darmanitan back. "You did well… Togekiss, let's rock!" She called out as Togekiss came out, and got pelted by Stealth Rock.

"Kiss…!" Togekiss winced but shook it off.

"Heh, what do ya know! This got interestin'!" Raihan smirked.

"Finish off that Gigalith with a Grass Knot, Roserade! Togekiss, Metronome!"

"ROSERAAAAAAAADE!" Roserade slammed its petals into the ground, as vines came out and slammed into Gigalith, slapping it repeatedly until it fell in defeat.

"Sandaconda, prevent that Togekiss from using Metronome with a Glare!"

"Roserade, protect Togekiss!"

"Sssssand!" Sandaconda glared at Togekiss.

"Rose!" Roserade got in front of Togekiss and took the full brunt of the paralysis. "Rade…!"

"Toge Toge Toge… KIIIIIIISS!" Togekiss finished the Metronome, as a massive tidal wave came out of nowhere and slammed into Sandaconda and also slammed into Raihan.

"Ack! Plepth!" Raihan spat out the water while Sandaconda had fainted from the attack. "Well played…" He smirked, putting Sandaconda away. "Now it's time to get _REAL!__" _He smirked and then called out his last Pokemon, Duraludon.

"Duraaaaa!"

"Get ready, you two!" Gloria urged.

Raihan smirked. "Bring the storm! My partner will send everyone in the stadium flyin'!" He exclaimed, sending Duraludon back in its ball, but then pressed a button on his wrist as the Pokeball grew gigantic and pink as he did a quick selfie with his Rotom Phone before throwing it behind him… and then his Duraludon Gigantamaxed.

**"****LUDOOOOOOOOOOON!"**

"Blow them away with Max Steelspike!" Raihan yelled, quickly diving out of the way as Duraludon slammed its foot into the ground as massive spikes of steel rose from the ground quickly as Gloria's eyes widened.

"BRACE YOURSELVES! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gloria yelled, quickly diving out of the way as Togekiss quickly flew up while Roserade tried to move, but paralysis happened to kick in at the wrong moment, as they slammed into Roserade, sending it flying into the air.

"RAAAAAAAAADE!"

"ROSERADE, NO!"

"Toge!" Togekiss flew over to Roserade, catching it as it was falling as Togekiss came flying back, gently landing near Gloria.

"WAHAHAHAHA! DO YA FEEL THE RUSH OF GIGANTAMAX?!" Raihan laughed as Gloria checked on Roserade, as it wasn't responding. It got KO'd hard from the Max Steelspike.

"…Now you've gone and pissed me off…" Gloria growled, putting Roserade back. "TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME, YOU FOKING BASTARD!" Gloria screamed, tossing out a Pokeball into the air. "CINDERACE, LET'S FOK SHIT UP!" She screamed, as Cinderace came out and took a hit from the Stealth Rock… and then Gloria slammed her hand into her bracelet and then called Cinderace back… before throwing it behind her, Gigantamaxing her Cinderace.

**"****RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"**

"Hoo! Leon, you gave her a Scorbunny that can Gigantamax!" Raihan exclaimed. "Heh, you never cease to amaze me." He smirked as the crowd was going nuts at this point. "Knock that massive fireball with a Max Wyrmwind!"

"Counter that with an Arceus damned Max Flare!" Gloria screamed. "Togekiss, Metronome again!"

**"****DURAAAAALUUUUUU!"**

**"****CINDEEEEEER!"**

Both Pokemon unleashed their moves, colliding into each other and caused a massive explosion that covered the entire stadium. "Nnngh!" Raihan covered his eyes, but Gloria didn't. She didn't even flinch "Keep using max Wyrmwind!" Raihan yelled through the smoke.

"Max Flare again!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their moves… right as Togekiss completed Metronome… as a massive moon appeared above Duraludon, where Togekiss unleashed Moonblast on it.

**"****DURA!" **Duraludon winced, taking a lot of damage from the Moonblast… lowering its concentration which gave Cinderace an edge and hit it with Max Flare.

"Duraludon, hang in there!"

"Finish it off, Togekiss! Dazzling Gleam!" Gloria yelled as Togekiss flew into the air right as Duraludon was about to recover from the Max Flare attack… and then Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam on the Gigantamaxed Pokemon, causing it to roar… and then exploded, shrinking back down to normal size and fell over.

**End BGM**

_"__I DON'T BELIEVE IT, FOLKS! GLORIA HAS MANAGED TO BEAT RAIHAN! NOW ALL SHE HAS TO DO IS BEAT THE UNDEFEATABLE CHAMPION THAT IS LEON!"_

Raihan put his hands behind his head casually after dismissing Duraludon as Cinderace turned back to normal. "Race! Race!" Cinderace exclaimed, high fiving Gloria

"Alright, alright, I getcha." Raihan chuckled, handing over the badge for Gloria while also shaking her head. "Your reputation precedes ya. You're an animal out there."

"Heh, you ain't half bad either." Gloria smirked as she dismissed Cinderace and Togekiss. "Think I'll do a little more trainin' before heading off to Wyndon." She said and hurried off to the Pokemon Center to heal up her team.

* * *

**Yup! We're headed to Galar next! **

**...Ya know, I never really understood why Raihan is called the Dragon type Gym Leader when he has a Gigalith and a Sandaconda on his team.**


	12. The Galar Region

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

The ship docked near a port, where they hopped off the boat after hoisting anchor. "So uh, you mind telling us why we docked near a hill?" Bowser asked.

"It was the first dock I came across!" Sylvando said as they looked at the hill. "Besides, it doesn't look _that _steep."

"Are you kiddin'? I think some of us will bust a lung halfway through!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Exercise is good for ya, son!" Soldier said. "I eat hills like this for breakfast!"

"I got a better way." Lucy pulled out a key. "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared in front of them. "You wish to punish me, princess?"

_"__Punish you?"_ Almost everyone, besides Fairy Tail, asked in surprise.

_"__Princess?" _Bowser sounded intrigued, even Zelda looked intrigued.

"Well hello gorgeous." Scout smirked.

"No, I'm not going to do that. I was wondering if you could make a pathway for the hill."

Virgo turned around and then with a nod, she cracked her knuckles. "Stand back!" She exclaimed and quickly went to work.

"So uh… what's with the chains around her wrist?" Ann asked.

"She's… a weirdo, to put it lightly." Lucy responded.

"Weird _how?__" _Luminary asked, then Jade whispered in his ear. "…Maso what now?" He whispered. "…People do that?" Jade nodded. "Oh my!"

"So, what's this about you being a princess?" Veronica asked. "You don't look like royalty."

"Ah, well… she used to call me "master" at first, but I wanted her to change the name into something more fitting." Lucy explained.

"Basically, her ego was big enough that she wanted to be called princess." Natsu told them.

"Yeah! Her ego's huge!" Happy grinned.

"Don't make me drop kick you both." Lucy glared.

"So you're not royalty then… shoot." Bowser grumbled.

"Pop, I don't think she'd be worth it to kidnap." Junior said.

"Of course not, she's too much of a chatterbox to be kidnapped." Happy said. "Not to mention she's too top hea-" Lucy kicked him high into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Huh, have you ever seen a cat go to the moon before?" Marisa asked, her hand pressed against her forehead and over her eyes.

"No, I don't think so." Reimu responded.

"Just so ya know, a cow did it first, ya miserable copycat!" Soldier called out.

"Goodness, that cat can be annoying…" Lucy grumbled.

Virgo popped up. "The pathway is done, princess."

"Thanks, Virgo!" Lucy smiled as they looked at the new pathway… and discovered stairs that Virgo planted.

"Where did she get the concrete?" Luigi asked.

"You know what? I'm not even going to question it." Meiling said, and they heard screaming as Happy slammed into the ground near Makoto.

"Nice of you to drop in." Makoto said, picking up Happy where Mercy healed him up.

"I'm okay…" Happy groaned as he flew over to Natsu as they went up the steps after Lucy dismissed Virgo.

Once they got to the top of the steps, what they saw took their breath away. Pokemon were playing in the open fields, flying in the open air, sparring against one another, stealing berries from trees, sunbathing out in the field, Pokemon breaching out of the water, and a lot of trainers either capturing, training or going inside random dens.

**BGM: Wild Area - Version 2 (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"So this is the Galar Region, huh?" Chrom mused.

"It's breathtaking…" Tharja said, mesmerized by the creatures going about their day.

"Mama mia… it's so beautiful!" Luigi exclaimed.

"The trees look a bit old though." Bowser said, folding his arms. "Seriously, have they ever thought of upgrading to new trees?"

"Eh, it's not that bad." Natsu dismissed it as they walked down the steps and walked into the Wild Area.

"I wonder if we'll find the Crystal Star in this wide open area?" Marisa wondered.

"I doubt it… it'd be a bit _too _easy." Patchouli said.

"Fair point." Marisa nodded as they walked off together, but then Scout noticed a Den lighting up.

"Uh, guys? I think a Crystal Star might be over here." He called out to them.

"You sure?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I mean, why else would there be a red light shooting out of this thing?"

Zelda walked over to it, gently placing her hand on the den. "Mmm,, I'm detecting some sort of power… but it's not the same power as the Crystal Star."

"Ah, your magic power is weak. I'm going in!" Scout said and hopped in.

"Wait a minute!" Zelda tried to stop him, but it was too late as Luminary placed his hand on it.

"Something about this… I don't know what it is, but I don't like it." He said.

**Pause BGM**

* * *

_Inside the Den__…_

Scout landed on the ground. "Ooof! Alright, where is that shiny Crystal Star?" He asked, looking around while rubbing his hands greedily. He then heard a growl as he turned around to see what it was. "Oh. My. Freaking. Crap." He said as he stood there in the presence… of a Dynamaxed Gyarados.

The Gyarados let out a loud cry, glaring down at Scout below it.

"Ooookay, so uh… you wouldn't happen to have a Crystal Star on ya, would you?" He asked as the Gyarados glared at him and then formed water in its mouth. "No? Uh… what are you doing?" He wondered and then realized it was aiming it at him. "Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god! I didn't do anything to ya, I swear!" He said as Gyarados roared. "AH! RUNNING!" He yelled as he took off screaming… right as Gyarados unleashed Max Geyser on him.

**Resume BGM**

* * *

_Just outside__…_

"Scout! Are you in there?" Soldier asked… and then suddenly Scout bursted out of the Den along with a huge geyser of water. "Holy Mary mother of Joseph!"

"WAAAAAH!" Scout slammed into the ground. "Ugh…"

"Aye! What just happened?" Demoman asked.

"I'll tell you what happened! This thing right here turned into Old Faithful! …Though I'm not seeing any steam. Huh, I suppose even geysers get sick every once in a while. Pyro! Be a pal and heat it up! We got a sick geyser on our hands!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Mmph mmph!" Pyro aimed the flamethrower at it.

"Wait! I don't think that'll work!" Winston yelled.

"That's not even a geyser for crying out loud!" Tracer exclaimed and turned to Scout. "You okay?"

"Ugh… sea serpents suck…" Scout groaned, getting up and drying himself off. "False alarm… there was no Crystal Star in there."

"I had a feelin' there was no Crystal Star in that thing anyway." McCree said. "Also, apparently there's a lot more of that around these parts."

"…You're bluffing." Scout said.

"No, take a look." McCree pointed ahead as Scout would see multiple Dens throughout the Wild Area. "There's tons of 'em. If a Crystal Star were in one of these things, we'd be playin' cat and mouse trying to find such a thing." He turned back to the shocked Scout. "And somethin' tells me there are huge critters out there who would want to take you down, just like what happened to you."

"You gotta be freakin' kidding me…" Scout groaned. "What the hell are these things, anyway?!"

"Pokemon." Luigi explained. "They come in all different shapes and sizes, they have many attacks, types, weaknesses, you name it."

"Let me guess, they have a dedicated competitive scene too?" Scout asked.

"Yup."

"Bah, I bet they come up with convoluted rules and such, saying what's easy to use, what's bannable and what have you." Scout said. "Doesn't sound like my cup of tea."

"Right… let's keep going. I'm sure we'll find the Crystal Star somewhere." Marisa said as they walked off, but as they kept walking, Zelda stopped and turned her head.

"Hmm? Zelda, what is it?" Link asked.

"Do you feel that? I feel… some sort of magic power calling out to me." Zelda said, walking the other way.

Link and Impa looked at Zelda walking off and then looked at each other, then back at Zelda. "Wait up!" Link ran after her as Impa ran off as well.

"Huh?" Juvia turned her head. "Strange, where are they going?"

"Eh, I'm sure those three will be fine. Probably saw a Poke thing that excited them." Gajeel responded with a shrug.

"Better them than me." Scout shuddered as they continued to walk, and as they did, they saw a girl hopping out of a den.

"Ah, nothing like some trainin' to prepare myself for Leon." She said and then saw everyone in her peripheral vision heading over to her. "Hmm?" She wondered. "What's with the big crowd? Who are you people?"

* * *

_One long introduction later__…_

"Huh, I see… name's Gloria. What's a big crowd like you doing here in Galar?" Gloria folded her arms. "Just for the record, if you're lookin' for a cosplay convention, you just missed it. They just ended it about a week ago."

"Cosplay?" Genji raised an eyebrow through his mask.

"I don't follow." Erza said.

"What are you talking about?" Marisa tilted her head.

"Oh, you intentionally dress like that?" Gloria sweatdropped. "I see…"

"We're wondering if you know anything about the Crystal Stars." Luminary said.

"Crystal Stars?" Gloria raised an eyebrow. "No idea what you're talkin' about. Stars aren't made of crystal, genius… they're made out of plasma."

"Not _those _kinds of stars!" Ryuji said. "Crystal Stars such as these!" He said, pointing to Luminary who summoned the Crystal Stars.

"What the fok?! Where did those come from?!" Gloria exclaimed. "Who are you people… and why do these Crystal Stars feel… powerful?"

"You ever heard of the Shadow Queen?" Reimu asked.

"Shadow Queen? Sounds like a dumb name you'd find in a magical movie filled with horses with more personality than humans, singing princesses, happy-go-lucky themes and one-shot villains that hang around in one movie and that's it. Unless it's a superhero movie." Gloria rolled her eyes. "No, no I haven't. What's so special about her?"

* * *

_One explanation later__…_

Gloria folded her arms. "Normally, I'd be laughing at you, but come to think of it, the atmosphere does feel tense… even my Pokemon have felt a bit restless." She said and looked off in the distance to see some Pokemon looking nervous. "And those Pokemon over there look especially nervous, like they're sensing something amiss." She said. "Mmm… I thought it was just the hype surrounding the Pokemon Challenge, but… if what you're saying is true, than that would be cause for concern."

"Huh, I thought the lass would be laughing in our faces." Demoman said.

"I would be! But… I can't help but worry… usually my Pokemon aren't so restless." She said. "Mmm… but… I don't know what to believe right now. If you're looking for this Crystal Star, I'm not stopping you. Where do you think it is located anyway?"

Luminary chanted some words, as a sparkly arrow pointed toward their destination. "Somewhere over there."

**End BGM**

"I'll help you look. If what you are saying is true, than it can't be ignored just like that." She said as they headed off where they would be led to Hammerlocke as the arrow pointed them over to the train station… and they ran into one of Gloria's friends.

"Hey! Gloria!"

Gloria turned to the voice. "Hop!" Gloria waved at him as he came running over.

"I was lookin' all over for ya… who are your friends?"

"It's… a long story. I'm helping them look for something and I think it's in this train station."

"Ah, well… maybe we'll get the full explanation in the tram." Hop said. "I'm sure it can fit… all of you." He said, sweatdropping at the large amount. "Though, I doubt the big guy in the armor could fit through."

"Oh, don't worry, we have that covered." Brigitte chuckled.

Reinhardt sweatdropped. "Oh joy…"

"Cough it up!"

* * *

_One trip to Route 10 later__…_

**BGM: Route 10 (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Meet ya at Wyndon, Gloria!" Hop exclaimed and ran off while Gloria walked out and was met with snowy weather.

"Just like Circhester." Gloria chuckled a bit as the others walked out.

"Bah! It's freezing!" Scout complained.

"It's not so bad." Gray said as he was completely shirtless, though he still had his pants on.

"BLOODY HELL, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET FROSTBITE?!" Gloria yelled.

"You get used to it." Gray said.

"Ugh, and your last stop is in a place called Wyndon? Let's hope it's warm over there!" Cana shuddered. "Brrr… I think I should've stayed in the Wild Area…"

"This weather is for men! Bring it on!" Elfman declared, and then a small breeze made him shiver. "Brrr! Reinhardt, give me your armor! I bet it's warm in there!"

"What! No, I will not give my armor to you! Find your own!"

"How about we all get to Wyndon before we all freeze to death out here… the lady says while sipping hot cocoa."

"Where did that clock come from?!" Gloria exclaimed. "And where did Lucy get that hot chocolate?!"

"It's best if you don't think about it." Natsu said.

"Requip!" Erza yelled as she was wearing a few heavy coats, a few scarves over her mouth, a winter hat, ear muffs, several winter pants and a pair of winter boots. "Winter armor!"

Meiling sweatdropped. "How in the world are you going to move like that?"

"With sheer… perseverance and hard work and determination!" Erza said, hobbling along and then fell over "Kya!" She fell on her back. "Mmmph! A little… help!"

"Did she just say 'kya'?" Ann asked.

"Huh, a fierce woman like her saying something cute. Nice." Ryuji chuckled.

"I need some assistance! Mmph!"

"Don't worry, I'll roll ya!" Natsu said, pushing Erza as Happy and Gajeel helped him roll her.

"Aaack! This isn't funny!" Erza complained. "On the one hand, I thank you… but at the same time, this isn't helping my predicament!"

"Then shed a few coats!" Gajeel said.

"Are you kidding! Then I'll be cold!"

"Then you're just gonna have to roll!" Gajeel smirked. "Come on, you two! Put some muscle into it!"

Luigi sweatdropped. "Why do I have a feeling she's going to kill those two?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Gray said as they walked along Route 10, with Gloria training her Pokemon up with Wild Pokemon battles and any Pokemon trainer battles in the vicinity. They eventually got to the top of a hill… and by this point, Erza was nothing more than a huge snowball at this point.

"That's Wyndon!" Gloria pointed out.

"Alright! Now that's more like it!" Marisa grinned.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Erza tried to wiggle herself free but it was no good.

"Just a little further Erza." Natsu said as they started to roll her… but they soon realized they were going downhill because gravity kicked in and Erza started to roll on her own. "ACK! NO! GET BACK HERE, ERZA!"

"I was afraid of that." Robin said.

"Morons…" Tharja muttered.

"HELP! HELP! RUNAWAY SNOWBALL!" Natsu yelled, chasing after it with Happy while Gajeel shook his head.

"Boneheads." Gajeel said.

"You helped them too." Levy pointed out.

"Eh, but I wasn't the one who pushed her down the hill." Gajeel said as he walked down.

"I mean, he's not wrong." Marisa said as they walked down the hill while Erza crashed into a fountain, still in a snowball for some reason.

**End BGM**

"Oh! Erza! I'll bust you out of there!" Natsu said. "Pyro! Help me out, man!"

**BGM: Wyndon (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Mmmph mmph!" Pyro aimed the flamethrower at Erza as Natsu used Fire Dragon's roar to also thaw Erza out while Happy poked a marshmallow with a stick to try and get a toasty marshmallow… where Erza got out of her icy prison as she went back to her Heart Kruez armor, and glared at Natsu.

"Were you _TRYING _to kill me?!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was decked out in a million snow jackets!" Natsu defended.

"That's no excuse!" Erza punched him toward a wall.

"Aww… my marshmallow isn't toasty enough…" Happy pouted.

"You guys are weird…" Gloria said before laughing. "Not saying that's entirely a bad thing."

"Alright, where is the Crystal Star located…" Luminary mused.

"I wonder If it's in that gym over there." Jade pointed to the Wyndom gym in the distance.

"Hmm, could be." Luminary nodded.

"Too many people going to the gym at once would draw suspicion." Gloria pointed out. "You would probably want to create a distraction or something."

**Pause BGM**

Sylvando's eyes sparkled. "A distraction, eh?" He smirked. "I know just the thing!" He said as he ran off… and came back with circus supplies and set up a circus tent.

**BGM: Sylvando****'****s Theme (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"What. The. Fok." Gloria could only say as Sylvando was pushing Winston in.

"What are you doing?!"

"You could be my trapeze artist!"

"Agh! Just because I'm an ape doesn't mean I'm like most monkeys!"

"Nonsense, darling! You just need some spirit!" Sylvando said, pushing him in and pushing everyone else in, leaving only the rest of the Dragon Quest characters, the Gensokyo girls, Robin, Tharja, Chrom, and Gloria.

"He even got McCree to do something." Chrom sweatdropped. "And the Phantom Thieves too."

"I guess all of Fairy Tail is capable of doing something." Reimu said. "Even Overwatch got in on the action."

"Well, this does shorten our group by a large amount." Serena mused.

"Come one, come all to Galar's first circus act!" Sylvando exclaimed. "You want excitement! You want action? You got it!" He said. "You won't want to miss this!"

"There is no way people are gonna fall for this." Patchouli said… but then tons of people came running over and went inside the circus, already buying tickets.

"You were saying?" Alice giggled.

Patchouli sweatdropped. "I'll be darned…"

**Pause BGM**

**Resume Wyndon BGM**

"Come on, let's leave Sylvando with the others." Luminary said as they walked over to the Wyndon stadium where Gloria signed herself up for the Pokemon League, then turned to the others.

"Wish me luck!" Gloria said and then walked off.

"You think the Crystal Star could be in here?" Erik asked.

"Probably." Luminary nodded.

"So, we do some digging while the girl does her battles?" Erik suggested.

"I dunno, I feel like cheering her on would be nicer. She could use the support." Serena said. "She _did _say she was aiming for the championship. She looks like she needs all the support right now."

"Hmm… you do have a point." Alice nodded.

"O Crystal Star, show us the way to your brethren." Luminary chanted as an arrow pointed them out of the stadium. "…Out of the stadium?" He wondered. "The map indicated it'd be here, right?"

"I think it got moved." Marisa said. "Come on, let's go find it." She said as they walked off.

"Mmm… I'm going to check up on Gloria." Serena said and then walked off with Alice, as Veronica turned around and saw what her sister was doing.

"Ooooh… Serena… you get back here right now!" Veronica said and then chased after her.

**End BGM**

* * *

_In the stadium__…_

Gloria stood in the field, taking a deep breath. "Alright… focus." She said, closing her eyes and took another deep breath. She opened her eyes, clenching her fists and then smirked a bit. "Alright, bring it on!" She smirked, bouncing her feet as her opponent approached her. "Marnie." She greeted.

Marnie stood there, letting out a chuckle. "So, here we are." She said. "You may have beaten me time and time again, Gloria… but this time will be different. Once I beat you, I'll move on… where _I__'__ll _be the one to defeat Leon."

"Oh Marnie Marnie Marnie… that's adorable." Gloria smirked. "Hate to break it to ya, but I'm gonna be the one who will win this thing!" She declared.

Marnie let out a small smile. "There's that cocky confidence again. It's to be expected from a Scotswoman such as you. Truly admirable."

Gloria smirked. "Well now… let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"I agree." Marnie said.

_"__Ladies and gentleman, let the Semifinals commence!"_

**BGM: Final Marnie Battle (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Roserade, let's rock!"

"Rock and roll, Liepard!"

Roserade and Liepard both came out to play, letting out their battle cries. "Roserade, Toxic Spikes!"

"I knew you would go for that. Use Fake Out!"

Gloria's eyes widened. "Right out of the gate… don't fall for that!"

Liepard lunged at Roserade, attempting to swipe at Roserade but stopping short, causing Roserade to flinch. Liepard smirked and then batted it across the cheek to knock it down. "Gotcha!" Marnie smirked, and then Roserade shook it off and tossed out Toxic Spikes in retaliation. "Don't step on those!"

"Roserade, return!" Gloria called back Roserade. "Agh, we really gotta work on that flinching thing." She said. "Togekiss, let's go!" She called out as Togekiss popped out.

"Kiss!"

"Dazzling Gleam!"

"TogeKIIIISS!" Togekiss yelled, using Dazzling Gleam on Liepard, causing it to yelp and jump back… and accidentally stepped on one of the Toxic Spikes.

"Pard!"

"Nasty Plot!"

"Use another Dazzling Gleam! Make sure it doesn't get any bad thoughts!" Gloria ordered as Liepard closed its eyes and then got a brilliant bad idea, letting out a nasty giggle… and got obliterated by Dazzling Gleam. "Phew, that was close."

"You did good." Marnie said, calling Liepard away. "You think your Toxic Spikes will work?" She smirked. "Toxicroak, let's go!" She yelled, calling it out.

"CROOOOAK!" Toxicroak cried, stepping on the Toxic Spikes and not even caring.

"It's part Poison. What'ya gonna do about that?" Marnie smirked.

Gloria smirked, calling Togekiss away. "Let's rock!" She yelled, calling out a Pokemon.

"Espe!"

"…Oh crud." Marnie sweatdropped. "Toxicroak, Poison Jab!"

"Espeon, hold that Toxicroak in place!"

Toxicroak jumped into the air, its fist turning purple and unleashing Poison Jab, but Espeon's eyes glowed and held Toxicroak in place before slamming it into the ground and unleashing Psybeam to knock the Toxicroak down, and then lifted it up with Psychic. "Oh, I don't think so! Use Toxic!" Marnie ordered.

"Dodge that!" Gloria ordered as Espeon jumped back right as Toxicroak spat out toxic sludge at her, and then used Psybeam again to knock Toxicroak out. "Yeah!"

"You did well, Toxicroak." Marnie said, and then called out her Scrafty, which got hurt by Roserade's Toxic Spikes. "Just tough it out!"

Gloria called Espeon back and called out Togekiss again. "Dazzling Gleam!"

"Dodge that and use Brick Break!" Marnie ordered as Scrafty jumped up in the air after dodging Dazzling Gleam and slapped its hand onto the back of Togekiss' head, which retaliated by using Air Slash on it to knock it back.

"Scraft…!" Scrafty winced.

"Slow it down with a Mean Look!"

"Cover your eyes!" Gloria yelled as Togekiss closed its eyes as Scrafty walked forward, trying to get Togekiss to open its eyes. "Come on, just a little closer…" Gloria whispered as Scrafty moved forward, as it fell on one knee due to the poison from the Toxic Spikes but it powered through.

"Force its eyes open! Prey them open, if you have to!" Marnie ordered as Scrafty lunged at Togekiss, reaching for its eyes.

"Gotcha." Gloria smirked.

"Huh?"

"Togekiss! Hit it with a point blank Dazzling Gleam!"

Marnie's eyes widened. "Scrafty, get out of there! Forget about the Mean Look!"

"Toge…KIIIIISS!" Togekiss unleashed Dazzling Gleam on Scrafty right as it jumped back, hitting it hard enough for it to fall on its back, KO'd.

"Return, Scrafty!" Marnie said, calling it back. She brought out another Pokeball, giving it a small peck and then calling out her Morpeko.

"Peko!" It cried.

"Always the hungry little thing." Gloria chuckled, keeping Togekiss out in play.

"Use Bite!" Marnie ordered.

"Ah yes, the move that represents your feelings." Gloria teased, causing Marnie to blush a bit. "Dodge that and use Metronome!"

"Morpeko!" Morpeko would attempt to chomp down, but Togekiss avoided this and used Metronome… and then flew down and unleashed Cross Chop on it, sending it flying… and then Togekiss used Dazzling Gleam, but Morpeko avoided this, changing to Hangry form and charging at Togekiss.

"Use Spark!"

"PEKOOOOOOOO!" Morpeko yelled, using Spark that hit Togekiss.

"Toge!" Togekiss winced, and then Morpeko turned back to normal with a grin… and then got hit with an Air Slash attack that knocked it down, and a Dazzling Gleam for good measure.

Marnie called Morpeko back. "Alright, here we go." Marnie said, calling out her last Pokemon, which was a Grimmsnarl.

"Goodness, that thing looks hideous." Serena said from the audience.

Marnie let out a chuckle. "My bro might not use it, but I'll Gigantamax my Pokemon if it's to win!" She said, aiming her Pokeball at Grimmsnarl and activating her Gigantamax at the same time as Gloria went to Dynamax her Togekiss, and once they did…

**"****Togekiss!"**

**"****GRIIIIIIIIMM!"**

"And now that's an abomination!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Goodness!" Serena exclaimed.

Marnie looked a bit excited. "I worked real hard trainin' my favorite move, just so I can use it in a battle against you!" She smirked. "G-Max Snooze!"

"Max Starfall!" Gloria ordered as both Pokemon unleashed their moves, colliding into their opponents. The two trainers unleashed their moves again a second time, where both Pokemon stumbled a bit and then Togekiss unleashed another Max Starfall at the same time as Grimmsnarl unleashed one last G-Max Snooze, hitting them both… and then both Pokemon exploded and shrunk back down, both of them KO'd with swirly eyes.

**End BGM**

_"__Marnie has no more Pokemon left! Gloria WINS!"_

Marnie stood there, before letting out a chuckle. "Hmm, good fight, Gloria." She said, letting out a small smile.

* * *

_Back at the circus__…_

**Resume Sylvando****'****s Theme BGM**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, introducing our human cannonball!" Sylvando called out as Soldier waved out at the cannon. "Now, let's light 'er up!"

Pyro let out a giggle and lit the fuse with the flamethrower and then Erza and Reinhardt aimed the cannon up in the air and then Soldier was blasted out of the cannon.

"WAHOOOOOO! GOD BLESS AMERICAAAAAA!" Soldier yelled, going through several rings of fire and then landing on a trampoline, and then landed in a small pool of water. "Pa-pow! That Is how you do it!" He exclaimed as everyone cheered.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Luminary__…_

Luminary followed the arrow before he stopped at a tower. He looked up to see it going high and then looked at the arrow pointing up. "Up there?" He wondered and then dismissed the arrow that was guiding him to the Crystal Star as he walked over to the doors, opening it up… but he was soon thrown out by a few guards. "Nnngh!"

"No entry permitted from outsiders! Employees only!" A guard said and walked back.

Luminary got back up. "Alright… I'll come back later… this time with friends." He said and walked off, now knowing where the Crystal Star is located.

* * *

**Sorry about that massive wait! After writing the two RWBY chapters (One of them being a new story), I _thought _at the time I was just fighting a random cold... that came with a fever that usually never happens. Turns out, I had gotten a stomach flu that put me out of commission for a while... and it kinda killed all motivation when I was feeling well enough to try to write this chapter. **

**I wanted to write the Hop fight, then Oleana's fight right after but, I thought it was best if I cut it in half. I was kinda sick of writing this chapter and I wanted to get an update out to let y'all know that i'm alive and kicking! So yeah, next chapter will feature those things! **

**Anyway, take care y'all! **


	13. Rose Tower

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Wyndon (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Everyone!" Luminary ran over to the others. "I know where the Crystal Star is located!"

"You do?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, it's up at the top of that tower over there." He said, pointing over to where he was originally.

"Sweet! Mission accomplished!" Marisa smirked.

"Alright, so we can just go in the tower, right?" Chrom asked.

"No, it's not that simple. They have security inside the tower."

"So we fly up and nab the Crystal Star." Marisa suggested. "Simple as that."

"I dunno… they might be expecting that." Reimu said. "It can never be so simple."

"Bah, what do you know?" Marisa waved it off. "I'm gonna go try it."

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Patchouli said.

"There might not be any security up top!" Marisa grinned, summoning her broom. "I'll take a look, I'll be back!" She said and flew up.

"Wait a minute!" Reimu exclaimed, but Marisa took off. "Ugh… you better not do anything stupid!"

"I think she'll be fine. It's Marisa." Meiling said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Mmm, I suppose you're right… she knows how to take care of herself, but… given how we're facing against the Shadow Queen…"

"That would be a legitimate concern." Erik nodded. "Hmm, I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine. For now, we need to get the others." Luminary said as the rest nodded. "By the way, where's Tharja and Robin?"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Tharja sat down on a bench, looking out toward the water as some small boats gently floated across the river, completely carefree. "There you are." A voice said as she looked up to see Robin behind her.

"Oh, hey honey." She said as Robin sat down next to her.

"Something got you down?"

"No, I'm just thinking. Taking one last look at the beautiful sights before I eventually die." Tharja said.

"Mmm… I'm wondering if the Bombinomicon was just trying to scare us all."

"You weren't the one who used powerful spells against Merasmus while using the Bombinomicon."

Robin sighed. "Fair enough."

"…Robin, if you were to die within a few hours or possibly minutes, what would you do?"

"I would probably read a book."

Tharja rolled her eyes. "Bookworm." She teased.

Robin chuckled. "I would also reflect on the life that I lived. I'd feel… humble."

"Humble? Humble that you lived a good life despite living in a war and killing those who got in our way?"

"Sometimes… we don't always live on the straight and narrow. We have to make difficult decisions…"

Tharja chuckled. "I suppose you're right." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Anything else?"

"I would probably speak to everyone one last time and say my goodbyes before I eventually croak."

Tharja smiled a bit. "I see… you were always cheesy when it comes to things like that."

"Hey now, I say it from the bottom of my heart."

Tharja let out a chuckle. "I can't argue with that."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I am. I'm calm about it." She said, closing her eyes. "Let's just spend our next few moments together in blissful silence… just the two of us…"

Robin closed his eyes as well, leaning his head on her head. "I'd be okay with that."

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Marisa__…_

Marisa landed on the roof of Rose Tower. "Hmm… ah! A vent!" She grinned as she walked over to it. "Let's go find that Crystal Star!" She exclaimed, taking off the door of the vent… and then saw a mine inside the vent. It immediately detonated and enveloped Marisa in purple smoke. "Ack!" She cried as she fell on her knees, coughing. "Wh-what… what is… this?!"

"Hmmhmmhmm, it seems my beautiful trap worked~" A voice said as Marisa looked up to see Widowmaker through her coughing, though her vision blurred through her tears. "On dirait qu'une sorcière était assez stupide pour la faire jaillir." (Looks like a witch was foolish enough to spring it.)

"Nnngh… you're…!"

Widowmaker kicked Marisa in the head to knock her on her back, and then raised her foot up in the air. "Bonne nuit." (Goodnight.) She smirked and slammed her heel into her head.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Gloria__…_

Gloria approached the stadium field once more, ready to face her next opponent. Her next opponent was none other than Hop. "Hey there!"

"Hop! Looks like I'll be facing you next."

"Yes, that's right." Hop chuckled. "You have beaten me time and time again… and I've learned so much, especially when Bede knocked me to my senses earlier. This time, I'm ready to face my brother in the finals! All I have to do is defeat you once and for all, Gloria!"

Gloria chuckled. "We shall see!" She said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Ready to get your arse kicked?"

Hop chuckled with her. "No Gloria… it's time I kicked your butt!"

**BGM: Hop Final Battle (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

Hop closed his eyes while everyone started cheering. He opened his eyes, slapping his cheeks a few times to get his head in the game. "Dubwool, let's go!" He threw his Pokeball just like Leon, calling out Dubwool.

"Baaaa!" Dubwool cried.

"Roserade, let's go!" Gloria called out.

_If I didn__'__t know any better, she'll definitely use-_

"Toxic Spikes!"

_Called it! _Hop thought. "Dubwool, Cotton Guard!"

"I'm leaving you out for a while!" Gloria declared after Roserade used Toxic Spikes.

"Rade!" Roserade nodded.

"Tackle that Roserade with a Body Slam!"

"Baaaa!" Dubwool charged at Roserade, ready to slam into it, lowering its head to try to slam into Roserade with its horns.

"Dodge that and use Grass Knot!"

Roserade quickly avoided the Body Slam, and then used Grass Knot to trip up the Dubwool, making it fall over. "Petal Blizzard!"

"Rooooose!" Roserade called out, hitting Dubwool with the Petal Blizzard.

"Hang in there! Zen Headbutt!" Hop ordered.

Dubwool charged at Roserade, taking the Petal Blizzard in stride and slamming into Roserade, knocking it back. "Roooose!"

"Body Slam it!"

Dubwool leaped into the air and slammed into Roserade as it had fallen from the Zen Headbutt. "RAAADE!" Roserade cried.

"Shite! Giga Drain it, hurry!"

"Oh, I don't think so! Stomp on its belly!" Hop called out as Dubwool lifted its leg up and attempted to stomp on it.

"Roll out of the way!"

Roserade rolled out of the way and used Giga Drain to get some of its health back. "Alright, now we're talking! Petal Blizzard!"

"Tank that as hard as you can and use Reversal!"

"Baaaaa!" Dubwool charged at Roserade, taking the sharp petals as best it could and then slammed into Roserade.

"Roooose!" Roserade cried, as it was knocked into the air and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Yeah! That's one Pokemon down!" Hop grinned. "Way to go Dubwool!" He complimented, and then Dubwool fell over a few seconds later. "…Oh." He winced and then called Dubwool back. "Take a good long rest."

"You too, Roserade." Gloria smiled and called out her next Pokemon. "Noivern, let's go!" She yelled, calling out Noivern.

"Noi!"

"Heh, I was expecting that." Hop said. "Pincurchin, let's go!" He threw Pincurchin out.

"Pin! Pin!"

Gloria sweatdropped. "Uh… Noivern, return!" She said, calling Noivern back and then called out Espeon.

"Aww, what's the matter, afraid of a little lightning?" Hop teased.

"Oh shut up!" Gloria laughed. "Use Confusion!"

"Let's even out the odds! Poison Jab!"

"Oh, I see." Gloria smirked as Pincurchin jumped up in the air after dodging Confusion and attempted to use Poison Jab with its spikes. "Stop it in place!" She ordered as Espeon used Psychic to hold Pincurchin and slammed it into the ground, then used a Psybeam to send Pincurchin flying. "Alright, Future Sight!"

"Espeoooooon!" Espeon cried, firing up a psychic beam of energy up in the sky, and then took a hit from a Thunderbolt. "Espe!" It winced.

"Don't count us out yet! Use Thunder-" Espeon used Psybeam to hit Pincurchin to knock it out. "-Bolt… ouch." He winced and called Pincurchin back. "Let's go, Corviknight!" He threw the Pokeball up in the air as Corviknight came out.

"Cooorv!" Corviknight cried.

"Espeon, return!" Gloria ordered, calling Espeon back. "Cinderace, let's melt this sucker!" She called out Cinderace.

"Cinder!"

"That's a bit dark, even for you!" Hop teased.

"Oh, don't you worry about it!" Gloria smirked. "Pyro Ball!"

"Dodge that and use Steel Wing!"

"Corv!" Corviknight quickly flew toward Cinderace, nimbly dodging the fireball that was kicked. "Corvi…"

"Stay still, Cinderace!"

"Race!"

_What on earth is she__…__?_

"KNIIIIIIIGHT!" Corviknight cried, its wings starting to glow and was a few feet away from Cinderace.

"Counter that!" Gloria yelled as Cinderace got into position and grabbed Corviknight's wings despite getting hurt by Corviknight's sharp feathers, then Cinderace flipped Corviknight and slammed it into the ground and then kicked a rock over to Corviknight, turning it into a Pyro Ball and slammed it into Corviknight's head, knocking it out.

"Crud, I forgot about Counter." Hop frowned, returning Corviknight. "Snorlax, let's go!" He called out, calling out Snorlax.

"Snoooorlaaaax!" Snorlax cried.

"Stay in position!" Gloria ordered.

"Race!" Cinderace nodded.

"Hammer Arm!" Hop called out as Snorlax ran over to Cinderace.

"Use Bounce!" Gloria ordered as Cinderace jumped high into the air right before Snorlax could use Hammer Arm on Cinderace.

"Lax…?"

"Above you!" Hop called out as Snorlax looked up and Cinderace came flying down and axe kicked Snorlax on the head.

"Snor!" Snorlax grunted as Cinderace jumped back, then noticed something in the corner of its eye and quickly dove out of the way… right as Future Sight came crashing down on Snorlax. "LAAAAAAAAX!" Snorlax cried, falling on one knee.

"Shoot!" Hop exclaimed.

"Thank you, Espeon!" Gloria smiled. "Alright, Cinderace, return!" She called back Cinderace and then called out Darmanitan. "Finish it off with a Hammer Arm!"

"Darmana!" Darmanitan cried, jumping up in the air.

"Snorlax, dodge it!" Hop ordered as Snorlax tried to get up, but electricity crackled against its body.

"Snor…!"

"Oh no… Bounce paralyzed it!" Hop exclaimed in fear.

"I knew exactly what you were gonna do with that because your Snorlax gave me trouble before!" Gloria smirked. "Now, FINISH IT!"

"MANATAN!" Darmanitan yelled, slamming the Hammer Arm into Snorlax to finish it off, making it fall over on its belly in defeat.

"No!" Hop exclaimed as he called Snorlax back. He clenched his fists. _Come on, you can do this! You HAVE to defeat Gloria! _He thought as he pulled out his last Pokeball. "Rillaboom, let's go!" He yelled, calling out his Rillaboom.

"Rilla!"

"I know just what to do with that." Gloria said, calling back Darmanitan. "Noivern, let's rock!" She yelled, calling out her Noivern once more.

Hop closed his eyes. "Release all the thoughts poured into my Wishing Star… it's time for a Gigantamax!" He called out, pulling Rillaboom back and then throwing the Gigantamaxed Pokeball behind him, as Rillaboom Gigantamaxed.

**"****Booooooom!"**

"Heh, I see your brother gave you one that can Gigantamax too." Gloria said, and then proceeded to Dynamax her Noivern.

**"****Noiiiii!" **

"So this is it… you have five Pokemon, I have one Pokemon left…" Hop said. "It's sad… I know I might lose this, but I know for a fact that I have cherished this time I had with you on our adventure. I don't regret this one bit! Leon… I'm sorry that I'm not going to be the one who will face you…"

"Hop…" Gloria whispered.

"Rillaboom… Max Overgrowth!" He called out, his voice slightly cracking.

_Forgive me, Hop__… _Gloria thought. "Max Airstream!"

Both Pokemon unleashed their Dynamaxed moves, slamming into each other but the Max Airstream prevailed and slammed into Rillaboom. "Do it again!" They both called out as they unleashed their moves once more, the Max Airstream prevailing and slammed into Rillaboom once more. The Max Overgrowth doing some damage to Noivern as well, but Rillaboom wasn't looking so good. "One more time!" They yelled, but Rillaboom was a bit sluggish as the Max Airstream powered through and slammed into Rillaboom.

**"****RILLAAAAA!"**

Rillaboom exploded, shrinking back down to normal size and groaning right as Noivern shrunk back down to size. Hop called back his Rillaboom… but Gloria did not cheer at all.

**End BGM**

Hop stood there, clenching his fists and falling on his knees, pounding the ground in frustration. "Dang it!" He quietly sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. A hand reached out for him as he looked up and saw Gloria.

"Hey. You fought well." She smiled.

"Gloria…"

A pair of hands clapped as they turned their heads to see Leon approaching the two. "That was a glorious battle, bro!"

"I… I lost… I can't even face you…"

"While that may be true, I still can't deny that you gave it your all against your toughest opponent! That is champion material! You have definitely improved, and I can see it in those eyes." He smiled. "Dry those tears, save them for when you defeat me one day." He softly said before giving him a hug, then turned to Gloria. "Hey, aren't you going to hug him too?"

"O-oh! Right!" Gloria nodded and gave Hop a hug as well.

Leon noticed something. "Hey, Rotom! Hand me that mike, will ya?"

"Roto!" A Rotom nodded and flew off, then came back with a mike. "Roto Ro!"

Leon took it. "Thanks." He then looked to the crowd. "Everyone! It is almost time for the finals! I will be facing Gloria soon!" He said as everyone cheered. "However! I want to give a shout out to a certain someone here tonight. Someone who has faced Gloria time and time again and had given it his all no matter what was thrown at him! Let's give a big round of applause to my little bro, Hop!" He said as everyone in the audience started cheering as Hop looked around, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Leon…"

"You earned it, bud." Leon smiled at him.

Hop looked around once more, seeing everyone cheering and whistling at him. He fell on his knees again and silently sobbed, then Leon wrapped his arms around him. "Come on, let's go get ourselves some dinner. Gloria, you might want to come with us. Tomorrow is a big day, after all."

Gloria smiled, wiping some of her tears. "O-Okay!" She said as they all walked out of the stadium, but then Leon's phone went off.

"Hello? …Oh… I see… okay, I understand." He nodded and then put his phone away. "How about you two hang back at the hotel for a while? The chairman wants me for something… but I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Hop sniffed a bit, drying his eyes.

* * *

_A little bit later, at the hotel__…_

"You feeling alright?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah… I'll be alright." Hop nodded.

Gloria sighed. "Normally, I don't say this after creaming my opponents but… I'm sorry…"

"Wha? Don't be!" Hop grinned. "It's fine that you beat me!"

"What? You were crying just a few minutes ago!"

"I just needed to hear those words from my brother. I was definitely feeling down…"

Gloria sweatdropped. "Oh you…" She said, playfully punching him on the shoulder as she saw Serena, Veronica and Alice approaching them. "Oh hey, you three!"

"That was a spectacular battle if I say so myself." Veronica said. "I was cheering for you the whole time!"

"Oh please, you were going to get me and Serena, but the Pokemon battles drew you in." Alice teased.

Veronica blushed. "D-Did not!"

"Did too!" Serena teased with a wink.

"Ugh… well, I wonder how the others are doing?" Veronica asked as the doors opened up to reveal the others, sans Marisa, Robin and Tharja.

"Ah! That circus was spectacular! Can't believe you missed it!" Sylvando grinned.

"Heh, never thought being _in _a circus would have been fun! Heheheh." Bowser smirked.

"I agree. It was pretty fun." Luigi agreed.

"Hmm?" Gloria looked at the group. "Where's that dorky witch of yours?"

"She's not with us?" Natsu asked. "She _was _with you guys, right?"

"She was… but she went to go nab the Crystal Star up at that huge tower. I think she's still trying to find it." Reimu said. "I swear, if something happened to her…"

"Speaking of people missing… where's Leon? I thought he would've been here by now?" Gloria wondered. "Hmm…"

"Think we should go look?" Hop asked.

"Yes, you _could _do that." A voice said as they turned to see a man approaching them. "Goodness, is there some sort of birthday party that I wasn't aware about?"

"Piers!" Gloria exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't a guy cheer their little sister on?" Piers chuckled. "So, who are these blokes?"

* * *

_One long introduction later__…_

"Heh, nice to meet all of ya. Name's Piers." He greeted. "So, you're waitin' for Leon, eh?"

"Yeah, that's right." Gloria nodded. "He said he had to go meet up with the chairman, but he hasn't come back yet."

"Interesting…" Piers mused and then chuckled. "How's about we go and make some noise?" He smirked.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course, there's something fishy goin' on… and we need to find out why!" Piers smirked. "So let's move out!"

Gloria nodded. "If you say so."

"And one other thing!" Piers pointed to Gray. "Why is that boy in his underwear!"

"ACK!" Gray yelped.

"He just likes being naughty, don't worry about him." Happy waved it off.

"Don't make me hurt you, you stupid cat!" Gray yelled.

"Oh my, he can be so bold!" Juvia exclaimed as they all walked out of the hotel while Gray put his clothes back on.

"Alright, where are those devils!" Piers said. "Leon! Chairman! Where the devil are you!" He called out.

"Brother, what are you yelling about?" A voice asked as they saw Marnie walking over.

"Ah, Marnie… I was wondering where you were." Piers chuckled. "We were wondering if-"

"Wondering about _what, _Piers?" A voice asked as they turned to see Oleana approaching them.

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh, what would you know, you old bat?" Piers waved her off. "You're the chairman's faithful lapdog that would do anything he asks. I'm surprised he hasn't given you dog treats."

An anime tic mark appeared on her forehead. "Old?! _DOG?!__" _

Piers gave her a shit eating grin. "You heard me."

Olena clenched her fists before regaining her composure. "Hmph. If you are looking for the chairman, he is in that tower over there." She said, pointing to Rose Tower. "However, he is not expecting any guests at this time. So why don't you run along and leave the chairman alone."

Piers smirked. "Oh, and I'm sure you wouldn't leave him alone, ya old lapdog?"

"…I have no comment." Oleana said, tossing the keys to a guard. "Do not let them get this key." She said and walked off.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Snooze!" Luminary yelled, launching a Snooze spell on him that made him fall asleep immediately, then Veronica ran over and grabbed it.

"Got the key!" Veronica grinned.

"What on earth?!" Oleana exclaimed in shock.

"You were sayin'?" Piers smirked.

"Nice one, bro!" Marnie smiled.

"…Fine, you leave me with no choice." Oleana said, throwing down a flashbang that blinded them all and then Oleana took off running.

**End BGM**

"After her!" Luminary exclaimed as they took off after her to Rose Tower.

Oleana got into the elevator. "Make sure no one gets in!" She ordered the guards as they nodded, then she went up the elevator.

_"__FIRE DRAGON…"_

"Do you hear that?"

"I do."

_"__IRON FIST!" _

The doors came flying off the hinges and slammed into the two guards, knocking them over. "Alright, where is she!" Natsu yelled.

"I have a feeling she's at the top!" Reimu said.

"Let's go!" Akira said as they nodded.

* * *

_Up at the top__… _

Oleana calmly walked away from the elevator. "Things will go as planned, chairman." She said, walking over to him talking with Leon… then she heard footsteps approaching her from behind as she turned around to see the Gensokyo girls, Mercy, Echo, and Erza standing right there. "You aren't normal… you can fly."

"Yeah, what of it?" Patchouli asked.

"Hmph. I will deal with you personally myself." She said, pulling out a Pokeball.

**BGM: Battle! Oleana (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

"Froslass, freeze them to the core with Icy Wind!" She yelled, calling out her Pokemon.

"Fross…" Froslass quietly said and unleashed Icy Wind, but a wall of fire prevented such a thing from happening.

"What?!" Oleana yelled as she saw Patchouli aiming her hand.

"You will do no such thing." Patchouli said.

"Froslass, Will-O-Wisp that witch!" She ordered.

"Laaaass!" Purple fire balls surrounded Froslass and shot at Patchouli, but she conjured up a water shield to block this. "Meiling, go!"

"Right!" Meiling charged at Oleana, ready to kick her in the gut but Oleana called out another Pokemon and then Meiling was knee'd in the gut, knocking her back. She looked up to see a Tsareena standing there.

"Tsaree!" Tsareena cried, getting in a fighting stance and doing a 'come at me' taunt.

Meiling smirked, running over and kicking Tsareena, but it jumped out of the way and quickly did a few front flips and then an axe kick for an Acrobatics attack, but Meiling blocked the attack and punched Tsareena in the face, knocking it back. Alice saw her chance and flew over, calling out Shanghai and a few dolls, but a poisonous fire breath shot out at Alice and her dolls. A water wall from Patchouli blocked the attack as Alice would see a Salazzle that Oleana called out.

"Salazz~!"

Reimu flew up high in the air, firing Yin Yang Orbs at Oleana, but she side stepped out of the way and then called out her next Pokemon, where Milotic jumped in the air and slammed its tail into Reimu, knocking her down and then wrapped its body around her. "Nnngh!"

"You cannot defeat me!" Oleana smirked as Echo, Erza and Mercy looked at each other with a nod and then Mercy and Echo flew overhead.

"Requip!" Erza called out, switching to Flight Armor, and in a blink of an eye, Erza darted to Oleana and before Oleana could react, she punched her hard in the gut, delivering an uppercut as Echo fired electric shots that hit her Pokemon while Mercy swung her Caduceus Staff at Oleana to send her careening into the ground. Oleana got up and then blocked an attack from Erza where she quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to Erza to knock her back.

"Just because I have Pokemon does not mean I am defenseless!" She said, cracking her knuckles while Erza got back up and ran straight to Oleana, punching her with a right hook to the cheek, but Oleana blocked this and punched her in the gut, delivering several jabs and hooks but Erza would block these. Unfortunately, she didn't protect her gut as Oleana swung her knee up and delivered a hard knee struck that made Erza bend over and then she delivered a flip kick to knock Erza back.

"I'll destroy all of you! None of you shall live to see the chairman!" She yelled, pulling out her last Poke Ball and threw it up in the air, which was none other that Garbodor.

"Garboooo!"

"Gunk Shot her!"

Erza quickly ran around to avoid the Gunk Shots, but Oleana swiftly kicked her in the chest and then Garbodor hit her in the face. "Argh!" She cried out as Oleana delivered a round house to knock her back to the others. "My beauties, return to me!" She ordered as the Pokemon returned to her. "Now Garbodor, hit them with a Rock Blast!"

"Garbo!" Garbodor picked up a slab of concrete and threw it at the others, but it stopped in midair and was thrown back to the others, smacking into Oleana's other Pokemon that knocked them out, luckily not killing them but they were buried under the rubble.

"What?!"

"Not so fast!" A voice said as they looked to see everyone else coming up, and Gloria had Espeon out who has used Psychic.

"You…" Oleana clenched her fists. "Now that I have you all here… I'll make this easy!" She smirked, aiming her Pokeball at Garbodor and quickly calling it back, but then her Pokeball grew huge and pink as she threw it behind her, as her Garbodor Gigantamaxed.

**"****GARBOOOOO!"**

"Kill them with G-Max Malodor!" Oleana yelled, as Garbodor unleashed such a move… but it was suddenly stopped in midair and tossed to the side as she looked up to see a Dynamaxed Espeon.

**"****ESPEEEEOOOOOON!"**

"Use Max Mindstorm on that Garbodor!" Gloria yelled, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a crowbar. "And keep doing that on that Garbodor… I've got a little _present _for Oleana!" She smirked, running over to Oleana with a smirk.

"Garbodor! Keep that Espeon at bay!" Oleana ordered as she readied herself as Gloria swung her crowbar at her, but Oleana weaved to the side and then punched Gloria in the face, and then punched her in the gut right after, before delivering a sweep kick to knock her down and kicked her back.

"Nnngh!" Gloria got up and wiped her mouth. "Alright, now you asked for it!" She said as she ran over and swung her crowbar, delivering a clean hit to the face, but Oleana punched her in the gut and then a flip kick before delivering a knee kick that knocked Gloria back.

"You won't win." Oleana growled, but then heard a pained cry as she looked up to see Garbodor exploding and falling to the ground in defeat. "Garbodor, no!" She yelled and clenched her fists. "What have you done... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screamed and turned around, only to get a flying crowbar slammed into her head. "ARGH!" She grunted, holding on to her forehead, and then two mini missiles hit her in the gut... and then Gloria came running in and delivered a powerful knee kick to knock her down for good. "Ooogh..."

"Good work, you two!" Gloria turned to her two Pokemon.

**End BGM**

"Cram!" Cramorant smiled, who had shot out the crowbar from its mouth.

"Draga!" Dragapult nodded, who had shot the two Dreepy missiles as the Dreepy returned to the Dragapult.

"And _this _is why you keep spare Pokemon on standby." Gloria told the others, recalling the two and picking up her crowbar.

"The fact that you used those two as weapons... that's incredible." Luminary said.

"This is why you shouldn't make her mad..." Hop said.

"Heh! I knew she had fire in her!" Piers grinned as they took off, leaving Oleana by herself, groaning.

* * *

_With Leon and Chairman Rose..._

"With all due respect, Chairman, don't you think it's a little early to be worrying about such a thing?"

"You don't understand, Leon. In a thousand years, the Darkest Day will be brought upon this region. Look around you, all the energy spent around the Galar region will be gone."

"Yeah, in a _thousand years._ I don't see why you need to be so worked up about this. Besides, I'm sure the Darkest Day will be dealt with in a millennia. Relax, it'll all be fine!"

"Bro!"

Leon turned around, seeing the others. "Oh shoot! Sorry about worrying about ya, bud... and Gloria and... everyone else." He sweatdropped. "Who are you people?"

"We'll explain on the way back. Let's go." Gloria said as they all walked off.

"I thought for sure we'd find Marisa and the Crystal Star... where are they?" Jade asked.

"I wonder if Marisa has the Crystal Star and is probably looking for us." Meiling said.

"I hope you're right." Reimu nodded as they went down the elevator, leaving Rose by himself.

"No, Leon... You're wrong. We have to be worried about the Darkest Day right now." Rose said.

"Ah, isn't that cute. Worrying about your precious region." A voice said as Rose turned to the source of the voice as Yukari approached him. "Hello there."

"Who are you?"

**BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I am but a humble servant to the world. You may call me Yukari or the Shadow Queen. Take your pick."

"Mmm... what do you want?"

"I, too, am worried about Galar... but I'm a more 'outside the box' kind of gal myself. I am more worried about the world. I want to save it. You want to save Galar. How's about a deal? You bring about the Darkest Day early, and together, we can save the world from it."

Rose folded his arms. "What's in it for me?"

"I can... persuade you with riches... such as this beauty." She said, holding the Ruby Star in her hand. "What do you say?" She asked, handing him the Ruby Star.

Rose looked at the Ruby Star in his hand, something about it was calling him... tempting him. "I... I am not sure about this."

"Then perhaps you can be persuaded with this." She said, snapping her finger as they heard a yelp as Rose turned his head to see Marisa thrown to him at his feet. He also saw Doomfist approaching him, his arms folded.

Marisa was tied up, bruises all over her face. Her body ached and was screaming for medical attention. Pained tears rolled down her black eyes, meshing together with the blood coming down her nose and side of her forehead. There was a faint scratch on her cheek, seeming from her encounter from Widowmaker.

Rose lightly gasped at the sight of the witch. He did not know her, but seeing her in this state horrified him. "What did you do to her?"

"Simple, really. She opposes our cause. I would have finished her off, but I thought it'd be best if... she were kept alive for a little longer." She smiled. "So, what's it gonna be, Rose? Do you want power your own way... or do you team up with me? Your answer will decide the girl's fate."

"D-don't... don't do this... P-please..." Marisa lightly said, her voice sounding broken.

Rose clenched his fists, looking away from the damaged girl. "I'll do it."

"That's my boy." Yukari smirked. "Take her away." She ordered as Doomfist dragged the magician away.

"...I don't like this... but I will do what I must for Galar... no... the world." Rose solemnly said.

"Yes." Yukari smirked. "You most definitely will."

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Robin and Tharja..._

Robin opened his eyes, stretching. "Mmm, must've fallen asleep..." He yawned as he gently nudged her wife. "Hon... wake up. Honey?" He nudged her, but she didn't move. He quickly felt for a pulse on her neck. His eyes widened, a tear rolled down his cheek. "...No..." He could only say as he cradled Tharja in his arms, silently sobbing.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Hylians..._

"You three are strange... why do you want to go in that forest?" Sonia asked.

"Because I sense something." Zelda responded, walking into the Slumbering Weald with Link and Impa.

As soon as they entered the Slumbering Weald, Link and Impa drew their swords. "I don't like this." Impa said.

"Neither do I." Link agreed. "Zelda, we should head back."

"No, not when we came this far." Zelda said and kept walking.

_"Loooooooard!"_

Zelda turned her head. "This way!" She said, going deeper in the forest, as Impa and Link reluctantly followed her in.

* * *

**The plot thickens! Wonder what'll happen next?**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

**Kanako**

**Medic**

**Daisy**

**Fairy Tail**

_**Tharja**_


	14. Darkest Day

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hmmhmmhmm, this looks good on you." Widowmaker said, taking a good look at the bruises that Marisa had gotten, as Doomfist let out another punch to her gut.

"Mmph!" Marisa groaned, as she had been strapped to some kind of cross.

"This witch… I can hear a wondrous melody coming from her!" Sigma exclaimed.

"Hey, go easy on her." Sombra walked over to them. "Shadow Queen wants this chika alive."

"We know. We are just giving her a reason not to go snooping in our business." Widowmaker mentioned.

"I… how was I… s-supposed to kn-know… you were there…" Marisa weakly said.

"Obviously, you shouldn't have been snooping." Reaper said. "You wouldn't have thrown away your life in that regard."

"G-Go… to h-hell…"

"I'd be quiet if I were you." Reaper warned as he got closer to Marisa… and then she swiftly kicked him in the face. "Argh!" He growled and quickly brought out his pistol, aiming at her gut. "You miserable-!"

"Reyes, stand down." Doomfist said. "It will not do you good to lose your temper."

Reaper clenched his free fist and then put his pistol away. "Fine…"

Sombra reached deep in Marisa's pockets, pulling out her Mini-Hakkero. "Ah, what's this? She told us about your little toy…" She said, aiming it at Marisa. "You Gensokyo chikas don't kill when it comes to danmaku battles, estoy equivocada?" (Am I wrong?) She smirked as it started to glow as Marisa's eyes started to widen in horror. "Let's test that out, shall we?"

**End BGM**

* * *

_With Zelda__…_

_"__Lrrroooooooaard!"_

Zelda walked through the grass, ignoring the Weezing and the Munna who was approaching her out of curiosity.

_"__Lrrrrooooooooaaaaarrrd!"_

_"__Grrrriiiieeeeld!"_

"Two of them?" Zelda whispered as she kept up the pace until she stopped at a bridge. "Show yourself to me." She gently requested.

"Zelda!" Impa approached her. "Zelda, you, like many other incarnations of yourself, are always so headstrong, but this isn't a good idea to head into an unknown forest when Shadow Queen is out there somewhere!"

"Yes, I am aware of that… but I can sense magic power through here."

"And what kind of power are you sensing?" Link asked. "Something about this place feels… off."

Impa saw something moving through the fog. "You there! Who are you!" She demanded as two figures walked through the fog and revealed themselves to the trio. They were none other than Zacian and Zamazenta.

"Lrrrrrooooard!"

"Grriiiieeeld!"

"Those howls… they're so pretty…" Zelda whispered as the two of them walked closer to Zelda. She immediately turned to Impa and Link and raised her hand up to them, signaling to them that they shouldn't attack. She then turned back to the two Legendary wolves.

Zacian stared into Zelda's eyes, gently walking up to her. "Llrroooard."It gently howled.

"You can sense it too, can't you?" Zelda asked as Zacian nodded. "I thought so…"She gently petted its head.

Zacian turned around, looking at Zamazenta and the two of them walked off into the fog. Zelda immediately followed them as Link and Impa followed her until they came to some sort of shrine dedicated to the two Pokemon. She walked over towards it and then saw a rusted sword and a rusted shield. "What's this…?" She wondered and picked them up.

"I'm not sure what good those will do." Link said. "That sword is broken anyway."

"No… I can sense some faint magic from these. These aren't just a normal sword and shield." Zelda said.

"Griiiiiieeeeld!" Zamazenta howled, catching their attention as they turned to see it approaching them, but it motioned its head as if it wanted them to follow. Zelda immediately followed suit with Impa and Link following behind as they got to the entrance of the Slumbering Weald, where they saw Zacian waiting for them as they walked out of the Slumbering Weald together.

"Oh good, you're ba-… what on earth?!" Sonia exclaimed in surprise as Zacian and Zamazenta walked out. "Wh-what are these two…?"

"They're sensing something amiss… and they want to help." Zelda said as she walked off with the two Legendaries.

"Wh-who are you really?" Sonia asked.

Zelda stopped and turned to Sonia. "Princess Zelda." She said and walked off, with Link and Impa following the trio.

"Those two… they look legendary…" Sonia mused. "Legendary… Zelda…" She quietly whispered. "…The Legend of Zelda?" She wondered to herself. "I wouldn't mind studying such a legend… but I don't think that will catch on… or will it?"

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

**BGM: With Sadness in Heart (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Yggdrasil… please look after her soul…" Serena quietly said while playing her lyre, as they all watched Tharja's soul leave her body and flew off to Yggdrasil. "I am sorry for your loss, Robin…"

"She always gave me the creeps." Scout mentioned. "But… she didn't seem that bad."

"Aye, lad… she always seemed like one of them misunderstood types to me." Demoman said.

"Tharja always seemed scary at first… but she wasn't really that bad once you got to know her…" Elise said, hugging a crying Sakura while Takumi and Kamui were comforting Sakura.

"Nnngh… dammit!" Chrom punched a street pole in frustration, causing it to fall into the river. "Had I known Tharja would've done something like that, I would've done it myself…" He grumbled while Reimu and Engi explained to the Galar crew what Tharja had done that had her die.

"Oh my goodness…" Marnie whispered.

"I probably would've done the same thing… along with bagpipes playin' in the background." Gloria said.

"I'll take her back to the ship…" Robin said solemnly, picking up his bride.

"You kidding? Her corpse is gonna stink up the ship!" Natsu pointed out.

"Not unless I had put a magic seal around her after she had passed." Robin said. "She has this spell in her tome that will prevent her body from rotting. She told me that she'd rather have her beauty intact and not have her rot." He explained.

"Robin, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chrom asked. "I can take her off your hands and put her somewhere in the ship where-"

"No… I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Chrom put his hand on Robin's arm. "Robin, I'm worried about you. I can go with you. You look like you need the company."

Robin sighed. "Yeah… I think I do."

"We'll be back." Chrom said. "…Is there a faster way to travel?"

"Actually, yes!" Gloria nodded and whistled. "Taxi!" She called as a Corviknight Taxi came flying over.

"Where to?" The driver asked as Robin climbed in with Chrom.

"To the Wild Area. You'll probably see a ship somewhere." Chrom said.

"Eh? A ship? …Okay, if you say so." The driver said as they flew off to the ship.

**End BGM**

* * *

_The next day__…_

"Gloria!" Leon called out as Gloria was walking over to the stadium.

"What's up?" Gloria asked.

"You wouldn't happen to see any of the Gym Leaders, would ya? They were supposed to be at the stadium today."

"No, not really."

"Mmm… this is strange…" Leon mused. "I don't like this, something just doesn't seem right. They were supposed to be in the Finals…" He folded his arms. "Not to mention your friend seems to be missing as well."

"Yeah, Reimu seems to be worried about the lass… mmm…" She folded her arms. "So what do we do? Do we go about the Finals as normal… and just do our battle without them?"

"I'm not sure… it just wouldn't seem right." Leon muttered. "I'll just have to make an announcement in the stadium that the Finals are delayed." He said. "I don't want to do it without them."

"I don't mind waitin'." Gloria said as Leon nodded and took off.

"Marisa! _Marisa!__" _Reimu called out. "Ugh… seriously, where is she? I'm getting more and more worried…"

"If I know Marisa, she probably took it to the ship for safe keeping." Ryuji said.

"We didn't see her there." Chrom said.

"Oh, then maybe she checked in at the wrong hotel! It could happen… it was night, after all." Ryuji guessed.

"Doubt it." Jade shook her head.

"Oh! Maybe she's in one of those dens."

"Marisa may be a complete bonehead at times… but she's not stupid." Nitori said.

"Alright, she got lost!" Ryuji guessed.

"We took a straight path from the Wild Area to Hammerlocke, then took a train. There's no _way _she can be lost." Gray said.

"Well, maybe she's-"

"Enough of your guesses!" Ann grabbed him by the shoulders. "Marisa's missing and there's no _way _she could've just done something so stupid!"

"Right… we need to search for her before anything bad-" A rumbling of the earth interrupted Makoto. "Wh-what the…?!"

"An earthquake?" Akira wondered.

"Guys, over there!" Morgana exclaimed, pointing to the stadium as a dark light shot up into the sky.

* * *

_At the stadium__…_

**BGM: More Danger! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Chairman! What the hell are you doing?!" Leon yelled, looking at Chairman Rose on the big screen.

_"__I'm afraid you have left me with no choice, Leon. I am willing to unleash the Darkest Day for the good of Galar… no… the world!"_

"The _WORLD?! _You mean to tell me you're going to spread The Darkest Day on the whole world… just because you're so Arceus damned worried over it?!"

_"__That is correct."_

"Dammit… where are you?!"

_"__Hammerlocke… but it is too late to stop it!"_

"We'll see about that!" Leon declared as the big screen turned off as he turned around to see the others approaching him.

"What's going on?! What's with the dark purple light?!" Hop exclaimed.

"I'll explain on the way! Have you found your friend yet?" Leon asked.

"No!" Reimu shook her head. "We haven't found her yet."

"I was afraid of that… come on, I'll explain what the chairman is doing!" Leon said as they took off.

_Once at Hammerlocke__…_

"You gotta be kidding me! That's like in a millennia by now!" Marnie exclaimed.

"I know… and I don't know what's gotten into his head, but I'm going to put a stop to this!" Leon said, as he ran inside and saw Oleana leaning on a door.

"You cannot win against-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Leon yelled, slugging Oleana in the gut and then unleashed an uppercut to knock Oleana up in the air. "The fact that you're working alongside the chairman while your boss is busy unleashing hell sickens me!" He said and then went inside the door with the others, running down the stairs and then running through the corridor until they came across a big room, where the chairman was looking at the machine.

**End BGM**

"Chairman!" Leon yelled, catching Rose's attention as he turned around.

"Ah… you've arrived. Challenger Gloria, glad to see that you have made it as well… and your friends."

"Chairman, turn this off now!" Leon exclaimed.

"It's too late! You cannot delay the inevitable!" Rose said.

Leon took out his Ultra Ball. "You leave me with no choice… I'll have to take it down myself. Don't get in my way, chairman… or I'll take you down too!"

"Would you destroy this… when your friends are on the line?" He asked, pointing to the Gym Leaders who were strapped to panels.

"No!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh…" Marnie whispered. "Piers…"

"Th-there's no way…" Hop said.

Leon lightly gasped. "No! What are you doing?!"

"I am fueling the power of this by using their Pokemon's Dynamax capabilities… and their Pokemon who can Gigantamax."

"But why strap _them _up?!"

"Because they will stop me for doing something like this… so I had to get rid of them."

Leon clenched her fists. "Chairman… you bastard…"

Suddenly, the whole place started rumbling. "What now?!" Reimu asked.

"It's coming…" Rose said. "There's nothing that can be stopped about this."

"What are you-" Leon's eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed and then glared at the chairman before running off. "You guys take care of the Chairman, I'll take care of the problem up there!"

"Right!" Gloria nodded as they all turned to Rose. "Well now, you little shite… you're horribly outnumbered! …This must be a common thing with you guys."

"Never really gave it much thought." Reimu said as they got ready to fight.

**BGM: Battle! Chairman Rose (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

Rose took out an Ultra Ball, staring at it solemnly, as if he was regretting his decision… but he clenched his fists. "Forgive me, Galar…" He whispered and threw the Ultra Ball… but instead of calling out his Escavalier, he immediately called out Copperajah.

"Starting out with a Copperajah, eh? Well now…" Gloria smirked, calling out her Cinderace. "I'll make this qui-" Her eyes widened as Rose immediately brought Copperajah back… only to Gigantamax it.

**"****AJAAAAAH!"**

"He's starting out with that already?!" Hop yelled.

"Punish them." Rose ordered. "I have work to do." He said and walked off back to the contraption.

Copperajah slammed its trunk into the ground to create an earthquake, knocking everyone off the ground as it unleashed Max Steelspike, forcing them to avoid it. "What kind of food do they feed that thing in India?!" Soldier yelled.

"FOCUS!" Lucy yelled, nearly dodging a swing from its trunk.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, jumping into the air and punching Copperajah on the trunk, where it then slapped Natsu toward a wall with its powerful trunk. It then was bombarded with missiles from D. Va who was flying in the air, where it used Max Mindstorm to slam her mech into the ground. It did the same with the Gensokyo girls and slammed them into the ground.

"Rrrgh…" Reimu growled, quickly firing Yin Yang orbs, but Copperajah swatted them away, as one orb hit a panel containing a Gym Leader, hitting a chain as Copperajah unleashed G-Max Steelsurge, forcing everyone to dodge, but Gajeel started chowing down.

"Nothin' like having some iron in your diet!" Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR!"

While these moves did so a little bit of damage to Copperajah, it wasn't enough to deter it as it used Max Mindstorm to pick everyone up and slammed them into the ground. "Nnngh! We have to try something!" Mercy winced. "How are we going to stop this thing?!" She asked, healing Heavy up.

"Raaah… KABOOMLE!" Veronica yelled, as Copperajah let out a roar from the explosion… and then it swung its trunk to send Veronica flying. "Gah!"

"Oh no!" Echo exclaimed as she flew over to grab Veronica as Luminary unleashed Quadraslash on Copperajah, dealing some damage but it used Max Mindstorm again.

"Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" Meiling exclaimed, clapping her hands after getting up as she quickly fired multiple colorful danmaku while launching over to Copperajah as Erza went into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and Genji activating his ultimate as they quickly attacked the gigantic elephant, as Copperajah deflected the danmaku and swung its trunk to knock the trio down and then deflected several shots from Haru, Demoman and Soldier with its trunk.

One such rocket hit the other chain on a panel, unintentionally releasing one of the Gym Leaders as she had fell to the ground. "Mmm… ugh…" She groaned as she slowly got up and saw what was going on, then noticed Rose doing his work, completely unaware of what had just happened, then she looked at her fellow gym leaders. She clenched her fists… she _knew _what she had to do. She slowly reached for one of her Ultra Balls.

**"****COPPER!" **Copperajah roared as it unleashed Steelsurge once more, forcing them to get out of the way as Bowser roared and breathed fire, but Copeprajah used Max Mindstorm and slammed the Koopa King into Reinhardt and Elfman.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" Brigitte asked, holding on to her shoulder. "I'm open for ideas here!"

"Kill it!" Soldier said.

"We're not killin' a fokin' Pokemon!" Gloria yelled.

"Then we'll maim it until it bleeds to death!" Soldier pointed out, earning a slap on the head from Spy. "Ooof!"

"We are not killing it!"

Wendy had an idea. "Of course!" She exclaimed and closed her eyes. "O Strengthen of arm-"

"Machamp! Grab a hold of that Copperajah!"

"…Huh?"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Battle! Gym Leader (Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

**"****MACHAAAAMP!" **A Gigantamaxed Machamp grabbed a hold of Copperajah.

"**Ajah?!****"**

"Fire Punch it!"

Machamp quickly used a Fiery Uppercut on the Copperajah, dealing massive damage as the Copperajah turned toward the Gigantamaxed Machamp as it growled and proceeded to use Max Mindstorm to try to grab a hold of Machamp. "Fight it, Machamp! You got this!"

**"****Champ… CHAMP…!" **Machamp took a step forward and another step.

"G-Max Chi Strike!"

Machamp pulled back one of its fist, as it started glowing and then quickly punched it in the face, as Copperajah let out a pained cry… and then exploded, shrinking back down and fell over in defeat. "Huh?!" Rose exclaimed and saw the Machamp, then it shrunk back down to size. "Bea, how did you escape?!"

"I'm not sure myself… but what you're doing is inexcusable!" Bea said, cracking her knuckles. "Isn't that right, guys?"

"Huh?" Rose looked up to see her Sirfetch'd cutting everyone down as one by one, they rose to their feet and glared at the chairman. "N-now now… let's be reasonable…" He said as he quickly reached for his Ultra Balls, but Nessa came running over and punched him in the face. "Argh!" He winced as everyone ran over to him to give him a piece of their mind… while Melony shielded Alister's eyes.

"You probably shouldn't be seeing this." Melony said.

"…Probably for the best…" Alister quietly said.

**End BGM**

Bea grabbed Rose by the collar. "Shut this down. _NOW!__"_

"Nnngh…" Rose winced as he was bleeding a little. "Th-there's no way to stop it… this machine can't stop the inevitable!"

"I can give it a shot!" Kabu said as he walked over to the control panel. "…Uh…" He sweatdropped. "Does anyone know where the Control, Alt, Delete buttons are at?" He said as he pulled out a flip phone. "Let's see… where's that Arceus forsaken "online" feature…"

Nessa facepalmed. "We _really _got to get you more technologically advanced… and a more modern phone."

"Stand aside, old man!" Raihan pushed him aside. "Let's see… uh… how does one hack this thing?"

"I can give it a shot!" Futaba said. "I can probably hack it myself." She walked over and smirked. "This might take a while, but I'll try to crack this!"

"Don't you dare!" Rose yelled, but Machamp grabbed a hold of him. "Rrgh!"

"Machamp, take this loser away." Bea said as Machamp nodded and took off with the chairman, and then they heard an explosion up on top.

"What was that?" Milo asked.

"There's something going on above us!" Reimu said.

"Then let's go. We'll help." Bea said as they nodded and ran off, but Akira stayed behind.

"Futaba, you sure you got this?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay!" Futaba winked.

Akira clenched his fists, and then pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, I took this from Spy when he wasn't looking." He said, handing her the Diamondback. "Use this if anything tries to hurt you."

"I have my Persona, you know." She reminded. "…But thanks." She hugged him. "Now get going, I'll get to work on this contraption."

"Right." Akira nodded and took off.

"Alright, let's see what makes you tick…" She smirked, cracking her knuckles and went right to work.

* * *

_Up above__…_

"This thing… it's in a league of its own." Leon whispered, staring at the creature before you.

"Oh, isn't it lovely?" Yukari smiled, sitting on a ledge. "Eternatus, such a beautiful creature."

Leon turned to Yukari. "Who are you?"

"I am none of your concern. Just keep fighting this thing."

"Leon!"

Leon turned to the others running up to him. "Oh good, you're here."

"Shadow Queen!" Reimu yelled. "Where's Marisa! I know you probably did something to her!"

"My my, such accusations." Yukari casually said. "Can't we all just get along?"

"Not after what you did, ya freak!" Bowser roared.

"Hmmhmmhmm… it's time." Yukari said. "Oh Eternatus, why don't you be a dear and Eternamax?"

"Natuuuus!" Eternatus bellowed and started to change forms.

"Wh-what the heck is that?!" Lucy yelled.

"Behold! Eternamax Eternatus!" Yukari exclaimed as Eternatus roared. "And now… the Darkest Day will be the day where I am at my full power!" She yelled as Eternatus aimed its large hand at Yukari and fired a massive energy blast at her. "Raaaaaah!"

**BGM: The Sky Falls Into Shadow (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Yukari looked entirely different once the smoke disappeared. Her dress was royally purple and filled with lightning bolts, her hair was turned into a braid and fixed into a ponytail, her face had black eyeshadow and lipstick, she had black gloves that reached toward her elbows and her hat was completely gone as it had changed into a crown. There was a dark aura surrounding her as she chuckled before letting out a wicked cackle. "At long last! My power has fully been reached! The Darkest Day was what I had needed to give my power a boost… and now I will turn this world into SHADOW!" She yelled, raising her hands up in the air and firing dark lightning up in the air, as dark red clouds filled the sky.

"I have to thank that fool for agreeing to speed up the Darkest Day. He really was just a misguided fool… and I couldn't help but take advantage over that! All I had to do was convince him with power over the Ruby Star!" She smirked, then noticed Luminary charging at Shadow Queen. "Speaking of which…" She smirked as Luminary jumped high into the air and let out a war cry, but she summoned her Shadow Hands to grab him. "You really _are _a fool for thinking that you can defeat me. You're restoring power to the Crystal Stars… but not even _they _are enough to defeat me!"

"Nngh! You lie… the Crystal Stars will hurt you… just like they did last time!"

"But will it be enough?" Yukari smirked. "Your Sword of Light… the Master Sword… none of it can _touch _me." She said, throwing Luminary back.

"The Darkest Day will not last for long!" Nessa called out. "We have someone hacking it as we speak!"

"Oh? You honestly think it's hackable?" Yukari smiled. "_Especially _if I had worked my magic on it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nnngh, I don't like the sound of this…" Akira said and reached for his ear piece. "Futaba! Get out of there! It's not worth it!"

_"__No! I think I got this, I just need a little more-" _Static suddenly interrupted her.

"Futaba! _FUTABA! _Come in!"

"I don't like this…" Makoto growled.

"And now, with my full power… I will defeat the likes of you!" She smirked and then snapped her fingers.

**End BGM**

A wave of darkness burst out of the ground as a tidal wave of Heartless approached them. "Now she's controlling Heartless?!" Meiling exclaimed as the Demon Tide was ready to devour them all.

_"__Lrrroooooarrd!" _

_"__Griiieeeeld!"_

The Demon Tide suddenly split in two as a sword cut through the Demon Tide, forcing the Demon Tide to back off… as it was revealed to be Zacian and Zamazenta in their respective Crowned Sword and Crowned Shield forms, and then Zelda teleported near them as Link and Impa landed next to them. "Glad we got here in time!" Zelda said.

"Hmph… Eternatus, dispose of these pests. I'll take my leave."

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Reimu yelled, quickly flying over and kicking her in the face.

"Mmph!" Yukari winced. "So, Miko… you wish to challenge me?"

"Once I'm done with you… I'll find Marisa!" She declared as she was soon joined by Natsu, Luigi, Joker, Luminary and even Zacian.

Yukari smirked. "Well, if you were wishing to die so easily, you could have asked!" She said, snapping her fingers as they were enveloped in a dark dome. "Just so no one will interfere." She smirked. "Now… which of you is willing to die first?"

"You guys ready?" Natsu asked as his fists burst into flames, Reimu pulled out her Gohei, Luigi's hands crackled with electricity, Luminary and Zacian readied their swords and Joker called upon Arsene.

"Let's do this." Reimu said.

**BGM: Your Contract Has Expired (A Hat in Time)**

Yukari opened up two gaps and launched two Bullet Trains at them, forcing them to dodge as Reimu fired Yin Yang orbs at Yukari, but she deflected them away as Luigi fired lightning bolts with his Thunder Hand, but she summoned her shadow hand to block them as Natsu came flying through. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Yukari in the face but she used a Shadow Hand to block the attack with a smirk. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, covering Yukari in fire, but once the fire dissipated, she was holding up a shadowy force field that disappeared.

Luminary came running over, his sword turning into ice as he jumped up in the air. "KACRACKLE SLASH!" He yelled at the same time as Zacian came running in with Sacred Sword, but Yukari quickly deflected the two.

"Double Black Death Butterfly." She smirked, firing danmaku at them while also firing lasers as Joker quickly got in the way and summoned a shield.

"Makarakarn!" He exclaimed, sending it back and hitting Yukari directly, then he brought out his gun and quickly shot her up but she blocked with her shadow hands and then she slammed her shadow hands on the ground, creating dark shockwaves that knocked them to the ground but Reimu came flying over, quickly dodging the danmaku as she quickly unleashed Omnidirectional Oni-Binding Circle on her at point blank, sending Yukari flying but she quickly recovered as she saw Natsu charging at her.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" He yelled, jumping in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, throwing a massive fireball at Yukari but she used a gap to send the massive fireball back to his friends, causing an explosion behind him. "Huh?!" He exclaimed and then Yukari punched him in the gut and used an uppercut to knock him in the air, and then pulled out a gap as a Freight Train came crashing down on top of him and exploding.

"Natsu!" Luminary yelled and then glared at Yukari, quickly running over and unleashing Kazap on her, but she blocked this and sent the electricity back as Natsu burst out of the wreckage and charged at Yukari, bursting into flames.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled, lunging at her as Zacian came running in and slashed at Yukari to distract her and then Natsu slammed into her gut, but shadow hands grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and threw him to the others as Reimu came flying in with Luigi in her arms as she dropped him to her as he brought out his hammer and slammed it into her head, and then Thunder Punched her right after.

"Rrrgh!" Yukari growled and then Reimu quickly trapped her in a seal.

"FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled, clapping her hands as the seal exploded on her… but once the smoke cleared, Yukari casually dusted herself off.

"Are you done yet?" Yukari asked, as Zacian came running over. "Down!" She yelled, snapping her fingers as dark spikes came shooting up and impaling Zacian.

"Llloaar!"

"No!" Reimu exclaimed as the spikes disappeared as Zacian collapsed… but then got up and turned around, its eyes turning purple as it growled.

"Now now, my pet… I'll take care of them." She said then suddenly glowed brightly. "Haaaah… YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful shockwave that covered the entire dome as everyone went flying and yelled in agony, falling to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"Hmmhmmhmm… not so tough, are you?" Yukari smirked, snapping her fingers as the dome disappeared as it was revealed that Eternatus knocked down the Pokemon trainers, though Bea was refusing to go down. The Demon Tide did a number on everyone as Mercy and the other healers were trying to keep everyone alive. Yukari whistled at the Demon Tide, ordering it to stand down as it went up in the air and went inside a portal, then she slammed her foot into Reimu's chest.

"Nnngh!"

"Well now… since you've given me quite a show on how weak you are… I suppose I can show you where your friend is at." She said, snapping her fingers again as a panel rose from the ground, revealing Marisa chained to a wall as the Crystal Star was above her… but the former was looking extremely bruised and battered.

Reimu gasped. "Marisa!" She exclaimed, suddenly finding her second wind as she quickly fired a point blank Yin Yang orb at Yukari as she quickly got up and flew off, as Zacian snarled at her.

"Let her have her moment, my dear." Yukari said, turning her head and seeming to be nodding at something.

"Marisa! Marisa!" Reimu flew over to her as she quickly destroyed the chains with her danmaku, causing the witch to fall but she quickly grabbed a hold of her. "Marisa… please, open your eyes!" She begged as Marisa slowly opened her eyes.

"Rei… Reimu…?" Marisa whispered. "I… I'm sorry… I…"

"No… save your strength…" Reimu said as she slowly rose and helping Marisa up, then gave a harsh glare to Yukari. "What did you _DO _to her?!"

"Me? She waltzed right into our trap. _She__'__s _the one who did to herself." Yukari pointed out.

"But you're the one who beat her to a pulp!" Reimu shot back.

"Oh, did I?" Yukari smirked as Marisa noticed something on Reimu's chest. Her eyes immediately widened. "Well, to tell you the truth, Reimu… I'd say that's completely exaggerated."

"Why you-"

"Rei… mu…"

"Marisa… I told you to save your strength."

"N-No…" Marisa whispered, and with her remaining strength, she quickly shoved Reimu out of the way… and took a bullet to her chest as Reimu saw this with her eyes widened in horror.

**BGM: Greatest Journey (Halo 3) (First 50 seconds)**

"Marisa…" Reimu whispered as Marisa fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her chest as she looked at Reimu and reached out to her, but her arm fell limp as a result. "_MARISA!__" _Reimu shrieked as everyone looked on in horror.

"No…" Patchouli could only say while Alice and Nitori had their hands over their mouth in shock.

"Hmm, sacrificed herself when we were to kill the Miko… hmm, I'll take it." Yukari said.

Tears streamed down Reimu's cheeks as she cradled the lifeless witch, tears gently falling on her cheek before glaring at Yukari. "…I'll kill you… _I__'__LL KILL YOU!" _She screamed, lunging at Yukari and punching her in the face, but Yukari blocked this with her shadow hands. Reimu didn't care though as she desperately tried to land a hit with her punches, quickly firing point blank danmaku at Yukari as she screamed as hard as she could, all the while Yukari had an amused smile on her face. "Stop… STOP LOOKING AT ME SMUGLY LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH!"

Suddenly, a Master Spark hit Reimu, sending her flying away as she screamed. "Wh-what… a Master Spark…?!" She asked while wincing.

**End BGM**

"Hmmhmmhmm, I can get used to this." Sombra said as she deactivated her cloak, holding the Mini-Hakkero in her hands. "That bruja (witch) screamed the exact same way when I fired that thing at her."

"You… you what…?!" Reimu yelled as she saw the rest of Talon approaching her.

"Now then, destroy the shrine maiden. If she dies, Gensokyo falls!" Yukari ordered.

"No… I won't let you… I'll kill all of you!" Reimu screamed as they aimed their weapons at her and fired them.

**CLANG!**

"Not a chance." A voice said as Reimu looked up to see Erza had come to her, in her Adamantium Armor and used her shield to block the bullets.

"Erza!"

Erza tossed the Ruby Star to Reimu, as she had gotten in her Flight Armor. "Reimu… take the Crystal Star and run. Take everyone with you back to the ship and to Rogueport."

"No… I can take them down… I can kill all of them!"

"This isn't you, Reimu!" Erza said. "Killing them won't bring Marisa back… as I know killing them won't bring Fairy Tail back either… but I can hold them off while you leave!" She said, quickly going into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Reimu yelled, but suddenly she was picked up by Gajeel. "Wah!"

"You heard the lady. She's not going to take no for an answer." He said, already having knocked out Natsu for trying to do anything funny as he put her over his shoulder.

"Let me go, you idiot!"

"Erza! You better survive this or I'm going to kill ya!" Gajeel said.

Erza let out a soft smile. "I understand… now go! Retreat! I'll hold them off."

"NO!" Reimu protested but Gajeel took off.

"Those who can still move, let's move it! The rest of ya will have to walk it off!" Bowser yelled as they quickly took off.

**BGM: Shukumei (Fairy Tail)**

"Requip!" Erza yelled, but found herself unable to go into Heaven's Wheel armor since Sombra hacked her. She let out a growl and quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed at her foes in front of her, slashing at Doomfist but he had blocked the attack and punched her in the gut, and then used an uppercut to send her flying up in the air and then punched her to the ground. "Nnngh!" She winced as she got back up, then slashed at Reaper who quickly went into his Wraith Form to avoid the attack.

Widowmaker threw a Venom Mine down which quickly activated and enveloped Erza in purple smoke. 'Don't breathe in this…' She thought to herself as she looked around… before getting hit by a mass of debris from Sigma, knocking her back as she quickly ran back and slashed Widowmaker, but she blocked it with her sniper rifle and turned it around and smacked the butt of the Sniper Rifle to Erza's face, making her stumble and then received another gut punch from Doomfist.

"Nnngh!" Erza winced as she quickly slashed at Doomfist, but he caught her sword and with a clench of his fist, he shattered her sword. She instinctively tried to summon another sword, but she couldn't since Sombra had hacked her. She tossed the hilt to the side and quickly punched Doomfist in the face to make him back up, before Widowmaker threw another Venom Mine at her, forcing her to hold her breath… but then Widowmaker put on her goggles and shot Erza in the leg. "GAAAH!" She screamed before inhaling the toxic smoke as she started coughing violently… then Doomfist punched her in the chest, shattering her Heart Kreuz armor.

Erza shook it off and then lunged at them, only to get hit by a Master Spark from Sombra, knocking her back as she got back up, only to get shot in the gut by Reaper. "Het universum zingt voor mij!" Sigma called out, using Gravitic Flux to send her flying into the air.

"Meteor Strike!" Doomfist yelled, leaping up in the air and then came crashing down on top of Erza, both of them crashing into the ground as she coughed out blood and then Doomfist picked Erza up and punched her back. "You are a glutton for punishment."

"I'm not… done…" Erza weakly got up, her legs wobbling as she took a step as Reaper shot her in the shoulders. "A-aaagh!" She cried, and then Widowmaker shot her in the neck, making her stumble but she held on to her bleeding throat and desperately tried to get to them… and then she saw Yukari pointing at her as the possessed Zacian came running over and slashed her, cutting her chest as she fell to her knees, her arm falling limp as blood gushed out of her throat.

"Eternatus… finish her." Yukari ordered as Eternatus aimed at Erza.

_At least__… __they got away… keep fighting… all of you… _Erza thought to herself as she took one look at Marisa's body. _I__'__m sorry… Marisa. _She closed her eyes as Eternatus fired Eternabeam right at her as everyone watched the explosion that was unleashed from Eternabeam… and when the smoke cleared, Erza's body had fell limp.

**End BGM**

"Hmmhmmhmm… another Fairy Tail member bit the dust." Yukari smirked.

"Shadow Queen… should we give the others pursuit?" Reaper asked.

"No. Let them run with the Crystal Star. In time, they will all perish."

"I _did _leave them a present." Sombra smirked with a chuckle, twirling the Mini-Hakkero on her index finger.

"Excellent." Yukari smirked as Eternatus turned back into his original form. "Come along, my pets. We have no more business in Galar." She said and walked into a gap with Talon, Zacian and Eternatus following her.

* * *

_Down below__…_

"No… no… it couldn't be!" Ryuji exclaimed. "NO!" He yelled as Ann teared up and quickly buried her head into Ryuji's chest, crying her eyes out.

"Those monsters…" Yusuke could only say as Makoto punched a wall in frustration while Haru was crying her eyes out, Morgana could only look on in shock as a tear ran down his eyes while Akira fell to his knees.

"Futaba…" He could only say as he slammed his hands onto the ground, crying in frustration as Futaba lay motionless, Sombra's sigil on the wall in front of them all with 'This is what happens when you mess with me.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a distant land__…_

A lone man rose from his meditation, grabbing his bow and arrow. "Dragons… heed my call." He said as he opened his eyes. "I _will _find out what is causing this darkness to spread across our lands."

* * *

_And somewhere else__…_

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Someone has to go out there and find out what is causing this darkness that's spreading throughout the world." He said, grabbing his gun. "Ana, stay here. I'll be back." He said and then ran out.

"…I just hope you don't do anything reckless, Jack…"

* * *

_Somewhere else__… __again_

A lone woman picked up her Rocket Launcher and then put on her armor. She walked out of the door and quickly activated her jet pack. "I will protect the innocent!" She declared as she flew off.

* * *

**I was going to originally have the Fairy Tail Theme Slow Ver. for Erza to fight a losing battle, but I thought "...No, this isn't sad enough. I need sadder music!" and then I eventually found it! **

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrick**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

**Kanako**

**Daisy**

**Medic**

**Fairy Tail**

**Tharja**

_**Marisa**_

_**Erza**_

_**Futaba**_


	15. Second Chance

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To the Guest: Ooooh, something tells me you loved that Death Battle fight between Erza and Roanoa Zoro. From what i'm interpreting from that review, you hate Erza with a passion. Must be painful hating an animated fictional character with passion.  
****

* * *

**BGM: Where is the Hope? (Dragon Quest XI S: Echoes of an Elusive Age)**

"Dammit! DAMMIT!" Natsu punched the wall in frustration. "You shouldn't have knocked me out, Gajeel! I would've wiped the floor with all of them!"

"You seen what those Talon freaks did to Erza? She lost the moment she stepped in to fight." Gajeel said, glancing over to see the rest of his team crying or moping over Erza.

"I could've helped her! If you didn't knock me out, I would've helped her!"

"Like hell you would've! That Doom guy would've knocked you out with one punch!"

"How would _you _know that?!" Natsu yelled, hearing the sounds of Serena's lyre.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Reimu suddenly screamed, grabbing Serena by the shoulders. "This Yggdrasil bullshit doesn't need Marisa's soul! Not Erza… not Futaba… NO one deserves to go there!"

"You'd rather have them suffer?" Serena asked, surprised by Reimu's actions. "It's the only way for them to be at peace."

"I only tolerated it, but no one needs to go over there! You play one more note on that lyre of yours and I'm going to break it!"

"Whoa, easy there, girl." McCree got between the two once Winston pulled Reimu away. "I understand that you're going through heartbreak, but there's no need to lash out like this. Let the little lady give them the peace they need."

"No! I'm not going to lose Marisa over this! My life has been turned upside down ever since Yukari was possessed by the Shadow Queen and now Marisa's been killed! She sacrificed her life to protect me… everything I love is _GONE!__" _She yelled, tears falling from her eyes and falling on her knees. "I want them back… I want them _all _BACK!" She sobbed.

"Man… losing Marisa must really have done a number on her mentality." Scout said.

"Well, obviously. You'd be an emotional wreck too." Tracer said.

"Not to mention, from what I've seen, Marisa was the only thing keeping Reimu in line." Lucio said, leaning on a wall. "The girl's been through so much, Marisa was basically her rock. Remove that rock, and well, look where we're at."

"Yeah, but Heavy and Medic were best friends and the big guy's taking it well." Scout pointed out.

"Not true. I am torn up on the inside. I miss doktor… and getting revenge will not bring doktor back. However, I have plans for purple lady." Heavy said, cracking his knuckles.

"…Oh…"

"People handle loss differently." Spy said, casually puffing out smoke from a cigarette. "Heavy deals with it far differently than Reimu." He said, looking over to see Mei and Luigi attempting to comfort Reimu. "And then there are the Phantom Thieves." He looked over to see them moping, tears falling from Akira's eyes while Ann and Haru are crying uncontrollably. "It truly is the Darkest Day…"

"Please… I want her back…" Reimu sobbed. "I want her _back__… _I want everything back… _I_ _hate this!__" _She looked up to the sky. "MARISA!"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__… __somewhere else…_

"Nnngh… ugh… ow…" Marisa slowly rose up. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around to see nothing but blue skies and clouds. "Is this… is this Yggdrasil?"

_"__Not exactly!" _A voice said.

"Who said that?" Marisa turned her head to see a light coming down and then landing in front of her, as some cat-like creature appeared before her.

"Hello! The name's Chirithy!"

"…What the hell are you? Some kind of teddy bear? A koala?"

"Do I look like a teddy bear or a koala to you?"

"Uh, then again, you do appear cat-like… so… are you a cat?"

"Think of me as a Dream Eater."

"Dream what now?" Marisa tilted her head.

"Oh… never mind. You probably wouldn't get it." Chirithy waved it off.

"So… where am I? What is this place?"

"Well, Marisa… you're in The Final World."

**BGM: The Final World (Kingdom Hearts III)**

"The Final… _what?__"_

"Think of it like someone in limbo. You're dead, but not _truly _dead. Someone out there is clinging on to you, refusing to let you go. That's why your soul hasn't wandered off to Yggdrasil, someone is holding you back, refusing to let you go and move on." Chirithy explained.

Marisa clenched her fists. "That sounds like… Reimu."

"Yup, the miko is holding you back. You sacrificed your life to protect Reimu by pushing her out of the way and taking the bullet for her. That's pretty noble of you… buuuuuut, couldn't you have like pulled her back instead?"

Marisa sweatdropped. "I was in a lot of pain, I couldn't think clearly. It was either I die or Reimu dies."

"Fair enough." Chirithy nodded.

"So, this is the Final World, huh? Where people come here if a friend or family member refuses to let them go on?"

"That's right. You and the miko were pretty close, weren't you?"

"She was like a sister to me." Marisa said. "Sure, we didn't see eye to eye on occasion, but we always looked after each other."

"Yup, so… I guess you're stuck here."

"But hold on a second!" Marisa raised her finger up in the air. "You said I'm dead but I'm not _truly _dead. Is there a chance for me to get back and kick ass?"

"…Uh… it's never been done before, but, I don't see why not?" Chirithy shrugged. "I mean, it's not like you have a Keyblade and you can just abuse the heck out of the Power of Waking, like I have a feeling a certain _someone _will do… so… uh, see what you can do?"

"Alright! I'm gonna find a way to get a portal open, then I'll make an epic comeback, knock that Spanish girl's block off, get the Mini-Hakkero, use Master Spark up her ass… then I'll take care of Shadow Queen and-"

"One problem!" Chirithy said.

"Eh?"

"How are you going to make a comeback and do all that stuff if your chest has a major hole in it?"

"What are you talking about?" Marisa asked as she looked down and saw her chest was completely see-through. "Wah! I look like I was harpooned!"

"That bullet from that sniper girl did a number on your heart. I'm surprised you lingered an extra few seconds."

"Yeah, but that bullet was small… how in the world did the hole get so big? What, is my body getting destroyed? Is Serena taking me to Yggdrasil?"

"Well… no. Your body is fine. That music girl tried to help but the miko refuses to let her play it. Because of that, Titania and that geek girl can't get to Yggdrasil."

"…Who's Titania?"

"Erza Scarlet."

"Oooh… wait, they got Futaba?!"

"That Spanish girl didn't like being humiliated after she lost that hack-off with her… so she took matters into her own hands."

"…Son of a bitch…" Marisa sighed. "So, am I going to find Erza and Futaba in here?"

"No, those are lost souls. They're not in The Final World."

"Crap…" Marisa sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go find whatever it is I need to close this hole in my chest."

"Good luck, you're definitely gonna need it."

"Right, see ya!" Marisa quickly took off. "Alright, now where am I going to find something that'll help me close my chest up?" She wondered as she walked through the endless void. "Come on, there's gotta be something I can find!" She said, when she noticed something up ahead in the end void. "Hello, what's this?" She wondered as she ran over to it to see what it was, and when she got closer, she noticed it was a Yin Yang Orb.

"A Yin Yang Orb?" She wondered as she picked it up. "Reimu?" She tilted her head before it absorbed into her hands, where she felt her chest repairing itself a bit. "Mmm…" She winced. "A bit uncomfortable…" She said as she put her hand close on her chest. "Still… it's something, at least… oh… I can't even feel my own heartbeat. It's probably the last thing that needs repaired." She guessed as she took off, finding some pillars up ahead as she saw a few Yin Yang Orbs as she quickly jumped up on the platforms to go get them, her chest repairing itself with every Yin Yang Orb she touched.

Marisa climbed the top of a big pillar, and saw a huge Yin Yang orb in front of her. "Whoa… that's a big one." She mused and approached it.

_"__Hello."_

"Wah! Yin Yang Orbs can talk now?! Ugh… this endless void is starting to get to me."

_"__Do not be afraid… I am the god of the Hakurei Shrine."_

"Pffft! Right, and I'm a gal that likes punching things with her hair catching on fire." Marisa rolled her eyes.

_"__Mock me all you want, but it's the truth."_

"…Wait… you are?" Marisa folded her arms. "Come to think of it, Yukari did mention to me about a god living in the Hakurei Shrine." She said. "…Unless… Clownpiece, did you get a voice modifier in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

The god chuckled. "_No, I am not Clownpiece. I am the god of the Hakurei Shrine.__"_

"Okay, so… how come you don't show your face around Gensokyo? I'm sure Reimu would've been _thrilled _if you showed your face."

_"__I am not needed… yet."_

"Okay, so why are you here?"

_"__To ask you a favor. I am using my power to communicate with you in The Final World."_

"…I don't know how that works, but eh, whatever. What do you need?"

_"__To give Reimu an opportunity to get more donations. She needs all the help she can get."_

"Obviously, considering Kanako stole all the attention. Don't get me wrong, I love Sanae and Suwako, but… Kanako's a bitch."

_"__Something is brewing in Gensokyo… Kanako has been killed."_

"Say wha?"

_"__Organization XIII has killed her while some friends of yours tried to get the Goddess of Nature to be friends with the shrine maiden of Youkai Mountain. Gensokyo is slowly falling to darkness as we speak."_

"…You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Marisa exclaimed.

_"__I wish. I've a feeling she is going to use Youkai Mountain as her lair. She is probably sending the Smash Mansion over there as we speak."_

"So what's the plan of yours?"

_"__Have Reimu deal the final blow to the Shadow Queen in front of everyone. The humans in the Human Village will see this and will flock to her shrine and give her donations that she is seeking. She can only do so much with parties and banquets."_

"Ooooh, wanting to throw her a bone, are ya?"

_"__Yes… and I also recommend that she, along with a few others, fight Xehanort alongside the Keyblade Wielder."_

Marisa nodded. "Sounds good."

_"__Take care, Marisa Kirisame… and tell Reimu I said hello." _The Yin Yang Orb slowly disappeared.

"Will do." Marisa said with a grin, then she walked off to collect the few remaining Yin Yang orbs, happily collecting them as her chest was back to normal… but she still felt no heartbeat. "Come on… I can't be a zombie forever. Where's the last-" She spotted a different Yin Yang Orb, this time being blue and white. "…Don't tell me." She walked over to it and picked it up, as it absorbed into her as she felt something growing inside of her as she put her hand on her chest. Her hand softly pumped, letting out a smile. "There's my heart."

**End BGM**

"Alright… now how do I get out?" She wondered as she walked off. "Hey! Chira whatever your name is! Where are you!"

A light came down, landing on the ground as Chirithy appeared. "It's Chirithy." He corrected.

"Oh hey… I was wondering… now that I've got my heart back in order, how do I get out of here?"

"Seriously? You're a magician, aren't you? You can create portals, right?"

"I… uh… I can?" Marisa tilted her head.

"…Oh boy…" Chirithy slumped a bit. "Well uh, snap your fingers or something! Call upon a portal!"

"If it's _that _easy…" Marisa said, snapping her fingers but nothing came. "Uh… I call forth a portal! Come forth!" Marisa called out, but nothing came. "Ugh… do I need to make a Spell Card for such an occasion?"

"Don't you have some sort of power in ya? I thought all magicians have wands…"

Marisa's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course!" She brought out her wand and aimed at the ground. _Come on, your mother taught you this__… _She thought and fired the magic as a portal opened up before their eyes. "Holy shit, it worked!" She said before smirking, putting away her wand. "Hang on guys, I'm coming!" She said and started running.

"HOLD IT!" Chirithy yelled, making her nearly trip.

"Wah! What now?" Marisa asked as she turned around.

"I have to warn you… going in that portal isn't as simple as you think. You're not just going to wake up and kick butt like usual like nothing ever happened. This portal isn't like any other portal you've seen. When a portal is used in here, you basically go back to the time mere moments before your death."

"…Wait, are you suggesting that I'm gonna go back to where I was in excruciating pain when that bitch used Master Spark against me and I got bludgeoned by Sir-Punches a Lot?!"

"'Fraid so. That's how it works."

"But… there has got to be a better way! I don't want to experience that _again!__"_

"There's no other option. You either go in there and save your best friend from falling into despair, or you hang out with me."

"Mmm…" Marisa folded her arms, closing her eyes. On the one hand, she would be back with her friends… but she'd be in serious pain once more. On the other hand, she wouldn't be experiencing any pain at all… but she would be incredibly bored out of her mind since there's nothing but endless sky and clouds while Reimu would be despairing and her soul wouldn't make it to Yggdrasil. "…So, if I go through there, I can change the past, right?"

"Yes. You'll also save another soul if you do."

"Would I save both of them?" Marisa asked.

"No. The geek was already killed the moment the Shadow Queen appeared to the others."

"…Well, I guess two out of three isn't bad, I guess… not the greatest, but it'll have to do." Marisa said and took a deep breath. "Alright… here goes."

"Good luck, Kirisame. You're gonna need it."

"Right… see ya Chiraloo!" She said and ran in.

"It's Chirithy!" He called out as the portal closed. "Goodness, couldn't even memorize my name…"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Several minutes earlier__…_

"Hmmhmmhmm… not so tough, are you?" Yukari smirked, snapping her fingers as the dome disappeared as it was revealed that Eternatus knocked down the Pokemon trainers, though Bea was refusing to go down. The Demon Tide did a number on everyone as Mercy and the other healers were trying to keep everyone alive. Yukari whistled at the Demon Tide, ordering it to stand down as it went up in the air and went inside a portal, then she slammed her foot into Reimu's chest.

"Nnngh!"

"Well now… since you've given me quite a show on how weak you are… I suppose I can show you where your friend is at." She said, snapping her fingers again as a panel rose from the ground, revealing Marisa chained to a wall as the Crystal Star was above her… but the former was looking extremely bruised and battered.

A light shined bright on Marisa's chest, but only she could see it. She had come back to this present time. "Nnngh! I _so_… didn't miss this pain…" She whispered, weakly looking through her surroundings and saw Sombra standing there and watching, and saw Widowmaker getting into position. _There__'__s that bitch… _She thought.

Reimu gasped. "Marisa!" She exclaimed, suddenly finding her second wind as she quickly fired a point blank Yin Yang orb at Yukari as she quickly got up and flew off, as Zacian snarled at her.

"Let her have her moment, my dear." Yukari said, turning her head and seeming to be nodding at something.

"Marisa! Marisa!" Reimu flew over to her as she quickly destroyed the chains with her danmaku, causing the witch to fall but she quickly grabbed a hold of her. "Marisa… please, open your eyes!" She begged as Marisa slowly opened her eyes.

"Rei… Reimu…" Marisa whispered. "I… I'm sorry… I…"

"No… save your strength…" Reimu said as she slowly rose and helping Marisa up, then gave a harsh glare to Yukari. "What did you _DO _to her?!"

"Me? She waltzed right into our trap. _She__'__s _the one who did it to herself." Yukari pointed out.

"But you're the one who beat her to a pulp!" Reimu shot back.

"Oh, did I?" Yukari smirked as Marisa noticed something on Reimu's chest. Her eyes immediately widened before scowling and clenched her fists.

_Showtime. _She thought. _I__'__m not going to let this happen twice! _

"Well, to tell you the truth, Reimu… I'd say that's completely exaggerated."

"Why you-"

"Rei… mu…"

"Marisa… I told you to save your strength."

"Move…"

"Huh?"

"I said… MOVE!" She yelled, using all the strength she had left to pull Reimu out of harm's way, both of them falling over as the sniper bullet missed them, hitting the ground.

"Huh?!" Yukari exclaimed in surprise.

"Quoi?!" Widowmaker exclaimed.

Reaper was in disbelief and turned to Widowmaker. "How could you miss! You never miss!"

"They just got lucky!" Widowmaker shot back.

"No matter. Shoot the weak one." Doomfist yelled.

Widowmaker aimed at Marisa who was struggling to get up, then noticed Widowmaker aiming at her, the dot was right between her eyes. Unfortunately, her remaining strength had dissipated the moment she pulled Reimu away. "…Ah hell…" She grumbled as Widowmaker took the shot…

**CLANG!**

…Which hit Erza's Adamantium Shield after requipping from her Flight Form.

"Don't think so!" Erza said.

"_Quoi?! AGAIN?!__" _Widowmaker yelled.

"Reimu, get Marisa to safety!" Erza ordered.

"Right!" Reimu nodded, picking Marisa up and flying off.

"As for you…" She quickly requipped into Heaven's Wheel.

"Oh, I don't think so, hermana!" Sombra aimed her hand at Erza, but noticed a shadow looming above her. "Huh?" She looked up as she saw Elfman about to land on top of her.

"FOR MY FAMILY!" Elfman yelled.

**BGM: Against Magic (Fairy Tail)**

"Ack!" Sombra jumped back as Elfman landed and punched her in the gut, sending her flying.

"You Talon folk aren't _REAL _men!" Elfman declared and then a card was thrown between them, landing in front of Doomfist who was running to the both of them.

"Prayer's Fountain!" Cana yelled, as a fountain burst up on Doomfist's chin and knocked him back. "What you did to my family makes me sick…" Cana growled.

Widowmaker aimed her sniper rifle at Cana. "Ah, the lost lamb." She smirked, but suddenly an ice arrow embedded itself in the sniper rifle, knocking it out of her hands. "Quoi?!"

"Don't even think about it." Gray said as she turned to see him and then Juvia threw waves of water at her that knocked her off.

"Nnngh!"

Reaper quickly aimed his pistols at them and shot them, but a steel club got in the way and then Pantherlily came flying in and slashed at Reaper. "Argh!" He growled.

"This melody… it must be used for such a thing like this!" Sigma said. ""Het universum zingt-"

"Open! Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy called out as sand was shot out at Sigma.

"Argh! Aaagh!"

"You cannot win! Fairy Tail fell easily before us… what makes you think you can stop us?"

"Oh, we're not stopping you… we're stalling!" Gajeel smirked. "Now Salamander!"

Natsu jumped up from behind Erza, his arms bursting into flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, knocking them all back.

"Lllrooooard!" Zacian came running at Fairy Tail, attempting to slash at them… but Gajeel used his Iron Club to knock the wolf back.

"Down, fido!" He said. "Come on, let's move! The witch is probably back to her old self again!" He exclaimed. "Hey shorty, you have the Crystal Star?"

"Yeah!" Levy held it in her hand.

"Good, now let's get out of here!" Gajeel said as they ran off while Juvia held Yukari in a watery prison and Gray froze it up, then they took off.

**End BGM**

* * *

_With the others__…_

"Alright, got you all patched up!" Mercy said as she, Serena and Wendy had healed Marisa up.

"Phew, thanks guys!" Marisa smiled. "I feel much better now."

"Come on, let's go while they're down!" Luminary said as they nodded and tried to run off… but someone grabbed Marisa by the shoulder.

"You're coming with _me, _hermana!" Sombra said, translocating and taking Marisa with her.

"Wah!"

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed.

"She's probably still in Hammerlocke! We can still find her!" Raihan said as they nodded and ran down the stairs.

* * *

_With Marisa and Sombra__…_

"Nngh!" Marisa was thrown to the ground inside the Hammerlocke Stadium.

"I'm not sure how you managed to do that, but I'm killing you right here." Sombra said, pulling out the Mini-Hakkero and aiming at Marisa. "But first, I'll weaken you with this!"

Marisa clenched her fists. "I'm going to take that off your hands… and then beat your ass with it."

"Hmhmhm, I'd like to see you try. You don't even have another hakkero on you! You're as good as dead."

Marisa scowled at her, before remembering something. "Actually, I do." She said, reaching into her pocket. "Let's just say after one certain incident with a mallet, a friend crafted this for me." She said and aimed another hakkero at Sombra.

Sombra's eyes widened in surprise before smirking. "That's probably just a cheap knockoff."

"Can a cheap knock off do this?" Marisa smirked, clicking a button as a small flame came out of it. "This ain't just _any _hakkero… it's a Bewitched Hakkero… and it'll burn you alive."

Sombra laughed. "I'm not scared of that."

"Oh you will be… after I'm done with you and getting my Mini-Hakkero back."

"You want it so bad?" Sombra smirked. "Come take it!"

**BGM: The 13th Dilemma ~ Xigbar Ver. (Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind)**

Sombra quickly cloaked herself while Marisa fired a few danmaku bullets, but didn't hit anything. Sombra quickly uncloaked herself and shot Marisa in the back with her Machine Pistols "Argh!" She winced as she turned around and fired a Milky Way, but she didn't hit anything… and then Sombra ran over and kicked her in the stomach and then delivered a flip kick that knocked Marisa up in the air.

Marisa quickly recovered and floated in the air, unleashing Orrerries Sun, flipping around as one of the lasers hit Sombra as she was trying to avoid the attacks, knocking her out of her cloak as Marisa turned around and fired another Milky Way, grazing Sombra as she landed, then she ran over and punched Sombra in the face, then Sombra aimed her Machine Pistols at her face and shot her, forcing her to duck but Sombra sweep kicked her down.

"Hmhmhm~" Sombra smirked, aiming her hand and hacking Marisa and then kicked her swiftly.

"Argh!" Marisa winced as Sombra aimed her pistols at her, but Marisa kicked her in the shin and then got back up, punching her a few times and then delivering an uppercut. "My magic may be disabled from you, but I've learned a thing or two from Mario!"

"Heh, I've been punched by worse." Sombra smirked and then delivered a solid blow to Marisa's gut and then delivered a roundhouse kick, but Marisa would block this in time and grabbed her leg, flipping her around and aimed her Bewitched Hakkero at her, shooting fire at her. "Agh!" Sombra yelped, jumping back and pulled out the Mini-Hakkero at Marisa. "Master Spark!" She yelled, firing the Master Spark.

"Flamethrower!" Marisa yelled as a massive stream of fire hit the Master Spark, both of them colliding into each other. Sombra quickly aimed her Machine Pistol and shot Marisa in the knee. "Aaagh!" She winced, losing some power in the flamethrower as the Master Spark inched closer to Marisa, but she wasn't going to give up. She pulled out a Deep Ecological Bomb and rolled it over to Sombra who wasn't even paying attention as she was more focused on overpowering Marisa. It wasn't until it started glowing brightly that she finally noticed it.

"What the-"

**BOOM!**

"Argh!" Sombra was blasted back, the Master Spark deactivating as the Flamethrower hit her. "AAAAAGH!" She screamed before she rolled out of the way. "Ahora me hiciste enojar!" (Now you made me mad!)

"What'ya gonna do it about?" Marisa smirked as she hopped on her broom and flew over to her.

Sombra smirked back. "Apagando las luces!" (Lights out!) She yelled, using her EMP to make Marisa fall back to the ground, faceplanting.

"Rrgh!" Marisa faceplanted as she slowly got up, but then got hit by her own Master Spark. "AAAAAAGH!"

"Hmmhmmhmm." Sombra chuckled as she cloaked herself as she ran and kicked Marisa in the face to knock her down, before getting on top of her and punching her face repeatedly while uncloaking herself. Marisa snapped out of her pain and grabbed her fist before she could get punched in the face again, then she twisted her arm as Sombra winced and then Marisa used her free hand to deliver a right hook on Sombra to get off of her, then she got up and kicked Sombra in the chin, then when the EMP deactivated, she quickly fired Starlight Typhoon to knock her on her back.

"Nnngh…" Sombra groaned as Marisa jumped on her broom and flew off, and when Sombra came around, she looked to see Marisa flying toward her.

"BLAZING STAR!" She yelled.

Sombra scrambled to pull out the Mini-Hakkero and aimed it, but by the time she aimed it, Marisa slammed into her. "ARGH!" She cried, letting go of the Mini-Hakkero as Marisa noticed this as she quickly hopped off and ran to the Mini-Hakkero, which Sombra quickly scrambled to get it too, but by the time she bent down to grab it, Marisa slammed her foot on her hand. "AAAGH!" She cried as Marisa picked it and flipped it up in the air and caught it.

"Heh…" Marisa smirked and looked at Sombra. "Hey… how's it going? Master Spark." She said, firing the laser at Sombra.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Sombra screamed.

"Double Spark!" Marisa yelled as Sombra screamed as two Master Sparks hit her. "FINAL SPARK!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sombra screamed… and when the laser finished, she fell on her hands and knees.

**End BGM**

Marisa aimed her Bewitched Hakkero at her. "You're finished." She scowled at her.

Sombra let out a pained chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting something, hermana? Your Gensokyoan laws dictate that your danmaku can never kill."

Marisa let out a chuckle, smirking. "Honey… we're not _in _Gensokyo." She said as Sombra's eyes widened in horror. "Dark Spark."

A huge dark laser shot out, slamming into Sombra as she screamed in agony… and then Marisa added some fire into the Dark Spark, practically roasting her alive as she let out agonizing screams before her screams died. Marisa smirked as she held on to the Flaming Dark Spark for a few extra seconds, before deactivating it. All she saw was a darkened outline of where Sombra once was.

"…Good riddance." Marisa said, putting her Hakkeros away and walked out of the stadium.

"Marisa!" Reimu ran up to her after she walked out, quickly hugging her as Marisa hugged her back. "You're not hurt, are you? What happened?"

"Let's just say that ghost lady won't bother us anymore." Marisa said and walked off. "How's everyone?"

"Well, we got the Crystal Star and we were looking for you… and well, we found Futaba's body. Sombra got to her."

Marisa sighed. "Well… at least Futaba's been avenged." She said.

"Yeah, but the Phantom Thieves are torn up about it, especially Akira."

"I'll go tell them. None of her remains anyway." Marisa said, walking off to go talk to them.

"…Something about Marisa seems different…" Reimu mused. "Hmm, maybe it's just my imagination." She said and walked after her.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Yukari's icy prison shattered as she landed on the ground, looking extremely angry. "Those… those good for nothing _PESTS!__" _She yelled. "How dare they humiliate me and my crew!" She snarled. "Fine… you want to play hard ball… _I__'__LL GIVE YOU HARD BALL!"_ She screamed, opening up a gap and walking inside with Zacian, Eternatus and the rest of Talon walked/floated through the gap.

* * *

**So, you might be wondering "Uh, Nan? What the heck did I just read?" Allow me to explain! **

**You see, after I wrote the chapter, a friend of mine was (obviously) upset with me, and then the next day, another friend approached me on Discord and asked "What if Marisa was in The Final World instead of heading over to Yggdrasil?" and when I brought it up with my friends, it just snowballed until it formed into... well, this!**

**It's funny, I killed off Marisa to lower morale and also killing one of my favorite Fairy Tail characters to lower morale even further and all of a sudden, they're baaaaaack! I wasn't even planning on bringing those two back until Shadow Queen was killed. Funny how that works, no?**

**Yes, Erza is one of my favorite Fairy Tail characters. I didn't need to say this, but looking at that Guest review I got, I thought "Eh, why not? He's probably gonna be mad at me for bringing her back anyway!" I mean, I love Erza! She's strong, she's serious... and she's a straight up dork who hangs out with Team Natsu too often. Seriously, whenever she's caught in silly shenanigans, her flustered reactions are hilarious! I just love her! She's awesome! (...I didn't like that Death Battle though, but I got over it... Green Lantern vs Ben 10, meanwhile... nope! Not getting into that!)**

**Anyway, take care y'all... and if you'll excuse me... I gotta go get some fries!**

**...Oh right, before I forget!**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrick**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

**Kanako**

**Daisy**

**Medic**

**Fairy Tail**

**Tharja**

**Marisa (Revived)  
**

**Erza (Revived)**

_**Futaba**_

**EDIT: Sometimes... we make boneheaded mistakes. That's what makes us human. I usually take criticism against characters with a grain of salt and just go about my day. Something about that review regarding Erza last chapter kinda rubbed me the wrong way somehow and I didn't really think it all the way through when I wrote up that thing up top. I'm not sure _HOW _I interpreted it like that... maybe because I didn't know it was memeing? So uh, to that Guest, i'm sorry. Kinda dumb of me to think of it like that.  
**


	16. Darkness in Your Heart

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To the Guest: My apologies, I actually had no idea that the whole "It's just Erza" thing was actually just a meme. So I had unfortunately assumed that you were an Erza hater. My bad.****

* * *

**BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"The Shadow Queen had already started the Darkest Day and it's spreading throughout the world. We'll try to stop it from getting out of hand… if that's even possible." Nessa said once the others were on the ship. "You stop her no matter what. We'll defend Galar with our lives."

"You boneheads can defend Galar. I'm going to go and give 'em a piece of my mind." Piers said as he walked onto the ship. "Anyone want to come over and knock some heads together?"

"I'm goin'!" Gloria said. "There's no way I'm going to sit back and watch everyone kick some Shadow Demon's arse! Besides, we got a Legendary to save! Two of 'em, to be exact!"

"Griiiiiield!" Zamazenta howled in agreement. He wanted to get his sister back!

"I'm going too." Marnie said.

"You can count me in!" Hop grinned.

"Bea… go with them."

"Huh?!" Bea turned to see Leon who had said it. "Leon, are you sure?"

"Of course. You're the strongest one out of all of us, plus you're capable of defending yourself the most out of all of us." He mentioned.

"But… Stow-on Side can't defend itself if I'm not there!"

"That's where you're wrong." Leon chuckled. "Alister will fill in for ya."

"What?!" Bea exclaimed in surprise. "No offense, Leon… but… you know how Alister is easily frightened!"

"I know, and you look after him like a surrogate big sister, but he's capable of defending Stow-on Side from any kind of trouble that's thrown at him. Plus, he can Gigantamax his Gengar, so that's a plus."

"I know… but-"

Alister walked over to Bea. "Don't worry about me! I can take care of Stow-on Side." He said, smiling through his mask. "You just focus on getting things back to normal."

"Oh… Alister…" Bea sighed before hugging him tightly. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose my surrogate little bro…"

"It'll be okay, Bea. I can handle it."

"I hope so." Bea smiled, gently removing his mask and gently kissing him on the forehead. "Kick some ass for me, okay?"

"I will!" Alister smiled, hugging her and then put his mask on.

"I would go with you too, but even the champion has to protect the Galar Region." Leon said. "Let's move out!"

"Right!" Everyone nodded and took off.

**End BGM**

"Well, that's that… looks like we're stickin' with ya." Piers chuckled. "…How are the Phantom Dudes doing?"

"Phantom Thieves." Reimu corrected.

"Right right…"

"Marisa's talking to them now. I think she's consoling them."

"Sombra might be dead… but the damage has already been done." Erza said. "I know what it's like to lose a friend… I can relate to them."

"I think we all can." Levy said as Erza solemnly nodded.

"She may be gone… but at what cost…" Akira whispered, wiping his tears. "At least… at least this Yggdrasil is watching over her now…" He said, quickly giving Marisa a hug.

"Shhh… we'll kick their asses for Futaba." Marisa said. "We all will."

"Mess with one of us… you mess with all of us." Ryuji said. "I think we oughta eff her up after getting the Crystal Stars."

"Right… for Futaba." Makoto said as they nodded.

"Everyone ready? Let's sail out!" Sylvando said, turning the ship around and then headed off back to Rogueport.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Pure Heart Gatherers__…_

**BGM: Flipside (Super Paper Mario)**

Kairi put her hand on the pedestal, closing her eyes as the Pure Heart disappeared and reappeared in her hands once more. "That's four." She said.

"How many are there… seven?" Lea asked.

"Eight." Rosalina responded. "We're only half way there."

"Heh, alright then!" Lea grinned.

"And just what the _HELL _do you think you're doing?" A voice asked as they turned to see Yukari approaching them.

**End BGM**

"Yukari?" Suwako asked.

"No… that's not Yukari." Sanae said, summoning a spell card. "That's someone _using _Yukari's body. I can sense it… besides, Yukari doesn't dress up like that."

Yukari chuckled darkly. "That is correct. I am the Shadow Queen."

"What do you want with us?" Viridi asked.

"I go chasing around those pathetic heroes, attempting to dwindle their numbers but their numbers keep growing every time I oversee their deaths… and then I catch wind from the Heartless that you're going around, collecting the Pure Hearts to undo my hard work. I unleashed the Darkest Day where my power is now absolute… and now I hear that you're going to put an end to my plans?! I will not accept that!"

"Well, queenie, you might as well get over it. We're going to revive everyone that you have killed, and there's nothing that you can do about it." Lea said. "Like it or not, we're going to revive them after you got your ass kicked! Got it memorized?"

Yukari chuckled a bit. "Well, we'll see where that will get you." She said. "You're only halfway there… I think it's time to do some… _redecorating._" She smirked, snapping her fingers as large lightning bolts struck the four remaining Pure Heart pedestals, complete with a loud thunderclap that nearly deafened them all, then four Shadow Hands came up to reveal the remaining Pure Hearts. "You want these?"

"What are you doing?!" Geno yelled.

"Doing something that I should have done from the beginning!" Yukari said. "HAH!" She yelled, using her power to send the four Pure Hearts away in random directions.

"No!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Good luck trying to find them. Here's a little present before I leave." She said, snapping her fingers as a large Heartless grew in front of them.

**BGM: Destiny****'****s Force (Kingdom Heart)**

"What the heck is that?!" Sanae exclaimed.

"A Darkside!" Lea exclaimed.

Sakuya summoned her knives. "Be on your guard!"

"Right!" Rosalina nodded as they got ready for battle.

"Kill them, my darling." Yukari said and then walked off.

"Wow, you sure know what you're doing." A voice said.

**End BGM**

"Hmm?" Yukari turned her head as a dark portal opened up to reveal Xigbar approaching her. "What do you want?"

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm just amused by your antics." Xigbar explained. "You really think by unleashing the power of the Darkest Day will help you win?"

"I am at my full power… I am completely unstoppable."

"You say that, yet you were frozen by a couple of Fairy Tail mages." Xigbar teased. "You may be powerful, but you ain't invincible."

"Oh Xigbar… that's adorable. You honestly think that? I am more powerful than that old man that you look up to so much."

"Me? Look up to Xehanort? Heh! As if." Xigbar chuckled.

"Oh, it sounds like you have your own personal agenda."

"So what if I am?" Xigbar didn't drop his smirk. "You honestly think you're stronger than the old fart? Heh, as if."

"Oh? You think I am less powerful than Xehanort?"

"Why don't you go confront the old man yourself? Have a one-on-one fight, mano a mano? We'll see who the stronger one is."

"Pffft! Don't make me laugh, you one eyed pirate. I am the Shadow Queen, after all. That old man is past his prime!"

"You say that, but I still want to see you fight him. I'm betting my munny on the old man. You claim that you're strong, but are you really that strong? As I recall, four heroes of the past managed to do you in… and then Mario came in to seal your fate." He said, before he was suddenly grabbed from the neck by Yukari.

"Don't you mention that _plumber _in front of me."

"Heh… still angry over it despite you killing him?" Xigbar smirked.

"What do you think?!" Yukari yelled, and then felt something hit her stomach. "Agh!" She yelped as she looked back to see a small sniper bullet hit her as Xigbar had summoned his weapons to shoot her, just to loosen her grip on him.

"Like I said, you're tough but you're not invincible. You have a lot of darkness in your heart and while you command the Heartless, it's only a matter of time before they turn on you and swallow you whole."

"They won't do that."

Xigbar chuckled. "Your arrogance will cost you, and I can't wait to see it bite you in the butt." He said and then turned around. "Oh, and some friendly advice. Darkside won't slow them down."

"What makes you so certain?"

Xigbar smirked. "Take a look." He said as Yukari turned to see Rosalina summoning a Launch Star as Kairi got inside and launched over to Darkside, slashing through his head and landed on the ground behind him, as the big guy fell over and disappeared, as Yukari jawdropped, staring and looking completely dumbfounded. "For the record, Darkside is a very weak Heartless. I'm surprised he lasted during our entire conversation." He said and then opened a portal. "Tell Talon I said hi." He said and then walked in.

**End BGM**

"Grrr… you guys got lucky, but you'll never find the Pure Hearts!" She yelled, disappearing into a gap.

"…Is it me, or is she incredibly pissy?" Demyx asked.

"Sounds like she had a nerve struck… but I wonder what caused it?" Viridi wondered.

"It doesn't matter… right now, we need to find the rest of the Pure Hearts." Rosalina said.

Kairi closed her eyes, using the Pure Hearts to guide them to the nearest Pure Heart. "…This way." She said and walked off.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the group__…_

**BGM: Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whew, this place is more of a dump than Spikemuth." Gloria said.

"Hey! That's our home that you're insulting, luv!" Piers said.

"But it is kind of a dump, to be honest." Marnie said.

"Mmmph… it's home though." Pier muttered a bit as they walked over to the Warp Pipe as they all went in, while the Galar crew watched Reinhardt giving his armor to Brigitte as he hopped in.

"What in the…?" Hop tilted his head.

"Wearing that armor wouldn't let him get in the pipe normally." Brigitte said and hopped in.

"I can see that." Bea nodded and hopped in with the others as they went to the Thousand Year Door.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What the bloody hell?!" Gloria exclaimed, looking at the door before them. "That's… that's amazin'."

"I'll say." Marnie agreed as Marisa hopped up on the platform and after the light show, everyone gathered around the map to see what would pop up. On the top of the map, was just a big yellow star that popped up.

"What the heck? Just a star?" Scout asked.

"Not just any star! It's a star in outer space!" Soldier exclaimed.

"I recognize that star!" Luigi said. "It's Popstar!"

"Mmm… I hope Dedede's still not too angry about that…" Bowser said, pushing his fingers together.

"He probably still is, papa." Junior nodded.

"Great…"

"What's this about a Popstar?" A voice asked as they turned to see Frankly and Goombella approaching them.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa, what's with Fido?" Goombella asked, looking at Zamazenta.

"He's with us." Gloria said.

"Huh, I see." Goombella mused as Frankly took a look at the map.

"Well, I'll be! You're going to Dreamland! This might actually be a good change of pace for all of you." Frankly said.

"Yeah! It definitely will! We'll be able to see Kirby again!" Marisa grinned.

"Oh, I need that little cinnamon roll right now… I wanna hug him." Ann said as the rest of the Phantom Thieves nodded.

**End BGM**

"Well well… your group is expanding." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice as they saw a portal opening up, then Pete and Maleficent walked out.

"What the… you?!" Reimu exclaimed, quickly summoning Yin Yang Orbs. "Sora told us about you!"

"Holy Mary Mother of Joseph, look at her face!" Soldier exclaimed. "Have you ever heard of moisturizer? You might as well drown yourself in it in order to get that green stuff off your face!"

"You itchin' for a fight, you two?" Marisa asked, aiming her Mini-Hakkero at them while the Phantom Thieves got in their battle stances, while everyone else stared in confusion but joined them in their stances as well.

"Hmm hmm hmm… we do not wish to fight you. You are of no concern to us. You are looking for the remaining Star Crystals, correct? You are of no use to us… we are looking for a Black Box."

"Black Box? I have one of those! I blow up maggots with it all the time!" Soldier said.

"Somethin' less explosive there, soldier boy." Pete chuckled. "We had thought we had found a black box… but that grandma and her pets foiled us… and then that Shadow Queen lady knocked us all out when the old lady got possessed! Oh, and speaking of her pets…" Pete reached into the portal and tossed a knocked out Ran and Chen over to them. "You may be needing these."

"What are you getting at?" Reimu asked. "Are you trying to help us out or…?"

"Like I said, you do not concern us. Consider the pets as a 'gift' from us. We will continue to search for the black box while you make a mess of that Shadow Queen." She said and then walked back into the portal with Pete.

"Who the heck were those two?" Gray asked.

"From what we heard from Sora… the lady was named Maleficent and her lackey is named Pete. According to him, Maleficent calls herself the "Mistress of all evil"." Marisa said.

"Mistress of all evil?" Natsu folded his arms and snorted a bit. "Pfft, talk about an ego."

"So uh… how are we going to space?" Tracer asked.

"Well, there _was _a portal from the Smash Mansion that would take us to Popstar. It was a shortcut… buuuuut it's out of commission thanks to the Shadow Queen destroying it all." Luigi mused.

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Just leave it to me, Greenie! I know exactly how to get to Dreamland!"

"You do?" Luminary asked.

"Of course! I have a few airships that can make portals!" Bowser smirked. "TO MY CASTLE!" He roared and ran off, with the others following him.

"…Well, that just happened." Goombella said.

"Indeed." Frankly agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Everything is going according to what I had also seen that I had neglected to mention to them." Merlon mused. "Four Pure Hearts have been taken away… four souls, a Half-Genie, a knight with a shovel, a sassy little girl that is a space traveler, and a half-phantom swordswoman with a hungry ghost. They hold what is needed to defeat the darkness _and _the Shadow Queen. Good luck… everyone."

* * *

**You might be wondering what took so long. Honestly? After I wrote that April Fool's story, I was getting more and more excited to write the Vs Mercs redux that Shadow Queen just completely slipped my mind! XD**

**I'm gonna be honest though, I was kinda expecting a lot of "I can't believe I fell for this!" and a lot more salt after posting the joke. In hindsight, _maaaaaybe_ I shouldn't have clicked on "completed" so eagerly after I wrote it up. Whoops! XD**

**To be fair, that was my first ever April Fool's story so... hey, what can ya do? Hehehe. **


	17. Zero Two

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64)**

"Okay! I think the lava is a little overkill!" Scout said as they had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom and made their way to Bowser's Castle. "Not to mention it's really freakin' hot!" He said as Juvia splashed water on his face. "Ack! Plepth! …Thanks hot stuff."

"You're welcome." Juvia said. "…Also, for the record, only Gray can call me hot stuff!"

"Don't even count on it." Gray said.

"Eh, the heat's not that bad." Natsu said.

"Damn straight it isn't! This heat isn't gonna kill me! I've faced hotter temperatures in Arizona and I have laughed at the sun's _FACE! _You think you can take _ME _down with heat stroke? Ha! You can't take me out THAT easily!" Soldier boasted.

"I think the heat is starting to get to his head." Veronica muttered.

"Oh don't give me that crap! This is nothin' for me and Junior!" Bowser grinned.

"Or for me, since Mario and I were used to this every time Bowser kidnapped Peach." Luigi said.

"Oh yeah! This is nothin'." Bowser chuckled. "We're almost to the castle, so we should be able to get to Dreamland soon."

"Ugh, I wore the wrong day to wear black…" Marnie grumbled.

"You and me both." Piers grumbled.

"How much further to the castle?" Marisa asked. "Ugh… I'm dyin' over here!"

Patchouli conjured up water with Nitori and splashed the ones wearing dark clothing. "You're welcome." Patchouli said.

"It is important to not wear dark clothing in a hot atmosphere. The heat will absorb into your clothing and you'll be hot and miserable." Mercy explained.

"Does that have to do with armor too?" Reinhardt asked.

"Yes. I believe it does, ya dunderhead." Torbjorn responded with Bastion nodding in agreement.

"I was afraid of that…"

"Wait a minute!" Ryuji said. "We can just have Morgana turn into a bus and some of us can go in and enjoy the A/C!"

"There's one problem to that." Bowser said.

"And what's that?"

"We're already here." Bowser said. "Through your griping, you didn't notice the castle coming up to ya."

"…Oh… awkward…"

"The heat wasn't so bad." Luminary said.

"We've been through worse." Erik said with a chuckle as they walked into the castle.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Bowser****'****s Castle (Fortune Street)**

"Ah, sweet relief! This castle has air conditioning!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"What the hell was with all that lava, though?" Scout asked.

"I have my reasonings." Bowser said as they kept walking.

"Hmm… too dark and brooding for my liking, if you ask me." Tracer said. "Perhaps if we could spruce up the place and make it shine…"

"No can do, blinker!" Bowser said. "It's my castle, so I can do whatever I want with it!"

Tracer sweatdropped. "Just suggesting…" She said as they walked through the back and found the airships just outside the castle.

"Alright, we'll use these bad boys to get to Dreamland!" Bowser smirked.

"Do they _have _to have your head on them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause I have my reasonings!" Bowser smirked.

"It's because he has an ego." Luigi told Lucy.

"I heard that!"

"Ego or not, we got no time to waste!" Gajeel said as they got on the airships, with Bowser commanding one of them, Junior on one and even Sylvando.

"Let's go, darlings!" Sylvando said as Bowser pressed a button as a portal opened up, then they flew inside the portal, though Sylvando had to figure out the controls for flying an airship, but he soon figured it out and then flew on in.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Green Gardens (Kirby Star Allies)**

The airships came out of the portal and landed on the ground. "Whoa! Where the heck are we?" Natsu asked.

"We're at Dreamland. Welcome to a new planet, because we're not on the same planet anymore." Bowser smirked. "Welcome to Planet Popstar!"

"Bloody hell, this is awesome!" Gloria exclaimed.

"Couldn't agree more, lass!" Demoman grinned as they walked around Green Greens. "So! Where's that shiny star anyway?"

"According to this… it's at Dedede's Castle!" Nitori said, pointing over in the distance.

"It's at a castle? Excellent!" Soldier smirked. "What kind of king are we going against?"

"A penguin." Reimu responded.

"A King Penguin! I knew it! Antarctica has taken over! I told you boys this would happen, but you didn't believe me!" Soldier said. "I think it's time we show that penguin what it's like to be beaten by America! Raaaaaah!" Soldier took off running. "Your monarchy won't stop me, you lousy penguin dictator!"

"I'll go after him." Tracer said as she ran off after the crazed buffoon while the others calmly walked to the castle, while Marisa hung back with Ran and Chen.

"Hey, cheer up, we'll get Yukari back." Marisa said.

"I know…" Chen sighed. "I still can't believe that had happened. We were fighting so well and then… that had happened."

"We were blind sided. The minute we realized what was going on, it was too late. Mistress Yukari had been corrupted."

"If only there was some way we can help her…" Chen quietly said.

"We'll get her back to normal. I have a feeling we will." Marisa winked at the two of them.

"Yeah, we will. I know we will." Ran chuckled.

"Here's hoping." Chen nodded.

**End BGM**

They eventually made it into Dedede's Castle where they would find the Crystal Star on Dedede's throne. "Holy smokes, that was easy." Engi said.

"Yes… a little _too _easy if you ask me." Spy said, quickly bringing out his Ambassador and aimed at the throne. "Show yourself." He ordered.

"Heh, can't put one past ya, now can I?" A voice said as a portal opened up to reveal Vanitas.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh look, it's that guy who's balls were kicked by Ann!" Ryuji smirked as Ann let out a chuckle.

"Hmph. You lost a member of your team from the Shadow Queen and her forces. I'd say we're even." Vanitas said.

"Let me guess, you were the ones who revived the Shadow Queen!" Luigi said.

"We were hoping she would come and serve us, but she had other plans. We're watching her slowly go insane as we speak." Vanitas chuckled. "But we decided to do something else instead."

"Hey! Boy with the funny mask!" Bowser got his attention. "Where's King Dedede at?"

"Oh, Dedede? Let's just say we put him, Meta Knight, Kirby and that dumb Waddle Dee in the dungeons… so you won't have to worry about them."

"The penguin dictator has already been defeated?! And I've missed the memo?! DAMMIT ALL!" Soldier cursed.

"Ya know, it must be pretty painful to be so idiotic all the time." Vanitas smirked.

"Ha! It must be pretty painful to be the enemies of America, because I've got a rocket with your name on it, buster!" Soldier declared.

"Well, we'll see what that declaration of war brings you once we're through with you." Vanitas said. "But… I'm not going to be the one who will fight you."

"Oh? Who is it going to be then?" Marisa asked.

"Let's just say that… it's an old friend of Kirby's, and we're going to use him on you." Vanitas snapped his fingers as another portal opened up and a man walked out. He had short white hair, wearing a white T-Shirt with yellow pants and red sneakers. He also had red eyes, but his right eye was covered in a bandage.

**End BGM**

"Who are you?" Marisa asked.

"Me? I am Zero Two." The man chuckled. "You may call me… Zero." He smirked. "These guys have brought me back and turned me into what you are seeing before you."

"Oh joy… and it looks like we'll have to fight him. Figures." Marisa said.

"He doesn't look so tough." Scout chuckled.

"I wouldn't underestimate him." Bea said as she walked up front. "Number one rule in a fight… never underestimate your opponent. There's no telling what this guy can do." She said, getting in a fighting stance and squaring up. "Get ready… it's about to get crazy." She warned as Meiling got in her fight stance as well and joined Bea.

"Heh… let's make this interesting." Vanitas said, snapping his fingers as a barrier got between them, leaving only Bea and Meiling in the barrier while everyone else was outside. "As for you boneheads…" He snapped his fingers again as the Unversed appeared near them. "They'll keep you company."

"We'll go to the dungeons! You keep yourselves busy with the Unversed!" Akira said as the Phantom Thieves took off running.

"Let's send these creeps to Hell, ladies!" Soldier declared.

**BGM: Boss (Kirby****'****s Return to Dreamland)**

Bea and Meiling looked at each other with a nod while Zero simply flashed a cocky smirk, summoning swords… but these swords were made of blood as he quickly ran over to the duo as the two charged at him as Zero quickly slashed at Bea, as she slid underneath and delivered an uppercut to his gut and then Meiling delivered a roundhouse kick to knock him back, and then Bea delivered a flip kick to knock Zero up in the air as Meiling jumped over and axe kicked him into the ground, then jumped back.

Zero got back up, chuckling to himself as he charged directly at the Rainbow Dragon, slashing at her repeatedly but she weaved through the swings as each swing splattered blood all over as some of it got on Meiling, but this didn't deter her as she delivered a few right and left hooks to his cheek and then delivered a knee strike to his gut to make him bend over and then Bea delivered a scissor kick to send them both to the ground. Bea immediately got back up and quickly dodged the incoming sword strikes from Zero, not caring if blood was splattering on her as she delivered a hefty blow to his diaphragm, his eye widening in pain as he coughed violently, trying to breathe normally when Meiling grabbed him from behind as Bea delivered several straights to his gut before Meiling released him as Bea delivered a roundhouse kick to knock him sideways.

"Intense Rainbow Fist!" Meiling yelled, punching Zero in the face and sent him flying to a wall, having him crash into it as he fell on his knees as rubble landed on top of him.

**End BGM**

"Was that the best your star player can do?" Meiling taunted.

"Wait, Meiling!" Bea said. "Something tells me it's not over yet."

"How can be so sure?"

"Look." Bea pointed over to the rubble as Zero emerged from it, letting out a grunt before laughing maniacally.

**BGM: Approaching Boss (Kirby Squeak Squad)**

"Well now… I haven't had a good fight in ages!"

"Good fight? Dude, we just beat the living crap out of you!" Meiling said.

"While that is true… I'm just not used to my human form." Zero chuckled. "But now that I got a feel for my new body… I think it's time for me to kick it up a notch!" He smirked, reaching for his bandage and ripping it off to reveal his other red eye. Right as he did this, both of his eyes started to bleed as it rolled down his cheeks. "I think it's time… to show you my true power!"

"Ew!" Meiling yelled in disgust while Bea stood her ground, unflinchingly.

"Bring it on."

Zero smirked, suddenly sprouting wings from his back. "Time to get serious!" He said as he charged at the duo and slashed at the two, as the two of them could see he was much faster as he delivered a swift kick to Bea as she blocked the attack with her arms, but just barely. Zero let out a smirk and then slashed down but Meiling flew in to try and save Bea by punching him in the face. Zero dismissed his swords and punched Meiling in the gut and then in the throat, then he grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the side.

Bea growled, quickly delivering a knee strike to Zero but he delivered a counter kick to her face and then resummoned his blood swords and slashed at her repeatedly, this time more brutally and swiftly as Bea tried to block this but Zero slashed at Bea's stomach, giving her a deep gash. "GAAAH!" Bea cried as Zero kicked her down.

"Bea!" Meiling yelled, quickly clapping her hands together. "Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" She quickly charged at Zero, but he suddenly teleported behind Meiling and quickly stabbed her through the back, as she let out a loud pained cry and fell on her knees, then he kicked her down.

**End BGM**

"Meiling! Nnngh…!" Bea grunted as Zero stabbed Bea in the shoulder, pinning her in the ground. "AAAAAGH!"

"I'll deal with _you _later." He said and walked over to the downed Dragon Warrior and then smirked, raising his sword up in the air… when suddenly a green watery bubble circled around the warrioress. "What?!" He turned around and saw Patchouli using her magic against the barrier.

"Jellyfish Healing Princess." Patchouli smirked, using it on Bea as well.

"Oh… now I know who to get rid of." He chuckled a bit. "You honestly think that a barrier will hold me?" He smirked as he disappeared, reappearing behind Patchouli… outside of the barrier! "You thought wrong." He smirked as Patchouli let out a gasp.

"What the fu-… what's the point of using a barrier if you're going to teleport out of it!" Vanitas yelled, dismissing the barrier with a grumble.

"Hiyah!" Jade delivered a Harvest Moon on Zero to knock him up in the air to save Patchouli, but he only recovered and floated above them.

"Well, it's been fun… but now I've got to destroy you all." Zero smirked, as more blood ran down his cheeks. "Farewell… losers!" He laughed and aimed his hand at them, but he spotted something in the corner of his eye… and then a hammer slammed into his chest. "ARGH!"

"That was for lockin' us up, ya bloody eyed freak!"

Everyone turned to see Dedede picking up his hammer once more, and he was joined by Kirby, Meta Knight and Bandana Dee while the Phantom Thieves appeared behind them. "Guys!" Marisa exclaimed happily.

"Yo!" Dedede waved

Zero shook it off and saw the four. "Well well well… if it isn't the pink puffball." He said with a scowl.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby glared at Zero.

"While I hadn't joined Kirby on that adventure with the Crystal Shards… they informed me of what had happened when they had come back victorious." Meta Knight said, readying his sword.

Zero let out a chuckle. "I think it's time we stopped talking… because now is the time where all of you will perish!"

**BGM: 02 (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U/Ultimate)**

Zero teleported behind Kirby and quickly kicked him away, forming blood axes as he quickly swung the axes down at Wendy and Lucy, but they jumped back as Erza quickly slashed at Zero to clash with the blades as Genji ran over and threw shurikens at him, but Zero teleported away and then threw the axes up in the air as he formed a few Halos in his hands and quickly threw them like buzzsaws as Reinhardt and Brigitte interlocked their shields to block the halos. Zero caught the axes and then flew over and slashed at the two, but Meta Knight flew over and slashed at Zero, knocking him back.

Zero got back up and chuckled, summoning some kind of spiked cactus-like club as he ran over and swung it at Heavy who had blocked this with his arms and delivered a punch to his gut… but Heavy felt a little woozy and fell on his knees. "He's been poisoned!" Dedede said, quickly pulling out a Gordo and swung his hammer at Zero, as he smirked and then swung his club at the Gordo, sending it back to Dedede to which he sucked it back up and spat it out but Zero matrix dodged it and then he threw his blood axes at Panther and Skull, while Mercy quickly patched up Heavy.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Zero in the face and sending him flying but he quickly recovered as he let out a smirk and formed blood orbs around him and shot them out at them, but Luigi pulled out his Poltergust and sucked the blood up before he shot them back at Zero, making him back up a bit.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

Zero teleported out of the way and electricity shot out of the corner of his eyes and then snapped his fingers as lightning bolts struck Mei and Tracer, making them yelp in pain and then he fired a blood laser at them, but Alice and Marisa got in the way and the former fired lasers from her dolls while Marisa fired a Master Spark to counter the blood laser, all the while Reimu flew over with D. Va and Echo as Reimu fired Yin Yang orbs while D. Va unleashed missile hell on him. Echo fired Sticky Bombs at Zero's feet and then they blew him up… but he teleported away and appeared behind the group and quickly slashed at Pyro, Demoman and Joker… before getting ran over by Johanna thanks to Queen, but Zero teleported behind her and kicked her off the motorcycle and jumped off, quickly firing a lightning bolt at Luminary but he blocked this with his shield.

"Let the darkness consume ye!" Rab yelled, unleashing Zammle on him as he was hit by the darkness, sending him into a wall but he recovered and flew over and slashed at Rab, but Erik and Serena had gotten in the way and blocked with their spear and knives as the two of them slashed at him together, the two of them keeping him busy while Link aimed his bow at Zero, locked and loaded with an Ancient Arrow and shot the arrow, but Zero kicked them back and caught the arrow with his bare hand, the tip close to his eyes as he snapped it in half as Link let out a small gasp as Zero teleported away and swung his cactus-like club at Link, sending him flying while Zelda used Din's Fire at him before summoning a Phantom and used Phantom Slash on him, but Zero slashed through the Phantom and directly toward Zelda, but she activated Din's Fire in her palms and punched him in the gut and then delivered a fiery uppercut to knock him in the air as Impa jumped up and slashed him down.

"Griiiieeeeld!" Zamazenta howled as he charged at Zero and unleashed Behemoth Bash on him, knocking him back as he got back up and saw Gloria running over with a crowbar and swung it at Zero, but he blocked this with his blood swords and jumped back, summoning more Halos and threw them, as Gloria deflected a few, but one hit her on the shoulder that cut it open, making her wince as Zero teleported over and swung his sword up and disarm Gloria as he smirked at her, but she punched him in the gut and then delivered an uppercut to his chin to make him go flying but he recovered and flew down toward Gloria with a smirk, but an Obstagoon got in the way and used Obstruct to block the attacks and then Bowser and a Grimmsnarl grabbed a hold of him and threw him to the side while Dubwool rammed into him.

Bowser roared and got in his shell, rolling toward him and slamming into him, quickly swiping his claws at Zero and then breathed fire, but Zero rolled out of the way and then got hit by a cannonball courtesy of Junior and then Winston jumped up in the air and swung his arms at Zero while Genji jumped over Winston and slashed at Zero, but he conjured up a blood shield while firing electricity at Winston to knock him back and then got into a sword duel with Genji, the two of them clashing while unaware of sticky bombs being planted on the ground by Demoman. He immediately looked down and smirked, quickly teleporting before the sticky bombs exploded as Zero appeared behind Demoman and slashed him from behind and then fired lightning at Scout, Engi, the Sentry and Sniper to knock them down.

"POYOOOO!" Kirby yelled, unleashing Ultra Sword on Zero, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Kirby, quickly firing lightning at him before throwing Halo discs at him to knock him over as he kicked him in the face and then did a flip kick before teleporting up and axe kicking him into the ground. "Poyo!" He winced.

"Here's the big one… KABOOMLE!" Veronica yelled, unleashing a powerful explosion on Zero, but he had teleported out of the way in time and then kicked Veronica upside the head before dodging flame attacks from Sylvando and Pyro, then he blocked some sword attacks from Luminary and the two clashed before he sweep kicked Luminary to make him fall on his back before Zero teleported above them and unleashed a lightning storm on them all before putting his hands together and formed a gigantic blood-like ball.

"This is the end for you all! Ahahahaha!" Zero laughed, unaware of Soldier getting up as the latter smirked at this, and then ran up behind him and rocket jumped.

"That's what you think, you blood sucking hippie!"

"Huh?" Zero turned around… and then got whacked in the head by Soldier's Market Gardener. "ARGH!" He yelled, falling straight to the ground as Soldier aimed his Liberty Launcher at him and fired three rockets in random spots as Zero tried to teleport away, but he accidentally teleported right into a rocket, making him fly into a wall as Soldier landed near his team.

"Electricity doesn't stop America!"

Zero got back up. "You fool… I'll CRUSH YOU!" He yelled, teleporting behind Soldier and raised his swords up… but a hammer swung at him that sent him flying toward a wall.

"Waddle Dee! Now!" Dedede yelled as Bandana Dee quickly threw his spears at Zero, pinning him to a wall while Dedede put his mask on.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked, activating his Jet Hammer as he fired missiles at him before swinging around his hammer and slammed it into Zero's face.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Zero yelled as he fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"America wins again! Raaaaaaah!" Soldier yelled, pounding his fists into his chest where they noticed a dark aura evaporating from Zero's body as he got back up, groaning.

"You spoke too soon!" Vanitas taunted. "There's no way you can lose agai-" Zero teleported in front of Vanitas and grabbed him by the throat. "Gah!"

"Will you shut the hell up." He snarled.

"Nnngh! I was made from darkness… and so were you! We brought you back… and this is how you-?!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh… _I__'__m _the original darkness here. You're just Discount Darkness… Darkness on a budget." He chuckled. "I've half a mind to end you right here… I'd absorb it, but I just so happen to be dieting from Low Tier Darkness like you."

"L-Low Tier…?!"

"You heard me." Zero chuckled and tossed Vanitas to the side. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Rrrgh!" Vanitas got up and opened up a portal. "This isn't over." He said and walked inside.

"So what… he's on our side now?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, so you think that you beat the living crap out of me means I'm all buddy buddy with you?" Zero chuckled, taking the Sapphire Star. "Don't make me laugh." He said as he walked over to them. "Let's just say we have a common enemy… and as soon as that enemy is done, there's no way in hell I'd be friends with the likes of-" A heart appeared in Kirby's hands and he tossed it at Zero, as a pink aura enveloped him before it disappeared. "-You… dude!" He gave Kirby a deadpan look. "What the hell, man? You made me a permanent good guy?"

"I'd say you're more Anti-Hero." Dedede said.

"Oh that's right, I forgot we took down Hyness." Meta Knight mused.

"Ugh… this is embarrassing… what's next, I become someone's personal summon?" Zero rolled his eyes. "I'd rather summon myself, thank you very much."

"In this universe, anything's possible." Meta Knight said. "We might even be close to another universe." He said while Zero rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you originally look like?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, what did I look like?" Zero pulled out a notepad and a pencil as he drew his original self, but gave himself a good ol' smiley face instead. "This is what I looked like." He said, showing it to the others… although Dedede, Bandana Dee and Kirby gave him a 'Like hell you looked like that!' look.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said, pulling out a canvas and then pulling out a paintbrush as he gave a more detailed look on what Zero looked like, of what he used to look like.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone but Kirby, Dedede and Bandana Dee yelled.

"Dear God… that's Satan! This man right here is Satan Incarnate!" Soldier exclaimed while Zero gave Kirby a glare.

"Do you _have _to be a party pooper, ya little pest?"

"Poyo!" Kirby gave him a smug look.

"Lovely…" Zero rolled his eyes.

"Let it be known that an American just beat the crap out of Satan!" Soldier declared. "There's nothing more American than that! Try anything funny and I'll rip your heart right out of your ass!"

"…Does this man have an off button?" Zero asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Spy shook his head.

"Well, we got the Crystal Star… so let's head back to the Thousand Year Door." Marisa said.

"Heh, no thanks… I'm staying here." Zero said as he tossed the Sapphire Star to the others. "There's no I'm going to-" Kirby started to suck him up and pulled him into his mouth. "Mmph! Mmph mmmph! MMMMPH!"

"Open! Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" Lucy yelled, summoning the Clock Spirit as Kirby spat him out right into the Celestial Spirit. "There, now you'll be coming with us whether you like it or not!"

"You guys suck, you know that? The boy said with an irritated tone. I am not a boy! He yelled with anger in his voice." Horologium said as they walked off with the other four in tow.

"You think it's a good idea that he's with us now?" Luigi wondered.

"What are you talking about? We got Satan on our side now! We're gonna make him kill the Shadow Queen with us!" Soldier declared. "If that's not American, I don't know what is!"

"I hate all of you… The boy muttered quietly to himself."

"We do have a powerful ally with us… so perhaps it's not all bad." Luminary said as they walked back to the airships with a reluctant Zero Two in tow.

* * *

**Ya know, I'm wondering if I tend to overpreach the whole "Don't wear dark clothing in hot temperatures" in my stories... am I too overpreachy or am I just overthinking it?**

**In Loving Memory of Rick May**

**1940-2020**


	18. Half-Genie Hero

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Green Gardens (Kirby Star Allies)**

"Alright, we all ready to go?" Bowser asked.

"Ready to roll!" Marisa grinned.

"I still can't believe you dragged me into this." Zero muttered to himself.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Dedede said.

"Poyo!" Kirby let out a giggle.

"Whatever… let's get this over with." Zero said.

"It'll be fine. Besides, we got you with us. What could go wrong?" Natsu grinned.

"I have some concerns with that statement." Meta Knight said.

"Bah, it'll be fine." Bowser said as they opened up the portals back to Sylvando's ship.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

"Gaaaaaah! Nnngh!"

"Hold still Sombra, this will go a lot quicker if you didn't fight." Moira said.

"Nnngh! That stupid perra!" (Bitch) "If she didn't steal that Hakkero, I would've had her!"

* * *

_Earlier__…_

_Sombra let out a pained chuckle. __"__Aren't you forgetting something, hermana? Your Gensokyoan laws dictate that your danmaku can never kill."_

_Marisa let out a chuckle, smirking. __"__Honey… we're not in Gensokyo." She said as Sombra's eyes widened in horror. "Dark Spark." _

_A huge dark laser shot out, slamming into Sombra as she screamed in agony as she tried to reach for a button, finding it inside her pocket.. and then Marisa added some fire into the Dark Spark, practically roasting her alive as she let out agonizing screams before painfully pushing the button, translocating out of the stadium and appearing behind the Pokemon Center. She had contacted her team for help since she was too weak to stand, as she basically had third degree burns all over her blistering body._

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"Nnngh!" Sombra cried out in pain.

"Personally, I thought it was unwise of you to antagonize that witch in the first place."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Sombra yelled through the pain.

"I didn't want to ruin your fun, but I thought you were pushing your luck. You should consider yourself lucky that you had a spare translocator on standby." Moira said, adding some ointment on a painful blister.

"AAAGH!"

"There, now take it easy for the next little while and you should be good."

"You think she'd be alright?" Widowmaker asked.

"With _those _burns? She should consider herself lucky. If she had lingered any longer, she would've been evaporated." Moira explained.

"Mmm…" Reaper folded his arms. "Something is bothering me…" He turned to Widowmaker. "You never miss a shot, so how did you miss?"

"That witch is something else… I will admit. I am not sure how she managed to pull that shrine maiden away from my shot, but how she did it annoys me." She let out a dark chuckle. "But no matter, I will not miss a second time. That shrine maiden will be destroyed."

"Indeed she will." Doomfist nodded.

A gap had opened up and Yukari walked out. "Pack it up. We're going somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

"Some place where those heroes won't know what'll hit them." Yukari smirked. "They won't even know what'll _hit them.__"_

"Nnngh…" Sombra got up. "I'm going with you…"

"Oh no, you are staying here." Moira said. "Your injuries are-"

"I don't give a damn about my injuries!" Sombra spat. "Who cares if I have seared skin, who cares if most of my hair has almost been burnt off, who _CARES _if I have third degree burns and blisters! Who cares if I smell like a campfire! I'm going whether you like it or not, so hit me up with that damn gap and get me out of here!"

Yukari chuckled. "You are more than welcome to come along." She said, opening a gap as Sombra marched in, letting out a few pained hisses as she walked in.

"That's concerning…" Sigma mused.

"Mmm, let her be in agony." Reaper said as he walked in as did the others.

* * *

_Back at Rogueport__…_

**BGM: Hall of the Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Any reason why this man needs to be in his underwear?" Zero asked, looking at Reinhardt amusingly.

"It's the only way to get him through the pipe." Brigitte said.

"Ah, I'm used to it!" Reinhardt chuckled.

"Another thing… what's with him?" He asked, pointing to Robin who looked absolutely depressed while Zero just didn't seem to care about the huge doors.

"He lost his missus." McCree said. "It takes a heavy toll to lose your loved one."

"Ah… I see." Zero mused while Dedede and Kirby were looking at the door in awe. "It's just two huge doors, I don't see what the big deal is."

"It held the Shadow Queen." Luigi told him.

"Eh… so?" Zero shrugged it off as Marisa hit the pedestal and reached up to the heavens with the map and after the lightshow, she lowered the map as everyone went to see what would pop up. They would see a monastery pop up on the map.

"What the heck…?" Bowser wondered. "What kind of place is that?"

"Allow me to assist!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Professor Frankly came over with Goombella. "Let's take a look at that place, shall we?" He asked as the duo looked at the map. "What the devil! The Crystal Star is way over _THERE?!__"_

"Where's it at?"

Goombella pulled out her book. "According to this… it's a monastery called Garreg Mach in a land called Fodlan." She explained. "Fodlan houses three areas. Adrestrian Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicster Alliance. They are ruled by Emperor Edelgard, King Dimitri and King Claude. These three were students at Garreg Mach, but some things had happened and it nearly caused an all out war between Adestria and Faerghus. One person had stepped up and prevented the war from happening. This person is named Byleth, and she had helped Edelgard and Dimitri settle their differences as an unlikely team up against this… cult with the most ridiculous name."

"How ridiculous is it? Can't be that bad." Natsu said.

"Those Who Slither in the Dark."

"PFFFFFFFT! WHAT?! THAT'S what they went with?!" Natsu laughed, falling on the ground and laughing hysterically.

"Sounds like a five year old came up with that name!" Gajeel said.

"Do not let the name deceive you, ladies!" Soldier said. "For all we know, Those Who Slither in the Dark sounds like communism! Sounds like something Stalin would come up with on his death bed! If he had done that, I would've gone to his death bed and strangled the HELL out of him before he finalized the name!"

Everyone but the Mercs looked at each other with confused looks before shrugging it off since… well, it's Soldier. "Okay, so did they win against that… cult?" Marisa asked.

"Of course! Those Who Slither in the Dark has been defeated and peace has returned to Fodlan. Adrestria and Faerghus are still rather tense with each other ever since… _that _incident that made Dimitri absolutely lose it." Goombella explained. "Anyway, things have been peaceful in Fodlan and at Garreg Mach. Rumor has it that Byleth is still a teacher over there and is happily married."

"Of course, with the Crystal Star in that area… things might not be so simple." Frankly mused. "I'd be extra careful over there if I were you."

"How bad can it be? I'm sure it's nothing." Scout said.

"Don't jinx it now…" Engi warned.

"This land is known for its wars, so this might get… ugly for you." Frankly warned.

"Pah! This'll be nothin'." Gloria said. "I've been in fights for a long time, thank you very much!"

_Also known as Pokemon Battles__… _Marnie thought.

"Ahahaha! Let's go see what this Fodlan nonsense is about!" Piers smirked as they nodded and took off.

"So uh… who was that guy with the red eyes?" Goombella asked.

"To be honest… I'd rather _not _know." Frankly responded.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Pure Heart Gatherers__…_

A portal opened up as Kairi and the others walked out. "What is this place?" Sanae wondered.

"Seems kinda… pirate-y if you ask me." Lea mused.

"Alright, so if I were a Pure Heart, where would I be?" Ryoma looked around.

"Perhaps we can check out the town." Demyx said.

**BOOM!**

**BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wah!" Demyx yelped as they looked to see it getting beaten up by a pirate ship firing cannonballs at it. "Or… not!"

"Those townsfolk could use our help." Xander said, readying his sword. "Quickly!" He said and took off as everyone took off with him while Demyx sighed.

"How about we… oh never mind!" Demyx sighed as he chased after him.

* * *

_On the ship__…_

"That's right, my minions! Destroy this town! Ho ho ho ho!"

"Risky Boots!" A voice called out as Risky turned her attention to Shantae who landed on top of her ship. "This is far enough!"

"Ah, Shantae… right on time." Risky smirked and then pressed a button, as a trap door opened up and had Shantae fall inside, trapping herself in a cage. "Ha! You always land on that particular spot, so I decided to do something about it." She said. "Oh, and by the way, it's magic proof so there's no way you can get out of there! Ohohoho!"

"Nnngh! You won't get away-"

"Oh please, this whole 'won't get away with this' nonsense? Ha! It's so cliche these days…" Risky rolled her eyes. "Now then, now that the half-genie brat is out of the way… DESTROY SCUTTLE TOWN!" She ordered.

"What do you want _this _time?!"

"Word on the seven seas is that you have some kind of shiny magical heart in town. _I want it.__" _

"There's no way you'll get it!"

"Watch me. Destroy Scuttle Town until you find that heart… and then destroy the town some more!" She ordered.

* * *

_In town__…_

Everyone ran into town and saw buildings getting destroyed by cannonballs and the residents were screaming and hiding in terror as they saw Tinkerbats making a mess of things. On instinct, everyone, including a dismayed Demyx, proceeded to battle the Tinkerbats and defeated them with ease.

Camilla quickly cut through some Tinkerbats before hearing some kids screaming from inside a building. Her motherly instincts kicked in and turned to the source of the noise and ran toward the door, swinging her axe down and destroying the door easily and ran inside to see some Tinkerbats terrorizing two kids. Immediately, she scowled at this and walked closer to the two. "Threaten little kids will you?" She said, catching their attention as they turned to see an angry Camilla with her axe as they both shook in terror and hugged themselves. "Close your eyes." Camilla requested to the children before slaughtering the two Tinkerbats with ease.

"This is it? Just simply cannon fodder?" Lea asked, striking down a Tinkerbat.

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you… you never know what you'll expect!" Ryoma said, cutting through some Tinkerbats like ribbons while Suwako, Sanae and Sakuya took care of the Tinkerbats that tried to throw bombs at them from above.

Kairi had sensed the Pure Heart from a nearby building as she quickly ran inside and saw a downed morbidly obese mayor that looked strangely like a Toad and some Tinkerbats holding the Pure Heart. On instinct, Kairi ran over and slashed through the Tinkerbats and then held the Pure Heart in her hands. The Pure Heart had disappeared from her hands as she aimed at the mayor and used Curaga on him, then helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Uuuugh… I will be… thank you kind stranger." He grunted. "It never fails, Scuttle Town has something valuable and Risky Boots comes over and stea-…" He gasped. "Oh no! The shiny rainbow heart! Where is it?!"

"Don't worry, it's in good hands." Kairi smiled. "Who's Risky Boots?"

"Only the most fearsome pirate in the seven seas! As a matter of fact-"

* * *

_Back with Risky__…_

"Sheesh, how hard is it to find a single heart in this town?" Risky wondered, then noticing a Tinkerbat coming in by hang glider as he landed on the ship and ran over to her, then whispered in her ear. "What's that now? Strangers kicking your butts? One busted lady is protecting the kids with an axe? Lightning swords? Fire? …You're making that up!" She said as she walked over to a cannon. "Must I do everything myself!" She yelled, aiming a cannon at the town and then firing.

* * *

_In town__…_

Rosalina saw the cannonball coming toward them after tossing a Tinkerbat with her Star Rod, as she aimed it at the cannonball as it activated and stopped from hitting the ground. She levitated it up in the air and formed a Star Bit Racket and swung it hard enough to send it flying back to her ship.

* * *

"What in the- why is that cannonball coming back?!" Risky yelled, quickly ducking as the cannonball put a hole in the mast and destroyed her room in the process. "Not my private chambers!" She yelled. "Agh! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!"

* * *

Kairi came running out of the building. "Okay! I just received word from the mayor that this town's star player is probably locked up from that ship from the nefarious pirate known as Risky Boots." She explained.

"What's the mayor's name?" Lea asked.

"Um… he said his name was… Mayor Scuttlebutt."

Lea snickered a bit. "That's unfortunate." He said, earning an elbow from Sakuya.

"We just need to get to the ship to rescue her." Kairi said and then had an idea. "Demyx."

"Yeah?"

"You just so happen to manipulate water, right?"

"Yeah… why?"

**End BGM**

* * *

_Back on the ship__…_

"This is infuriating! Who would dare to-" She was poked on the shoulder by a Tinkerbat. "What now!" She said and turned around to see a tidal wave coming toward her, with Kairi surfing on it with a piece of driftwood that she found. The tidal wave was created by Demyx himself as it was guiding her to the ship as she jumped off and landed on the deck. "Who the devil are you?"

"Your worst nightmare!"

"Pffft! Hahaha! Was that the best you can do?" Risky smirked. "Let me guess, first time threatening someone?"

Kairi blushed a bit before scowling a bit. "Never mind that!"

"Hmm… that's a fancy sword you have." She mused, looking at Destiny's Embrace. "So, what are you doing on my ship anyway?"

"Going to defeat you and rescue Shantae of course."

"Pfffft! YOU?! Don't make me laugh! You look like you can't even harm a dolphin! What makes you sure that you can take _me _on and live to tell the tale?"

"Don't get so cocky now." Kairi said, aiming her Keyblade at Risky. "I will be the one to defeat you."

"Heh, you're not worth the trouble." Risky said, and then noticed her pocket shining. "Oh? Something tells me you have something valuable in your pocket." She said with intrigue. "Heh, alright then… I'll humor you. Just so you know, I'm not one to go down easily!" She said, unsheathing her sword at Kairi. "Let's see how long you can handle from yours truly!"

**BGM: Boss Battle (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

Kairi and Risky lunged at each other, clashing their blades with each other as they jumped back as Risky brought out a portable cannon and shot Kairi, forcing her to roll out of the way as she quickly shot a Firaga spell to counter the cannon, making Risky drop it and roll out of the way as Kairi ran over and slashed her a few times before delivering an Aerial Slam. Risky got back up and rolled out of the way to avoid a follow up attack from her. She quickly got back up and swung her sword at Kairi, clashing with her blade once more.

"Okay, so you have some fight in ya! But I'm not impressed yet!" She said as the two clashed their blades a few times before Risky parried her attacks and then swung her blade, hitting Kairi in the side and cutting her.

"Agh!" Kairi winced as she grit her teeth and attacked Risky, swinging her Keyblade while ignoring the searing pain from her side as she was losing some blood. Risky blocked the attacks but Kairi used a sweep kick to knock Risky off her feet as she jumped back and launched a Blizzaga attack. Risky rolled out of the way and aimed her cannon at her again and shot her, but Kairi jumped over the cannonballs and used Strike Raid to hit Risky in the head.

"Nnngh!" Risky grunted as Kairi landed and resummoned her Keyblade, running over and slashing her repeatedly but Risky parried the attack and slashed her sword up in the air, then pulled out her pistol and aimed directly at Kairi's head as she raised her hands up. "This fight's over." She said and then smirked. "Any last words?"

"Yeah… don't count this fight out just yet." She said, snapping her finger as a Thundaga attack came down on Risky's head.

"GAAAAAAH!" She yelled as Kairi resummoned her blade and swung it, hitting Risky a few times before firing an Aeroga spell on her, launching her high into the air as Kairi jumped up and slashed her to the deck, then aimed her Keyblade at Risky and unleashed a Triple Firaga spell. She then landed on the ground, using Curaga on her wound and aimed her Keyblade at Risky, planting her foot on her gut. Risky aimed her pistol at her, but Kairi used her free leg to kick it off her hand.

"Don't move."

**End BGM**

Risky chuckled a bit. "You got spunk, kid… I've underestimated you… just who are you?"

"Your ultimate defeat." Kairi said before mentally slapping her forehead. _I REALLY gotta work on that__…_ She told herself.

"Ultimate defeat, huh? Heh… sounds like you're not good in the 'insult' department."

"Oh be quiet!" Kairi glared. "Where's Shantae!"

"As if I'd ever tell you!"

"You're right…" Kairi turned to the Tinkerbats. "Show me where Shantae is at or I'll take you out just like I did with your boss!"

The Tinkerbats hugged each other in horror as one of them grabbed the spare key in Risky's pocket and went down to the brig. "Ugh! That's it… I'm throwing you all overboard!" Risky yelled as Shantae came running up.

"Thanks whoever you are! I'll take it from here!" She said, clapping her hands together before transforming into an elephant and grabbed Risky with her trunk.

"Whoa!"

"Let go of me, you two tonned doofus!" Risky yelled… and then Shantae threw her into the ocean. "Waaaah!"

Shantae turned back to normal. "That takes care of that. Now, who are you?"

* * *

_One trip back to Scuttletown later, at Shantae__'__s house…_

"I see… that would explain why I've never seen you guys before." Shantae mused. "When I saw that Pure Heart, as you've called it, I had a feeling it was something more important. Unfortunately, Mayor Scuttlebutt took it off my hands because he thought it'd be in good hands… aaaand well, it nearly got stolen if you didn't step in."

"It's a good thing we came here when we did." Lea said.

Kairi's pocket started to glow as the Pure Heart appeared before Shantae, as the half-genie stared at it as her chest began to glow. "I feel… I feel like I should help you out on your adventure…" She said, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the Pure Heart. "Ever since I've laid eyes on this for the first time, I had a feeling this was fate…" She said. "Call it cheesy if you'd like, but I don't care!"

"Sure, we don't mind if you came with us." Rosalina responded.

"The more the merrier!" Sanae smiled.

Shantae smiled. "Thank you! I've a feeling we're gonna kick this Shadow Queen's butt!" She said.

"Soooo… where to next?" Demyx asked as Kairi closed her eyes, silently communicating with the Pure Heart. With a silent nod, she sat up and made a portal.

"Let's go." Kairi said as they nodded and walked in, closing it… right as Mayor Scuttlebutt came running in.

"THIEVES! THIEEEEVES! YOU STOLE MY SPARKLING RAINBOW-… hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

_In Fodlan__…_

**BGM: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"This power… from this sparkling star…" Rhea whispered, staring at it. "Nnngh…!" She groaned, holding on to her head.

"You haven't been yourself since this landed in your cathedral, correct?" Yukari smirked. "Perhaps I can make you feel better."

"And how do you… propose we do that?" Rhea asked.

"Simple. This Garnet Star will give you the power needed to help you restore your mental health." Yukari smiled. "Moira will also be happy to assist you along with my associates."

"Thank you…" Rhea smiled warmly, her eyes turning into a different color. All of them were unaware of a certain female professor spying on them.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Somewhere else__…_

"What's in it for me?" A female gunslinger asked.

Xigbar smirked. "Well, I've already got two idiots on board with this thing." He said, pulling out a Crystal Star. "Found this on an island full of egg throwing dinosaurs. All you have to do is steal the other Crystal Stars from the group."

"Then what?"

"Then you give the Shadow Queen a lesson on humility." Xigbar smirked.

The gunslinger chuckled a bit, taking the Crystal Star in her hand. "Well… this does look pretty valuable." She said and then smirked. "I'll do it." She said and then turned her head. "BOB! Get your ass off that rock. We got a job to do!" She said and then walked into the portal.

Xigbar smirked, chuckling a bit. "Shadow Queen… your days are numbered."

* * *

**Yup! We're doing an original Fire Emblem plot now! I've done Black Eagles and the other route and i'm like... not _exactly _halfway through the Golden Deer route and haven't touched Blue Lions yet... and I haven't gotten the DLC for the Ashen Wolves because I don't have money. Don't really plan on getting the DLC though... I have my eyes set for the Fighters Pass Vol 2, Pokemon Sword's Expansion Pass and whatever game comes out that strikes my fancy. (Looking at you, Mystery Dungeon.)**

**Sooooo, I'm improvising and came up with my very own plot for Three Houses! Hope it turns out well! **


	19. Shadows of Faith

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: A Gentle Breeze (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

The ship stopped at a dock as everyone walked off. "Alright, where are we headed now?" Luigi asked.

"Should be close." Luminary mused as he used the Crystal Stars to help him locate the Crystal Star in question. "I see… we're far from it, but it's the only way we can get there."

"That far, huh?" Marisa asked. "Well, we can just fly but… most of you can't fly, so that'd be inconvenient."

"If I may!" Bowser spoke up. "There's something that I've been meaning to try and with the help of these two eggheads right here, we could get to our destination a _lot _quicker."

"Eggheads?" Nitori looked offended. "We have names, ya know!"

"Eh, you get used to it." Engi said as Bowser pulled out a device and pressed a button, as portals opened up and three airships came out of it.

"Ha! It worked!" Bowser smirked.

"You sure this is a good idea? We're gonna be sticking out like sore thumbs!" Lucy pointed out.

"You got any better ideas, blondie?"

"Well I… no."

"Then we're going through with this idea!" Bowser declared.

"Hmm… I don't know about this." Kamui chimed in. "I feel like this might be a bad idea and attract unwanted attention."

"I'm with my sister on this one." Takumi said. "It worked in Dreamland, but this is a whole different situation."

"Bah, you guys worry too much. Besides, if we attract unwanted attention, we can just clobber 'em into next week!" Bowser smirked.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Sakura whispered.

"Eh, what's a little walk on the wild side?" Zero smirked.

"This guy gets it!" Bowser said.

"We can just blast the unwanted attention with rockets anyway!" Soldier declared.

"That's the spirit! Bwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed, causing the Hoshidans and Nohrians to sweatdrop.

"As much as I love fun, I think this is kinda pushing it." Elise said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, loves." Tracer winked at them.

"Besides, sticking out like sore thumbs is our specialty anyway!" Natsu said. "Not to mention causing mayhem and destroyin' stuff!"

"Yeah, that's how Team Natsu rolls!" Happy cheered.

"Good grief… let's try _not _to destroy anything too much." Cana said.

"Think we should be worried?" Reimu asked.

"Nah, I don't think so." Marisa chuckled as they got on the airships as Luminary got on the bow of Bowser's Airship.

"Alright, pretty boy, show us the way!" Bowser ordered.

_Pretty boy? _Luminary thought with a raised eyebrow before nodding. Closing his eyes, he used the Crystal Stars again to show them the way, as a crystallized arrow appeared before him, pointing in the direction where the Crystal Star was located. "It's Northwest!"

"Alright, you heard the pretty boy! We're going Northwest!" Bowser called out as they flew in that direction.

"Pretty boy, huh?" Erik teased.

"Do I _look _that pretty?" Luminary wondered.

"You look pretty fabulous to me, darling!" Sylvando called out.

"Eh, maybe if we give you a dress, you'll definitely be prettier especially with that hair style of yours." Marisa teased.

"He needs a hair cut, that's what he needs!" Soldier said.

"Oi vey…" Luminary rolled his eyes.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Monastery__…_

**BGM: Respite and Sunlight (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Greetings professor! Nothing to report!" The gatekeeper saluted to Byleth who was walking by.

"You sure…?" Byleth asked.

"Well… actually, there _is _something to report. I've heard some rumors that some people in dark clothing have paid the Archbishop a visit. Is that true?"

"Well… I _have _been monitoring her activities lately." Byleth explained. "She's been acting strange just a few days ago, like she's sick… but when I asked her what seemed to be the problem, she dismissed it like nothing happened."

"Hmm… now that you mention it, Rhea sent Seteth and Flayn away on business for something… which is odd, considering they just came back on business just a few days before the sky got darker for some reason." The Gatekeeper mentioned.

"It's very strange indeed." Byleth nodded. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her… and for the record, I've seen this one person before. She frequently visits Lady Rhea… but this was the first time I've seen her with someone else."

"What could this mean?"

"I feel like something bad's about to happen." Byleth said and then looked up in the sky. "I think it has something to do with that."

"The darkened sky?"

"Yeah." Byleth nodded. "I feel like we need to be ready for anything." She said and then walked off.

"Oh! Tell your spouse I said hi!" He called out to her.

"I will!" Byleth waved before turning the corner. _Whatever the case may be__… __we have to be ready for it. _She thought.

The gatekeeper stood still at his post before seeing something approaching the Monastery. "Huh… those are some ugly looking birds." He mused.

* * *

_With the __"__ugly-looking birds"…_

"Alright, lower the airships." Luminary requested. "I don't think we need to go any further."

"You're suggesting we go on foot?" Bowser asked.

"Yes."

"Fine by me!" He said and then chuckled. "Told ya that this was a lot faster!" He grinned and then landed the airships into the woods along with the other two airships. As soon as they landed, they hopped off and started walking to the Monastery.

"Wooooow! That looks so cool!" Elise's eyes sparkled.

"It's certainly… big." Sakura sweatdropped. "I feel intimidated…"

"You sure the Crystal Star is here?" Spy asked.

"Yes." Luminary nodded. "We should be close."

"Good enough for us." Natsu said as they soon walked into town, seeing a bunch of folks going about their day, completely unaware of what was about to transpire. A few onlookers spotted the group and got a bit intimidated from the likes of Bowser, Winston, Reinhardt, Bastion, Dedede and even Elfman and even backed away, but the other onlookers tried their best to ignore them.

"Items! I've got items for sale!" A female voice called out as Marisa turned her attention toward a certain saleslady selling things as she walked over to it. "Oh! You look rather… witchy. Fitting for a dark mage, no?"

"Dark mage? I'm just an ordinary magician, thank you very much."

"Ah, I see! I know just the thing for you!" She smiled. _Oh Anna, you__'__re gonna make a fortune on this! _She thought and then pulled out various tomes. "Pick your poison! I got Miasma, I got Flux, Swarm, Fenrir, Carreau, Banshee Theta, Verrine, Ruin, Mire, Death and Goetia… and that's just the Normal stuff! If you want some more potent dark magic, you got Eclipse, Nosferatu, Luna, Jormungand, Waste, Aversa's Night, Dark Spikes T and even Hades Omega! But if you really don't like someone, you can have Apocalypse, Gespenst, Gleipnir, Naglfar, Balberith and even Imhulu!"

"…Whoa…" Marisa whispered.

"Mhm! Now, which would you like?" Anna smirked.

"Marisa, are you sure this is a good idea?" Reimu asked.

"Well, here's the thing, red head. Dark magic ain't my style… I'm more of a light magic gal myself." Marisa said.

Anna sweatdropped. "Really? Just a sec." She said as she cleared off the Dark tomes and then replaced them with Light Magic. "Alright, so for the normal Light Magic, you got Lightning, Ellight, Shine, Divine, Rexaura and Purge. Then for the potent ones, you got Nosferatu-"

"Didn't you already say that?" Marisa asked.

"It's both light AND dark!"

"Oh, okay… continue."

"You can also have Valaura… and for the really powerful tomes, you got Aura, the Book of Naga, Aureola, Luce, Ivaldi, Thani and Creiddylad!"

"Hmm…" Marisa rubbed her chin in thought. "I'll take the Lightning and the Aura Tome."

"Perfect! That'll be 200 Gold."

"200 Gold?!"

"Here you go." Chrom said, handing her the Gold.

"Thank you!" Anna smiled as she gave Marisa the Tomes. "Have fun with 'em!"

"Thanks Chrom." Marisa smiled.

"You're welcome." Chrom said as they walked off.

"So… how's Robin holding up?"

"He's hanging in there. He's been a bit quiet though." Chrom said, looking at Robin who was walking silently. "Hasn't really said a word after she passed."

"Poor guy…" Marisa whispered. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"I have, but he hasn't responded to anything I say… however, I do see him smile a little when I talk to him, so there's that." Chrom folded his arms.

"I think Robin still needs some space." McCree said. "He has lost his wife, after all."

"Mmph… I know what it's like losing a loved one." Chrom sighed. "I just hope he can come around soon."

"He will." McCree chuckled. "Trust me, just give him time."

"Alright, we're here." Luminary said as they approached the main gates, seeing a few guards at the main entrance to the monastery.

"State your business."

"We're here to-"

"Our business has nothin' to do with yours! MOVE IT!" Bowser yelled, punching the gates open, swinging them and knocking the two guards down hard enough for them to have stars circling around their heads.

"Was that necessary?" Zelda asked.

"They'd be stalling anyway!" Bowser chuckled as he walked off while everyone sweatdropped.

"I think I just found my spirit animal." Gloria said, her eyes sparkling.

"Gloria, no." Hop lightly scolded her as they walked ahead toward the Monastery as they went through the market, ignoring the gazing eyes that rested upon them, including the Gatekeeper.

"Oooookay, there is something to report…" The Gatekeeper quietly said. "Crud… can't leave my post either, shoot."

"It's just up ahead." Nitori said, looking through her device. "Just keep going straight."

"Got it." Reimu nodded as they walked through the Monastery.

"Hmm…" Bowser mused, looking at the architecture of the monastery.

"What's up?" Marisa asked.

"I don't know why, but I feel like this would be a good place to beat the crap out of each other." Bowser mused. "Throw in a few Smash Balls and Poke Balls and we're good to go!"

"Hmm… that'd be an interesting stage." Luigi mused.

"Now that would be something… still, I'd hate to ruin such beautiful architecture such as this place." Chrom said. "I don't think we'll ever get to fight in a place such as this."

"Just you way, Chrom Boy. I can feel it in my bones!" Bowser said. "Look at those chandeliers! I bet you can take 'em down after swinging on them or fighting to the death on 'em! Break a few of these benches too! BWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, catching attention of a few students in the room and looked a bit perturbed, then they walked off.

"Forget the benches, how about the walls too?" Natsu asked. "It'd feel just like home!"

"Now you're talking, hot head!" Bowser smirked.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Don't give him ideas!"

"Too late." Gray muttered.

"Yeah, it'd just be like in the guild!" Happy exclaimed.

"Destroying benches! YEAH! YOU'LL FEEL LIKE A MAN!" Elfman yelled, swinging his arms down and unintentionally destroying a bench.

"Wah! Don't destroy them right now!" Lucy yelped.

"Goodness gracious…" Brigitte sighed, dragging Elfman away with Erza.

"Moron." Cana muttered as they walked across the bridge and then walking into the Cathedral, where they had noticed the Garnet Star on the organs.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Garreg Mach Cathedral (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Found it!" Marisa said.

"Well, that was easy." Tracer said.

"Yes… a bit _too _easy." Genji said suspiciously, reaching for the hilt. "Be on your guard." He warned as they walked over to the Garnet Star.

"Looks pretty." Scout said.

"It's gorgeous." Tracer said. "Ooooh, is there some way to replicate it? I want to give this to Emily as a gift!"

"We can worry about that later." Marisa said.

"Yes, we should." McCree said and then turned his gaze away from the Garnet Star. "And you are…?" He turned around as did the others, where they had seen Rhea approach them.

**End BGM**

"Like what you see? It is the newest addition to Garreg Mach." Rhea explained. "Never to be removed from the organ… it is so pretty to look at." She said and walked over to the Crystal Star, gazing her eyes at it once she got close to it.

"Something's not right…" Impa whispered.

"I agree." Jade said, slowly getting a stance and reaching for her spear.

"This magnificent star… it symbolizes the beauty of Garreg Mach, how it has stood for years." Rhea said and then clenched her fists. "And you were here to steal it." She turned around and glared at them. "Isn't that right? You dare desecrate this star with your filthy heathenous hands of yours. To desecrate such a thing is death!"

"Death?! Now wait a second lady… you got the wrong idea!" Gray said.

Rhea looked at Gray. "Why do you walk around the monastery half naked? Do you dare mock Garreg Mach?"

"It's his thing! …The stripping, not mocking the cathedral." Juvia said.

"Not _helping!__" _Gray said.

"Look, we just want the Star. We weren't gonna "desecrate it" as you described it, lady." Gajeel said. "Now hand over the Crystal Star nice and easy."

"Why… so you can use it against Garreg Mach… so you can use it to destroy everything Fodlan stands for?!"

"My my my, such an interesting confrontation." A voice said as a gap opened up as Yukari walked out.

**BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Why am I not surprised." Marisa pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me guess, you convinced her that we're the bad guys."

"Oh, she's been acting not herself ever since this landed in the cathedral. I decided to… give her a little push." Yukari said.

"You can thank me for that." Moira said as she walked over. "I decided to make her feel better with my medicine. Little did she know I added in a little something that would make her hell bent on protecting the Crystal Star no matter what."

"So you poisoned her?!" Mercy's eyes widened.

"No, Angela… she was sick, I've cured her with my medicine." Moira smirked.

"Sooo, poisoned." Tracer said.

"Made her see the light. Those who seek the Crystal Star with pure intentions will receive blessings from the archbishop herself. Those who seek it just to take it will be executed." Yukari said.

"So you rewired her brain!" Meta Knight said.

"If you want to get technical about it… yes." Yukari chuckled. "And if you're curious to how she's not willing to tear _us _apart for such a deed… why, it's simple. It's out one ear and out the other with her in case if she overhears the conversation. Turns the other cheek, if you will."

"Great, so she's working with the bad guys… that's just great." Gajeel grumbled.

"Heh, pretty interesting medicine ya got there." Zero said. "It'd be a shame if it were destroyed."

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." Moira smirked.

"Enough… you will leave before things get violent." Rhea said. "This is your only warning."

"Bullcrap!" Natsu said. "We'll get that Crystal Star from ya even if we have to beat the hell out of you, you Lucy impersonator!"

"And Makoto impersonator!" Ryuji added, causing Lucy and Makoto to look at each other in confusion.

"Hand over that Crystal Star nice and easy." Akira said. "We can do this the easy way or… well, you already know."

Rhea unsheathed her sword. "Then you leave me no choice." She said, her other hand conjuring up magic.

**End BGM**

**BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Heheheh! You honestly think you can take on all of us?" Dedede smirked. "We outnumber you heavily! …Which is kinda ridiculous if you think about it!"

"Nonsense! The more the merrier!" Soldier said. "That's how you win wars, gentleman!"

"DIIIIIE!" Rhea yelled, charging directly at them when suddenly a wall of fire blocked her from attacking the others. "What?!"

"Don't even think about it." A voice said as they saw a Songstress approaching them while holding a Fire tome.

"Dorothea! What are you doing? Help me destroy these sinners!"

"No… I will not." Dorothea said. "And neither will my sweetheart!"

Right on cue, something shot through the flames and grabbed a hold of Rhea's sword, and yanked it off of her hands. The gang turned around to see Byleth holding the Sword of the Creator.

"Lady Rhea, what is the meaning of this?" Byleth asked. "This isn't like you."

"Professor Byleth! You and your sweetheart _dare _defy me?!"

"Whatever these two are planning, you _need _to snap out of it." Byleth said. "You haven't been yourself since that Star thing fell from the sky! It's time for you to get out of this funk and attack the real sinners behind you!"

**End BGM**

Rhea's eyes darkened. "So… you dare defy the church after all these years… you're nothing but a disgrace…" She snarled. "Those who will oppose the church WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!" She yelled, letting out a roar before suddenly transforming into a humongous dragon-like beast. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"She turns into a dragon?! Holy crap! We're screwed!" Scout exclaimed.

Natsu and Ryuji blinked in surprise and turned to Lucy and Makoto. "Can you do that?"

"What makes you think we can do such a thing?!" Both yelled.

**"****DIIIIIIIIE!" **Rhea roared, breathing fire at them but Kamui quickly transformed into her dragon form and breathed water to counter the fire breath, but Rhea added more power to hers and engulfed Kamui's dragon form.

"KAMUI!" Elise and Sakura yelled while Takumi looked on in shock as Kamui let out a scream and was launched toward a pillar, slamming into it and getting knocked out, turning her back to normal as she was groaning.

"Oh, glorious." Yukari smirked.

"Fascinating…" Moira mused as Serena quickly used Moreheal on Kamui as Rhea breathed fire at them all but Veronica got in the way and conjured up a magical shield to block her attacks.

"Quickly! We need to get out of here!" Byleth said, using the Sword of the Creator to grab Kamui and pulled her close, then she carried her piggyback style.

"I can knock her out!" Bowser said.

"You saw what she did to Kamui! We gotta move!" Marisa said.

"Rrrgh… fine, but I'm gonna kick her tail when we come back!" Bowser said.

"Make an honorable retreat! ON THE DOUBLE!" Soldier yelled as they took off running.

"We can hide out in the woods! That's where we hid the airships!" Erik said.

"Air… ships? Okay then." Dorothea nodded as they took off running back to the woods.

**"****You infidels will never see the light again if you step foot in this monastery again! You will be held for treason!"**

**End BGM**

"Oh, I'm sure they won't come back anytime soon." Yukari smirked as she walked out of the cathedral and whistled. "Oh Gloomtail!" She called out as Gloomtail flew over to her with a roar.

"Yes, your grace?"

"Put a fiery barrier around Garreg Mach. No one goes in and no one goes out. Only you hold the power to deactivate the barrier. If anyone gets close, destroy them."

"As you wish, your grace." Gloomtail said and flew off.

Yukari smirked, watching Gloomtail fly off. "Let's see how well they can handle Gloomtail after I had powered him up." She said, chuckling darkly.

* * *

**So, i've decided to name this particular route Shadows of Faith. Something dark, yet... hopeful. **

**If you're wondering why i'm having a bit of yuri fluff in here... well, i'm basing it off of my first file in Three Houses, Fem!Byleth and Dorothea. I thought "These two will make a lovely couple." once I noticed you can S Support her if you decide to play as a female Byleth. As someone who's fond of yuri and who had grew fond of Dorothea as time went on, I was like "Yup, I know who i'm marrying!" and was ready to fight off Sylvain and Ferdinand when I did their A supports with Dorothea. Suckers, I gave her the ring! Mwahahaha.**

**Anyway... take care, y'all!**


	20. The Big Three

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

**BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Okay, start explaining." Dorothea said once they got to the airships. "What the hell was that all about and what was with that shadow lady? Didn't we destroy that freakish cult several years back? Is there a resurgence that we weren't aware about? Who are you guys?"

"Dorothea, calm down, I'm sure there's a likely explanation to all this." Byleth said.

"Well, I know that, but we almost got roasted by Rhea… if that _was _her!"

"It was… I could hear it in her voice."

"Alright, alright… we'll definitely have to explain what happened." Marisa said. "…Anyone want to take a crack as Shadow Queen? I don't know her backstory that well aside from Mario kicking her ass."

"Allow me to explain!" Bowser smirked. "You see-"

"Can we get to introductions first?" Dorothea asked. "I don't mean to be rude… it's just that what had happened earlier has got me a bit on edge." She said and then heard a roar as they saw Gloomtail making a fiery barrier around Garreg Mach. "Oh great!" She groaned.

Reimu sweatdropped. "Well, that's gonna be a problem. Anyway, we're-"

* * *

_One long introduction later__…_

"Nice to meet you all." Byleth said, then noticing her wife having anime tears while holding a notepad. "Hon, you okay?"

"I can only write fast when I'm writing music… not listing everyone's names!" She complained. "Not to mention some of you have the same voice so it's completely confusing, and two of you have Lady Rhea's voice!"

"Is… is that a problem?" Lucy asked, turning to Makoto.

"I'm not exactly sure…" Makoto said.

"Eh, you get used to it." Ryuji said, waving it off.

"Anyway… so what was that all about earlier?" Byleth asked.

"Allow me to explain, green head!" Bowser grinned. "You see, back in the old days, Shadow Queen was tearing this world apart but yours truly swooped in and kicked her ass to the curb while everyone watched in sheer awe. Yours truly defeated her in true awesomeness… but it turns out that she didn't like that and came back for a second round. This time, I'm gonna make sure it _hurts!__"_

"…That is a major lie and you know it." Luigi said and explained what really happened in the battle with Shadow Queen while also explaining what happened to Bowser before.

"Mmph… party pooper…" Bowser grumbled to himself, folding his arms in annoyance.

"That's way more believable." Byleth said with Dorothea agreeing in a nod. "Anyway, continue."

"For some reason, this Organization XIII brought Shadow Queen back and made a mess of things, starting with scattering the Crystal Stars, killing my brother, killing Peach for good measure and is trying to make our lives completely miserable. She just got to full power after unleashing Darkest Day over at the Galar Region and now has full control of the Heartless… not to mention a few certain beasts as well." Luigi explained. "The only way to truly defeat her is gathering the Crystal Stars, her one weakness."

"How many Crystal Stars do you have?" Dorothea asked.

"Five. This would be our sixth." Luminary explained. "There are seven Crystal Stars."

"Can't you defeat her with just only five?"

"If only it were that simple. If that were the case, then Shadow Queen would have been defeated a long time ago."

"Oh… okay."

"So the Crystal Stars brought you over here, but unfortunately it's guarded by Lady Rhea…" Byleth said. "Hmm…" She folded her arms. "What to do…"

"Maybe get Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude on board and help us out?" Dorothea asked.

"Aha!" Byleth pounded her fist into her palm. "Honey, you're a genius! We go to the three kingdoms in these flying… machine things, gather those three up and then come back and slay that purple dragon, knock Rhea to her senses, grab that Crystal Star and go find the last one!"

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Dorothea said. "Dear, I was joking! Besides, look at this group right here, there's TONS of them and I think some of them would be in the background destroying things! Wouldn't adding a few more be completely overkill?"

"Oh, and me recruiting and pulling everyone from Blue Lions and Golden Deer based on gut instinct wasn't overkill?" Byleth smirked. "I believe you called me _crazy.__" _

"I… uh…" Dorothea folded her arms. "That's… mmmph… a very good point…" She rolled her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't mention the fact that you were crazy enough to propose to me all those years ago. Could've sworn you were into Sylvain or Ferdinand… or even Claude for that matter."

"They were decent picks… but you were the cutest out of the bunch. Besides, you were checking me out a few times too, as was I."

Dorothea blushed hard. "Oh honey! Stop it! You're making me blush!" She giggled.

"Get a room, you two…" Scout muttered.

"Jealous, are we?" Tracer teased.

"…Maybe…"

"Oh, we'll definitely get a room once this is over." Dorothea said, seductively checking out Byleth with a wink. "So!" She clapped her hands together. "Where are we going to first?"

"I believe we should go to the Adrestian Empire first." Byleth said. "But before we go personally meet the emperor… I think we should go pay _her _a visit."

"Her?" Dorothea tilted her head. "…Oh! Her!" She grinned. "Yeah, we should definitely do that!"

"Who's her?" Marisa asked.

"Definitely a good friend, probably." Reimu said.

"Well, the more the merrier… let's go pay her a visit… whoever she might be." Meiling said.

"In this massive crowd? Hope she doesn't suffocate." Gray said as they got on the airships, with Byleth taking hold of the wheel upon her request.

"Alright, to the Adrestrian Empire!" Byleth said, swinging the wheel… and tilting the entire airship in the process. "Wah!" She yelped as Dorothea held on to the mast while Fairy Tail, Luigi, Jade, Veronica, Rab, D. Va, Winston, Link, Zelda, Marnie, and Gloria had to grab on to something to prevent falling and landing hard on their backs.

"Byleth, I think you oughta let someone else take control of the ship… otherwise we're all gonna die!" Dorothea exclaimed as Byleth corrected herself.

"You're probably right…" Byleth sweatdropped.

"You tryin' to kill us, lass?!" Gloria yelled.

"I'll take control." Luigi volunteered as he took control as the three airships flew off, with Byleth leading them to the Adrestian Empire.

**End BGM**

* * *

_A little bit later, in the Castle__…_

"Lady Edelgard… there seems to be unidentified flying ships heading to town." A guard said. "They seem hostile."

"Flying ships…?" Edelgard looked perplexed. "Have you been drinking too much wine again?"

"Um… no…? Not recently, no."

"Flying ships sound preposterous. There's no way that would actually happen." Edelgard said.

"Lady Edelgard!" Hubert appeared before her. "It would seem that the guard is speaking truth. There appear to be hostile, given its appearance on the mast of the ship. It appears to be draconic."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "Show me." She said. "I wish to see this for myself." She said as Hubert took her to the balcony and gave her a pair of binoculars. "Let's see… what in the world is this?!" Edelgard exclaimed, seeing the airships flying over to them. "That is so…"

"Do we engage?"

"Yes, we should. Those three look threatening and I do not tru-… hold on a second." Edelgard took a closer look. "Oh my goodness… I haven't seen those two in a long time, but what are they doing here?" She wondered. "And why are they pulling up to… oh no, that huge monster just hopped off the ship and is headed straight for…!"

"Something wrong, Lady Edelgard?"

"Mmmph! Hubert, come with me. I do not like where this is going."

* * *

_With the others__…_

"Why is this house so isolated?" Marisa asked.

"She has her reasons." Byleth said.

"Let's just say she's socially awkward." Dorothea said.

"She, huh?" Scout sounded intrigued. "Go on…"

"Ten bucks that he gets dumped hard." Soldier said, earning a chuckle from Engi.

"Let us do the talking." Byleth said as she and Dorothea walked over and the former knocked on the door.

_"__Who is it?"_

"Bernie? It's us, Byleth and Dorothea!" Dorothea said, as there was a loud gasp and then several locks were heard unlocking and then Bernadetta opened the door, her eyes sparkling.

"Professor?! Dorothea?! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Bernadetta smiled, hugging the two.

"I'm actually surprised that you have a house all of your own." Dorothea said.

"I like it that way… plus no one's able to bother me, so there's that!" Bernadetta smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"We were hoping you'd come with us on a mission." Byleth said. "We could use your sniping skills."

"Oh, sure, let me just get my bow." Bernadetta said as she headed to her room and grabbed her quiver and bow and arrow. "Coming~!" She said as she walked out. "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Okay! Let's head out then." Byleth said as they turned around as Bernadetta saw the whole gang.

"Hiya!" Tracer waved.

"Heya!" Marisa waved.

"Huh, she looks cute!" Meiling said.

"Welcome to the crew, purple head!" Bowser grinned.

Bernadetta blushed a deep red and let out a scream before she quickly ran inside. "NO! NO NO NO NO! I REFUSE TO WORK WITH STRANGERS!"

**BGM: Funny Footsteps (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"I was honestly thinking she grew out of that." Byleth sweatdropped.

"Once a social awkward person, always a social awkward person." Dorothea scratched her head.

"So what's plan B?" Marisa asked.

"Allow me to go with plan B!" Bowser said, pulling out a sack. "We kidnap her!"

"NO!" Byleth yelled. "That'll just make things worse!"

Zero chuckled a bit. "Allow me." He said, teleporting inside Bernadetta's house.

_"__EEEP!"_

_"__Hello, my timid purple haired girl. You're coming with me."_

_"__St-stay back! I-I'm warning you!"_

_"__Your hands are shaking, there's no possible way for you to hold a bow and arrow properly." _

_"__D-Don't come any closer! Ack! Un… Unhand me! I'm warning you!"_

_"__Or you'll do what?"_

_"__Or I'll do… THIS!"_

_"__Oh please, like a button would do any-"_

**CRASH!**

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Zero yelled as he faceplanted into the ground. "Springboard underneath the floorboards… what the hell…"

"She went out of her way to rig her own house?" Dorothea mused. "That's impressive. That's definitely a good security system."

"Alright, plan C!" Bowser said, holding the sack.

"NO!" Marisa yelled.

"Alright, I know just what to do." Scout said as he walked around the house and climbed through an open window.

_"__AAAAH! HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"_

_"__The window was open, my dear."_

_"__D-dear?!"_

_"__Yes. You look like the type of gal to be swept off your feet."_

_"__W-well, that's tr-true… but I want it to be a guy that I'm more familiar with!"_

_"__Then perhaps you can be familiar with me."_

_"__AAAH! HEY! PUT ME DOWN! LET GO OF ME!"_

_"__Ow! OW! Feisty girl, aren't you?" _

The door unlocked and had Scout walk out with Bernadetta over his shoulder, the latter kicking and screaming to let go. "Ta-dah! I got her!"

"…Honey, hold me back, I'm gonna kill him." Dorothea said as Byleth quickly grabbed a hold of her. "ARGH! YOU LET GO OF MY BERNIE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, YOU CHICKEN LOVING FIEND! AAAGH! SWEETIE, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STRONG?!"

"Sorry ladies, but this chick is mine. There's no way you two could score such a prize like myself. Besides, you two are old compared to her."

"_Old?__" _Byleth's eye twitched.

"Uh oh…" Bernadetta paled a bit.

"…Honey, hold my sword." Byleth requested, giving Dorothea the Sword of the Creator as she marched over to him and socked him right in the face, knocking him down and making him drop Bernadetta, who landed on her butt.

"Phew…" She smiled and then ran off.

"Stop her! She needs to go in the sack!" Bowser said, as Bernadetta tried to flee but Erza quickly got in her way with the Flight Armor, with Tracer accompanying her.

"Eeep!" Bernadetta paled.

"Bernie, sweetie… it's going to be okay." Dorothea said. "These people are really friendly and are trying to save the world."

"Save the world? Is that why the sky is so dark?"

"Yes. That's one of the reasons… the other reason is-"

"What is going on here?" A voice asked as they turned to see Edelgard walking over to them with Hubert behind her. "Why are you harassing Bernadetta?"

"Harassing? No, it's not what it looks like." Marisa said.

"Then explain why that dragon is holding a sack that says "For kidnapping purposes"." Edelgard mentioned.

"You gotta be kidding me…" D. Va groaned.

"Of course he'd have that written on the sack…" Lucy groaned.

"Start explaining… and if I don't like your answer, you'll be subject to my torment." Hubert said. "Same goes for you, Professor Byleth and Dorothea."

"Still a ray of sunshine after all these years…" Dorothea said sarcastically.

* * *

_One explanation later__…_

"Hmm… your explanation sounds valid…" Edelgard mused. "That _would _explain why everyone has been so on edge lately… but to think Rhea would be the one to turn on you two over this… Crystal Star."

"We were going to get you and a few others, but we thought Bernadetta would be good since she her sniping skills are spot on." Byleth said.

"I… I honestly think Claude is a better sniper than I am…" Bernadetta mentioned. "I'm just… decent."

"I beg to differ." Dorothea winked.

"Hmm, well, I suppose it is reasonable to come to us for help. I will join you." Edelgard said.

"If Lady Edelgard goes, I will go as well." Hubert said.

"Just one question. Why is the group so ridiculously big?" Edelgard asked.

"The more the merrier, of course!" Natsu grinned.

"Something to that extent." Gray said.

"Mmm… I still don't know how I feel about this." Bernadetta said.

"Oh Bernie, I heard the bakery at Garreg Mach is having a sale." Dorothea said. "Cupcakes, brownies, cookies…"

Bernadetta looked at her. "Even the-"

"Yes, even the strawberry cake."

Bernadetta drooled at the thought before slapping herself. "Fine! I'll do it." She said before realizing what just happened. "…Oh, why do you guys always do this to me?" She asked with anime tears falling through her cheeks.

"It's not healthy being cooped up inside all day. Besides, you need the fresh air." Byleth said as they hopped on the airships.

"I canget fresh air if I open up the windows!"

"Not fresh enough."

"Aww…"

"Mind if I give this a try?" Edelgard asked as she took control of the wheel. "This is nothing more than a regular ship, how hard can it be?" She asked as she spun the wheel… and turned the ship upside down that caused everyone to fall off, though Edelgard was holding on for dear life. "Mmmph! A little help?"

"You guys are hopeless." Reimu groaned as she flew over and helped Edelgard put the airship right side up.

"I think I'll refrain from doing this…" Edelgard said.

"Probably for the best." Veronica said as they got back up.

**End BGM**

* * *

_Later, at the Leicester Alliance__…_

"Lord Claude!" A guard ran over to him. "Flying airships have been spotted!"

"Flying airships? Ohohoho! This I gotta see." Claude said as he walked off.

"They may be hostile! They have weird dragon faces!"

"All the more to check them out!" Claude said as he hopped on his Pegasus, having Hilda climb aboard and the two flew off together.

* * *

_With the airships__…_

"Anyone else see a flying horse coming this way?" Piers asked. "Must be a new Pokemon."

"That is peculiar…" Impa mused.

"Oh! That's a pegasus!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A pegasus?!" Elise's eyes sparkled. "Oh man, they're so cute!"

"Are we in a no fly zone?" Dorothea asked.

"I doubt it… otherwise they'd send more pegasus fliers." Byleth said as the Pegasus landed one of the airships.

"Wow, this is pretty sweet if I say so myself." Claude said.

"Claude? Is that you?" Dorothea asked.

"Hmm? Oh, if it isn't Dorothy and her beautiful wife. How are ya?" Claude greeted.

"Oh, we're alright." Byleth said.

"That's good. So, who are the rest of these fine folk?" He asked.

* * *

_One long introduction later__…_

**BGM: Hungry March (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, my princess." Claude said, taking Zelda's hand and gently kissing it.

"O-oh my!" Zelda blushed a deep red. "It's an… honor to meet you too!" She said, smoke coming out of her eyes.

"Hey, we're princesses too, ya know!" Elise said as Sakura nodded, which Claude responded by giving the two head pats.

"Cute little princesses, aren't ya?" Claude grinned

"We're not little! We're older than we look!"

"You sure? You both look like cute little cinnamon rolls to me. You don't look _that _old." He said, giving a playful wink and walking off.

"W-We'll get our chances some day, Elise." Sakura said, seeing Elise fuming.

"I hope so!"

"So! What are y'all doing over here in the Leicester Alliance?"

"Getting you." Byleth said and gave the more nutshell version of what's going on.

"Huh, I see… Shadow Queen, Crystal Stars, Rhea goin' nuts… yup, I'm comin' with ya. Hilda is too."

"What! I didn't agree to taking on Rhea!" Hilda complained.

"Welcome to my life…" Bernadetta sighed.

"And another thing! Look at how many people there are! Isn't this a _bit _overkill?" Hilda asked. "I think they can take on Rhea by themselves."

"And have _us _miss out on the fun? Heh, oh Hilda, where's the fun in that?" Claude smirked.

"Ugh! Fine…" Hilda sighed.

"Oh, be right back. I just remembered something." Claude said as he flew off on his pegasus.

"Well hello there gorgeous." Scout said, wrapping his arm around Hilda. "How about the two of us-" His ear was suddenly pulled away by Lucy. "OW! OW OW OW OW!"

"Good grief, can't you stop flirting with girls for five minutes? You're worse than Loke!"

"I don't know who that is! OW! OOOOOW!"

"Don't mind him, he's always like this around girls he never met." Ann said.

"Trying to have his way with them?" Hilda asked.

"Yup." Jade nodded.

"Failing miserably?"

"Oh yeah." Haru nodded.

"Getting his crotch kicked in?"

"Ooooh, I think I need to do that." Gloria mused.

"Mind if I join you?" Marnie asked.

Hilda smirked. "You two get his crotch. I'll get his diaphragm!"

"Little man will not get babies at this rate." Heavy said, already hearing the sounds of Scout screaming.

"I don't think he's _ever _getting married." Chrom said.

"If he does get married, I'll eat my own hat." McCree said.

"I'll stop eating junk food if he ever does it." D. Va said.

"At this rate, I don't think he'll _ever _get laid." Brigitte said.

"Agreed." Genji agreed.

"If he does, I won't kidnap Peach for a month." Bowser said.

"Papa, what does getting "laid" mean?" Junior asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay!"

Claude returned to the airships. "I'm back, and I have a friend!" He said. "Everyone, this is Lysithea. Lysithea, this is… ah, well, I'll introduce you to them during another timeskip."

"Hettho." Lysithea said, having cookies in her mouth before swallowing it. "Sorry… I was in the local sweet shop when Claude kidnapped me."

"I didn't "kidnap" you. Think of it as "borrowing you for a long extended period of time"." Claude said.

"Sooooo, kidnapping." Lysithea said.

"If that's what you wanna believe, I ain't stopping you."

"Oh joy." Lysithea rolled her eyes. "Hilda? He dragged you into this too?"

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"Oh, cheer up!" Claude chuckled.

"Alright, let's head over to Faerghus now!" Byleth said as they flew off.

"Mmm…" Edelgard clenched her fists.

"Lady Edelgard, are you okay?" Hubert asked.

"Yes… let's just hope Dimitri will be okay."

**End BGM**

* * *

_Later, at Faerghus__…_

"What was that now?" Dimitri asked.

"You heard right, your highness." A guard said. "Three airships are headed this way! They look ferocious!"

"We are being invaded!" Dimitri growled. "I'll take care of this myself!"

"Your highness, wait a moment." Dedue walked over to him. "Perhaps this would be best if we listen-"

"No time for that, Dedue!" Dimitri said and walked off, grabbing Areadbhar while doing so. "This is a war that will be stopped by my own hands!" He said and then marched off.

* * *

_At the airships__…_

"This sounds overkill." Lysithea said. "No, really, how many people are in this group?!"

"You can never have enough men for a war, Lysithea." Claude said.

"Well, I know that, but… come on now! All this for like… a Shadowy Queen lady? Seems a bit overkill if you ask me."

"Alright, here we are… Fhirdiad." Byleth said as the airships landed just outside the kingdom's walls as they walked toward the gate… but suddenly Dimitri burst through the gate.

"You! You dare invade with your demonic airships?! You will pay with your life! Step any closer and you will-"

"Cut the theatrics, big guy. We're not invading you." Claude said.

"…Claude…?" Dimitri asked, snapping out of his mini rage and seeing his former friends.

"Is he normally this angry?" Marisa whispered.

"He's… complicated." Dorothea said.

"…You have to forgive me… this dark sky has been putting me on edge and-" Dimitri spotted Edelgard. _"You."_

"Lady Edelgard, stay back." Hubert said, moving his hand in front of Edelgard.

"You, of all people have come to this kingdom during these times? Why are you here… _Flame Emperor?__"_

"I have my reasons to why I am here, but we need you to help us."

"And why should I help someone who killed everyone during the tragedy? Answer me!"

"You know very well that that was someone else."

"But you were wearing that damned mask… you were willing to destroy _everything!__"_

"Hmph! I see someone isn't over it." Hubert smirked.

"QUIET, HUBERT!"

"Alright, let's just all just calm down!" Claude said.

"These dark skies… they were your doing, wasn't it?" Dimitri growled. "You created these dark skies just to put me on edge… well, guess what… it's not going to happen any further!"

"What makes you think I'm responsible for the weather? I do no such thing!"

"SILENCE! This is where… YOU DIE!" Dimitri yelled and charged at Edelgard.

**BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"…Is he serious, over this large group?" Marisa asked, reaching for her Mini-Hakkero.

"I'm afraid so." Luigi said.

Edelgard got in front of Hubert and was ready to knock some sense into him with Amyr and her shield… but suddenly a Thoron got between the two.

"Oooh! Nice save, babe!" Byleth grinned.

"Um… that wasn't me." Dorothea said.

"Huh?"

In an instant, Robin got between the two, as did Kamui. "Enough!" Robin spoke up.

**End BGM**

Chrom let out a gasp. "Ro-Robin?"

"It is true that that the dark skies have been putting everyone on edge, but now is not the time to destroy each other over something so trivial." Robin said. "As Byleth was explaining to us that you two were great friends before that incident, but you two worked together to destroy this cult, did you not? You put your differences aside to destroy a common enemy and you both were at peace all these years later. So why are you willing to kill each other right now?"

"Yes, Robin has a point! You two are friends!" Kamui said. "There is no need to do something this insane!"

"Out of my way!" Dimitri said.

"No." Kamui said.

"Then I'll force you to get out of my way!" Dimitri yelled, lunging at Kamui but she transformed into her dragon form, making him halt as she roared at him before whacking him with her left arm. "Nnngh!"

"Whoa!" Hilda, Lysithea and Bernadetta exclaimed while Claude whistled.

"Daaaaaaang." Claude said. "That was pretty sweet."

_"__Just try it! I dare you!" _Kamui snapped.

"Nnngh…" Dimitri sat up, shaking his head. "…My apologies…" He said and stood up. "I have not been myself since the skies have turned dark and everyone has been on edge. It is foolish of me to dwell in the past…"

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid we'd have to put you to sleep to calm you down." A voice said as Dimitri looked up to see Ingrid flying down on her pegasus with Mercedes by her side and landing near them, and then Dedue walked over.

"Are you okay, your highness?" Dedue asked.

"I will be when we get rid of this damned dark sky!" Dimitri said and turned to the others. "I do not care if this group is ridiculously big. If this is more than enough to destroy the dark sky… then so be it. Let's move." He said, walking over to the airships.

"I think we should come along, just in case." Mercedes said.

"Right." Ingrid agreed as the three got on the airships as well, with everyone climbing aboard.

"Next stop, Garreg Mach!" Byleth said as they flew off.

* * *

_Meanwhile__…_

Three ships docked at a pier and a lone man walked off of one of the ships, cocking his gun. "Now… where are you?"

"Jack!" A voice called as he turned around to see a woman approaching him.

"Fareeha? You responded to this darkness as well?"

"Yes… and it lead me to this place."

"I did not expect you two to respond to it." A voice said as the two turned over to see a man approaching them with a bow and arrow.

"Hanzo. You too?" Fareeha asked.

"Yes." Hanzo nodded. "Let us go. We must be close to the source."

Jack cocked his gun. "Right." He nodded as the trio walked off, ready to take out whoever had caused this darkness.

* * *

**When you know you have way too many characters in a party, so all you can do is just make fun of yourself for it. *shrugs* I mean, hey, you do what ya gotta do!**

**Could be worse though... it could be the amount of characters i've had in my old New Age of Darkness and Dawn of Chaos KH stories. Sure, fixing the timeline by going back in time and stopping Voldemort in the Naruto arc trimmed some of the fat, but... still a lot of characters. Oh well, what can you do?  
**


	21. Together

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

"So quick question, green 'stache." Bowser said as they were flying.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"Since when did you know how to fly?" He asked. "Like, I've never seen you control an airship and there you were killing it. What's your secret?"

Luigi shrugged. "I dunno, it just felt like second nature."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Second nature? You Mario Bros are weird…" He shook his head. "Doesn't really make sense either! Second nature… ha! I've never seen you fly anything."

"Not even when he was Mr. L, papa? What about when he was piloting that Brobot?" Junior asked.

* * *

_Way back then__…_

"WATCH OUT!" Bowser yelled, pushing Peach out of the way and got hit in the head by Brobot's fist. "OOOOF!"

"Bowser!" Peach exclaimed.

"Mama mia!"

"Oh dear!" Tippi exclaimed. "Is he okay?!"

* * *

_Back in the present__…_

"…I don't even know what you're talking about!" Bowser said. "I would have at least remembered something like _that.__"_

"Probably got hit in the head." Marisa said, snickering a bit.

"Most likely." Reimu nodded.

"So let me get this straight. There is a dragon that is protecting Garreg Mach with a fire barrier? If we destroy it, then the barrier will fall?" Dimitri asked.

"That's what we're guessing." Luminary said.

"I see." Dimitri folded his arms. "Then we will do what we must to destroy this dark sky."

"You know, since we're all together, we might as well talk it out." Byleth said. "Specifically between you and Edelgard."

"Oh, this is gonna go well." Hilda muttered.

**BGM: The 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"We have nothing to say to each other." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, I think it is time we cleared the air between us." Edelgard said. "Professor Byleth is right, we need to talk it out."

"Why would I talk to a _murderer?__" _Dimitri glared at her. "You were the one who took part of the fall of Duscur! You were _the _Flame Emperor after all! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't-"

"Because that wasn't me! I didn't take any part of that!" Edelgard yelled.

"Then why was I told that you were a conspirator?! Cornelia-"

"Cornelia told you that for her own personal gain." Edelgard said. "My uncle Volkhard was the one responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur. It was only used to destabilize Faerghus and make it easier for Cornelia to gain a foothold in the kingdom's affairs. As for what happened with me, I was not aware of what caused this to happen, nor was I the one who caused it."

"No… you lie…" Dimitri growled. "You-"

"'Fraid she's tellin' the truth." Claude said. "I've done digging on my own on what actually caused the Fall of Duscur, and let me tell you, it's _not _who you think it is."

"Oh tell me Claude… who was responsible for it?" Dimitri asked.

"Glad you asked. You see, it was Cornelia this whole time. While Edelgard was next in line for the throne, Cornelia goaded Patricia into becoming a willing conspirator in the Tragedy, as she persistently inserted herself between her and Lambert in order to avoid them ever being alone together, which came to a head shortly after Volkhard and Edelgard's departure from Fhirdiad, when Cornelia apparently revealed to Patricia that her daughter had been in the city, and manipulated her into thinking that Lambert had concealed that fact from her, turning Patricia against her husband." Claude explained. "So, long story short, El's innocent… and good ol' Cornelia was the one who caused that chaos to happen."

Dimitri's eye widened. "What?!"

"You mean…" Edelgard's eyes widened in shock. "Cornelia-…"

"Oh, you didn't know? That's a shame…" Claude shrugged. "Oh well, thought it'd be a good time to mention it before one of you slit each other's throats or something."

Dimitri clenched his fists and turned to Edelgard. "…I need a moment." He said and then walked off.

"Dimitri…" Edelgard whispered.

"Where did you learn that?" Lystihea asked.

"Oh, asked around, read some books in the library… all that fun stuff." Claude grinned.

"Huh… I see…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked, looking at Dimitri who had sat down on a pile of boxes.

"He just needs some space." Dedue said, towering over the Hoshidan. "He'll come around."

"O-oh… okay." Sakura nodded.

**End BGM**

"We're coming up on Garreg Mach, darlings!" Sylvando said.

"We got a dragon fight ahead of us." Akira said. "You guys ready?"

"We got some Dragon Slayers! We'll be fine." Ann smiled.

"Heck yeah! We'll knock that dragon into next week just like how we did with that other dragon! Let's do it, Happy!" Natsu smirked, his hands bursting into flames.

"Aye sir!"

"Let's do this!" Gajeel smirked as Lily went into his Edolas form and held his sword.

"We got this!" Wendy said with Carla nodding as the airships landed near the woods again and then they all hopped off and charged at Garreg Mach, but they heard a roar as Gloomtail slammed into the ground before them, roaring once more.

**BGM: Danger! There****'****s Trouble! (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX)**

"Well well well, it looks like we have some tasty little morsels before me!" Gloomtail licked his chops. "I am Gloomtail, the Shadow Queen's second most powerful dragon… and I will avenge my sister that you have slain!"

"Heh, well guess what, pal?" Bowser smirked. "We're gonna knock you out like what we did to your sister!" He said, getting into a battle stance as did the others.

"Hmhmhmhm… we shall see. Prepare to DIIIIIE!"

**End BGM**

**BGM: Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Gloomtail roared and breathed fire, forcing them to get out of the way while Natsu had himself a meal. He then jumped up, his fist bursting into flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching him directly in the snout. Gloomtail was then riddled with bullets from Scout's Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, Heavy's Minigun, Engi and Torb's Sentry and Bastion's Sentry Mode. Gloomtail slammed into the ground to catch some of them off balance and then tried to chomp down on Byleth, but she rolled out of the way and slashed at the dragon while Robin and Dorothea unleashed Thoron on him.

"Hmhmhmhm… let's see if you can fly!" Gloomtail said, flapping his wings and flew high into the air. He was soon met with Zero.

"You're not getting away!" Zero said, summoning two blood swords as he flew over and slashed at him as Gloomtail tried to swipe at him, but he teleported away and slashed at him from the side as Gloomtail let out a snarl and breathed fire, but Zero flew up and axe kicked him on the head. Zero was soon joined by Meta Knight. "Oh, you decided to join me? That's cool, I was already taking care of him."

"You need some help regardless." Meta Knight said, flying over and slashing at him before using Mach Tornado, then were joined by Echo, Erza, D. Va, the Gensokyo gals, Claude, Ingrid and Mercy. However, Marisa had Bernadetta on her broom.

"Think you can take the shot?" Marisa asked.

"It'll be worth a try!" Bernadetta said, aiming her bow at him as he chomped down at D. Va but she moved out of the way and fired missiles at him. Bernadetta took a deep breath and fired the arrow, piercing Gloomtail on the neck as he let out a roar. "Bullseye!" She smiled, and then Gloomtail glared at Marisa and Bernadetta. "…Uh oh!"

"Hang on!" Marisa said as she flew off while firing a Master Spark at Gloomtail as he breathed fire at her. Claude used this chance and aimed Failnaught at Gloomtail, aiming carefully at him.

"Steady… steady…" He charged up a shot as it started to glow and then released the string, causing the arrow to go flying and pierce through Gloomtail. "Gotcha!" He smirked as Erza flew up high and then flew back down.

"Out of the way, Meiling!" Erza yelled as Meiling flew back as Erza summoned the Holy Hammer and swung it down hard enough for Gloomtail to go crashing into the ground.

"You have a hammer?!" Meiling yelled.

"Ha ha! She has good taste in weapons!" Reinhardt said as he swung his hammer down on the dazed Gloomtail as Brigitte swung her flail and Dedede charged up his Jet Hammer along with Kirby's Hammer Flip and they both swung at his head. Gloomtail got back up with a roar.

"Alright, you leave me with no choice!" He said as he flew up in the air again and started charging up, smirking devilishly. "Time to unleash a new upgrade that Shadow Queen has given me!" He declared. "ATOMIC MEGABREATH!" He breathed fire down on the ground, surrounding the gang in a ring. Fire shot out from the four corners of the ring and then lit up, causing a massive explosion that resulted in a mushroom cloud.

**End BGM**

* * *

_At the cathedral__…_

"That's right, my pet, singe them alive!" Yukari cackled, looking through some binoculars. "Well now, it looks like their quest is over!"

* * *

_Back at ground zero__…_

"Hmhmhm." Gloomtail landed on the ground, panting. "Checkmate." He said.

"…Hey pal… you call that an explosion?"

"What?!"

The smoke cleared and saw Natsu radiating with a green aura around him. Everyone else was unharmed. "Man… that's some nasty stuff you conjured up… I feel all tingly." Natsu chuckled.

"How did you…? That wasn't supposed to…!"

"You didn't pay attention the first time. I ate your fire the moment you started this fight." Natsu smirked. "And now that I got a massive fire in my belly, I'm gonna give it back to ya full strength!" He smirked as his hands burst into flame, his fire suddenly turning green.

**BGM: Natsu****'****s Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Natsu? Why is your fire green?" Lucy asked, but Natsu seemed to ignore her as he jumped high into the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SUB-ATOMIC IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Gloomtail in the face, where the punch exploded on contact.

"Aaargh!" Gloomtail was knocked back from this, and then Natsu enveloped his whole body in the green fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ATOMIC HORN!" He yelled, slamming into Gloomtail's body and exploding once more.

"Gaaaargh!"

"What's with him?" Elfman asked. "Is this some kind of new form that he's unlocked?"

"I'm not sure… that explosion was filled with radiation." Mercy said. "Mmm… I do not like this one bit."

"FIRE DRAGON'S RADIATION ROOOOOOAR!"

Gloomtail was enveloped by the radiating roar. "Nnngh! I feel… tingly!" He groaned as he tried to slam his foot on Natsu, but he caught his foot with just one arm.

"Nice try… FIRE DRAGON'S NUCLEAR UPPERCUT!" Natsu threw his fist high into the air, complete with a mini nuclear explosion that knocked Gloomtail on his side. "Now for the grand finale… FIRE DRAGON ATOMIC-" Suddenly the green aura around Natsu disappeared and he fell limp to the ground.

**End BGM**

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as they ran over to the downed Dragon Slayer. "Natsu! Natsu, wake up!"

"Come on, you bonehead! You had that dragon on the ropes! What's with ya?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Hang on, step aside!" Mercy said as she did a complete scan on his body. "Just as I had feared… the Atomic Megabreath he ate gave him radiation poisoning. As such, it powered him up but it wore him out quickly. If we don't treat him right away, I'm afraid Natsu will die."

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"Can't you do something?!" Juvia said.

"Oh, I will. I'm not going to let another friend die." Mercy said and picked up the unconscious Dragon Slayer. "To anyone who is a medic or has healing magic, come with me. The more healers the better." She said and then went to the airships as Serena, Sakura, Elise, Wendy, Mercedes, Morgana and Queen ran off to help Mercy.

Marisa turned to face Gloomtail who was slowly getting up, but looked incredibly weak. "Now… let's finish this!" She said as they charged at Gloomtail as he exhaustively tried to swing his claws at the gang but with the power of the Atomic Megabreath and Natsu beating the crap out of him, it exhausted him as Luminary unleashed Blade of Ultimate Power on Gloomtail, throwing down a massive sword on top of him to finish him off, making him roar in agony.

"Shadow Queen… I've failed you…" He groaned before falling limp, and the barrier fell.

"Alright, we did it!" Tracer cheered.

"Take that, you nuke breathing dragon! You can't take down America!" Soldier declared.

"Come on, we need to move." Byleth said and turned her head. "Natsu has done all he could. We shouldn't wait for him to recover in a moment like this. Let's go."

"She's right. We need to move." Edelgard said as they ran toward Garreg Mach.

* * *

_With the Shadow Queen__…_

"They… they killed two of my pets…" She clenched her fists angrily, trembling with rage. "Those no good little…" She punched a wall in frustration. "I'll kill them most painfully when I'm done with them!"

"This is my domain." Rhea said. "You will kill them after I am done with them." She walked outside. "Attention soldiers of Garreg Mach, protect this church with your life and your archbishop! We are being invaded!" She called out. "Everyone must do their part to slay the outsiders!"

"YEEEEEAH!"

"…Screw this!" The Gatekeeper said as he took off running, quickly hiding inside a bush.

Yukari snarled. "Trying to one up me, hmm?" She clenched her fists and turned to Talon. "Well, don't just stand there! Kill them!" She ordered as Talon went running off to get into position. "Those fools will not get the Crystal Star so easily!" She said, snapping her fingers to add some Heartless into the mix.

* * *

_Back with the others__…_

"Garreg Mach… I never thought I'd see this place once more." Edelgard said, taking out Amyr. "It seems surreal that we stand before this place… only to destroy it."

"Let's not destroy too much. It's our home." Dorothea said.

"Honey, we might have to relocate once this is over." Byleth said.

"You might be right…" Dorothea nodded as they heard soldiers running toward them. She instinctively reached for her wife's hand. "All of us may not be here… but we'll do this together."

"Right." Byleth nodded, holding Dorothea's hand. "Together."

Soldier brought out the Battalion's Backup and blew into the horn. "CHAAAAAAAARGE!" He ordered.

**BGM: Between Heaven and Earth (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

The whole group charged, as they would find the Heartless were joining in, then noticed the soldiers were flanking them on both sides, while the civilians hid inside their homes. Marisa pulled out her Light Tome and aimed at a group of soldiers. "Let's hope this works. Yah!" She yelled, as lightning magic shot down on the soldiers, immediately taking them out. "Hoo! Nice!" She smirked.

"Don't get in over your head!" Reimu warned.

"I won't!" Marisa said, firing danmaku at the soldiers, as some soldiers were picked up by Gloria's Espeon and then were tossed to the side as Bea punched one in the gut and then flip kicked him up in the air as Meiling jumped up and axe kicked him to the ground. Soldier Heartless surrounded the two, but were quickly destroyed by Chrom and Genji. Gajeel unleashed an Iron Dragon's Roar on a few Heartless that knocked into the soldiers and knocked them down, where Soldier blew them up easily with the help of Demoman.

A few Wyvern Heartless divebombed the group as they breathed fire along with some Tailbunkers while some Wavecrests came in and launched some water attacks. Ingrid came flying in and skewered a few Wyverns and then Winston jumped in the air and slammed the Wyverns to the ground, tossing one to the side where Luminary and Erik took care of it and then he got hit by some water based attacks from a Wavecrest as he turned around and backhanded a Wavecrest, making it easy prey for Genji. A few Tailbunkers were sucked up by Kirby and then he spat them out and hit some soldiers.

"Shite, we're surrounded!" Gloria yelled as soldiers and Heartless surrounded her, Hop, Marnie, Piers and Lysithea.

"You want a piece of us?!" Piers yelled, punching a soldier in the chest to knock him over. "Yah! Take that!"

"There's still too many of them!" Marnie said.

"Not for long." Lysithea said and closed her eyes, glowing a few seconds later and aimed her hands at the Heartless and soldiers. "You are all irrelevant!" She yelled, unleashing hell on them with Dark Spikes to make an opening, dealing massive damage to them all as they all stared at Lysithea in surprise. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I know a few tricks!"

"…Can you teach me that?" Gloria asked, earning a slap upside the head from her Cinderace. "Ack! I was kiddin', lad!"

As the chaos was happening, Widowmaker got into position and aimed her Sniper Rifle into position. "Hmhmhm~ Time to pick them off~" She said and then looked into the scope, looking to see Sniper and Takumi in cover and shooting anyone that got close. "Hmm… too easy…" She looked to see Engi adding more bullets into his Sentry, she looked around for some more dangerous target and laid her eyes on Reimu. "Ah, the miko." She smirked and rested her finger on the trigger, smirking. "Au revoir."

She pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying toward Reimu… but a soldier got hit with the bullet instead who was knocked back by Noir. "Oh!" Noir yelped as she saw the soldier go down, and then she instinctively looked up to see Widow who just looked bewildered. "We have a sniper!" She called out. "The same blue lady who took out Medic!"

"What?!" Reimu yelled and looked up, scowling. She then had an idea and quickly flew off into the crowd, finding Marisa who used Aura on a couple of Heartless.

"Hell yeah!" Marisa smirked.

"Marisa!" Reimu said as she turned around. "We got a sniper. The same one who killed Medic and was about to take _me _out in Galar."

"Oh hell, her again? What do you propose we do?" Marisa asked and then heard a manly yell and saw Heavy punching a soldier in the face. "…You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes. We need to get him some cover, just in case."

"Got it!"

Widowmaker scowled. "Fine… I'll kill someone else then." She said as she looked around before spotting Bernadetta. "Yes, she'll do nicely." She said, aiming directly at her, completely unaware of a Pegasus flying above her.

**SLAM!**

"What?" Widowmaker turned around to see Heavy on the rooftop with her, and Brigitte was with him.

_"__You!" _Heavy snarled, revving up Natasha.

"Hmm! Well well… it looks like I'll have you as target practice." Widowmaker said, aiming her Sniper Rifle at Heavy and firing but Brigitte activated her shield and blocked the attacks. The two of them nodded and walked together at her. She let out a scowl. "I can break that shield easily!" She said, changing Widow's Kiss into automatic mode and started firing at the shield as they got closer. The shield started to crack as Widowmaker smirked devillishly. Brigitte was determined to get Heavy across safely. She wasn't going to let this lady destroy her shields for nothing. She got closer and closer as the shield started to crack further… and when they got closer, the shield shattered as Widow smirked wickedly and pulled the trigger, but heard a click instead. "…Ugh… merde…" Widow groaned.

_"__Now!" _

"RAAAAAAAH!" Heavy yelled, shoulder tackling Widow to knock her down. He then raised his fists to crush her but she rolled out of the way… but thanks to his strength, it caused the roof to cave in and caused both of them to fall.

"Heavy!" Brigitte exclaimed.

**End BGM**

Heavy slammed into the ground as Widowmaker landed on a balcony, both of them groaning but they got up. "Well, this is the perfect place for you to die." Widowmaker said.

"Heavy will avenge his fallen comrade!" Heavy snarled. "I promise you… you do not mess with doktor."

"Hmmhmmhmm… just how long can you keep up with me, I wonder?" Widowmaker smirked.

**BGM: Takin****' ****on the Shagohod (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)**

Heavy revved up Natasha and shot Widowmaker, forcing her to use her grappling hook and quickly went over to an upper ledge, but Heavy shot underneath her, weakening the ledge and toppling it over and forcing Widowmaker to hop to a different side, which Heavy did the same thing. _So that__'__s his plan, making me lose the high ground. Hmm, this calls for a distraction. _She thought and tapped into her ear piece. "Sombra, do you read me? I need backup! I'm facing an angry two ton sack of croissants with a machine gun! Requesting back up!"

_"__On my way… hermana."_

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow, wondering why Sombra said 'hermana' so differently and in a different tone, but she shouldn't be worrying about that as she went over to the balcony, where one of Heavy's bullets managed to sever the grappling hook, her eyes widened in surprise and fell just underneath the balcony, landing on Heavy's level. "Good!" Heavy smirked.

"Fine then!" Widowmaker glared at Heavy and threw a Venom Mine at the ground, activating it as Heavy quickly held his breath as Widowmaker ran in and kicked Heavy in the gut and then did a flip kick. Heavy shook it off and punched Widowmaker in the face, sending her crashing to a wall as he aimed Natasha at her and shot her as she front flipped out of the way and aimed Widow's Kiss at her and shot him, forcing him to take cover behind some rubble as Widowmaker smirked and then ran over to Heavy as he got up, only to get socked in the face and then jumped on top of him and tried to snap his neck, but Heavy grabbed her legs and threw her to the ground and shot her, but she rolled out of the way just barely and kicked him, but Heavy grabbed her leg and punched it hard enough to make a snapping sound.

"AAAAGH!" Widowmaker cried as Heavy picked her up and punched her, slamming her into some rubble. She used the rubble near her to stand up on her good leg. She aimed Widow's Kiss at Heavy… right as Sombra showed up near her.

"I'm here, hermana."

"Hmhmhm. Good… you're just in time to see him die." Widowmaker said, shooting Heavy in the knee as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "There, now we both have bad legs. Now to seal the deal." She said, aiming directly at Heavy's head. "Au revoir." She smirked… when she suddenly felt something sharp entering her back. She let out a loud scream and fell on her knees. She looked up to see Sombra standing before her. "Sombra… did you… why did you…"

**End BGM**

"Hmhmhm… Sombra is long gone." She said, smoke appearing out of thin air as it turned out to be none other than Spy. "Your precious friend turned tail the moment I encountered her in battle. She said that she had other things to do than waste time in battle and threw her voice com at me."

"No… you… that… traitor!"

Spy chuckled. "She had plans to take out that witch, but she could not get to her in a large war setting such as this. I'm afraid… that she's no longer a part of Talon." He then looked up. "And I believe someone is ready to finish what he started." He said, watching Heavy get up, fighting the pain in his knee and stomped his foot into the ground to get Widow's attention.

**BGM: Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

"I promise you… _pain without end.__" _Heavy said, cracking his knuckles as he limped over to Widowmaker, but his limping soon ceased as he walked normally over to Widowmaker and towered over her. He wasn't going to let some bullet in his knee stop him! He picked up Widowmaker by the throat and punched her face repeatedly, then he picked her up and slammed her spine into his knee a la Bane. She let out a pained gasp of air and then he threw her to the ground and picked up Natasha… but he wasn't going to riddle her with bullets. Oh no, he decided to bash her skull in with it, slamming it into her face repeatedly. Her body was twitching at this point as she was gargling for air… then he picked her up one last time, grabbing her by the arms and legs and basically tore her in two before tossing both sides to the ground, and then finally raised his foot and _crushed _her head until nothing remained.

**End BGM**

"That. Was. FOR DOKTOR!" Heavy yelled as Spy let out a chuckle and patted Heavy on the back while Reimu and Marisa, who had watched this from the hole in the roof along with Brigitte, fist bumped each other.

"Whew… I do _not _want to get on his bad side." Brigitte said.

_"__Widow, come in. Do you read me?" _Reaper's voice echoed from the ear piece. "_Amélie, do you copy!"_

Spy picked up the ear piece and let out a chuckle. "Widowmaker is no more. She isn't as half the assassin she turned out to be."

_"__Grrrr… you'll pay for this!" _

"Try us." Spy smirked, crushing the ear piece with his fingers.

* * *

_At the monastery__…_

"Grrr… they're leaving me with no other choice." Rhea said. "I must fight!" She quickly transformed into The Immaculate One and flew off, landing in the middle of the battlefield on top of her own soldiers and roared.

"Well, it looks like she's turned her ugly head!" Gajeel smirked.

**"****This has gone on long enough! I will protect this monastery!"**

"Well, you're sure doing a bang up good job if you landed on your own soldiers!" Gray called out.

**"****SILENCE! This is where it ends for all of you!" **

"No… we won't fall to the likes of you." Edelgard said, standing before her alongside Dimitri and Claude. "We'll take you out together!"

**"****Edelgard… I should have taken you out from the start, but Byleth had to interfere. No matter, I will do it MYSELF!" **She let out a roar as everyone stood their ground as the trio looked at each other with a nod.

"Let's finish this." Dimitri said.

"Ready to knock her down!" Claude smirked.

**BGM: The Apex of the World (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

Rhea breathed fire at the gang, forcing them all to dodge the fire as Gajeel quickly used Iron Dragon's Club on the head of the beast as Edelgard swung Amyr down, Dimitri stabbed Rhea with Areadbhar and Claude quickly fired arrows from Failnaught. Byleth came running in and slashed at The Immaculate One, then noticed her raising her foot up as she jumped back as the others did as well. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap! That thing is huge!" Bernadetta yelled.

"We don't have a choice! We have to take that thing down!" Takumi said, firing arrows while Kamui went into her dragon form and breathed a torrent of water that slammed into Rhea while Dedue and Hilda swung their axes down while Lysithea unleashed Dark Spikes on her again. Rhea swung her body around, swinging her tail to send Winston, Soldier, Scout, Pyro, Alice, Nitori and Erik crashing into a wall, then she breathed fire in the air and caused meteors to rain down from the sky, forcing them to dodge the incoming flaming balls of death.

Bowser roared and got into his shell, rolling over to Rhea and slamming into her as Dorothea unleashed Ragnarok on Rhea and tossed a tome to Zelda after she used Din's Fire. "Here, use this!" Dorothea said. "I already have a spare!"

"Uh… okay… uh… Ragnarok!" Zelda yelled, as Ragnarok was unleashed on Rhea. "Whoa!"

"You're a natural!" Dorothea winked at her as Link aimed his bow at Rhea and fired an Ancient Arrow at her, striking her in the neck while Impa and Genji slashed at the beast while Tracer and Lucio shot her up. Reinhardt came flying past with his Charge and slammed his hammer into Rhea as she growled and roared loudly before unleashing more hellfire on them and swinging her head like a battering ram to send Elfman and Cana flying, while Erza stabbed the ground with her sword to stop her from flying, but her tail managed to knock Erza into a wall.

Genji got back up and his sword started to glow. _"__Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" _He yelled, charging ahead and slashing at Rhea with sheer ferocity… but Rhea simply kicked Genji into a wall as she towered over him and was about to breathe fire right on top of him.

_"__Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"_ A voice suddenly yelled as twin blue dragons suddenly appeared and slammed into Rhea as she let out a scream and then saw rockets in the corner of her eye and slammed into her.

"Justice rains from above!"

"Wait, those voices!" Tracer said as they saw Hanzo and Pharah arriving at the scene, then saw Jack, AKA Soldier 76 running on top of a roof and firing Helix Rockets at Rhea, then jumping off and landing on the ground. "YES! The calvary is here!"

"A bit of a small calvary though!" Demoman said as Hanzo walked over and extended his arm to his brother.

"Need some help?"

"Mmm…" Genji took his arm. "It seems like you finally got it through your head?"

"Still working on it." Hanzo said, pulling him up before turning around and facing Rhea. "Let's take this dragon down together, brother."

"Yes, let's do it, brother."

**"****I do not care how many come to fight, you will still perish!" **Rhea roared and breathed fire, but they avoided the fire breath and kept up their attacks on the Immaculate One.

"Alright, let's kick it up a notch!" Bowser said as he roared before transforming into Giga Bowser. He then ran toward the dragon, jumped over and slammed into her as she roared in agony and he grabbed on to her neck, his claws digging into her neck, giving his son some free hits with a few cannonballs and Luigi used his Thunderhand to create a massive storm and fired down lightning bolts at her, making her roar in agony as she fell limp to the ground.

**"****No… NO! I will not… lose to you…!" **Rhea roared, trying to get Bowser off of her, noticing Edelgard running over to her as she violently kicked her.

"Nnngh!" Edelgard grunted, as the force of the kick somehow managed to knock her crown off of her as Rhea crushed it with her foot, still managing to attack despite Giga Bowser having a firm grip on her and clawing into her skin.

"Lady Edelgard! You alright?" Hubert asked as he unleashed Mire B on Rhea while Lysithea unleashed another Dark Spikes on her.

"Nnngh…" Edelgard shook it off, ignoring the blood coming down her forehead as her hair had been undone and was down to her back. "I'll be fine! Let's end this! Dimitri, Claude! Professor!"

"Way ahead of you!" Claude said.

"Let's finish this!" Byleth said.

"_Together!__" _Dimitri yelled as the four of them ran toward the massive beast as she roared, breathing fire at the four while trying to ignore Giga Bowser clawing her on the back of her neck. One by one, the four of them started to glow a bright light.

"This battle is your last!"

"Strategy in motion!"

"On my honor!"

"Here is something to believe in!"

With all four of them yelling, Edelgard swung Amyr down, Dimitri thrusted Areadbhar, Claude fired a charged shot from Failnaught and Byleth swung the Sword of the Creator as all four struck at the same time. Rhea roared in agony before finally falling limp in defeat.

**End BGM**

Rhea turned back to the way she was, getting back and groaning. "Nnngh…" She groaned as she had seen everyone aiming their weapons and magic at them. She had seen the town was a complete mess but Garreg Mach was surprisingly still standing. "Wh-what…?" She wondered… and then a gap opened up and Yukari walked out of it.

"Well well well, it looks like you need my help after all." Yukari said and aimed her hand at them. "I thought for sure a dragon would do the trick but you are all still standing… but luckily you are all weak so this will make things easi-" She felt something sharp enter her gut as she had a look of surprise as she looked up to see Rhea plunging her own sword into her. "Wh-what…?!"

"You… you poisoned my mind." Rhea growled. "You made me not think clearly, making me think that visitors were heretics of the church, when in reality, it was you! You made me ruin the city and made me think friend was foe and foe was a friend! Now I know the _truth.__"_

"Nnngh! What are yo-AAAAAAGH!" Yukari yelled, feeling something entering her back, this time from a spear… and it belonged to the Gatekeeper himself!

"Looks like there _was _something to report… and it's time to get rid of this mess!" He said as everyone looked on in surprise as Yukari coughed out blood.

"C-Could use some help here…!" Yukari requested, and then suddenly Doomfist punched through Rhea and sent her flying… while the Gatekeeper was lifted up in the air by Sigma and tossed toward a wall.

"I got you." Moira said, putting her hand on Yukari's chest to heal her up while also removing the sword and the spear, then Reaper appeared in front of them.

"Never thought I'd see you again… Jack." Reaper said.

"Reyes…" Jack growled, aiming his gun at Reaper.

Yukari brushed herself off, snarling. "Tch… you can take the Crystal Star. I'll be waiting for you at my lair where I will properly destroy you!" She said and disappeared into the gap, as the others walked inside.

"Nnngh…" Rhea brushed herself off. "Care to explain what's going on? Who was that Shadow Queen?"

Marisa sighed. "Well, we got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Pure Heart Hunters__…_

"Oh? It looks like we have something!" Shovel Knight said, feeling some energy go through the dirt as he dug it up to reveal the Pure Heart.

"Yes!" Kairi fist pumped. "We got it!" She said as Shovel Knight gave it to her. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. What is the meaning of this noble cause anyway?" Shovel Knight asked as they explained what was going on. "Hmm… I see! Well, I will join you on your adventures… but on one condition."

"What is it?" Ryoma asked.

"I bring my wife with me. We adventure together."

Kairi giggled. "Sure! She can come along."

"Splendid! Let us be off! FOR SHOVELRY!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in space__…_

"La la la la~!" A certain sassy little girl wearing a top hat was skipping around in her ship, holding a Pure Heart. "Man, I can't believe I found you floating in space, but I'm glad I found you!" She said as the Pure Heart started to glow and fired a beam of light at her window, showing a map of where she needed to go. "Hello, what's this?" She wondered as she took a look. "Something tells me this heart is showing me a fun place to go to!" She giggled and hopped on the driver's seat. "Let's go!" She exclaimed and took off.

* * *

**Fun Fact! When Heavy was avenging Medic, I was originally gonna have Rage of Sparta from God of War 3 play instead... but I thought that would've been a bit _TOO _overkill...**

**Edit: Fixed an error that Ronan1511 pointed out. Thanks! **


	22. Mama

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To Ronan1511: Good eye! I wouldn't have caught that earlier. Thanks! ****

* * *

**BGM: A Gentle Breeze (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"I see… that is a very fascinating tale." Rhea mused while the townsfolk were repairing the town while the medical team was healing those in need. The Gatekeeper had only suffered a broken arm. "This Shadow Queen must be really focused on world domination, and you are risking your lives to protect the world with such… outlandish weapons and magic." She said.

"Outlandish? This right here is the one two punch for the good ol' USA!" Soldier declared. "You should try visiting sometime!"

"Perhaps that can be arranged." Rhea said. "But in the meantime, we must do what we can to protect the monastery from the Shadow Queen. You must defeat her by any means necessary."

"So, why don't you come with us? The more the merrier!" Marisa grinned.

Rhea let out a chuckle. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I must stay here and protect the monastery from wickedness."

"Oh, okay… thought it'd be worth a try."

"You have my gratitude… and to thank you for helping me get back to my old self…" She turned her head with a nod as one of the priests walked over to them, pulling out the Crystal Star from the covers. "The Crystal Star is yours." She said as it gently floated over to Luminary where he used his sword to make it glow, the power returning once more as it glowed and sparkled beautifully.

"Sweet! We just need one more!" Reimu grinned.

"Her days are numbered!" Marisa smirked.

"Professor Byleth… I suggest that you and your wife go with them." Rhea said. "You helped them get the Crystal Star along with beating me to my senses. Go with them, same with all of you." She said and then turned her head to the emperor herself. "As for you, Emperor Edelgard…"

Edelgard clenched her fists, bracing for impact while Hubert was ready to defend her life. "What is it?"

"I know that you despise the church and you would have my head on a platter… but I believe that you have more matters to attend to." She said and then rested her hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you've already beaten me once to snap me out of it. I will turn the other cheek for you just this once."

Edelgard's eyes widened. "What?"

"We all have our motives and while I do commend you for your strong beliefs against Crest Stones… might I suggest toning it down a little? You may make more friends that way… and I have a feeling these Crystal Stars might help you and Lysithea."

"Huh?"

"I sense great power in them. Perhaps they can help you with your predicament."

"Hmm?" Lysithea tilted her head. "Do you know something we don't?"

"I do not. I just sense something powerful within them." Rhea let out a chuckle.

"Well alright! Now let's go!" Ryuji said. "Time's-a wastin'!"

"Yes, let's." Tracer nodded.

"…Hold on a second." Jack piped up. "Do you hear something?"

"Hmm?" Marisa turned her head. "I… I hear it too."

"Yup, I'm hearin' it." Gajeel nodded.

"What is it?" Byleth wondered, and then they saw some kind of tire rushing into the cathedral and when it got closer…

"Oh shit. GET DOWN!" Jack yelled.

**BOOM!**

**End BGM**

"Hehehahahaha! Wow, now that's a way to knock 'em out!" A voice called out, when a woman in high heels came walking in through the smoke with a bandana over her face, lighting a stick of dynamite and tossing it over to Luminary, which immediately exploded once she shot it.

"GAH!" Luminary yelled, hitting the wall and causing the Crystal Stars to get knocked out of him.

"Didn't have a good grip on 'em now, did you?" She smirked.

"Nnngh… wait… that voice…" McCree growled. "Ashe!"

Ashe chuckled, gathering up the Crystal Stars. "Well well, Jessie… wasn't expecting to see you in a place like this."

"What the hell are you-?!"

"Finders keepers, McCree." Ashe said and then walked out.

"You there! Unhand those Crystal Stars right now!" Rhea ordered, as Ashe turned around… before throwing down a flash bang to blind them before running out.

"Junkrat! Roadhog! Get your butts in gear, we're headin' to the Door!" She called out.

"Thank goodness for this airship we found! Hehehahahaha!" Junkrat laughed as Roadhog took the wheel and flew off.

"What the hell just happened?!" Marisa said, dusting herself off as everyone got up, while Levy noticed that Gajeel shielded her from the blast, and noticed some shrapnel was embedded in his back.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped.

"Nnngh! I wasn't gonna let you get hurt, short stuff." Gajeel said. "Th-this is nothin'…"

"Is anyone else hurt?" Rhea asked.

"Just a bit shaken up and bruised, but I'll be alright." Engi said as they heard Tracer using Recall to patch herself up.

"Ah, much better." Tracer chuckled.

"What happened?" Bernadetta asked.

"Oh, lost a hand in that explosion, but I got it back." Tracer gave her the thumbs up.

"O-oh! Okay then…"

"Losing a hand? Not a fan." Tracer shook her head.

"Luminary! You alright?" Jade asked as she helped him up.

"Got the wind knocked out of me… but I'm okay…" Luminary coughed a bit, using Moreheal to patch himself up.

"We need to go after them! They stole one of my airships!" Bowser said. "They even said they were going to the door!"

"Destroy those sinners for me!" Rhea ordered as they took off running back to the airships, where they had seen two airships remaining while the Medics were inside the airship, unaware of what happened.

"Oh, back so soon?" Mercy asked.

"What happened? Why do you look like you've lost the Crystal Stars?" Morgana asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the Pure Heart Hunters__…_

"I never imagined we'd be taken back to Gensokyo." Sakuya said. "Oh… the air feels so tense here. I hope Mistress Remilia and Flandre are okay."

"Where are you leading us?" Kairi wondered as she walked through Gensokyo before finding a portal.

"The portal to the Netherworld?" Sakuya wondered. "…Wait, does Yuyuko have it?"

"One way to find out." Lea said as they walked inside the portal leading to the Netherworld.

"Hmm… it's kinda otherworldly in here." He mused.

"That's because ghosts and phantoms tend to reside in here." Sakuya explained. "When a phantom has been judged by the Yama, they'll either go to Heaven, Hell, or the Netherworld."

"Huh, you mean this ain't hell?" Lea asked.

"That's a relief." Demyx sighed. "At least I won't see any scary three headed dogs or a god with a fiery temper." He said as everyone turned to look at him. "What? Long story."

"In any case, we should be close." Kairi said as Sakuya led them deeper into the Netherworld until they came across Hakugyokurou, where they saw Youmu practicing her swordplay while Yuyuko was munching on snacks.

"Hmm? Oh, we have guests." Yuyuko said.

"Oh?" Youmu turned around and saw the group. "Sakuya, Rosalina, Sanae, Suwako, what brings you and your friends here?"

"We're looking for the Pure Hearts." Sakuya explained.

"Pure Hearts?" Youmu tilted her head. "What are those?" She asked as Kairi stepped forward and summoned a Pure Heart to her. "Oh!"

"It led us straight to here. Do you know where it is?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, I've noticed that the phantoms were acting quite fidgety lately…" Yuyuko pondered. "I think it has something to do with the glowing at the Cherry Blossom Tree."

"I can take you there." Youmu said. "I've been wondering what's been going on too."

"Perfect, lead the way." Sakuya requested as Youmu nodded and then walked over to the Cherry Blossom Tree, the others following them with Yuyuko curiously flying over to them as well, where they saw something shining in a pile of leaves.

"I sense it." Kairi said as she walked over to it… when suddenly something popped up in front of Kairi and shot out a burst of energy at her. "GAH!" She yelled, as she was sent crashing into one of the roots of the tree.

"Kairi!" Lea exclaimed.

**BGM: Danger! There****'****s Trouble! (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX)**

"Nnngh!" Kairi shook it off. "What was-"

Rosalina gasped. "No… it's-"

"It's that Heartless that the Organization made!" Youmu exclaimed.

"What's it doing here?!" Sanae yelled.

"What does it look like?" A voice asked as Ansem walked out of a portal as did Young Xehanort. "Stopping you from collecting the Pure Heart."

"You…" Camilla unsheathed her axe. "What you have done to those precious children is horrible."

"Indeed… you _will _be stopped!" Ryoma said, as he and Xander took out their blades.

"I see you have some new recruits… would it be enough to stop the Heartless?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Shut up!" Youmu yelled. "This has gone on long enough! We'll take all three if you out if we have to!"

"Yeah!" Shantae nodded as she got in a fighting position while Shovel Knight and Shield Knight took out their weapons.

Rosalina clenched her fists, holding the Star Rod tightly. "For what you have done to my children… for the sake of the universe, we _will _stop you!"

Geno aimed his arm cannon at them. "We'll stop you by any means necessary."

Ansem chuckled, summoning his Guardian. "You will try." He said as Young Xehanort disappeared, reappearing in front of Yuyuko and kicking her out of the fight.

"Ooof!"

"Stay out of this." He said, conjuring up a force field and summoned his Keyblade, looking at Sakuya. "Round two."

"This time, you won't be so lucky!" Sakuya said.

"Welp… guess I'm not backing out of this one." Demyx sweatdropped.

**End BGM**

**BGM: L'Eminenza Oscura I (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

Rosalina aimed the Star Rod at the Solar Flare. **"****M-Mama… w-why didn't you… save us?" **

"They corrupted you… I must put you out of your misery." Rosalina said, firing a beam of light at the Solar Flare, where it started wailing. It was enough to make Rosalina tear up from it.

**"****S-stop! I-It hurts!"**

"Block it out!" Ryoma said, quickly slashing at Ansem, who had the Guardian take the hit as he punched Ryoma in the face to knock him back as Xander quickly slashed at Ansem, landing a few hits from him as he fired darkness orbs out at Xander to knock him down. Camilla came running over and swung her axe down, hitting Ansem in the chest as he let out a grunt and took a step back. The Guardian launched dark balls at Camilla as she deflected these with her axe. Lea jumped into the air and launched a Firaga at him, where Ansem called the Guardian to block the attack.

Sakuya blocked a few dark bullets from Young Xehanort and unleashed Jack the Ludo Bile on him. Young Xehanort recovered and lunged directly at Sakuya, slashing her repeatedly and slashed upward to knock her in the air as he jumped up and slashed her down. Sakuya flipped herself over and landed on her feet, jumping back to avoid the Keyblade being shoved into her skull as she threw knives at Young Xehanort, where he deflected some of them while a few struck him in the shoulders. Young Xehanort turned his Keyblade into a whip and with a flick of his wrist, it slammed into Sakuya as she tried to avoid being hit by it.

"Come Guardian!" Ansem yelled, making the Guardian protect him from Shantae's fireballs, but it wasn't enough to protect his head as Shield Knight used her shield to launch Shovel Knight in the air and then swung his shovel down on top of Ansem. "Rrrgh!" Ansem growled, aiming at Shovel Knight and firing violet spheres of light at Shovel Knight, with a laser shooting out of it and striking him. Shovel Knight shook it off and launched a blade beam with his shovel and struck him as Sanae flew over him and unleashed Miracle Fruit while Suwako unleashed Jade of the Horrid River.

"Children… come to my aid!" Viridi called out, as vines shot out of the ground and proceeded to whip Ansem but the Guardian grabbed a hold of the vines. Viridi smirked and snapped her fingers as thorns shot out and impaled the Guardian, giving Viridi time to rush at Ansem and slash him as he was distracted by the danmaku. Shantae launched a few fireballs at Ansem as well as the Guardian let out a roar and then swung his arms to the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked them off their feet, but Ryoma, Xander and Camilla stood their ground.

"Come, open your heart." He said, as an electric shield surrounded himself and floated over to the trio. Ryoma slashed him to send him back, and then when the electric shield disappeared, Xander and Camilla swung their weapons at Ansem, but the Guardian swung his fist to knock them to the ground. Youmu flew over and slashed him repeatedly, firing danmaku at him before her sword started to glow.

"HAAAAH!" Youmu yelled, unleashing Slash of Departure from Hesitation to cut through Ansem as he yelled in pain and fell on one knee. Youmu lunged directly at him but the Guardian appeared and grabbed a hold of her. Myon quickly sprang into action and transformed, using Youmu's other sword and flew over the Guardian and slashed at Ansem. The Guardian let out a roar as he let go of Youmu and returned to Ansem. "Thanks Myon." Youmu smiled as Myon nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

**"****Mama… m-mama! Y-You didn't protect us!"**

"You all went to save everyone from that black hole. You willingly sacrificed yourself to save the universe… because you believed that is what would have made your mother the happiest!"

**"****You liiiiie!" **The Solar Flare wailed, firing an explosion as Rosalina tried to protect herself with her force field, but it wasn't enough as it knocked her toward the tree.

"Nnngh!" She winced as it fired lasers directly at her. "Gah!"

"Making her children fight her… that's unforgivable!" Kairi yelled, slashing at Ansem as he used his Guardian to protect him, but Lea came running up and slashed him. Ansem let out a chuckle as he and the Guardian started charging at them full force, slamming into the Keyblade Wielders as they were knocked to the ground.

"You aren't ready to be Keyblade Wielders." Ansem taunted, when suddenly spiked water balls hit him in the head. "Nnngh!" He grunted and turned around to see Demyx. "You dare betray us?"

"I wasn't the one who decided to get benched!" Demyx said, summoning water clones. "Kairi!"

"Right!" Kairi nodded, grabbing onto one of the clones and used it as a club to smack Ansem in the head.

"When did you decide to finally grow a pair?" Lea asked.

"We'll talk about that later!" Demyx said, swinging his Sitar and hitting Ansem in the head as the Guardian tried to attack Demyx but he rolled out of the way and strummed his Sitar, sending shockwaves at them to stun the Guardian. Young Xehanort turned to Demyx and stopped time, before rushing forward to stab him… but Sakuya flew over and kicked Young Xehanort in the head to knock him back, resuming time in the process.

"Rosalina! Stand up!" Geno exclaimed, firing the Geno Beam at the Solar Flare, but it had dodged and fired a massive solar flare that knocked Geno away. "Argh!"

**"****Stay out of this!"**

Tears fell from Rosalina's eyes, her fists clenched and was on her knees. "No… I… I do not want to fight you…!"

**"****Y-You betrayed us… Y-You loved us… a-and you d-didn't save us!"**

"I… I never betrayed you."

**"****YOU DIDN'T SAVE US!" **The Solar Flare hit her with another explosive attack.

"AAAGH!"

**End BGM**

"Rosalina!" Viridi yelled, before getting hit by multiple flying shockwaves from the Guardian. "Gah!"

Ansem smirked, snapping his fingers as two electric orbs of darkness appeared before firing lasers in all directions, hitting them all while also the Guardian summoned gigantic dark balls, rolling them to the others and knocked them on their butts… even Camilla couldn't stand her ground against them and fell on one knee. "Rrrgh…" Ryoma growled. "This… won't change… anything!" He yelled.

"What do you hope to accomplish? You can't even defeat us."

"That's where you're wrong." Shantae said, clapping her hands and using a healing spell to heal everyone up, then she jumped up and transformed into a Harpy and flew over and clawed at Ansem, but the Guardian grabbed her and threw her into the ground. "Nnngh!"

**BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Rosalina got up, shaking it off and having an idea. She walked over to the Solar Flare. **"****Mama… STAY AWAY!" **It yelled, unleashing a fireball at her that she took head on… but she didn't back down. **"YOU KILLED US! YOU LET US DIIIIIE!" **It screamed, unleashing another explosion.

"Rosalina! What the hell are you doing!" Viridi yelled. "You're gonna get killed!"

"You always did… what you wanted to do… to make mama happiest… yes… I let you die… but that was to save the universe… you become planets, comets, even full galaxies… I always let you do what you do… because you always believed… it would… make me happy…" Rosalina weakly said, getting hit by a point blank explosion. Her crown was blown off, her dress was torn up, some of her hair and skin were singed… and she had fallen on both knees.

"ROSALINA! NO!" Kairi yelled, as they were held down by shadow tendrils.

"Nnngh! Shit!" Sakuya grunted, elbowing Young Xehanort and tried to run to her aid, but he grabbed her with his whip. "Gah!"

**"****You… you don't love us… mama!"**

"No… I truly love you… let… let me heal you!" Rosalina got back up and wrapped her arms around the Heartless, giving it a mother's embrace.

**"…****M-Mama…?" **The Solar Flare wondered as it felt something inside of it. Something warm… and gentle. Motherly even. A green aura surrounded the two of them as everyone looked on in awe… before the aura stopped. **"…Mama… oh no… we… we wounded you! We-"**

"Shhh… it's okay… I'm here for you now." Rosalina whispered.

**"****I-it… it hurts…"**

"I know… I know it hurts… but we will get through with it." She said, gently kissing it on the head and smiled at the Heartless… before she felt something sharp and hot entering her back. "AAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed and fell on the ground.

**"****MAMA!"**

**End BGM**

"You left yourself completely vulnerable." A deep voice said.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Xemnas!" Ansem said. "We had this covered!"

Xemnas turned to the two. "Like you had it covered with the Shadow Queen? You let her run amok and do her own thing. Xehanort is exasperated by her own agenda… you did not hold her on a tight leash."

"She's doing her job, isn't she?"

"Yes, but it does not align with Xehanort's true goal. She must be stopped."

"Okay, so why did you decide to impale the Space Queen?" Young Xehanort asked, still holding Sakuya down.

"Because it was our goal to turn her and her Lumas to darkness. I used her brief moment of vulnerability as an opportunity to do so… something that you two didn't see." He said. "Now… I will finish what I have started." He said as Rosalina was clinging on to her chest, pained tears running down her cheeks.

**"****Mama… Mama!"**

"Your mother will be no more."

**"****You… you hurt mama… You. HURT. MAMA!" **The Solar Flare let out a Solar Burst, sending Xemnas back a bit.

"Hmph. You dare betray your creators?"

**"****We will protect mama!" **

"L-Lumas…?" Rosalina painfully whispered.

**"****We will protect mama… IT IS WHAT MAKES HER HAPPIEST!" **It shouted, lunging at Xemnas and launching fireballs at him, where he simply batted them away with his arms. He snapped his fingers as a barrier surrounded the Solar Flare, and then it fired lasers at it, making it wail in agony.

"No…!" Rosalina whispered as the barriers disappeared… and Xemnas slashed through the Heartless, making it scream in agony before falling to the ground. "NO!"

**"****Mama…!" **The Solar Flare whispered as it looked like it was trying to reach out to its mother… and then Xemnas impaled it one last time to silence it.

**End BGM**

"Silence."

Tears rolled down Rosalina's cheeks… before something snapped inside her. She weakly got up, using the Star Rod to heal herself up and glared at Xemnas, a shadow cast over her eyes. "You… you killed my children…" She said, clenching her fists and trembled with rage. _"Unforgivable!"_

"Why does it matter to you if they were killed? All Lumas share the same fate. They are destined to sacrifice themselves. They are destined… to die."

"No… they are destined for greater things…_SOMETHING THAT YOU DON__'__T UNDERSTAND!" _Rosalina yelled as she raised the Star Rod up in the air. "Great Star Spirits… LEND ME YOUR POWER!"

**BGM: Boss - Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Rosalina's eyes started glowing as she aimed her hand at them and launched Shooting Stars at them while also conjuring up protective barriers for her friends that healed them up. The Shooting Stars slammed into the ground and created monstrous explosions as Ansem called upon the Guardian to protect him, but the explosion was enough to knock _both _of them away while Young Xehanort had released his grip on Sakuya as he jumped up in the air to slash at Rosalina, but she aimed her hand at him to freeze him and then telepathically shot him into Ansem.

"What is this power…?" Xemnas asked in surprise before floating up and trapping Rosalina in a dome of lasers, but Rosalina snapped her fingers as the lasers were turned into stars as Xemnas' eyes widened in surprise as she shot the stars at Xemnas. He quickly pulled up a reflective barrier to try and stop them, but the stars shattered the barrier and hit Xemnas, sending him crashing to the ground.

"This is where it ends!" Rosalina exclaimed, conjuring up a Grand Star… and then she heard chirping as she turned her head to see Luma Spirits behind her. The same Lumas who willingly sacrificed themselves to save the universe. The same Lumas… who were turned into a Heartless.

"Let's do it together, Mama!" A Green Luma called out.

"Give her your power!" A Yellow Luma called out.

Rosalina gave them a motherly smile as they went inside the Grand Star, letting out the same cries they gave out while heading directly to the black hole. The Grand Star got humongous as a result. "Together now! HAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled, throwing the massive Grand Star at the trio, making sure to freeze them in place as the three looked on in horror as the massive Grand Star came down and slammed into the ground, creating a starry explosion that acted like a small Supernova.

The smoke cleared as the trio were smoldering and had massive bruises and burns all over their body as Rosalina floated to the ground. "You would do best to leave and never come back!" She said, threateningly aiming the Star Rod at the three. "Don't you _ever _mess with me or my children."

**End BGM**

"We… we will take our leave…" Ansem said. "…But know this… we _will _be back…" He said as a portal opened up as Ansem limped in, Xemnas having to use Young Xehanort as support to walk into the portal while Young Xehanort himself had his coat ripped up and he felt as if his own right arm was broken from that explosion.

Rosalina's whole body stopped glowing, her eyes turning back to normal as everyone was staring at her in awe as she turned around to see the same Lumas from before.

**BGM: Family (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Mama… we're sorry that we hurt you…" A Red Luma solemnly said. "We didn't mean-"

"I know… you were influenced by the Organization. I will not fault you on that." She smiled. "I forgive you."

"Mama!" A Yellow Luma chirped and went to hug Rosalina as did the other Lumas, surrounding her with loves as Rosalina wrapped her arms around the Luma Spirits.

"You've made me proud… and I'm happy to call myself your mother… and you my children." She said.

"Kick that Organization's butt for us!" A Pink Luma called out.

"We'll be rooting for you!" A Red Luma said as one by one, they shot off into the sky, all the while letting out their cries as Rosalina stood there, watching them fly off… as she let out a gasp, tears rolling down her cheeks as they formed themselves together to write out "We love you, mama!"

"I… I love you too!" She called out as the Lumas happily chirped before flying off… and then Rosalina fell on her knees and silently wept.

**End BGM**

"Wow… did… did that actually… just happen?" Viridi asked.

"Whew, don't mess with the Mama of the Cosmos." Lea grinned.

"…I think I'm in love." Demyx said before slapping himself. "Agh, what am I saying, it'll never work out!"

Camilla gently walked over to Rosalina and knelt down, giving her a gentle motherly hug and put her head on her chest. "Shhh… it's going to be okay." She said. "Just let it out…"

Xander had walked over to a spot and picked up Rosalina's crown, then walked over to Rosalina and Camilla and gently knelt down. "Your crown… when you are ready to wear it again." He said as Yuyuko walked over to them and knelt down next to Rosalina.

"Poor girl…" Yuyuko whispered.

"Whoa… what the heck happened here?" A voice asked as everyone but Rosalina turned to see Hat Kid walking over to them with the Pure Heart in her hands. "So uh… ya mind explaining what the peck is going on?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Thousand Year Door__…_

"Hehehahahaha! This is perfect! We have the Crystal Stars all to ourselves!" Junkrat said. "To think we can use these to destroy this chick that's thrown the whole world into chaos!"

"This one seems a bit duller than the others." Roadhog said, musing over the Crystal Star. "Why is that…?"

"Beats me… if anything, we're now supposed to wait until that Xigbar fella shows up." Ashe said. "Still… these are mighty fine to look at." She mused. "…By the way, how did you get tub of lard over here through those pipes?"

"Use my C4s to push him in!" Junkrat grinned.

"…I see." Ashe sweatdropped and then stood up. "Oh well, I suppose now we'll just wait until-" A baseball hit her in the head. "GAH!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit ya, no wait, yeah I did!"

The trio turned around to see the group glaring at all of them. "Ashe. Give those back to us. This is your only warning." McCree said.

"Hmm… let me think here…" Ashe mused and then smirked. "BOB! Do something!"

**BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

BOB went running at the group as did Junkrat and Roadhog, quickly making them disperse while McCree ran over to Ashe, as did Chrom and Yusuke accompanied him as they dodged her bullets as the three surrounded them. "Heh! Two of you brought swords to a gunfight. How cute."

"There's more to us than you think." Chrom said.

"And we'll take those Crystal Stars away from you." Yusuke said.

"…What the fu-McCree! You mind explainin' to me why these two sound like you?"

"It's just a coincidence." McCree said with a smirk.

"Ugh… great, now there's three annoying McCrees to deal with." Ashe grumbled. "Fine… I'll deal with the skinny one first!" She said, aiming her rifle at Yusuke and shooting him but he ducked and lunged at her, grabbing a hold of her and planting his sword at her throat while Chrom pointed Falchion at the back while McCree aimed his pistol at Ashe.

"Hand 'em over."

"Make me!"

"Bad choice." He said, aiming his pistol at her knee.

**End BGM**

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Time out!" A voice called out as they turned to see Xigbar leaning on a platform as he jumped off and landed on the pedestal. "Let's all take it easy now."

"Ugh, great, it's you now!" Marisa groaned, aiming her Mini-Hakkero at Junkrat who was being held by Byleth and Edelgard while Heavy was in the middle of a wrestling match with Roadhog… and poor BOB had a sapper stuck on his back. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why do you think I had Ash Ketchum steal the Crystal Stars from you?" Xigbar asked. "It was to speed things up and take out the Shadow Queen faster."

"…Ash Ketchum? Who the hell is that? It's just Ashe!" Ashe called out.

"Oh, so now you want to take out the Shadow Queen too?" Reimu asked. "What's wrong, you had second thoughts about the whole thing?"

"To be honest, we were going to use the Shadow Queen to help us further our plans with Kingdom Hearts, but the old bat apparently had her own agenda the moment she was resurrected and planted inside Yukari. At first, we thought we'd have Mario and Peach out of the picture, but she went beyond her purpose and decided to do things her own way. We had no idea that this would derail everything. The old man got annoyed by all of this, so I decided to spice things up a bit and hand over a Crystal Star to Ashe, leading her to you and stealing your Crystal Stars so you could all join together… to stop the Shadow Queen."

"What makes you think I want to team up with McCree and his mini mes over here?" Ashe asked.

"Mini Mes?" McCree raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

"Thought you could use more people to take her out." Xigbar smirked. "And you know what? I'm going to accompany you."

"_YOU? _After all the crap you pulled on us in space… not to mention cause Palutena to despair?" Luigi folded his arms in annoyance.

"Think of me as the old man sending his regards to the Shadow Queen. Once we destroy her, we'll be back to what we were doing originally." Xigbar chuckled a bit. "It's not just the old man who thinks this, Xemnas thought Ansem and the old man's teenage self wasn't vigilant enough to hold her on a tight leash." He said. "But enough about that… let's go take out the Shadow Queen together." He smirked while also tossing the Crystal Star to Luminary for him to restore. "By the way, how's the Dragon Slayer holding up?"

"He's resting, but he'll be back to normal soon enough." Mercy said.

"Good. We need all the help we can get and I have a feeling we'll have more backup soon enough."

"So, where's the old hag hiding?" Marisa asked. "I imagine it's the Smash Mansion?"

"Actually, she relocated it. Someplace where you would not expect."

"Try us. Where is she at?" Akira asked.

Xigbar let out a smirk. "Youkai Mountain."

* * *

**Now how's that for a surprise? Xigbar temporarily joining them! **


	23. Poisontail

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****Ronan1511: Dude, you are psychic. How did you know? *laughs* I jest, it's obvious i'm gonna do Wrath of Xehanort next. ;)****

* * *

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. "The heck did I eat last night…?" He wondered to himself as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hmm?"

"Wakey wakey!"

"…What the… what the hell are _you _doing here?!" He yelled, getting off the bed and igniting his hands. "You part of the Organization too?!"

"That's right." Xigbar smirked.

"Tell me, you trying to kill me in my sleep?! Well guess what, pal! It's not gonna work!"

"Whoa, Natsu! Take it easy!" Lucy walked in. "He's with us… for now at least."

"…Come again?"

"Yeah, he's here on behalf of Xehanort. He's going to help us destroy the Shadow Queen."

"What… are you sure?"

"Yes."

Natsu glared at Xigbar. "What are you planning?"

"What, can't a guy join in on the party? I've had enough of Queenie just as much as you guys." Xigbar smirked.

"We have all the Crystal Stars too. We can end this once and for all." Lucy smiled.

"…But do we have to side with him?"

"Unfortunately, yes… I'm not liking it either, but it's how it's gonna be for a while."

"You gotta be…" Natsu glared at Xigbar. "You try anything funny and I'm going to roast you!"

"Heh, well we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Natsu walked off, giving Xigbar a glare before walking up the stairs to get on the deck. "So, we got all the Crystal Stars?"

"Yup! Now we're heading off to Gensokyo to finish this once and for all." Marisa said.

"That's good." Natsu said and then looked over to see Ashe, Junkrat and Roadhog. "Who are those three?"

"Let's just say… acquaintances." McCree said.

"Very… explosive happy ones." Demoman said. "You thought I was explosive, you never met that crazy lad."

"They sure are a rambunctious bunch, I'll give 'em that." Piers chuckled.

"Let's face it, we're just a bunch of misfits attacking the Queen of Death herself!" Scout said.

"Personally, being with you guys is a lot more fun than attacking you all." Zero said.

"Oh really?" Dedede looked at him smugly. "Can we get it in writing?"

"Don't make me pound your face in."

"We got a mission to do!" Soldier said, cocking his shotgun. "Beat Shadow Queen's commie ass to the ground! Let's move it, ladies!"

"Yeah, what soldier boy said." Xigbar chuckled as they headed off for Gensokyo.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Gensokyo__…_

**BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser****'****s Inside Story)**

"Ooooh, okay, I think I see what's going on here." Hat Kid nodded. "This Shadow Queen lady is destroying everything you guys love and you're going to use these pretty hearts to revive everyone once we destroy her?"

"Precisely." Lea nodded.

"Welp! This Heart brought me to you guys, so let's do it!" She grinned. "So, where do we find this peckneck? In a tall, dark and obvious evil mansion? In space? Underground?"

"Youkai Mountain. That is where we need to go." Sanae said.

"Oh, on a mountain. That works too!"

Right on cue, a portal opened up as they turned to see the airships coming in as they gently landed on the ground as one by one, everyone hopped off. "Yo!" Marisa called out.

"Well well well, the calvary has arrived." Lea chuckled.

"Goodness, isn't that a bit much?" Demyx sweatdropped.

"You can never have too many soldiers in a war." Xander said. "And besides, we are facing a great threat. The bigger the army, the better."

"What the… two more!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm going to knock their heads off!" Lysithea declared.

"Take it easy." Sakuya walked over to them. "They are on our side." She said and then spotted Xigbar. "…What is he doing here?"

"Can't a guy change sides temporarily so we can destroy the Shadow Queen together?" Xigbar smirked, and then saw Lea approaching him. "Ah, hey hot head."

"I don't know what you're planning… but I don't like it." Lea said, grabbing a hold of Xigbar's collar. "If you try anything funny, so help me, I will shove a chakram into your chest."

"That might have worked on Vexen, but it won't work on me." Xigbar smirked. "Besides, I'm here on behalf of the old man to tear Queenie apart. She went beyond Xehanort's agenda so I'm here to join all of you in tearing her into pieces."

"Oh, I see, you're going to destroy her so you can get back to where you morons left off. I see how it is." Lea said. "I already know you're gonna betray us in the end, so I'm not sure what the hell you doing here is going to change anything."

"You know, it says something that even the bad guys we're facing is tired of the Shadow Queen's antics." Reimu said. "So we have to form an alliance with this guy… even _if _he's completely shady. If they want to help, then so be it."

"You have a point… but I'm keeping an eye on you." Lea glared and then let go of Xigbar.

"So, if you don't mind me asking…" Shantae chimed in. "Who are you guys?"

**End BGM**

* * *

_One long introduction later__…_

"Now that we have gotten introductions out of the way." Ryoma said. "We scale Youkai Mountain."

Chrom walked forward. "It shouldn't be too difficult, but the fights will be tough."

"Yes, but we all have the same goal. The Shadow Queen." Yusuke said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to end this." McCree smirked.

"Good lord, they're multiplyin'!" Ashe complained. "Now we got lobster head sounding like McCree!"

"When will it end?" Ryuji groaned.

"Will you two be quiet! It's nothing to worry about!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, no need to overreact over this!" Makoto said.

"Lucy and Lucy 2.0 are right." Happy said. "We need to destroy the Shadow Queen, not worry about who has the same voice!"

"Lucy 2.0?" Makoto repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"In any case, we have one goal in common, and that is to destroy the Shadow Queen." Byleth said. "Some of us may not get to her alive, but with our strength combined, we _will _put a stop to the Shadow Queen no matter what."

"Together, we will triumph." Edelgard said.

"Yeah! Now let's blow Shadow Queen's commie ass sky high, ladies! We got a job to do! FOR AMERICA!" Soldier yelled.

"Geno, you better not slow me down!" Bowser said.

"I could say the same thing to you." Geno said.

"LET'S GO!" Marisa yelled, hopping on her broom as she and Reimu led the charge to Youkai Mountain with everyone charging right behind them.

* * *

_Up on Youkai Mountain__…_

"Oh, cute. They think they can stop me with that little army?" Yukari chuckled. "_Destroy them.__" _She ordered, sending Heartless and Wizzerds down Youkai Mountain.

**BGM: Final Destination (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Here they come!" Marisa called out.

"Get ready!" Ryoma exclaimed as the Wizzerds came flying down and multiplied, firing lasers at the gang where Reinhardt and Brigitte interlocked shields and blocked the lasers from hitting them as Soldier rocket jumped in the air and fired rockets as Pharah did the same, both of them firing rockets together and hitting the Wizzerds. Wyvern Heartless came flying over to the two to try and attack them, but Erza came flying over in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and slashed through the Heartless while D. Va bombarded them with missiles.

Marisa aimed her Mini-Hakerro and fired a Master Spark, but some Wizzerds teleported out of the way and fired lightning bolts, only to get hit by other lightning bolts courtesy of Shantae and Kairi, the latter having to use Thundaga. Dark Balls came flying toward them, but were quickly destroyed by Link and Luminary. Some Youkai looked up from their hiding spots to see what was going on and were cheering for everyone running up the mountain.

"How are they still…?! Gah!" Yukari growled, sending more Heartless and Wizzerds down to stop them, where Camilla threw her axe at a Wizzerd and then Meiling flew over and kicked the axe further into its body to kill it, then tossed the axe back to Camilla where she caught it and smiled, then a torrential roar hit a Dark Ball that was coming down on the two. They turned to see Kamui waving at them with a smile. Bea ran past them and delivered a flying knee kick to a Soldier Heartless, then delivered a round house where Gloria's Cinderace destroyed it.

Youmu flew through and slashed through Wizzerds as one shot a laser directly at her but Genji got in the way and deflected it back, hitting it directly as it fell over. Youmu nodded at Genji as they continued to climb as Alice flew up in the air and fired lasers from above while Patchouli unleashed a Solar Flare with Makoto to create an opening for them to get through the blockade of Heartless as Gajeel and Wendy released a Roar to cause the Wizzerds to go flying and were quickly skewered by Zero's blood needles.

"Argh! Alright… you leave me with other choice." Yukari said, watching them get closer. "Oh Poisontail! Meal time!" She called out as she walked into her lair.

"There she is!" Bowser said as they got to the top and then they charged at the mansion… when suddenly Poisontail slammed into the ground in front of them.

**End BGM**

"Fools! You have made it this far, but you will die by me!"

"Ha!" Natsu cockily laughed. "We defeated your two siblings! What makes you think you can take _us _down?"

"Hmhmhm, foolish Dragon Slayer. You will think twice before getting cocky with me. I am Poisontail, the ultimate dragon of the Pit of 100 Trials! You fools will die by my poison!"

"Bring it on, dragon!" Reinhardt declared as everyone got ready for combat.

"Let's get this party started! AROOOOOOOOO!"

**BGM: One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition)**

Poisontail tilted his head to look at the sky and breathed a toxic gas, as it formed above the gang before it started raining. "Gah! It's acid rain!" Impa said once a drop hit her on the shoulder.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, blowing the Acid Rain Cloud away. "That should buy us some time!"

Meta Knight quickly flew over and slashed at Poisontail with Zero, as Poisontail headbutted them to knock them back as Rosalina fired a huge energy beam from her wand which Poisontail took it in stride as he walked over to the cosmic space queen and attempted to stomp on her, but she teleported away as Viridi sent thick vines out from the ground and wrapped around Poisontail, but the latter broke free of the vines and breathed a toxic gas at the goddess as she rolled over to avoid it, but Poisontail knew she would roll out of the way and breathed another toxic gas and hit her dead on.

"Gah!" Viridi yelped.

"Viridi!" Shantae exclaimed as she quickly turned into a bat to get up into the air before transforming into a tortoise, flipping herself over and slamming into Poisontail's head, then hopping off while hitting him with a lightning bolt.

"Get me up in the air!" Hat Kid requested while Marisa fired a Master Spark.

"You sure?"

"Trust me!" Hat Kid grinned as Marisa nodded and pulled out her broom, letting Hat Kid ride on her broom… and when they were above her. "Alright, here we go!" She smirked, putting her top hat away in favor for a snow beanie and hopped off, transforming into an ice statue and slammed hard into Poisontail, enough to make Poisontail yelp and then Hat Kid hopped off.

"…Huh! That kid's got style." Marisa mused, watching Hat Kid pull out an umbrella and fired a laser directly at him.

Poisontail glared at Hat Kid and breathed a green fire at her, to which Erza got in the way and used her Adamantium Armor to block it with a shield. The shield started to disintegrate on contact as Erza's eyes widened. "The flames are corrosive!" She called out. "Someone get us out of here!" She requested as Tracer blinked their way.

"Hang on!" Tracer said, holding on to Hat Kid and blinked to safety and grabbed a hold of Erza and did the same thing, right as the shield had melted away as the flames hit the ground and hit a few trees, knocking them to the ground. "Phew, just in time!" She smiled as she started shooting at Poisontail along with the other gunmen, whittling away Poisontail's health while the latter was laughing at their pitiful attempts. He raised his right front leg and slammed into the ground, as poisonous steam geysers popped out and hit Sakura, Takumi, Demoman and Lea, but Serena quickly use Omniheal on them to keep them going, with Kairi tossing a few Megalixers to get rid of the poison.

"Cool it!" Veronica yelled, unleashing Kacrackle on him as Erik unleashed Ridgeraiser on Poisontail, with the spiked rocks hitting him but the dragon didn't really seem to care.

"Eiga!" Joker called out, using it on him to whittle some health while Luminary called upon the Diamond Star for assistance, swinging his sword down as crystal spikes rose from the ground and slammed into Poisontail, piercing him as he let out a pained roar and then breathed another toxic gas in the air, having corrosive acid rain fall to the ground as Ryoma and Chrom charged ahead and slashed at the dragon, as it attempted to bite down on the two, forcing them to jump back as Robin and Dorothea unleashed a Thoron attack while Marisa unleashed an aura attack.

"You fools! I've just been toying with you!" Poisontail laughed and then flew up in the air, getting hit by the Dragon Slayers Roars and Gajeel's Iron Club, but he didn't really care as he looked down and smirked wickedly. "POISON SMOG!" He yelled, breathing a toxic smog throughout the area, hitting everyone directly and covering them in a thick smog.

"Nnngh! What is this?!" Reimu said.

"Don't breathe it in!" Patchouli yelled, unleashing Jellyfish Princess on herself and casting a spell to try and block everyone's airways as quick as she could… until Poisontail slammed directly on her to bury her.

"PATCHY!" Meiling yelled.

"We'll be having none of that!" Poisontail smirked, breathing his corrosive fire breath that hit Reinhardt, melting his armor on contact as he looked up as he saw D. Va firing missiles at him as he breathed fire, but she did a barrel roll to avoid the attack as Bowser went into his shell and rolled to him, slamming into his face while Junior closed the Koopa Clown Car for his protection and fired cannonballs at him where Geno unleashed Geno Whirl on him, throwing a disc. Poisontail smirked and gobbled it up. "Mmm, tasty!" He said, and then Geno snapped his fingers as it exploded inside of him. "Mmph! …What's that supposed to be, heartburn?"

"What?!" Geno yelled as Bea had her Machamp try to pick up the poison dragon with his arms. Poisontail smirked and secreted poison from his scales, hitting Machamp's arms as it let out a yelp and jumped back while Jade and Serena both used Crushed Ice on him.

"Hah… hah… I'm not… giving up…!" Viridi weakly said, as the poison smog was doing a number on the goddess as she ran over to Poisontail who had swatted away Edelgard, Dimitri and Hilda. The dragon spotted the weakened goddess as he smirked and added another poison breath attack on the goddess, ignoring the shield throw by Shield Knight and Shovel Knight smacking his head with his shovel. "GAAAAH!" Viridi yelled, falling on both knees. The poison was enough to destroy Viridi's headband and her ponytail fell into her more natural flowing hair.

"Viridi!" Sanae exclaimed before clapping her hands and unleashing Moses's Miracle on Poisontail, slamming into him while Juvia saw her chance as she manipulated the water danmaku and shot it directly at Poisontail with Nitori backing her up, then Suwako unleashed Lord Long-Arm and Lord Long-Leg, the lasers hitting Poisontail directly.

"Fools!" Poisontail breathed his poisonous fire once more, forcing the others to get out of the way, but the poisonous smog was making them sluggish, the fire just barely grazing Engi and Torbjorn, but it was enough to destroy their sentries.

"Cana, don't you have a card that can clear this damned smog?!" Natsu yelled.

"I do!" Cana nodded, pulling out a card. "Purification Blast!" She yelled, tossing the card to the ground as it sprayed a mist that cleared the area of the poisonous smog.

"Hmm… impressive." Poisontail mused, before feeling something underneath him. "Hmm?"

"_Get. OFF!__"_

A hot watery geyser sprayed underneath Poisontail, powerful enough to get the dragon flying as Patchouli got up and dusted herself off as she flew over to avoid getting crushed again. "Now's not the time for sleepin' on the job!" Xigbar said, firing bullets at the dragon.

"Shut it!" Patchouli glared, healing herself up as Rosalina called upon a Star Storm to rain down on Poisontail as Yuyuko unleashed Eternal Sleep in Dreamland, hurting Poisontail as Lysithea unleashed Dark Spikes onto him.

"Nnngh… you're troublesome, I'll give you that… it's time for my ultimate attack. My lady warned me not to use this, but if it's enough to destroy all of you… then so be it!" Poisontail laughed as he began to glow brightly.

"What's he doing now?" Gray asked.

"TOXIC… CORROSIVE… BLAAAAAST!" He yelled, unleashing a powerful explosion that would have covered them all… if it wasn't for Viridi's quick thinking and summoning a sunflower dome to protect her allies, getting hit by the toxic air, but she stood strong, making sure her friends were well protected.

"Nnngh!" Viridi winced. "I… I may… despise… humans… but there are some humans… that are worth… protecting!" She declared, seeing some of her flowers were decaying as she made more to protect them all.

**End BGM**

Once the poison had lifted, Poisontail fell limp as the sunflower wall dissipated. "Heh… at least… I got one of you…" Poisontail weakly said as his scales were decaying and melting, slowly turning back into Bonetail.

"You didn't even kill us!" Marisa said. "What kind of poisonous dragon _were _you? You failed!" She taunted.

"Heheheh… while it is true that I didn't kill all of you… at least my poison did wonders on one of your allies. As long as I got one of you… I succeeded." Poisontail smirked. "Farewell, heroes… good luck on defeating my master. I doubt… that you will pull it off." He smirked, closing his eyes before his scales melted away, turning back into Bonetail as his bones started to fall apart and crumbled.

"What…" Marisa turned her head, seeing Viridi down on the ground. "Oh no…" She said as they ran over to the fallen goddess as Rosalina gently cradled her.

**BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Viridi… why didn't you protect yourself?"

"Mmm… it's because… I was nearly dead anyway." Viridi coughed. "Poison affects me greatly… because I'm a nature goddess… and the rest of you aren't… it is true that I hate humans… but some humans are… worth protecting."

Gloria took off her bag, opened it up and reached through it. "Come on, come on… where's a Pecha Berry? There's gotta be one in here! Marnie! Do you have any on you?"

Marnie dug through her pockets. "…I unfortunately don't. I used it on my Liepard."

"My Machamp needed it desperately, that was the only ones I had."

"I wasn't going to let Obstagoon die like that." Piers said.

"Snorlax wasn't looking too hot… sorry mate." Hop rubbed the back of his head.

"No… SHITE!" Gloria yelled, punching the ground in frustration.

"Don't… don't try to heal me…" Viridi said. "I protected you from the poison… now go… and destroy the Shadow Queen… if you dummies revive me now, my sacrifice would've been for naught…"

"You… you sure you don't need healing?" Serena asked.

"No… this was my choice… and I'm going… to go out my way…"

Hanzo closed his eyes. "Our meeting may have been brief, but you have battled with honor. You deserve rest."

"Go… save everyone… before it's too late…" Viridi said. "And… Rosalina… I'm… sorry I treated you… way back… then." She said, taking her last breath before falling limp.

Rosalina took a deep breath and gave her a sad smile. "I forgive you, Viridi." She said, covering her eyes and closing them, gently putting her down on the grass as Serena pulled out her lyre and played a tune as Viridi's soul flew off.

"Yggdrasil… please watch over the Goddess of Nature." She whispered.

"Let's go." Reimu said. "We've got a battle to finish. Shadow Queen is waiting for us on the other side… and we'll have to fight for our lives, no matter what she throws at us. For everyone that died trying to stop her… for the entire world… let's go."

"Lead the way." Byleth requested, and with a nod, Reimu and Marisa walked into the lair with everyone following her. Kairi stopped and looked at Viridi's body lying on the ground.

"We'll take her out soon." She whispered and then walked into the lair, the doors closing behind them.

* * *

**Ya know, the sad thing is... I wasn't really _planning _on killing off anyone else on the good side, then I realized that... realistically, Viridi wouldn't have made it out of the Poisontail fight alive when I was writing the battle. So here I was like "Shoot, I thought I was done killing them off. Oh well..."**

**Mario**

**Peach**

**Hendrik**

**Administrator**

**Pauling**

**Kanako**

**Daisy**

**Medic**

**Fairy Tail**

**Tharja**

**Futaba**

_**Viridi**_

**Welp, take care, y'all. See ya in the next chapter for a multi-battle fight before the Shadow Queen!  
**

**EDIT: Forgot to put in Futaba on the list. Whoops! **


	24. Multi-Battle Mayhem

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

****To Ronan1511: Ah, don't worry about it. It's fine.****

* * *

**BGM: Back to the Roots - Cackle Tower (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

Everyone walked inside the lair, where they saw candleabras surrounding the entire lobby of the lair, complete with a dark purple rug laid out in front of them as the walls were decorated with purple banners. "Someone likes candleabras and… purple." Marisa sweatdropped.

"It's the Shadow Queen, what do you expect?" Reimu chuckled, noticing a huge chandelier hanging above them. "I have to say, never thought she'd be one for decoration."

"Bah, all of this looks tacky." Bowser said. "It ain't got nothin' on _my _castle!"

"Papa, I don't think _now _is the time to compare our castle to this." Junior said.

"The little munchkin is right." Xigbar said. "We need to find Queenie and get her out… that is, if some of you aren't chicken."

"Why do I have a feeling you were referring to me?" Demyx deadpanned.

"Heh, because I know you… though I'm surprised you're lasting this long. I imagine you'll be running tail the moment something scary pops up."

"Oh ha ha! I tried that… but lobster head over here has a big grip."

"I'm still wondering why I'm being called that." Ryoma said.

"Eh, let's not worry about it." Lea said. "Right now, we just gotta climb these stairs."

"Right." Byleth said. "We don't know what she'll throw at us, but we have to be ready."

"Exactly." Edelgard nodded. "Let's go." She said and with a nod, they walked up the stairs, where they were immediately greeted by some Swoops, but were shot down by Claude, Takumi and Sakuya, then they kept going up the stairs where Wizzerds and Dark Wizzerds appeared before them, only to get quickly destroyed by Ryoma, Xander and Camilla.

On the top of the stairs was a portal marked by a symbol. The symbol in question was a headpiece and markings painted on the face and it even had eyebrows. "That's Doomfist's symbol." Winston said. "It looks like we have to fight him."

"All of us against one guy, this should be easy." Marisa said.

"But hold on, take a look at that." Impa said, pointing near the portal. There were stairs next to the portal. "It seems as if we can move on while ignoring him."

"So what, just have a few of us go after Doomfist?" Luminary asked.

"Exactly." Impa nodded.

"We'll go take him on." Natsu said. "I'm a feeling this guy did most of the heavy lifting in destroying our guild mates."

"I will go with you." Winston said.

"Count us in." Reinhardt said with Brigitte nodding as Fairy Tail and those three walked in the portal.

"Let's go." Marisa said and they ran up the stairs.

**End BGM**

* * *

_On the other side of Doomfist__'__s portal…_

Everyone hopped out of the portal, noticing they were outside in a destroyed city. "Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"This setting… this is where Tracer, Genji and I first fought Doomfist." Winston said.

"You are correct." A voice said as they saw Doomfist walking on top of the rubble. "This place brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Doomfist." Erza aimed her sword at Doomfist. "You will pay for what you did to our guild!"

"While it is true that we destroyed your guild, Widowmaker did the heavy lifting with her poison mines, we just did the rest of the work when they were weakened. I am surprised that one of you got out alive." He said, glancing at Cana who let out a growl, clenching her fists.

"You killed them in cold blood…" Cana trembled in rage. "My father, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Romeo, Droy, Jet, Master Makarov… and everyone else! You don't even feel remorseful about it?!"

"I do not. You allied with the group who is planning on putting a stop to the Shadow Queen. We decided to silence the guild as soon as they left to find the Crystal Star."

"You… you're gonna PAY FOR THAT!" Natsu yelled, his fists burning with rage as everyone got into their fighting stance.

"Hmph… it would be a shame if you tried to stop me only to have me kill the rest of you."

"That's what you think!" Elfman exclaimed. "Those who slaughter families aren't real MEN!" He yelled.

"Then enough talk. Let us begin."

**BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Doomfist aimed his metal fist at them and started shooting them, as Reinhardt quickly jumped in to block this with his shield as Brigitte threw his flail at him, to which he backhanded the flail, then noticed Natsu above him who had jumped high in the air, while also Happy grabbing him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him directly in the head but he grabbed his arm and threw him to the side, then Winston jumped over to him and activating his Tesla Cannon, hitting him with high voltage.

"Nnngh!" Doomfist grunted, as he jumped back to avoid getting hit as Gray ice skated over to him, ice forming on his elbows and quickly slashing him where Juvia launched a torrent of water at him where Doomfist got knocked from the water after getting hit by Gray.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" He yelled, throwing down a massive ice hammer on him, but Doomfist punched the ice hard enough for it to shatter and he grabbed a hold of Gray, throwing him to a wall as he pulled back his fist and Rocket Punched over to Gajeel, hitting him dead in the stomach and used a Rising Uppercut to knock him in the air.

"SKY DRAGON ROOOOOAR!" Wendy yelled, hitting him with a full force of wind and slamming him into a wall, where Reinhardt unleashed a Fire Strike right at him to slam into hi. Doomfist got out of the wall and jumped up in the air, unleashing a Seismic Slam that knocked Levy, Lucy and Cana away as Elfman stood his ground and lunged at Doomfist, his arm changing into an Iron Bull and punched him head on.

"Your arm turned metal… you Fairy Tail mages never cease to amaze me." Doomfist said.

"Shut it!" Elfman yelled, punching him in the jaw as Doomfist responded in kind, resulting in a slug fest between the two before Doomfist unleashed an uppercut to knock him in the air and then he jumped up and swung his arms down, causing Elfman to slam into the ground. Doomfist landed on the ground and aimed his gauntlet at him, proceeding to shoot him but Elfman attempted to block this with his Iron Bull arm, but Doomfist punched him in the gut. "Gah!"

"You are no man." He said, aiming at his head to try and finish him, but Gajeel slugged him in the gut with an Iron Club, then Levy unleashed a Solid Script: Steam where steam was written in the air and she blew at Doomfist, where the steam was enough to slightly burn him as he let out a grunt, and then Natsu punched him in the back of the head, to which Doomfist back handed him to a wall. He then turned his head and saw Erza flying at him with Heaven's Wheel Armor and launched swords and axes at him, where Doomfist shot them all down as Erza readied her sword and slashed at him, but he blocked it with his gauntlet. With a clench of his fist, he shattered her sword and punched her in the gut hard enough for her to slam into the wall, then he lunged over and landed right on top of her, punching her in the back and shattering her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Weak." Erza was thrown in the air and then was rocket punched to a wall. "You are S class, but I do not see it here."

"Nngh…" Erza fell on one knee, coughing out blood and glaring at Doomfist. "I'm… I'm just… getting started! REQUIP!" She yelled, transforming into her Flight Armor and disappearing from his vision. He calmly inhaled before elbowing her in her diaphragm, making her wheeze in agony and then he turned around and socked her in the face, hitting her into Levy and knocked her down while Erza slammed into a wall.

"This is Fairy Tail giving their all? I am not impressed. You claim you are the strongest guild in Fiore, and yet here I am whittling you down." He said and then turned to Lucy. "This one hasn't done anything yet."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy smirked, and then suddenly Doomfist fell into a hole.

"Princess, it was a successful pitfall!" Virgo saluted.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy nodded.

_"__Meteor Strike!"_

"Huh?" Lucy turned around and then Doomfist landed between the two, knocking Lucy down while Doomfist backhanded Virgo straight into Winston. It was enough to knock Virgo out and caused her to be sent back to the Spirit Realm. When Lucy shook it off, she saw Doomfist towering before her and then he grabbed her by the throat before she could summon another Spirit.

"Nice try, but that will not work on me." He said, holding her by the throat.

"Nnngh! Mmmph!" Lucy tried to pry herself out, but his death grip was not letting up… not to mention his grip was getting _tighter. _"Mmmph!"

"Worthless."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Natsu's voice was heard as Doomfist turned around, only to get singed by Natsu's roar before several ice arrows pierced his shoulders and then Natsu jumped over and punched him hard enough to knock Doomfist a few feet… but it was enough to loosen his grip on Lucy as she landed on the ground, coughing. Happy immediately flew over and grabbed her, before pulling her to safety. "Lucy! Are you okay?!" Natsu yelled.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine… but now he just made me angry…" Lucy got up, pulling out another key. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" She yelled right as Winston jumped over and swung his arms at Doomfist… right as Elfman got up with a roar, as he had turned into his Beast Soul form.

"Rrrgh…" Brigitte raised her flail up in the air. "Rally to me!" She called out, activating Rally that gave everyone a boost of defense.

"You are now starting to get serious. Very well, now's the time where we finish this." Doomfist said.

"Couldn't agree more." Gajeel said as Wendy finished up healing Erza as she got back up, requipping into her Black Wing Armor.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, as Doomfist jumped up in the air and attempted to Seismic Slam him, but Erza flew over and slashed him to send him crashing to the ground. Doomfist got back up and aimed his gauntlet at Erza to attempt to shoot her down, but then Cana threw a card down underneath Doomfist and unleashed Prayer's Fountain to knock him up in the air and then Juvia used Water Slicer, and then Lily slashed at him to have crash to the ground where Loke ran up and used Regulus Impact to punch him straight to a light pole and hit him into a building.

Doomfist got back up and jumped out, chuckling. "Lucky hits." He said and then he pulled back his fist and went to Rocket Punch Lily, but Levy put up a Solid Script: Wall and placed it in front of the two as Doomfist punched the "Wall" in front of him giving Lily enough time to back away as Carla flew up and dropped Wendy off and unleashed a Sky Dragon's Wind Attack, however Doomfist jumped back to avoid it and then delivered a solid Rising Uppercut on Wendy to send her flying in the air. Carla flew over to catch her.

"You okay?"

"Nnngh… I'm fine… I think." Wendy winced as she landed on the ground right as Elfman swung at Doomfist, pinning him to the wall and clobbering him until Doomfist managed to break free and punched the monstrous beast away, right as Reinhardt charged at him and slammed him into a wall, then he backed up and swung his hammer to knock Doomfist to the side and then Elfman and Loke jumped over and delivered a swift uppercut to knock Doomfist up in the air.

"Now!" Loke turned to the Dragon Slayers.

"Right!" Natsu nodded and turned to Wendy and Gajeel. "Let's do it!"

"Way ahead of you, Salamander!" Gajeel smirked as they got into position right as Erza and Winston flew/jumped over and slashed and pummeled him to the ground. "IRON DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

"Nnngh…" Doomfist got up and saw the Triple Dragon Roar heading for him, as he tried to escape but Juvia flooded the streets with her water and Gray used his ice to cover it up, encasing Doomfist's ankles as he tried to escape, but he couldn't right as he could only look at the Triple Dragon Roar head on as he only let out a smirk and got hit with it. Once the Triple Dragon Roar died down, Doomfist stood there for a few seconds before falling on his back.

**End BGM**

"Phew… we did it!" Brigitte smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about! Three cheers to our victory, comrades!" Reinhardt cheered.

"We did it… I can't believe we did it." Cana smiled.

"Hahaha…" Doomfist weakly said as they turned to him as he was still lying on the ground. "You may have beaten me… but I get stronger every time I am defeated." He said as he sat up. "For you see… we evolve through conflict. I know now the true strength of Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, and we'll kick your ass if you try anything funny!" Natsu said. "You want to go another round?! We can give you that, you behemoth! After all, you're affiliated with the Shadow Queen!"

"I only joined the Shadow Queen because we had thought out interests had aligned with each other, but it turns out _she _was using us for her benefit. While Talon desires a new world order, Shadow Queen wishes to destroy it."

"Then why team up with her?" Gray asked. "Were you just doing it for the sheer hell of it?"

"She seemed like she wanted to help us with our goal… but we were deceived. I was planning to confront her… but I knew that would have been a death sentence for she is too powerful. She claims that she is a God." He stood up, dusting himself off. "This is where we part ways, Fairy Tail. My battle is with Overwatch, not you or anyone else." He said as he turned his back on them. "As soon as the Shadow Queen is beaten, I, along with anyone else who is alive, will take off… and you will never see us again. You proved yourself over me… so I will give you this." He said, pulling out a key from his pocket and tossed it behind him. "It is a key to unlock the door to the Shadow Queen's lair. I hope you can defeat her."

"Doomfist… instead of walking away, why don't you help us defeat the Shadow Queen?" Erza offered.

Doomfist let out a chuckle. "Not interested." He said and walked off.

"A key…" Lucy picked it up and looked at Doomfist one last time before she looked back at the key. It had the Shadow Queen's symbol on it.

"That's some key." Natsu said, looking at it.

"Come on, let's go." Gray said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hang on!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"Uh… do you really think it's a good idea to go in when all of us got banged up pretty bad over that fight? Let me heal you first!"

"Oh… yeah, that's probably a good idea." Natsu chuckled.

"Definitely a wise idea." Erza said as Wendy went right to work on them.

* * *

_Portal #2 - Moira_

"Moira!" Mercy called out as they were in a lab.

"Ah… Angela." Moira said with a smirk. "Come to stop the Shadow Queen?"

"Moira… what has happened to you?" She asked. "Your research in science has corrupted you into… _this! _Not only that, you sided with the Shadow Queen!"

"Hmmhmmhmm… the Shadow Queen has helped me further along my research. Science will prevail… it _always _will."

"While that may be true, it has corrupted your mind. Please… just step down… I do not want to destroy a fellow researcher."

"Your research is inferior to _mine. _I will make sure you are silenced." She said, activating a dark aura in the palm of her hand and had it envelop her. "As a matter of fact, Shadow Queen made my research _far _more deadlier!" She smirked as her hair turned dark and had black sinister wings pop out from behind her… and even a Heartless symbol appeared on her chest. "Do you see, Angela? My research is far superior than yours! Let's see where your medicine gets you when I'm done with you!"

Mercy stood her ground, readying her staff as she looked to see Genji, Hanzo, McCree, Kairi, Sakura, Elise, and the Phantom Thieves raring to go. "Let's go."

**BGM: Vs Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)**

"I can't believe she's turned herself into a Heartless!" McCree said, quickly shooting at her.

Moira let out a chuckle. "We all must make sacrifices in the name of science."

"By getting rid of your humanity?!" Morgana yelled, barely dodging a dark lightning bolt from her. "Wah!"

"Precisely." Moira smirked, as she flew over and grabbed Mercy by the neck, only to get slashed away by Kairi and then hit her with a Firaga spell, to which she blocked with her hand before firing a dark laser at Kairi, as she blocked this with her Keyblade, but it was enough to knock her back a few feet.

"Freidyne!" Queen yelled, hitting Moira with a nuclear spell and sent her flying but she recovered and fired dark bolts at her, but she avoided this and hopped on Johanna, using a wheelie to try and hit her but she warped away from her with a smirk, snapping her fingers and a dark explosion hit her. "Agh!"

"Eigaon!" Joker yelled, throwing curse magic at her but she deflected it with her hand, but got hit with two arrows to her shoulder.

"Nnngh!" She winced as she looked up to see Hanzo and Sakura with their bows out.

"Sweet, you're using your bow!" Elise grinned. "In that case…" She pulled out her tome. "Elwind!"

Moira teleported out of the way and threw dark fire at the trio, but Genji got in the way and deflected it with his sword before slashing through her as she let out a grunt before grabbing him by the back of the neck and threw him to a wall, then unleashed a dark shockwave at them but Mercy flew over this and pulled out her Caduceus Blaster and shot a few rounds. It was enough to get Moira's attention as she formed shadow claws and teleported over to Mercy, slashing at her with the Shadow Claws, but Mercy blocked this with her staff. "Weak! You can't stop me with your pitiful attempts!"

"The only one who's weak is you. You've let the Shadow Queen corrupt you too far!" She retorted, delivering a knee kick to the gut and then pulled out her pistol again and shot her, but Moira disappeared and reappeared behind her, swiping her in the back as she let out a pained cry and then was slashed down. Moira turned her head and disappeared right before some shurikens hit her as she reappeared near Genji, snapping her fingers as an explosion hit Mercy. "GYAH!"

"Angela!" Genji yelled and then glared at Moira. _"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" _He shouted, slashing at Moira repeatedly as she swiftly dodged every swing and launched a dark fireball at him, only to get hit by a lightning bolt.

"Mazionga!" Skull smirked while Panther's hand burst into flame and launched an Agidyne at her with Kairi throwing in a Blizzaga at Moira, then used a Strike Raid and hit Moira head on, then Fox ran over and slashed at Moira, before using Bufula. Noir shot Moira with the Loch-N-Load and then hit her with a Psiodyne.

"Pathetic little pests! How dare you interfere with my research!" Moira started to glow a dark aura. "Surrender to my will!" She yelled, unleashing a dark ball and tossing it into the air, before it exploded in dark tentacles and grabbed a hold of everyone, then starting to drag them underneath the lab. "You will bow before your scientist!"

"No… we bow to _no one!__" _Kairi said, aiming Destiny's Embrace at Moira, struggling to keep it aimed at her and fired a beam of light, hitting her directly in the chest.

"Agh!" Moira yelped, knocking her down as Kairi aimed at the dark ball and fired another beam of light, hitting it and destroying it, which was enough for the others to rise from the ground.

"Thank you, little miss." McCree said and then got into position. "It's high noon." He said as Moira struggled to get up. "Draw!" He quickly pulled out his revolver and shot Moira with six rounds, hitting her in the chest, then Genji slashed through her and then held her by the arms.

"Brother!" Genji said as Hanzo nodded and aimed his bow at Moira, the tattoos on his arm starting to glow.

_"__Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" _He fired the shot as twin blue dragons sprang out as Moira tried to teleport away, but Joker nailed her with another Eigaon to knock her down, then the Dragonstrike went through her as she yelled in agony.

"I'm sorry we have to do this Moira… but you leave us with no choice." Mercy said and turned to Kairi. "Do it."

Kairi nodded and ran over to the weakened Moira, readying her Keyblade as Moira glared at her and attempted to hit her with a dark lightning bolt, but Kairi blocked this with her Keyblade, before throwing a Firaga and hitting her in the head before slashing through her as she let out a pained cry before falling on her face in defeat.

**End BGM**

Mercy walked over to Moira, gently kneeling down as the Heartless Scientist was fading away. "…I suppose… I could've done more research… to strike you down…"

"Moira, just stop. This isn't you. You were never like this, but you've changed ever since you've joined Talon and became a pawn of the Shadow Queen."

"Hmm… I suppose I became too obsessed with my research that I never cared what others thought… including yours." Moira smirked. "Still… my science will find a way to change the world."

"I do not think it will happen."

Moira let out a chuckle. "We'll see about that, Angela…" She said before disappearing for good.

"Obsession can lead to destruction to your health, just like it did with her." Hanzo said. "Such a waste of life… turning herself into a Heartless."

"Angela, are you okay?" Genji asked, putting her hand on Mercy's shoulder.

"I am… I just wish we could have saved her." She sighed. "I guess once you turn into a Heartless, there's no going back."

"I wouldn't count on that." Kairi said. "Sora got turned into a Heartless and he came back strong and dorky as ever." _Mostly thanks to me. _

"Hmm… well, I suppose Sora could be considered the lucky one." Mercy said.

"I suppose so." Kairi nodded.

"Oh, what's this?" Sakura wondered as she knelt down and picked it up. "A key?"

"Ooooh, looks sinister!" Elise said.

"I think that might be useful. I suggest keeping it." Akira said.

"Good idea." Sakura nodded, putting it in her pocket.

* * *

_Portal #3 - Reaper_

"Reyes." Jack walked over to him in a graveyard, as Reaper turned around.

"Jack."

"I see you picked this place out yourself."

"Both of us died and you know it. Reyes and Jack died in that explosion… and out came Reaper and Soldier 76. We both became vigilantes."

"No, one of us became a vigilante… the other turned into a terrorist."

"Overwatch is dead. I'm just picking off the scrap."

"Hmph… I think it's time we settled things, old friend."

"I couldn't agree more… just one question. Do _they _have to be here?" Reaper asked, referring to Tracer, the Mercenaries, Ashe, Sakuya, Echo, Camilla and Xigbar.

"Heh… they're just the calvary."

"Hmph… fine then. Let's get this going already."

**BGM: Darkest Night - Village of Lost Souls (Shantae and the Pirate****'****s Curse)**

Reaper pulled out his pistols and started shooting at Jack, as he aimed his Heavy Pulse Rifle and returned fire, the two of them dodging their bullets. "Come on, guys! Let's help him out!" Tracer said, and with a nod, they charged at Reaper while firing their weapons. Reaper Shadow Stepped behind Sakuya and aimed her gun right at her head, but Xigbar had teleported and aimed at Reaper, shooting a few rounds at him and forcing Reaper to move out of the way as Sakuya turned around and threw her knives at him, to where he responded by shooting them down, then got hit by Demoman's grenades as he was knocked over to a tree.

Ashe pulled out a stick of dynamite, lit it up and tossed it over to Reaper. She aimed her rifle at the dynamite and shot it, making it explode while Reaper went into his Wraith form to try and dodge it, getting out of it and shooting Ashe, but Bob got in the way and took the bullets, then shot at Reaper along with Engi's Sentry. Reaper quickly hid behind a tombstone and then got out from hiding and shot at Tracer, but she blinked out of the way as Echo fired Sticky Bombs at his feet, as they exploded and knocked Reaper back as Soldier shot a few rockets where Tracer blinked near Reaper and shot him in the head, as he let out a growl and went into his Wraith Form to prevent getting hit from Heavy's Minigun as he went behind a tombstone.

Sakuya grabbed Camilla and stopped time, taking her over to Reaper's location and resumed time as Camilla swung her axe down at him, forcing Reaper to roll out of the way and shot at Camilla, but she blocked with her axe as she walked closer and swung her axe, hitting the guns off of his hands as she swung at his chest, hitting him as he let out a growl and pulled out another pistol and shot Camilla's axe to knock it off of her. He let out a chuckle and aimed at her, but Camilla socked him with a right hook and then a left hook and then used an uppercut to send him in the air and then she picked up her axe and tossed it up where Sakuya grabbed it and swung Camilla's axe down and hitting Reaper, sending him crashing to the ground where a bunch of stickies were waiting for him and then were detonated.

"Ha! Gotcha, lad!" Demoman smirked as Reaper got back up, only to get hit by a critical rocket by Soldier, sending him toward a tombstone. Scout and Ashe ran toward Reaper as he got up and shot at the two of them but Scout slid underneath the bullets while Ashe rolled, then Scout got back up and whacked Reaper with the Sandman, then he pulled out his Force-a-Nature and together with Ashe's Coach Gun, shooting him straight to a wall, then was hit in the head by Sniper's Machina and Pyro's Detonator, burning him a little.

"Gotcha!" Sniper smirked, but then Reaper got back up and shook it off. "What?!"

"I think it has to do with him being a ghost." Xigbar said.

"You can thank Moira for that." Jack said, shooting at Reaper as he responded in kind, only to get surrounded by knives and was impaled by Sakuya's knives and then Spy got a few shots in with his Ambassador, and then both Soldiers fired a rocket/Helix rockets at Reaper and struck him as he hit another wall and fell on his knees.

**End BGM**

"Grrr…" Reaper got up and glared at them. "I may have underestimated you… but…" He turned to Jack. "You and I will settle this later." He said and then disappeared, leaving behind a key.

"Get back here, ya coward!" Soldier yelled.

"Don't. He and I have unfinished business. Just me and him. No one else should get involved."

"Oh, Jack, don't be like that. You have friends who will-"

"Save it, Lena… I will not rest until he's officially gone." He said and turned to the others. "For now, we have a bigger threat and that is to stop that shadow demon from destroying this world." He walked over and picked up the key. "And I believe this key is our ticket to doing it."

"Heh, well, what's stopping us then? Let's go take queenie out." Xigbar chuckled.

"Then let's go." Camilla said, resting her axe on her shoulder. "We don't have that much time left."

* * *

_Portal #4 - Sigma_

"Oh, listen to that wondrous melody." Sigma said as they were in some space station of sort, eerily similar to the Horizon Lunar Colony. "Tell me, can you hear it?" He asked, turning over and seeing Junkrat, Roadhog, Mei, Torbjorn, Bastion, the Erdrean crew minus Luminary, Robin, the Garreg Mach family minus Byleth, Lysithea and Dorothea, Takumi, Zelda, Yuyuko, Patchouli, Alice and Nitori.

"The only thing I can hear, mate, is the fact that you're missin' a few screws!" Junkrat said.

"Hmm, perhaps I can make you hear it." Sigma said, the hyperspheres in his hands started to float.

**BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl****'****s Secret Room (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Hah!" Sigma yelled, throwing his hyperspheres at Takumi and Alice, forcing them to dodge it as Junkrat shot grenades at him but Sigma went and converted them to shields and then fired a ball of debris at Edelgard, which Zelda got in the way and used Nayru's Love to send it back, hitting him in the torso. "Ooof!"

"Thank you." Edelgard said as Zelda gave her a thumbs up and tossed a Din's Fire at him but Sigma avoided this and threw the spheres at her, but she teleported away where Hubert cast Mire on him and hit him hard, and then Veronica unleashed a Kaboomle that made him crash into a wall. He got out of the wall and conjured up more debris and shot it at the Erdreans, but Mei put up an ice wall to block it, then turned around and shot icicles at him with Claude helping her by firing arrows. Sigma put up shields to block these, unaware of Jade climbing up the ice wall as she ran over and swung her spear at him to knock him to the ground, then Alice and Nitori flew over him and fired lasers and water bullets at him, striking the old scientist as he scrambled to get out, barely dodging a lightning bolt from Patchouli.

_"__Het universum zingt voor mij!" _He yelled, using his gravity to get the Erdreans and the Garreg Mach crew up in the air.

"Wah! What's happening?!" Ingrid yelled.

"Heh, I'm in my element now!" Claude said, flipping himself over as he was upside down and shooting Sigma with an arrow.

"You may be in your element, but for the rest of us, we can't fight upside down!" Hilda yelled.

"Listen to that glorious melody!" Sigma exclaimed, ready to slam them into the ground… when a hook wrapped around him. "Wha?!"

"Get down!" Roadhog said, yanking him to the ground and safely dropping everyone, though Claude had to reposition himself so he wouldn't land on his head as Junkrat tossed a C4.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before!" He grinned, detonating it as Sigma was launched up in the air as Erik unleashed Ridgeraiser while Bernadetta aimed her bow at Sigma, her body glowing a little.

"This is what a melody sounds like!" Bernadetta said, hitting him dead center as Sigma let out a pained grunt.

"I didn't hear anything." Hilda said.

"I… oh, never mind, the moment's gone." Bernadetta sighed as Hilda, Dimitri and Edelgard ran over toward Sigma and slashed them with their respective axes/lance as Sigma was knocked back and launched another Accretion, but Rab hit it with a Zammle to destroy it and then Sylvando hit him with a Hot Lick, burning him a bit and then Ingrid came running in and swung her lance, hitting Sigma and kicked him away as he tried for another Gravitic Flux, but Roadhog slammed him to the ground right as Zelda threw a Phantom Slash at him.

**"****BUH BUH BOOP BUH BOOOP!" **Bastion yelled, going into his tank form and blasting Sigma with shells while Torbjorn had his Turret fire at him as Sigma tried to block this as he got up, but Bastion was having none of it and kept shooting him toward a wall, then he went back to normal after he fired enough.

"This will end things." Yuyuko said. "Ghastly Dream!" She yelled, firing the danmaku at him.

"Ooooh, such a pretty melody!" He said, looking at the butterflies surrounding him. "What curious designs… I never heard such a beautiful melody." He mused, and in his distraction, Mei called out Snowball to freeze the area on the spot, encasing him in ice and freezing him _and _the surrounding danmaku.

**End BGM**

"Great! Now let's blow him up!" Junkrat said.

"Wait!" Patchouli stopped him. "Let's not."

"Aww, why not, ya big party pooper?"

"Because I've done some research who this guy was with the help from Angela. He was a normal astrophysicist trying to harness the power of gravity… however something went wrong in a space station. He accidentally formed a black hole. He was exposed to its power for a brief moment… but suffered serious psychological damage and had to be taken to a hospital… but went to a secret government facility and that's when Talon got a hold of him, manipulating him. Gone was the man named Siebren de Kuiper… and thus a man by the name of Sigma was born."

"Oh, I've heard about Dr. Kuiper's research!" Mei said. "…I've wondered what happened to him."

"Yes… so I think freezing him here is enough." Patchouli said. "This death is humane, we put him out of his misery."

"…Blah blah blah, I'm still exploding him!"

"NO!" Alice yelled. "We're not doing such a thing! Destroying him would be inhumane!"

"Just a little off the top, wouldn't hurt right?"

"No." Roadhog said as he grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him away. "You've done enough exploding for one day."

"Aww! Party pooper!"

"Hold on, what's this?" Dimitri wondered as he walked over to the ice sculpture, seeing something shining. As he got closer, the ice sculpture started to glow before a key floated out of it where Dimitri took it. "A key?"

"Could it be a key for the Shadow Queen?" Edelgard wondered.

"I assume so." Dimitri mused. "In any case, let's go." He said as they nodded and walked off.

* * *

_Portal #5 - Zacian_

"Lrrroooooooard!" Zacian cried, walking out of the mist as they were in a meadow of some kind. Zacian's opponents were the Galar crew, Zamazenta, Meiling, Link, Impa, Youmu, Chrom, Ryoma, Xander, Kamui, Bowser, Junior, Meta Knight, Zero, Lysithea, Lea and Demyx.

"So we finally meet it." Marnie said.

"Alright, lad… we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Gloria said. "Take your pick."

"Lrrrroooooard!" Zacian howled and got into a fighting position.

"Heh, good, I had a feelin' you'd pick that." She smirked.

Hop gulped. "Gloria, let's just chill! We don't need to get seriously beat up in a scrap like this!"

"Heh, where's your sense of adventure, lad?" Piers smirked. "Alright, Zacian! Let's get riled up!"

"Lrrrrroooooooooarrrd!"

"Griiiiiiiieeeeld!" Zamazenta howled as they got ready to fight.

**BGM: Battle! Vs Zacian/Zamazenta (Pokemon Sword and Shield)**

Zacian charged at them with a Sacred Sword attack, but Link got in the way and blocked with his shield, then unleashed a Skyward Strike at Zacian. Gloria's Cinderace came running in with a Pyro Ball and kicked it towards the Legendary Pokemon, but Zacian avoided the attack and unleashed Moonblast on Meiling, taking a direct hit but she shook it off and fired rainbow orbs at Zacian, where it proceeded to slash through the rainbow orbs and charged at Meiling, but Ryoma and Xander got in the way and slashed at the beast, the three clashing their blades. Ryoma activated Raijinto's electric abilities and struck Zacian, making it jump back as Xander lunged in and slashed at Zacian, but it locked its blade and clashed with Xander once again.

Link called upon Revali's Gale and launched up into the air, pulling out a Bomb Arrow and firing it from his bow, striking Zacian from above as it let out a pained howl as Xander slashed to try and disarm it, but Zacian unleashed another Sacred Sword to knock Xander back and then it let out a howl, as swords appeared above the Pokemon and clashed together before they disappeared. "The lad used Sword's Dance!" Gloria said.

"For those who don't know, it just got a lot more powerful!" Hop said.

"Good, I love a challenge." Lea smirked and then summoned his chakrams and smirked. "BURN BABY!" He yelled, turning the area into a fiery ring.

"You wanted to go back to _this?__" _Demyx asked, throwing in a water clone and hitting Zacian, where it then evaporated in the ring of fire.

"Hey, it makes things interesting." Lea chuckled as Zacian stood its ground, then saw Impa, Chrom, Kamui, Bowser, Junior and Meta Knight jumping into the fire while Zero just teleported in. Zacian immediately used Behemoth Blade and went right for Meta Knight and Zero, but Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to avoid it while Zero disappeared as Zacian missed as Meta Knight Drill Rushed Zacian on the side while Zero snapped his fingers as blood started raining on Zacian, piercing through its body.

"You like that? I call it Piercing Blood Rain." Zero said.

"You seriously need help." Kamui said, watching Chrom do an Aether on it.

"Pffft, yeah right." Zero chuckled as Chrom slashed at Zacian, where it was enough to knock it back where Bowser body slammed on top of it and then Junior fired a cannonball for the icing on the cake. Bowser then breathed fire and hit Zacian head on, severely hurting Zacian but it let out a howl and used Swords Dance again, before using Sacred Sword and knocking the Koopas out of the ring, and then went for a Behemoth Slash, as Meta Knight and Chrom tried to block it but got thrown out, and then Impa slashed through Zacian.

Kamui aimed her hand at Zacian and used a Dragon Fang Shot, hitting Zacian directly as it let out a growl and turned to her as it lunged at her and slashed her, but she transformed into her Dragon form and water spouts hit Zacian to knock it back. She then used Torrential Roar to knock it out of the fire as Zacian then turned around and got hit by Zamazenta's Behemoth Bash and Youmu's Slash of the Eternal Future. "Lrrrroooooard!" Zacian howled, using Swords Dance once more and lunged at Liepard and Rillaboom, but Obstagoon got in the way and used Obstruct, where the sword bounced off of Obstagoon, and then got hit by Falink's Close Combat.

"Nice one!" Bea said as Zacian got up and went for another Behemoth Bash, but Meiling punched the ground hard enough to make a shockwave and made Zacian fly up in surprise, then she flew up and punched it in its stomach to knock it in the air and then it fell to the ground.

"Gloria! Catch it!" Marnie said.

"Wha? …Oh, right!" Gloria nodded, pulling out a Ultra Ball and throwing it at Zacian, hitting it in the stomach before it could land on the ground and then the Ultra Ball bounced softly on the ground. One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes! Click! "YES!" Gloria fist pumped.

**End BGM**

"Griiield…" Zamazenta howled softly as it walked over and gently pushed the button, where Zacian came out of it.

"Lrrooooard…" Zacian groaned and shook it off. It then looked over at Gloria and walked over to her.

"Hey! You want some more?" Zero asked, readying his blood sword, but Bea put her hand out.

"Hold it." She said as Zacian walked over to Gloria as she gently put her hand out, then Zacian accepted it by gently nuzzling her hand.

Gloria smiled, letting out a giggle. "Good to have you back." She smiled and then tossed an Ultra Ball to Hop. "I think it'd be best if you caught Zamazenta."

"Wh-wha…?! Me?!" Hop said. "I… I dunno about this…" He shook his head. "I don't think I'm worthy of capturing it. Pardon my French, but why not have a badass like Marnie capture it?"

"Hmm… nah, I'm good." Marnie said. "Legendary Pokemon aren't my style."

"Piers?"

"Nah."

"Okay, Bea! How about you?"

"Tempting, but it's not a Fighting type." Bea said. "Besides, I'd rather have my opponents have a chance at getting the badge."

Hop sweatdropped and turned to Zamazenta. "You… you really want to go with me?"

"Griiiield." Zamazenta nodded, seeming to be okay with it.

"Hop, you're more than worthy to do this." Gloria said. "Besides, it's a massive opportunity, lad!"

"I… guess." Hop nodded, walking over to Zamazenta and gently tapping it on the head, where it went inside the Ultra Ball, where it clicked. "Huh, I'll be darned."

"Such a sweet moment." Impa said. "…Though I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something." She said, and then right on cue, there was a loud roar as they turned to see Eternatus appearing, still in its Eternamax form.

"Yup, _that!__" _Link said, nocking an Ancient Arrow and aimed at Eternatus… when suddenly a dark explosion slammed into Eternatus as it roared in pain, and then _another _dark explosion hit it where Eternatus fell to the ground and turned back to normal. Stars circled around it as they turned to see Lysithea having cast Dark Spikes on it. Twice.

"You're welcome." Lysithea said and turned to Gloria. "Don't just stand there, catch it!"

"O-Oh! Right!" Gloria said and then reached into her bag. "Well, I can always use _this _odd thing." She said, pulling out a Beast Ball and throwing it at Eternatus, where it went inside the Beast Ball and landed on the ground. Three shakes and a click!

"Well, that was quite something." Youmu said and then the Beast Ball opened up and Eternatus appeared before them. "Oh, now what?" She wondered as Eternatus looked at Gloria, before giving her something in her hand.

"What is it?" Marnie asked.

"It's a… key." Gloria said and looked back up at Eternatus. "Uh… thanks lad?" She said as Eternatus let out a small cry before going back into its Beast Ball, then Gloria picked it up.

"We might want to keep it." Piers said. "Could come in handy."

"Right." Gloria nodded.

* * *

_Portal #6 - The Hands_

"Where are we?" Marisa asked.

"I think we're in some kind of arena." Reimu said.

"I'm picking up on something!" D. Va said.

_"__Hohohohahahahahaha!"_

_"__AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The two purple Hands approached Marisa, Reimu, Ran, Chen, Sanae, Suwako, Luminary, Byleth, Dorothea, D. Va, Pharah, Lucio, Hat Kid, Shantae, Shovel Knight, Shield Knight, Luigi, Rosalina, Geno, Kirby and Dedede. "Well well well, what do we have here, brother?" Master Hand asked. "It seems we have some fools who wish to challenge us."

"Hehehehe! Let's squish 'em like bugs!"

"Yes, lets!"

"The only thing we're gonna squish is your loyalty to the Shadow Queen!" Marisa said.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi said, activating the Thunder Hand as everyone got ready to fight.

**BGM: Melee Battlefield Remix (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U/Ultimate)**

The Hands both surrounded the group as they turned sideways and attempted to slap them, but they quickly avoided the attacks as Shovel Knight jumped up in the air and swung his shovel on Crazy Hand while Shield Knight threw her shield and hit him with it. Geno aimed at Master Hand and quickly fired the Geno Beam, hitting him dead center where Kirby used Hammer Flip on him.

Master Hand summoned two rings of darkness covered in spikes and threw it at Pharah and D. Va, where they flew up in the air to avoid the attacks and shot missiles at him, then Crazy Hand flew over and slapped the two toward the ground. Hat Kid aimed her umbrella at the two and fired a laser, hitting them both as Master Hand balled his fingers into a fist and charged at Hat Kid, but she quickly rolled out of the way as he punched the ground, giving Shantae room to launch fireballs at him with the help of Dorothea launching a Bolganone on him.

"Let's do it, Chen!" Ran said. "Charming Siege From All Sides!"

"Kimontonkou!"

Both of the danmaku hit the hands where Crazy Hand conjured up some reflective mirrors and fired a laser, where it bounced from the mirrors and hit Dedede and Geno, but Rosalina conjured up a shield to protect herself as it bounced off and barely hit Master Hand who twirled around and slammed into the ground, attempting to grind Luigi to dust but he had jumped back and hit him with a Thunder Uppercut, then he jumped to Shovel Knight and converted his electricity to the shovel.

"Oh! Why thank you." Shovel Knight said, as he and Shield Knight ran over as Shield Knight bashed Crazy Hand with her shield and Shovel Knight swung his shovel down, the electricity hitting him and coursing through his body, to which Crazy Hand fired the electricity back at Shovel Knight. "Ooof!"

"Shovel Knight!" Shield Knight exclaimed, barely dodging missiles being shot at her, as he got back up and shook it off, then Luminary used Moreheal on him.

"Thanks." Shovel Knight said and then returned to fight as Luminary closed his eyes.

"Crystal Stars, give me your strength!" He yelled, calling upon the Gold Star as it circled around the team and powering them up, right as Byleth swung Sword of the Creator and hit Master Hand with a powerful attack thanks to being buffed. She ran over and jumped up, slashing down at Master Hand.

"Here goes nothing!" Marisa yelled, unleashing Aura on the two Hands as they both yelped in pain before the two gathered together and formed a huge ball of darkness and then threw a dark wave at them, hitting them all but D. Va and Pharah had flew up to avoid this as D. Va proceeded to shoot the two.

"Justice rains from above!" Pharah called out, hitting them with multiple rockets while Lucio came over to Shantae and Hat Kid and healed them up with his music.

"Thanks!" Shantae said as she transformed into a Harpy and flew over, scratching the two Hands while Hat Kid fired another laser from her umbrella… and then the two Hands circled around them to create a black hole and sucked them in, before the black hole exploded and sent everyone flying toward the arena walls, severely hurting them.

"Let's target the witch! She should be the first to go!" Crazy Hand said.

"Couldn't have said better myself!" Master Hand said, as they formed together like an eagle and fired a dark laser at Marisa, who quickly responded by firing a Final Spark at them, the two lasers colliding and were in a stalemate, but ever so slowly, it looked like the two were gaining the upper hand.

"Nnngh!" Marisa winced. "Come on… that the best you… got?!"

"Come on! We gotta help her!" Sanae said as they got up to go help Marisa as Shantae grabbed a hold of Hat Kid in her Harpy form and flew up, dropping her as she put on her Snow Beanie and transformed into an ice statue, slamming into them to try and weaken them as Marisa's Final Spark started to pick up momentum, then Sanae and Suwako flew over the two hands as Sanae used Yasaka's Divine Wind and Suwako using Red Frogs of Houei 4, hitting them both with their danmaku to weaken their dark laser.

"I'll give you a boost!" Lucio said, switching songs and powering her up a bit while Luminary and Byleth ran over as Luminary turned to Byleth and used his shield as a stepping stool for her as she jumped up and Luminary leaped up to give her a boost as she swung her blade to hit them, weakening the laser some more as the Final Spark inched closer. D. Va and Pharah flew over and fired missiles where Kirby called upon a Warp Star and flew over to them with Dedede, where Dedede jumped off and activated his Jet Hammer where he swung at them to make them flinch, the dark laser losing more power as the Final Spark was dangerously close as the Hands tried to keep their focus up, but Geno transformed into a cannon and used Geno Flash, hitting the two of them head on, weakening them both and then the Final Spark hit the Hands.

"Argh!"

"Gah!"

"Time to finish this!" Reimu said, crossing her arms in an X as danmaku surrounded the Hands, then Dorothea had an idea and launched a few Bolganones at the danmaku to add some more firepower to it.

"Alright, whatever it is you're doing, unleash it!" Dorothea said.

"Right… I didn't need the fire, but it'll help! FIERY FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled, where the Fantasy Seal exploded in a fiery fashion as both Hands roared in agony and was launched away toward the end of the arena, slamming into the seats and rubble fell on top of them. A dark aura shot out toward the sky, as the Hands were back to their usual white color.

**End BGM**

"Did we do it?" Lucio asked.

"I'm hoping so." Byleth said as the Hands emerged from the rubble, groaning.

"Where are we?" Master Hand groaned.

"I don't know… but I think I have a hand-ache." Crazy Hand grumbled. "…Wait, this isn't the Smash Mansion!"

"Yup, they're back." Luigi said.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Can someone explain what happened?" Master Hand asked as the ones who were at the Mansion explained what had happened. "Oh! That's right, the Shadow Queen happened. Huh, we were under her spell? It felt like a dream."

"It felt real to me!" Crazy Hand said as he noticed Master Hand's palm glowing. "Eh? Brother, you're glowing!"

"Huh? What in the name of…?" He wondered as a key appeared in his palm. "…Huh… I believe this belongs to you." He said, tossing it over to Marisa as she caught it.

"A key?" Reimu wondered.

"You guys go on ahead." Master Hand said. "We got a Mansion to rebuild." He said as he and Crazy Hand teleported away.

"Come on, let's go." Marisa said as they walked back into the portal, heading back into the lair as they went up the stairs until they reached a huge door with six locks on it. The door in question looked exactly like the Thousand Year Door. "Six locks… six keys… oh! I see now." Marisa said as she walked over and put the one key in the slot, then they heard footsteps and saw Gloria and her team approaching.

"Ah! So that's what the key is for." Gloria said and put it in the lock, then the ones who fought Sigma approached.

"That makes sense." Claude said as Dimitri went to put it in the lock, then Soldier 76 and his squad walked up.

"I was wondering if it had something to do with this." Jack said and put it in the lock, and then Mercy and her team arrived.

"Heeeeey! Would you look at that!" Elise smiled as Sakura walked over and placed the key in the lock, and then finally, Fairy Tail, Winston, Reinhardt and Brigitte arrived.

"So… many… stairs!" Natsu groaned. "…Oh… so that's what it's for."

"This should do it." Lucy said, placing it in the lock as one by one, the keys turned to unlock them, and the locks and the keys disappeared, unlocking the door in front of them.

Marisa took a look at the door and took a deep breath. "Let's go." She said as they opened the door and walked in.

* * *

**Here we are, the final battle is behind that door! Let's do this! **


	25. Queen of the Shadows

****D********isclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

As they walked through the doors, they would see the room was filled with torches lined up against a purple rug. The room was big and spacey, there were glass windows and purple drapes covering the walls and on the other side, was a throne. Yukari was sitting on the throne, casually drinking her wine and looking amused. "So, you've arrived." She said. "Managed to take down my minions, after I've worked so hard on building an army too."

"Shadow Queen!" Ryoma said. "Your end has come. You have spilled enough blood in your lifetime!"

"Yeah, not like she hasn't killed a lot." Lea smirked. "To think that she had her cretins destroy a guild, you still don't have a high enough kill count!"

Yukari let out a chuckle before laughing. "Oh, you honestly think my kill count is so low?" She asked.

"What?! You killed more?!" Reimu yelled.

"This is the same Shadow Queen from a long time ago." Luminary said. "She probably has slaughtered a lot before she was sealed away for the first time."

"Hmmhmmhmm… you are definitely correct." Shadow Queen chuckled. "Men, women, children… none escaped my wrath. I was invincible… and then those four heroes went ahead and made a mockery out of me with my Crystal Stars that I've created. To make matters worse for me, I was revived by some robotic doofus, only to get destroyed for good by that damned plumber. However, all was not lost… I was brought back by two members of this Organization XIII. I knew that they were going to use me for their own gain, so I decided… to go my own path. Resume where I left off… and all that was standing in my way was Mario. By slaughtering him and Peach, I knew I would be unstoppable."

"But you're wrong." Reimu said. "We got the Crystal Stars and powered them back up. We took out your forces!"

"While it is true that you did… I no longer needed them. I've used the Darkest Day to become stronger than ever. Those puny Crystal Stars will no longer work on me."

"You think you're going to win, but you're not." Claude said. "You have a major god complex and we're gonna knock you down a few pegs!"

Yukari started cackling. "A major god complex, he says. Why, you're certainly right about that. I am a God! Nothing can stop me, and not even Xehanort or that stupid Kingdom Hearts will overpower me!"

"You say that you're a God… but in reality, you're nothing more than a mass murderer who gets off of killing innocents!" Marisa said, readying her hakkero. "We'll put a stop to you!"

Yukari laughed some more. "Oh, isn't this just precious. This pathetic army think they can defeat me? Me? _The Shadow Queen?_ HA! Don't make me laugh."

Natsu's fists burst into flames. "We'll take you down like we did with the others!"

Yukari smirked. "I'd love to see you try." She stood up and tossed her wine glass behind her. "Come, let us begin!" She said as everyone got ready for battle.

**BGM: God Shattering Star (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

Reimu flew over to Yukari and fired Yin Yang Orbs at her, but she opened up a gap and opened up another near Reimu, as the Yin Yang Orbs hit her. "Nngh!" Reimu winced before flying over and used a Sky Wind God Kick, hitting Yukari dead on, but she caught it with her hand and tossed her to the side before unleashing Double Black Death Butterfly on the group, but Yuyuko flew over and unleashed an Eternal Sleep in Dreamland on her to counter the danmaku while Youmu flew past her and slashed at Yukari, but she formed a dark hand and blocked the attack. Zero teleported over to Yukari and slashed at her from behind, but she summoned another dark hand and backhanded him to a wall.

"Such a large group. It'd be a shame if you were separated!" Yukari said, hopping in a gap and landing inside the group, unleashing a dark explosion that knocked everyone away. Dark Hands formed around her and attacked the group, when she felt something hot underneath her. She looked down and simply side stepped out of the way to avoid a lava geyser courtesy of Patchouli. Rockets were shot at her from Solider, Pharah and D. Va but a shadow hand caught these and crushed them while also shooting them with shadowy spikes as they fell to the ground, but an Omniheal from Serena patched them right up while a Kasizzle from Veronica hit Yukari on the cheek. Yukari responded by summoning dark hands and smacking her away while she aimed her umbrella at the Knights and fired a dark laser. Shield Knight attempted to block this with her shield, but when the laser hit, there was an explosion that sent her crashing into the ground while the radius was enough to knock Shovel Knight off his feet.

Yukari snapped her fingers and created a Danmaku Barrier surrounding her before she shot it out and blasted everyone with danmaku. She felt a hook wrap around her as she turned to see Roadhog ready to yank her, but Yukari opened up a gap and a freight train came out and slammed into Roadhog, forcing him to let go of her. "That's a good piggy." She said as she saw Ran and Chen fly over to her. "Oh, you wish to fight your master?"

"Our master is trapped inside of you! We'll take you down!" Chen said.

"Funny, that's what everyone else has said." Yukari said, grabbing a hold of the two with shadow hands and tossed them behind her, wrapping them in dark chains. "You two behave." She said and turned around… right as she got hit by an arrow to the chest by Failnaught. "Nnngh!"

"Bullseye!" Claude smirked.

"Hmph… should I be impressed?" She asked, unleashing Mesh of Light and Darkness as she noticed Erza running to her with Meta Knight and Ryoma, all three of them slashing at her but she jumped back and fired a dark laser which hit Meta Knight and knocked him back as Erza went into Black Wing Armor and flew up in the air to slash down at Yukari. "Such annoying pests." She said, knocking them both away with Boundary of Life and Death, but both stood their ground as Ryoma swung his sword but Yukari ducked and punched Ryoma hard enough in the chest to knock the wind out of him and then pushed him away. Erza let out a growl and requipped to her Purgatory Armor. She let out a mighty yell and swung her sword, but Yukari swiftly dodged the swings. "My my, what kind of armor is this?"

"Purgatory Armor… and it'll be the last armor you've ever-" Yukari threw an exploding bullet train at her, which was enough to send her crashing to the wall and shattering her armor.

"Sorry, what was that? You bored me."

"Nnngh… dammit… and I had _just _repaired that too!" Erza growled, getting up and going into her Lightning Empress Armor, firing lightning bolts at her to which Yukari blocked these with her hands. In the meantime, Natsu and Gajeel were running behind Yukari and jumped up in the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

"Do me a favor and don't call out your attacks." Yukari said, making a gap below her and dropping in where the two hit the air, where she landed right on top of them. "Frankly, it just makes you predictable." She said and then got hit by Juvia's Water Slicer and Cana's Prayer's Fountain, knocking her up in the air as Meiling flew up in the air while holding on to Bea as they both axe kicked her to the ground, then the two landed on top of her. Meiling's fist turned into a rainbow aura and punched Yukari in the face, but dark tentacles came out and sent the two flying. She got back up and brushed herself off as she walked over to Bea… when suddenly a potion hit her and she was covered in blue. "…Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Hat Kid smirked, switching her Brewing Hat to her regular Top Hat as she dove toward her and whacked her a few times with her umbrella as Shantae came running in and throwing fireballs while Pyro shot her with the Detonator. Yukari grabbed Hat Kid by the throat and threw her over to Shantae to knock the Half-Genie down while Yukari used Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple to hit Pyro. Pyro airblasted some of the danmaku away but the lasers knocked the Pyro back. A baseball went flying over to Yukari, which made her smirk as she readied her umbrella and swung the umbrella, returning it to Scout and hitting him in the head with it.

Marisa aimed her Mini Hakkero at her and fired a Master Spark, but Yukari went into a gap and reappeared behind Marisa and grabbed her by the neck, throwing her to the side and firing a dark fireball, hitting Marisa as she slammed into Wendy who was busy patching up Shantae, knocking Wendy to the ground. Tracer came blinking in and shot Yukari, as she quickly swung at Tracer with a shadow hand, but she blinked out of the way as Yukari heard a deep "Hah!" as she opened up a gap and had Reinhardt go right through, and out at the other end where he accidentally rammed into Reinhardt, and unfortunately he wouldn't stop moving until he crashed into a wall.

"GYAH!"

"Ack! So sorry Tracer!"

Yukari turned around to face the Galar trainers and snapped her fingers right as they threw their Pokeballs, but they didn't come out. "Looking for your Pokemon? Sorry, I just disabled your Pokeballs."

"What?!" Hop yelled.

"Alright, that's it!" Gloria pulled out a crowbar and ran over to Yukari, swinging her crowbar wildly to try and hit her but she caught it with just her hands and then bent the crowbar in half, tossing it to the side where it hit Chrom on the head who was running toward her. She then punched Gloria in her diaphragm, making her cough violently and bent over, then she delivered an uppercut to knock her high in the air and opened up a gap, where a bullet train came flying out and hit Gloria.

"GLORIA!" Marnie yelled as the bullet train hit the wall and exploded, then a dark wave hit the other trainers and sent them flying, then she opened up two gaps as two grenades went flying in. Demoman's grenade hit Junkrat while Junkrat's hit Demoman, both of them flying back. It was this moment when Yukari suddenly found herself trapped in a watery prison and was trapped in ice, but then it exploded and the ice chunks hit Gray, Lucy, Loke, and Nitori.

"Not going to work this time!" Yukari declared.

"She's destroying us!" Hilda said.

"Then we got to give it everything we've got!" Edelgard said. "Dimitri! Claude! Professor! On me!"

"Right!" All three said and charged at Yukari while she dodged sword/axe swings from Xander and Camilla as she quickly fired a shadow shockwave that sent both of them back, but Camilla stood her ground after sliding a few feet. Yukari noticed in the corner of her eye where the leaders of the houses and Byleth surrounded her.

"Let's go!" Claude said as Edelgard and Dimitri ran toward Yukari and swung their weapons but Yukari summoned Shadow Hands to block their weapons, then blocked an arrow from Failnaught. Byleth swung her sword, hitting Yukari from behind. She let out a chuckle and then unleashed a shadowy explosion that sent the four back, then sending a shadow wave over at Hilda, Ingrid, Mercedes, Lysithea and Bernadetta, but Rosalina got in the way and summoned shields for them as they hit the shields and didn't hurt them.

"Thanks Rosalina!" Hilda said as Rosalina nodded at her and then she flew over and fired a beam of light from the Star Rod, but Yukari responded with a dark beam attack, both of them colliding as Yukari raised her fist up in the air to have a shadowy fist hit her in the face, knocking Rosalina up in the air as Yukari flew over to her and threw a dark fireball but Rosalina used her magic to deflect it back at her. Yukari let out a chuckle and opened up a gap as a freight train came in but Rosalina stopped it _and _Yukari with the Star Rod as she grabbed Yukari and tossed her into the path of the train and then resumed time, then the freight train slammed into Yukari and made a huge explosion once it hit the wall.

"YEAH! That's more like it!" Marisa cheered, but Yukari walked out of the fire unscathed, brushing off her shoulder. "…WHAT?!"

"Clever, but not good enough." Yukari said, pulling out a fan and waving it in front of her face. "That all you can you, space queen?"

"I've got more up my sleeve." Rosalina said, raising her hand up and throwing down shooting stars and meteors at her but Yukari opened up a gap.

"How naive. You really think you can hit me with that." She said as she opened up another gap, bombarding Geno, D. Va, Winston, Brigitte and Echo with it as they were screaming in agony over it.

"No!" Rosalina yelled as Yukari walked into a gap, and then appeared behind her and round house kicked her to send her flying into Kamui who was running over to her.

"Ooof!"

Yukari turned around to see an axe coming down on her as she turned her body to avoid it, then she grabbed Camilla by the throat. "Tell me… you really think something like that would work?" She asked.

"No… but I know this will."

"Hmm?" Yukari raised an eyebrow as she saw Lysithea charging up a dark spell.

"HAAAAAAH!" She yelled, unleashing Dark Spikes on her but Yukari used a gap and it landed right on top of Lysithea, as she screamed in agony.

"LYSITHEA!" Claude and Hilda yelled as she fell on both knees.

"So… that's how it feels… ugh…" Lysithea groaned, coughing some blood.

Camilla let out a growl and grabbed Yukari's arm, twisting it to make her let go as she punched Yukari in the face, delivering some hefty blows to her face with several left and right hooks. "Yeah! Get her sis!" Elise said, patching up Tracer while Sakura was taking care of Soldier. "Punch the daylights out of her!"

"I had no idea Camilla had it in her…" Sakura said.

"You can thank Effie for teaching her a few tricks!" Elise smiled.

"E-Effie?! Oh my…"

Yukari suddenly caught Camilla's arm, delivering a flip kick and then throwing a bullet train at her, where it exploded on top of her… but Camilla walked through the fire, holding on to her arm and some blood was coming out her mouth. "Hmm, I had a feeling you were one of Nohr's most difficult soldier to kill."

"How did she live?" Dorothea asked, completely in awe.

"Camilla trained throughout her life to be extremely tough. No matter what's thrown at her… she'll keep fighting." Xander said. "I have to say, I'm surprised she's still going after a train was thrown at her. Hmm… she's more tougher than I thought…"

"You can thank me for that." Luminary said, having used Power Lift on her right before the train slammed into her.

"Impressive…" Yukari chuckled, then flying over to her. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She yelled, flying over and punching Camilla in the stomach, making her double over as she delivered an uppercut to knock Camilla down. "Even if you _are _strong, I'd believe getting hit by a train would knock the wind out of you!" She said, grabbing Camilla's axe. "Now… DIE!" She yelled, but then a powerful shot hit Camilla's axe, knocking it off of her hands as she turned to see Xigbar aiming his Arrowguns at her. "Xigbar…"

"Sup?"

"You dare interfere?"

"The old man sends his regards." Xigbar smirked.

"The fact that the old man hasn't died of a heart attack or old age baffles me." Yukari said. "No matter, once I'm done with all of you, I'll just speed up his untimely death. I can manipulate boundaries after all!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Xigbar said, teleporting near Shadow Queen and shooting her point blank, but Yukari quickly blocked this with her shadow hands as Xigbar manipulated space and appeared above her, shooting her on the head as she let out a grunt as she threw shadow spikes at him but he teleported and then snapped his fingers, trapping her on a tiny platform over empty space, while also providing platforms for his temporal allies. "Let's see how you dance!" He said, firing bullets all around her by teleporting all over the place as Yukari formed a protective shadow shield behind her. "Can't hide forever!" He said, aiming at Yukari and shooting her, where the bullets went _inside _the shield and hit her.

"Agh!" Yukari yelped and then growled. **"ENOUUUUGH!" **She yelled, her dark shield exploding and hitting Xigbar, sending him crashing to a wall.

**End BGM**

"You pathetic little weaklings. You can't even _kill _me." She said with a chuckle, looking at everyone who was in agony while the medics were trying to heal everyone up. She saw Marnie and Hop trying to shake Gloria who was limp against a wall. "While I do applaud you for your determination and actually getting a few hits in, I've just been merely _toying _with you." She said. "You aren't even worth using my full power." She chuckled. "Oh, imagine if I actually went all out. You would be dead within seconds."

"Heh… you think… we'll go down to you easily?" A voice said as Yukari turned around to see Natsu slowly rising.

**BGM: Fairy Tail Rises (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"You got that wrong." He chuckled, wiping his mouth. "We'll give you everything our all to kick you back to the grave!"

"Oh really?" Yukari smirked. "What makes you so confident that you can knock me out? Strength? Bravery? Stupidity? Oh no, let me guess, that stupid thing you call friendship?"

Natsu let out a chuckle. "It's none of that. It's our will to live!"

"That was my next guess. What makes you think you can beat me with something like that?"

"The whole world is counting on us to win. You call yourself invincible… a god! Heh, news flash… that's just your cockiness showing. We've taken out people who claim they are strong only to get their ass beaten! We are stronger than that! You beat us down, we'll get back up and give it our all! That's how we roll and I expect everyone else does the same thing!"

"Oh please! You can give it your all and you will still fail! What makes you so special? You will fall just like the ones who-" Natsu interrupted her by throwing his hand up in the air, her eyes widening in surprise.

Natsu smirked, raising the Fairy Tail sign high up in the air. "YOU SEE THIS?" He yelled. "WE NEVER GIVE UP! THAT IS HOW WE ROLL! YOU KICK US DOWN AND WE WILL COME BACK AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

Yukari snickered and started laughing. "Oh please! What good will a stupid finger gesture do to-" She saw everyone slowly raising up from the ground, picking themselves up as Serena and Kairi were combining their Heal spells to create an UltimaHeal, then Yukari noticed the rest of the Fairy Tail mages doing it too. "What?! No! You should be down on the ground begging for death!"

"I do not know what the hell that gesture means… but it's enough to reinvigorate me!" Marisa said.

"It fills me with determination!" Hat Kid said. "Hey! Shadow Lady! I know someone who will take one good look at you… and call you a shadowy ugly old hag… who is nothing more than a PECK NECK!"

"You…" Yukari glared at Hat Kid. "How dare you! I'm-"

"Bleeeeh!" Hat Kid pulled her eye socket down and stuck her tongue out. She even blew a raspberry at her.

"YOU…! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING…"

"That's what I'm gonna call you commies from now on!" Soldier declared. "Peck neck! Whatever the hell that is, but I know it's a bad word for something and I like it!"

"You shouldn't be standing! None of you should!" Yukari yelled. "…Heh, it's a good thing that sassy Scottish girl is dead for good!"

"That's what you think, lass!" A voice said as she turned to see Gloria standing up, holding on to her shoulder as blood came down her forehead. "You throw another fokin' train at me and I'm gonna fokin' lose it." She said.

"But how?! How did you-"

Marnie smiled, holding up an herb. "Turns out Revival Herbs also revive people too!" She smiled.

"Tasted bitter though…"

"Sorry…"

"How come you didn't do that on Viridi?" Hop asked.

"Honestly, I thought it only worked on Pokemon and I was just desperate to get my friend back." Marnie explained, scratching her cheek.

"All of you are getting up from this?! No… I can still win this!" Yukari said.

"Not for long you won't." Luminary said, calling upon the power of the Crystal Stars as they flew over to her.

"NO! **_NO! _**NOT THIS TIME! NOT AGAIN!" She yelled, using a shockwave to send them flying away, but Luminary called them over to Shadow Queen and prevented them from being blown away.

"I'll help too!" Kairi said, calling upon the Pure Hearts as the eight of them surround the Shadow Queen.

"The Pure Hearts?!" Yukari yelled and then the Pure Hearts and the Crystal Stars all lit up as there was an explosion of light. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as the Crystal Stars then flew over to Luminary and surrounded his sword before going inside, as the Sword of Light turned into crystal before the seven Crystal Stars appeared on the blade while the Pure Hearts returned to Kairi. The sounds of Pokeballs were opening up as Zacian and Zamazenta came out and howled… even Eternatus came out with a war cry.

**End BGM**

"The Sword of Light… it's changed!" Jade said.

"The Crystal Sword." Luminary said as he readied himself. "Let's do this!"

"No… no…! I can still win this! I CAN STILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"The Shadow Queen peck neck is weak! Let's give it everything we got!" Soldier yelled, pulling out his Buff Banner and blew into his horn. "FOR AMERICA! CHAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled as everyone let out a war cry and charged at the Shadow Queen.

"YOU FOOLS!"

**BGM: Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"O swift win that dashes through the heavens! VERNIER!" Wendy yelled, casting it on her Fairy Tail friends and the Gensokyo gals, even giving ones who can use magic a boost. "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! ARMS!" She then chanted, using it on Zacian, Zamazenta, the Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty, Chrom, and even Meiling and Bea. "ARMOR!" She yelled, casting it on Reinhardt, Roadhog, Scout, Mei, Tracer, Kairi, and even the medics. "Alright, we're good!"

"Yeah, this is more like it!" Marisa smirked. "Let's roll!"

"Bolganone!" Dorothea yelled, unleashing a powerful Fire Blast and hit Yukari, where she tried to fire shadow spikes at her, but Brigitte got in the way and blocked this with her shield. "Thanks!" Dorothea said as she jumped to the side and cast a Thoron with Robin, hitting Yukari as she let out a grunt and then called upon two shadow hands to come assist her and tried to backhand a few, but Genji activated his Ultimate.

_"__Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" _He yelled, slashing through the Shadow Hands with the help of Erza, Lea and Luminary, then Luminary turned toward Yukari and then unleashed Art Attack on her, which was basically summoning a cannon that fired colored pencils where they acted like missiles and slammed into Yukari head on, as she let out a scream and was knocked to her throne. She looked up and saw Reinhardt, Winston, BOB, and Elfman coming in and they swung their hammer/arms down, forcing Yukari to roll out of the way as they slammed into her throne, shattering it to pieces.

"You cannot WIN!" She yelled, slamming her hands down as shadowy stalactites rose up from the ground but a strong tidal wave destroyed the stalactites as she looked over to see Nitori, Juvia and Demyx using their water powers together to stop it, and then Tracer and Scout circled around the Shadow Queen and shot her constantly, then the two threw their guns to each other as Scout shot her with the Pulse Pistols and Tracer shooting her with the Force-a-Nature, the latter being kicked back by the recoil.

"Whoa!" Tracer said and then threw a Pulse Bomb at her. "Here ya go!" She said as Shadow Queen turned around to try and backhand them, but the Pulse Bomb exploded as she let out a loud pained cry, then they were bombarded by missiles as Soldier was riding on top of D. Va's mech while Pharah was on her own. Ryoma and Camilla ran toward the Shadow Queen and swung their weapons as she tried to send them away with a blast, but blood hit her in the eyes.

"Gah!"

"Ooops, my bad!" Zero said cheekily as Camilla and Ryoma slashed at Yukari with sheer power as she was thrown into an ice wall right after, courtesy of Mei as she was then pinned to said wall by arrows from Hanzo, Link, Bernadetta, Takumi and Claude, then Gray went ice skating over to her and Ice Punched her in the face hard enough to make her go crashing through it, then Zelda teleported near her and used Din's Fire to singe her before using Phantom Slash to kick her away, sending her crashing to the ground where Marisa aimed her Mini Hakkero at her as Shantae was in front of her and then she fired a Master Spark while Shantae threw a stream of fire as the two collided into Yukari and made an explosion.

Yukari got back up and tried to throw a train at Shantae, but Rosalina stopped this and threw it back at Yukari while Geno threw a Geno Whirl at her, sending her crashing into a statue. "Uuugh…" She groaned and then looked up to see Natsu and Gajeel heading over to her as she tried to escape, but Byleth's Sword of the Creator and Lucy's whip wrapped around her and trapped her there.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"GAH!" Yukari yelled, getting punched through the statue as she got back up and growled, unleashing a dark ground shockwave, but the Phantom Thieves jumped over the shockwave while Queen did a wheelie, then slammed Johanna down on top of her and swiftly turned around to hit her as Yukari quickly fired a dark laser but Joker unleashed Tetrakarn to send it back, hitting her head on. "Agh!"

"Ravage them!" Joker said, quickly slicing through her as he, Panther, Skull and Queen quickly ganged up on her for an All Out Attack, pulverizing her in a dust cloud.

"Time for some brutality!" Morgana grinned as Joker jumped out and pulled back his glove while blood shot out of Yukari. She let out a loud scream while Noir, Demoman and Junkrat shot her with grenades while Heavy and Bastion shot her. Yukari got up groaning as she threw dark fire at them, but she heard a howl as she turned to see Zamazenta running over and using Behemoth Bash to sent her flying as Zacian leaped into the air and used Behemoth Blade, slashing through Yukari as she slammed into the ground while Eternatus unleashed Eternabeam on her, even transforming into its second phase and obliterating her with the Eternabeam.

"Brutality and _then _some, holy crap!" Lucy exclaimed as Lysithea unleashed Dark Spikes on Yukari as she was struggling to get up from the crater that Eternatus created.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"That was for earlier!" Lysithea yelled as Luigi, Bowser and Junior ran in as Luigi swung his hammer down and then fried her with his Thunder Hand while Bowser breathed fire while Junior punched her with the Clown Car's Boxing Gloves, then the three backed up to give Edelgard, Dimitri and Hilda some space where Edelgard and Dimitri swung Amyr and Areadbhar down on Yukari, then Edelgard tossed Amyr over to Hilda.

"Thank you!" Hilda smiled and then swung Amyr down on top of Yukari's spine before she swung it like a golf club and knocked her out of the crater while also getting blasted by danmaku. Yukari weakly got up, only to receive a Harvest Moon from Jade to knock her up in the air, and then Meiling flew up while holding on to Bea as they both delivered a flying punch before they spin kicked her away, then Veronica and Lea unleashed a Firaga-Kasizzle spell that hit Yukari head on and exploded on her as she fell to the ground, and then Kirby and Meta Knight did a combo attack with the former using Ultra Sword and the latter slashing her with Galaxia, and then they both swung their swords down, sending her rolling across the ground… and then Reimu went flying over.

"You're done!" Reimu yelled, quickly delivering some swift kicks and punches before she was ready to unleash her attack. "FANTASY NATURE!" She yelled as Yukari was covered in a large explosion as she screamed in agony and fell on both knees.

"No… I can't be defeated… no… NOT AGAIN! I refuse to die!"

"It's over!" Luminary said, running toward her and then slashed through her with the Crystal Sword, the Crystal Stars hitting her with a stopped time from the Emerald Star, buffing up the attack with the Gold Star, diamond-like spikes skewering her along with more colored pencil missiles from the Diamond Star and Ruby Star, the Sapphire Star poisoning her and then a huge explosion from the Garnet and Crystal Star, all at the same time… then time resumed for her as she screamed in agony and fell to the ground in defeat.

**End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Yukari groaned, standing up and rubbing her head. "Ya know… I would've appreciated it if you didn't-" Suddenly, a Keyblade was thrown at her, hitting her in the head. "GAH!" She yelled as Kairi had the Keyblade returned to her.

"Can't you just give up already?! Just shut up and die, you piece of crap!" Kairi yelled and then ran over to Yukari, slashing through her as she fell on the ground as a result, letting out a pained cry.

Lea whistled. "Go Kairi go!"

"Aheheh… okay… that's… legitimately terrifying." Demyx said, sweatdropping a bit.

Kairi aimed her Keyblade at Yukari, a beam of light appearing at the tip of the blade and firing at Yukari's chest as she let out a loud cry before the actual demon was knocked out of her, leaving Yukari unconscious and her dress returning to normal. "Well, look who it is!" Bowser said as they all surrounded the Shadow Queen.

"Ugh…" Shadow Queen groaned as she snapped out of it and saw everyone gathered around her. "Oh… this is just great…"

"So, how shall we do it?" Marisa asked. "We got ways of killing you for good."

"No… you shall not hurt her." A voice said as they turned to see Yukari getting up, dusting herself off.

"Oh, my vessel. She's come to her senses!" Shadow Queen smiled.

"You didn't let me finish. I said none of us shall hurt you… but I never said anything about _him.__" _She said, opening up a gap. "Let's just say I noticed this guy doing his thing when some of you were going around in space stopping Bowser and Eggman doing something stupid." She smirked as a tall behemoth armored demon walked out, towering above some of them as his armor was green, he had a flamethrower attached to his shoulder… and he had a shotgun in his hands.

"Who the hell is that?" Gray asked.

"I'm so glad you asked." Yukari put her closed fan to her face. "Shadow Queen… meet the Doom Marine, Doom Guy, or the Doom Slayer, whichever you prefer. Doom Slayer…" She opened her fan and covered her mouth. _"Rip and tear."_

**BGM: Rip and Tear (Doom 2016)**

Doom Guy cocked his shotgun as everyone gave the guy some space as Shadow Queen tried to run off in terror. "NO!" She yelled, but Doom Guy stepped on her shadowy tail as she turned around in horror as she proceeded to shoot her in the face with the Super Shotgun. "Gggh!" She grunted as she tried to crawl away, but he plastered her with more bullets before putting it away and then pulled out his chainsaw and started cutting off her arms until she was nothing more than an armless shadow demon.

Doom Guy put away his chainsaw as he put it away and grabbed a hold of her head. "No! NOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed right as Doom Guy mercilessly torn her in half, then tossed her remains to the side as he then pulled out the BFG and aimed it at what was left of her and then pulled the trigger, where a big ball of death energy shot out at Shadow Queen's corpse, the plasma striking her remains and evaporating them in thin air before exploding in spectacular fashion.

What was left of her was just a smoldering outline of her.

**End BGM**

"Holy shit!" Ryuji could only say. "That was amazing!"

Yukari opened up a gap. "That will be all Doom Slayer." She said as Doom Guy let out a small grunt before walking back into the gap, disappearing once he walked in and the gap closed. "You're welcome."

"Well… I guess that's that then." Marisa said.

It was at this moment where they all heard slow clapping as they turned their heads to see Xigbar at where the throne once stood.

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Congratulations, you've done it." Xigbar said. "You managed to defeat the Shadow Queen with the power of teamwork and all that jazz. Color me impressed. Well now, I think it's time we finished where we left off."

Lea aimed his Keyblade at him. "Ha! We can defeat you _and _that old coot easily!"

"Heh… I suppose so, but we won't go down quietly." Xigbar said and then smirked. "Witch. Shrine Maiden. I'm going to be talking to you two now." He said and then chuckled. "You two started off with a small group but then you multiplied. The Mercenaries, Overwatch, Fairy Tail, a Scottish girl with some Pokemon trainers, Dreamland inhabitants, Garreg Mach and even the B Team who hunted down the Pure Hearts. That's quite a lot of friendship… but do you honestly think this will increase your chances of winning against the Organization _and _Xehanort himself?" Xigbar let out a chuckle. "Still, I have high hopes for you four."

"Four?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. Joker, the trickster who saved the souls of humanity from enslavement, the Luminary, who is said to banish the darkness and will soon return to Erdrea. Then there's the witch and the shrine maiden, the two of you. I expect that you four will have a huge part of the Keyblade War along with your new allies… _if _they are so willing to help you."

"They've been with us through thick and thin on this adventure… there's no way they're going to turn back now." Reimu said.

"Yeah! What she said!" Natsu said.

"Your Organization revived the Shadow Queen, that holds you responsible for what you did to everything." Erza said. "The Organization will _fall.__"_

"Heh, I'd love to see you all try."

"Just one question. What do you mean by the four of us?" Marisa asked.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out… as destiny has big plans for the four of you." He smirked and opened up a portal. "May your heart be your guiding key." He said and then walked in, closing it behind him.

**End BGM**

Yukari let out a scowl. "Well… this will get ugly pretty soon… but for now… let's get out of this dreary lair." She said, snapping her fingers as the lair started rumbling before light surrounded them all as they started to feel light as they started to slowly descend to the ground as the lair disappeared as they were back on the Moriya Shrine.

"Back to the way it was… aaah, that's nice." Sanae smiled.

"Luminary. Kairi. I believe there's something you have to do." Yukari said.

"Huh?" Kairi tilted her head. "Oh! That's right!" She said as she summoned the Pure Hearts as the Crystal Stars popped out of the sword and surround the Pure Hearts. It was then that Rosalina raised the Star Rod in the air.

"Star Spirits… I summon you… come forth!" She called out as the Star Spirits started to appear one by one, then Eldstar turned to his fellow Star Spirits.

**BGM: A Star in the Morning Sky (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)**

"Everyone. Let us begin." Eldstar said as the Star Spirits nodded as they started to glow along with the Crystal Stars and Pure Hearts and then unleashed their energy towards the sky, where the Crystal Stars and the Pure Hearts flew off in many directions.

* * *

_At Galar, specifically at Hammerlocke__…_

"Come on… COME ON!" Raihan yelled, slamming his fists on the control panel. "There has to be a way to get rid of this nonsense!" He yelled as he felt something was behind him as he turned around to see the Crystal Stars flew over to him. "What the?! What are you?!" He asked as the Crystal Stars surrounded the control panel and fired beams of light at it which destroyed it, shutting down the dark energy from it. "…Huh… if it was _that _easy." He said, turning around as he saw the Heartless who was fighting his Flygon and Duraludon scour away from the Crystal Stars. "Heh… perfect."

* * *

_Turrfield__…_

The dark energy stopped shooting up in the air as a Dynamaxed Roserade shrunk back down. "Rose…" Roserade groaned.

"Hey… it stopped!" Milo said as his Pokemon breathed a sigh of relief as a beam of light hit him in the face. "Oh! Look at that, the sun is coming out."

* * *

_Hulbury__…_

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay." Nessa said, gently rubbing a Milotic's head and looked up in the air. "Whatever just happened, I thank you."

* * *

_Motostoke__…_

"Heh… what do you know… it worked." Kabu chuckled, watching an Incineroar coming to its senses after Dynamaxing

"Roar…" Incineroar rubbed its head.

* * *

_Stow-on Side__…_

"Gen! Geeeeen!" Gengar said happily as a Bewear fell over.

"I did it? Oh wow, I did it!" Allister said, fist pumping. "Bea's gonna be proud! …Oh, the sun's coming out. Did the Darkest Day stop?"

* * *

_Ballonlea__…_

"So sorry, Gallade… but you had to be knocked out." Bede said.

"Mr. Bede!" A gym worker ran over to him. "The sun is starting to come out and the Darkest Day is over!"

"Hmph, of course it is."

* * *

_Circhester__…_

"Yeah! Take that!" Gordie smirked after having a one on one fight with his Coalossal against a Dynamaxed Golem.

"My my… it looks like the sun is coming out." Melony said.

"It is? Heh, it's about time!"

* * *

_Wedgehurst__…_

"What? The readings are dropping like crazy!" Sonia exclaimed. "What's going on? It's like the Darkest Day is disappearing!" She said and turned around to see the Crystal Stars behind her. "Did you do something with it?" She asked as the Crystal Stars flew off. "I imagine you did!"

* * *

_Garreg Mach__…_

"Lady Rhea! There's something to report!" The Gatekeeper exclaimed. "The sun is coming out! The dark clouds are departing!"

"Hmm?" Rhea walked out and saw the sky back to the way it was, and then looked over to see the Pure Hearts circling around the monastery as everyone was cheering. "They did it… the Shadow Queen is no more." She smiled as the Pure Hearts flew off.

* * *

_The Mushroom Kingdom__…_

"THE TYRANNY IS OVER!" A Toad yelled as the Toad Town residents cheered, Toads hugging Koopas, Shy Guys throwing their masks in the air and celebrating… before quickly putting their masks back on. Even some Lakitus were tossing some Spiny Eggs in the air in celebration while some Yoshis were dancing happily.

* * *

_Gensokyo__…_

"Yeah! The dreaded feeling is over!" Aya said, quickly scrambling to write up a newspaper before flying off to deliver newspaper while the humans in the Human Village were cheering while at the Misty Lake, the fairies were also celebrating.

"I feel like we missed out on something big." Cirno said. "Eh… I'm sure whatever it was, it wouldn't have lasted long if I got involved."

"I… think you have that backwards." Daiyousei said with a sweatdrop, while at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Flandre and Remilia looking on as the sun was returning.

"Looks like that's over." Remilia said.

"Yup." Flandre smiled.

* * *

_Back at Youkai Mountain__…_

Sunbeams escaped through the clouds and struck Youkai Mountain as everyone felt the warm embrace of the sun. The Crystal Stars were the first to return as they circled around Edelgard and Lysithea. "What now?" Lysithea asked as the Pure Hearts appeared as they started glowing, as did Edelgard and Lysithea started to glow as well… and then when the glowing stopped, everyone would see that Edelgard's white hair started turning brown once more while Lysithea's hair started to turn black.

"What's this?" Hubert wondered. "Lady Edelgard, your hair!"

"Huh?" Edelgard saw a strand of her hair, noticing she was a brunette again. "What?!" She yelled as Lysithea screamed a bit.

"What happened?!"

Misstar flew over to the duo. "The disease that you both had by bearing the two Crests is long gone. You still bear two crests, but the Crystal Stars and the Pure Hearts healed the two of you. Your lifespan have been increased to where it once was. You will no longer have a short life."

Both girls looked at her in surprise as Edelgard put her hands over her mouth while Lysithea dropped to her knees, tears falling from her eyes as Hilda put a comforting hand over her shoulders, smiling and hugging her while Edelgard also dropped to her knees. "I'm… we're cured…" Edelgard whispered, some tears falling from her eyes.

"Well, I'll be darned." Claude chuckled while Dimitri couldn't help but smile as well. "Although, I kinda prefer the white hair." He mused and pulled out a notebook. "Note to self: Buy white hair dye for the two."

"And that is not all." Eldstar said, using the combined strength with the Pure Hearts and the Crystal Stars to summon back those who were killed by the Shadow Queen or her minions. Mario, Peach, Hendrik, Kanako, Medic, Daisy, Tharja, Futaba, though Viridi's corpse was nearby so they didn't bother summoning her. The Crystal Stars and Pure Hearts circled around them and fired beams of light at them. Once they were finished, they flew off to go to the Badlands and Fiore to revive the Administrator, Pauling and the Fairy Tail guild.

"U-ugh…" Mario was the first to get up. "What the…?"

"MARIO!" Luigi said happily and tackled his brother.

"Wah! Bro!" Mario smiled, hugging him tightly and then Luigi felt more hands touching him as he looked up to see Peach and Daisy smiling at him before hugging him… while Bowser and Junior stood there awkwardly while rubbing their arms.

"Hey! Doofuses!" Daisy said as they turned to stare at her. "You gonna join in on the group hug or what?" She asked as both of them grinned as they went over and joined the group hug.

"Ooogh…" Medic rubbed his head. "Vhat happened?"

"DOKTOR!" Heavy cheered as he ran over and hugged him tightly as the others joined him.

"Ack! Nice to see you too! …Vhat did I miss?" He wondered as he saw Robin hugging his wife tightly while crying his eyes out on his chest while Tharja rubbed his head softly, kissing him on the head.

"I'm back, darling…" Tharja smiled as Chrom knelt down next to them and patted Robin on the back.

"Ow… OW! You guys are choking me!" Futaba exclaimed as the Phantom Thieves hugged her tightly while some of them were crying. "Gah! Seriously! I need oxygen and you're crushing me! Gaaaah!"

"Mmm…" Viridi sat up and turned to Rosalina. "Did you do it?"

"Of course." Rosalina chuckled, helping her up.

"I knew you would." Viridi chuckled while Kanako rubbed her arm awkwardly, looking at Sanae.

"…Look, I said some things… and… I doubt you have it in you to forgive me, but I don't think-"

"I do forgive you… because that is what a shrine maiden does. They forgive those who have wronged them or… you know, used them." Sanae said as Kanako looked at her in surprise. "That said, I think it'd be best if I took control of this place."

"I…" Kanako sighed. "It's probably for the best."

"Oh, most definitely." Suwako nodded.

* * *

_At the Badlands__…_

"Ugh…" Pauling woke up and looked around. "We're alive?"

"Of course we're alive. Those idiots pulled it off." Administrator said.

Pauling smiled. "That's good."

* * *

_Fiore__…_

Mirajane was the first to wake up and stood up, seeing the place as a mess as one by one, everyone got up. "We… we're okay?"

"We're alive? How is that possible?" Evergreen wondered.

Makarov chuckled. "Fairy Tail and her new friends pulled it off." He said, looking at the Crystal Stars and Pure Hearts flying out. "Well done."

* * *

_Back at Youkai Mountain__…_

**End BGM**

The Crystal Stars and Pure Hearts reappeared before the group, and then the Crystal Stars fired a beam of light at Luminary's Sword, giving him the power to change between the Sword of Light and the Crystal Sword, before the Crystal Stars and Pure Hearts flew back to the Thousand Year Door and the Heart Pillars. "It is finished. Kingdom Hearts is the only thing left to do. Good luck." Eldstar said as they disappeared.

"We have a long battle ahead of us." Luminary said.

"But we will prevail." Hendrik said. "I guarantee it."

"Right… we definitely will." Kairi nodded and then turned to see something moving in the corner of her eye. "Hmm?" She wondered as they saw a Gummi Ship flying over to them before gently landing in front of them, and then Sora, Donald and Goofy hopped out.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved. "What'd we miss?"

"It's… a long story." Marisa chuckled.

"Eh, I'm sure that can wait." Sora said. "Look, I need your help with something."

"What is it?" Reimu asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Realm of Darkness__…_

**BGM: Hunter of the Dark (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Final Mix)**

"Agh!" Riku yelped, getting knocked hard by the Demon Tide.

"Riku!" Mickey exclaimed and then the Demon Tide went and consumed him, carrying him off. "Waaaah!"

"MICKEY!" Riku yelled as he watched his Keyblade land on the sand, then noticed the Demon Tide form a dark orb that imprisoned Mickey… before a shadowy being shot out and landed near the Keyblade.

"…This Keyblade…" The being spoke.

**End BGM**

Mickey let out a gasp. "Is that her?" He asked.

The shadows disappeared, revealing to be Aqua herself… but she looked different. "Mickey…" She turned around to glare at him with her hateful yellow eyes. "_You__'__re too late."_

**To be concluded in: Wrath of Xehanort - ReMind**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~! **

**Also a few hours later after the previous chapter! Would y'all believe me that I had written this back to back? It would explain why I was taking longer than usual to post a chapter! So here it is! **

**Also, I was originally calling it Wrath of Xehanort - Final Mix, but my friends were like "Why not call it ReMind?" And so, here it is. The final remake! **

**The end is in sight... let's go! **


End file.
